la féerie du sang
by lisadora
Summary: Alors, que depuis le début, on lui ment, que ses amies n'en sont pas et que toute ça vie repose sur un mensonge, Harry décide de remédier au problème. Mais voilà qui est digne de confiance, qui sauras l'aider et qui pourra être gardien d'un des plus grands secrets de l'histoire du monde Sorcier? [HP/SS/LM] Bashing AD /RW/GW...
1. Chapter 1 au commencement

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M donc il est possible que a un moment donné, certaines scènes puissent heurter votre sensibilité, mais ne vous en faite pas je marquerais les passages en question.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : au commencement**

\- Harry , tu es tellement aimé , maman t'aime de tout son cœur…

Un grand bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir derrière la porte de la nursery. Lily savait que c'était la preuve que son amour, James, était mort. Dans un murmure douloureux elle incanta une formule très ancienne pour protéger son fils.

Au fil de la formulation, un cercle de rune fit son apparition, tout de couleur blanche et de métal fondu, celui-ci les envelopper dans une douce chaleur, ayant l'impression d'être entouré d'amour inconditionnel. Après avoir apposé ses mains sur la tête de son bébé et prononcé les dernières formules le cercle disparue, soulagé d'avoir fini à temps, elle savait qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que le rituel soit accompli.

Mais elle ne regrettait rien, enfin, si peut être une chose elle aurait souhaité voir une dernière fois son amour.

-Poussez-vous, Lily , ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis venue, c'est pour votre fils alors si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre époux écarté vous !

Profonde et froide, la jeune femme tenta de cacher les frissons de terreur qui lui parcouraient le corps, provoqué par le son de cette voix, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna pour faire face au monstre qui voulait tuer son enfant.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserais lui faire du mal , je préfère y laisser ma vie s'il le faut !

La tête haute , la posture fière , la seule chose qui transparaissait dans son regard, c'était une légère pointe de peur caché par un immense amour pour son fils , exaspéré le sorcier préféra ne pas perdre de temps et la tua avant de se tourner vers le nourrisson dans son berceau , la dernière chose que Lily entendit, ce fut des hurlements, mais pas un seul venant de son enfant ,elle était soulagée son fils était protéger, elle avait réussi.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

Enfermé dans son placard depuis hier soir, Harry attendait que sa tante Pétunia le délivre pour aller faire les corvées du jour, bien que le jeune homme ne soit pas sûr de pouvoir sortir vu la bêtise qu'il avait faite la veille.

Sa tante lui avait demandé d'arroser les plantes de la maison avec l'arrosoir du jardin, alors pour faire plus vite avec le maigre espoir d'avoir à manger ensuite, il l'avait rempli à ras bord et comme il était devenu trop lourd pour ces bras frêles l'accident arriva.

Il avait renversé un peu d'eau dans la maison, surtout sur le tapis d'un blanc cassé qui se trouvait dans le salon, c'était tante Marge qu'il l'avait offert à son frère sous prétexte que ces choupinets (ces chiens) n'aimaient se prélasser que sur ce genre de tapis et qu'elle en offrait à tous ceux chez qui elle serait susceptible de rendre visite.

Malheureusement avant de pouvoir effacer ce qui s'était passé Pétunia était arrivée dans le salon. Hors d'elle, elle l'avait giflé si fort qu'il avait eu la tête sens dessus dessous pendant un long moment et elle l'avait privé de dîner.

_Bam… Bam… Bam _

\- Harry lève toi , et viens préparer le petit déjeuner !

Le loquet déverrouillé, le jeune homme sortit en quatrième vitesse du placard et alla dans la cuisine pour commençer à faire le petit-déjeuner, son oncle Vernon était à la table de la cuisine en train de lire son journal grommelant sur les personnes de couleur qui devraient rester chez eux et Harry entendit aussi une histoire de « Pédale » et de « monstre » .

Pour Harry qui n'avait que 4 ans cela lui mis l'imagination en ébullition avec pour scène principale un monstre à trois têtes, qui était bleu et marcher sur des pédales de voitures pour embêter les gens.

Harry fut soulagé quand il finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner sans faire de bêtise. Donc, tout naturellement, il commença à se préparer son propre petit déjeuner après tout, tout, c'était bien passer.

Son cousin Dudley, voyant les actions du jeune homme, le montra du doigt, le père de celui-ci intrigué regarda dans la direction pointée par son fils et vis faire Harry.

\- Que fais-tu mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il en pliant son journal devant lui.

\- Et bien je … je … je me fais un petit-déjeuner ! Ce furent des paroles hésitantes prononcées d'une petite voix.

L'oncle d'Harry se leva de façon intimidante, les sourcils froncés, ayant une certaine corpulence, l'homme savait qu'il pouvait être très effrayant, il l'utilisait surtout sur des adultes qui travaillaient à son usine de perceuse alors sur des enfants, c'était du gâteau. Il se racla la gorge et darda sur le petit garçon un pur regard de haine et de dégoût qui fit couler une goutte de sueur froide dans le dos d'Harry.

\- As-tu demandé l'autorisation ? Voyant son neveu tortillé de peur devant lui, il eut un sourire mauvais de satisfaction. Voyant son effet réussir, il continua d'une voix ou percée du mépris.

\- Et bien, tu vas retourner dans ton placard jusqu'à que, tu apprennes la politesse !

Harry au bord des larmes prit une grande inspiration et tenta de protester tout en méprisant la peur qui commençait à grandir petit à petit.

-Mais… Mais… J'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir , s'il vous plaît oncle Vernon, j'ai vraiment très faim ! Rouge de colère voyant le jeune homme lui tenir tête, l'oncle Vernon s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le comptoir de la cuisine cassant un quignon de pain, attrapa le petit Harry et le jeta avec le quignon dans le placard et le verrouilla.

\- Tu sortiras quand tu sauras ou est ta place, et que tu auras appris la politesse et à ne pas répondre quand on te donne un ordre ! Avec une vague de tristesse, Harry se recroquevilla et savoura le quignon de pain doucement sachant qu'il n'aura peut-être pas à manger avant un moment.

_**7 ans plus tard **_

Heureux , c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était heureux , il avait appris de la part de Hagrid , un demi-géant qui avait un air d'ours de dessin animé que son cousin Dudley regardait souvent, que lui Harry Potter était un sorcier , bon certes, il avait eu un moment de tristesse mêlée de colère quand il avait su les circonstances de la mort de ses parents et que son oncle et sa tante l'avaient toujours sue. Mais c'est avec une joie immense que le jeune garçon suivit son imposant accompagnateur pour partir à la découverte d'un monde qui, il le savait au plus profond de lui serait merveilleux sans les Dursley dans les parages.

...

Dans son wagon vide, il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, le train l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Londres et de son horripilante famille d'accueil et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il ressassait tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis la veille quand un jeune garçon roux toqua à la porte de son compartiment avec un air d'excuse.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je peux m'asseoir ici tous les autres wagons son plein ! Heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un Harry lui montra la banquette en face de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Ron , Ron Weasley ! Dit le jeune homme roux en s'installant .

\- Et moi Harry, Harry Potter ! Voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son interlocuteur, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de lui avoir dit son nom, d'un seul coup le jeune homme qui disait s'appeler Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il tentait d'évaluer son adversaire avec une lueur de convoitise au fond des yeux.

\- Alors c'est vrai, pour ta.. Ta cicatrice ? Un petit sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage d'Harry qui lui montra la marque qui était cachée derrière sa frange.

Après une exclamation d'idolation de la part du roux, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent sur plusieurs sujets attraits au monde sorcier alors que Ron voulait tenter une formule magique pour épater son nouvel ami, ils furent coupés par une jeune fille qui déboula dans leurs compartiments avec pour seul excuse la recherche d'un crapaud du nom de Trevor.

En entendant ça , Harry était content que le cadeau de Hagrid soit une chouette , d'ailleurs, elle était magnifique avec son pelage-neige , revenue sur la terre ferme, Harry remarqua que Ron n'a pas réussi son lancer de sort et que celui-ci était rouge de colère ou de confusion, il ne le connaissait pas trop encore pour le dire. Par contre la jeune fille, elle ne semble pas voir le tumulte des émotions afficher par le rouquin.

\- Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite , moi, je n'ai lancé que des sorts simples et cela a fonctionné à chaque fois, hmpf ! Elle s'approcha de Harry le pointa de sa baguette et prononça.

\- Par exemple ! OCULUS REPARO ! Une légère étincelle blanche sortie de la baguette de la jeune fille et répara les lunettes d'Harry en un temps record, subjugué par cette réussite, il la remercia en lui indiquant son nom.

\- Tu es vraiment Harry Potter, moi, je suis Hermione Granger, se retournant vers son compagnon de voyage comme obligé de lui donner de l'importance, elle ajoute du bout des lèvres, et toi, tu es ?

-Ron , Ron Weasley

\- Enchanter, bon, je retourne dans mes recherches, vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, on est bientôt arrivé !

Cette tempête au cheveu brun et bouclé était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les garçons médusés regardaient la porte du compartiment pour tenter de comprendre ce que diable avait bien pu ce passé.

_**5 ans plus tard**_

\- - Harry ? … HARRY ! Il faut t'en débarrasser, tu ne peux pas garder ce livre ! Toujours dans la lune après avoir blessé Malfoy sans le vouloir, Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles d'Hermione.

Ron lui voulait que Harry le garde, car selon lui, Malfoy n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait . Tout doucement, Harry fut ramené à la réalité par une poigne douce et chaude au niveau de son coude, il baissa les yeux vers cette main menue et ramena son regard vers les yeux de la jeune femme à qui appartenait cette main.

Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, était la seule fille de la famille Weasley. Alors que ces frères avaient des physiques assez banals, la jeune femme, elle était d'une beauté renversante. Ces cheveux étaient cuivré au lieu de roux comme tout le reste de la famille, un grand regard d'un bleu orageux, légèrement plus petite que lui , elle avait la taille parfaite pour être dans les bras d'Harry.

Depuis le début de l'année, il avait été attiré par elle, ce qui le chagrinait, mais aussi le soulager. Cela le chagrinait par ce qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, mais aussi soulagé, car pendant un moment, il avait pensé avoir une attirance pour les hommes et c'était hors de question, bon certes ce n'était pas mal vu dans le monde sorcier parce que la procréation dans un couple d'un même sexe n'était pas impossible, mais il avait été élevé par nul autre que Vernon Dursley déjà qu'aux yeux de sa famille, il était un monstre alors s'ils savaient qu'en plus il préférait les hommes, il était sûr de mourir sous les coups de son Oncle, et pour de bons cette fois.

Seulement bien que soulagé pour son attirance envers la jeune fille, il regardait toujours les autres garçons d'un œil appréciateur d'ailleurs ça meilleure amie Hermione l'avait remarqué et lui avait dit en passant un jour, qu'il avait bon goût, cela l'avait tout d'abord choqué de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit mais ensuite plus amusé qu'autre chose, il avait découvert que dans ce domaine il avait à peu près les mêmes goûts, depuis lors il trouvait toujours un moment pour discuter de ces choses-là avec elle , malheureusement se doutant de la réaction de Ron il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, parfois ça lui faisait mal car pour Harry ne pouvoir parler librement à son meilleur ami était dur et d'autrefois voyant comment il méprise les couples de même sexe dans l'école il était conforté dans sa décision .

Giny , elle n'avait rien remarqué de se coter là, mais elle avait vu l'intérêt de Harry pour elle ou bien elle le savait avant que lui le sache, il ne se le rappelait plus. Mais vue l'attitude de la jeune fille envers lui elle n'avait pas l'aire de sens faire, pour elle le futur était tout tracé elle serait Lady Potter plus tard, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun sentiment pour une autre fille, il la laissait dire et même l'encourager parfois , mais plus elle insistait sur ce point plus ça l'agaçait. Mais après avoir fait du mal à Malfoy, avoir vue tout ce sang qui pour une fois n'était pas le sien il était reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qu'il lui donnait son soutien jusqu'à que ces paroles montent à son cerveau.

\- …. Il faut s'en débarrasser, je ne veux pas épouser un meurtrier ! Choqué par ces dernières paroles, il se tendit, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas et continua à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

-Viens avec moi, Harry, je sais où mettre ce livre pour que personne n'y touche plus. Hébéter, il se laissa entraînait dans son sillage et atterrit devant la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrait pour eux.

...

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce immense et sombre, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il ne trouva que des montagnes d'objets tous empilés les uns sur les autres, des petits rires de lutin venait de certains tas. D'immenses colonnes à intervalles réguliers lui donnèrent l'impression que la pièce était sans fin.

\- Je connais cet endroit depuis quelque temps maintenant, on peut y accéder par la même entrer que la salle sure demande, le château met tout ce qui est perdu ici, le livre ne sera jamais découvert avant un bon moment ! Un petit sourire en coin, elle le mena au milieu d'un Bric-à-brac énorme, lui saisit le livre de potion des mains et lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, choqués et un peu dégoûter, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux avec une expression de surprise, la jeune femme persuadée d'avoir fait son petit effet , ricana en lui disant que ce serait le premier d'une longue liste de baiser, enfin si, il le souhaitait, comme absent de ces pensées, il secoua la tête d'avant en arrière pour lui donner son accord, alors qu'une lueur victorieuse se faisait voir dans les yeux de Ginny une penser dérangeante fit son chemin , celle qu'il était en face d'un basilic et que bientôt il serait mort ou pétrifier.

_**2 mois plus tard **_

Des Cauchemars, toujours des cauchemars, les visions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et horribles. Il avait réussi à sauver Arthur Weasley grâce à ces visions, mais le poids qu'il portait devenait de plus en plus lourd à chacune d'entre elles.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, entre ces images d'horreur et les cours d'occlumancie délivré par nul autre que Snape. Il n'avait que deux heures de sommeil pour affronter chaque journée, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vue que sa dernière vision était différente.

Oui, d'habitude, il était Voldemort et là, il était spectateur , et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son parrain , son dernier parent encore en vie, qui l'aime un tant soit peu, ce faire devait aller le sauver! C'était impératif. Avec du recul, il aurait vu le piège, mais voilà ce ne fut pas le cas .

Il était parti avec Hermione , Ron , Neville et Luna, pour aller sauver son parrain, qui selon sa vision était en train de se faire torturer dans le département des mystères au ministère de la magie sous la baguette de Voldemort lui-même.

Il était arrivé, ce tenant à l'endroit exact où aurait dû se trouver Sirius, après avoir traversé le ciel à dos de sombral et le grand hall du ministère de la magie en courant, après un temps qui lui paraissait extrêmement long surtout avec toute ces pensait plus macabre les unes que les autres, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'au lieu de trouver son parrain ensanglanté, il y avait découvert une boule de cristal avec des allures de boule à neige, portant son nom ainsi que quelque mangemorts qui était de toute évidence pas là pour boire du thé.

Il était venu pour sauver son parrain, mais ce fut le contraire qui s'était produit, et pour sauver son filleul Sirius donna sa vie, mort à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'homme était passé au travers du voile du royaume des morts sous les yeux d'un Harry fous de chagrin, le hurlement du jeune homme avait envoyé à toutes les personnes de la grotte où se trouvait l'arche, plusieurs sentiments tels que de la tristesse, de la haine, de la colère et du ressentiment.

Harry avait couru après Bellatrix avec pour seul but la faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait, pour se venger, il était prêt à tout, mais elle était déjà partie, ayant pris la première cheminée venue la seule chose que le jeune garçon entendit était l'éco du rire hystérique de Bella.

De retour dans le bureau du directeur, il lui semblait que celui-ci lui parlait et seul certain mot parvenait à passer la brume de tristesse qui enveloppait le cerveau du jeune garçon .

\- …. La prophétie dit que …. mourir ….. c'est …. faute si ….. est mort ! Le directeur voyant que Harry ne suivait pas du tout la conversation préférait éviter de gaspiller sa salive.

Dumbledore était furieux que Sirius soit mort, c'était la faute de cette tête brûlée d'Harry et de cet enquiquineur de Snape, quelle idée, il avait eue d'aller raconter à ce vieux chien galeux ce qui se tramait !

Mais ce n'était pas grave son plan n'était pas fichu au contraire grâce à la mort de Sirius il aura plus d'ascendance sur Harry, il en était convaincu sans aucun repère, ni figure paternelle digne de ce nom, le gamin allait lui manger dans la main cela ne faisait aucun doute et puis c'était pour le bien de tous.

\- Bon Harry ? Harry ? Il attendit que le jeune tourne les yeux vers lui pour continuer.

\- Je vais te renvoyer chez toi pour les vacances et je reviendrais te voir dans quelque jour pour voir si tu vas bien , d'accord ? Voyant le jeune acquiescer, Dumbledore se leva et alla chercher un portoloin.

-Tien voici ton moyen de transport va faire tes valises il s'activera dans 2h compris ?

-Oui professeur . Le regard plein de tristesse, il alla vers son dortoir entendant de temps à autre des chuchotements sur son passage.

Arrivé devant sa malle, il prit toutes ces affaires et les balança sans cérémonie dans ça valise, réduisant la cage d'Hedwige à la taille d'un simple dé à coudre, le jeune homme savait que la chouette allait le rejoindre directement chez les Dursley. L'animal était comme son maître elle avait soif de liberté.

Un petit pop le fit sursauter, c'était Kreatur le serviteur de la famille Black. Étonné par la présence de l'elfe de maison, Harry resta cependant stoïque, réaliste quant au fait que la créature ne l'aimait pas du tout, il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'invective de tous les noms d'oiseaux de la création pour être responsable de la mort de son maître, mais ce fut d'une voix pleine de respect que l'elfe de maison parla.

\- Bonjour , maître Harry Potter monsieur, j'ai un message de maître Sirius . De sa petite main, il lui tendit l'enveloppe et partit sans demander son reste, Harry regarda le bout de papier dans ces mains tremblantes et commença à la décacheter, avec un sentiment de tristesse et de joie mêlée, il reconnut parfaitement l'écriture de son parrain et commença la lecture :

_Cher Harry _

_Si Kreatur t__'__a donné cette lettre c'est que je suis mort ! Ce qui fait que je __peux__ enfin t'apprendre certaines choses . Dumbledore n'est pas ton ami !_


	2. Chapter 2 un bout d'iceberg

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M donc il est possible que a un moment donné, certaines scènes puissent heurter votre sensibilité, mais ne vous en faite pas je marquerais les passages en question.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : un bout d'iceberg **

_Cher Harry _

_Si Kreatur t'a donné cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort ! Ce qui fait que je peux enfin t'apprendre certaines choses. Dumbledore n'est pas ton ami ! Et ne le seras jamais ! _

_Lors de la première guerre contre __Voldemort__ , Dumbledore nous avait demandé, à nous Ordre du Phoenix, de faire un serment inviolable pour être sûr que les secrets de l'ordre ne soit jamais divulgués de notre vivant, ce serment était assez machiavélique quand on y réfléchit. _

_Si Dumbledore décidait de sacrifier l'un de nos membres, nous ne devions pas le prévenir sous peine de le suivre dans la mort, à l'époque nous étions jeunes et naïfs, donc nous pensions que c'était la bonne chose à faire, seul Queudevers n'avait pas fait le serment. _

_Dans un sens, pour une fois, il a été plus intelligent que beaucoup d'entre nous et moi le premier , je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait chartier__(__1)__ sous roche , ben oui, c'était Dumbledore , le sorcier le plus puissant de notre ère ! De plus, il avait combattu et surtout vaincus Grindelwald ce n'était pas rien . _

_Harry, te __souviens__ tu ? La fois où je t'ai emmené dans la Bibliothèque du square pour te parler mais dès que j'ai commencé, j'ai eu un malaise. En fait, je voulais te prévenir du danger, mais à ma consternation le serment __fonctionnait__ toujours , Dumbledore avait mis dans le serment qu'il ne __ferait__ plus effet après et je cite « qu'il est la preuve que la guerre soit fini » ._

_Moi qui pensais que ce serment avait pris fin après la première guerre… Je m'en veux et j'ai honte de ma naïveté. Car si on y réfléchit bien pour Dumbledore, la guerre n'est jamais finie et ne prendra jamais fin. Et oui pour ce vieux fou con_

_fit au citron __la seule guerre qui est de l'importance à ses yeux, c'est la guerre pour le pouvoir absolu__s__ et je ne pense pas avoir __besoin de te dire qu'elle ne serait fini qu'au moment ou il l'obtiendra, ce qui, soit dit en passant, j'espère n'arriveras pas , qu'il s'étouffe avec ces bonbons. _

_Je savais que Dumbledore complotait contre toi, depuis quelque temps déjà , je savais aussi qu'il voulait me tuer et j'ai appris autre chose , je suis désolé Harry de te l'apprendre ainsi, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur la mort de tes parents._

_Il serait bien que tu enquêtes, Harry, car Dumbledore n'y est pas étranger . Pour couronner le tout j'ai appris récemment que c'était de sa faute si je suis allé à Askaban !_

_Surtout, ne fais confiance à personne, si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, il en va de ta survie._

_Autre chose, j'ai fait quelque chose qui va rendre Dumbledore furieux , tu le découvriras assez tôt en allant à la lecture de mon testament !_

_Oooo comme j'aimerais être là pour voir la tête de Dumby quand il va découvrir _

_l'épouvantard__ rose que je lui réserve , bin quoi ? Je reste avant tout un Maraudeur, par merlin et si ce vieux citronné m'a fait bien suer de mon vivant j'ai bien le droit à une petite vengeance posthume ._

_Bon, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais ce n'est pas grand-chose,_

_je suis désolé de te laisser avec un tel fardeau,__de plus__... Ne sois pas triste Harry, je sais que Dumbledore avait planifié ma mort tôt ou tard __alors__ si je suis mort en ne faisant rien, je serais vraiment indigne de la légende des maraudeurs !_

_Mais si je suis mort en faisant un acte héroïque pourquoi pas te sauver et bien, c'est la plus belle mort que j'aurais pue souhaiter._

_Je t'aime Harry._

_PS : il y a une bouteille de Whisky pur feu caché dans ma chambre bois là à ma santé même si tu n'es pas majeur ! _

C'était au moins la centième fois qu'il lisait cette lettre, après en avoir pris connaissance la première fois, Harry avait préféré partir au plus vite de Poudlard avant de faire une bêtise qu'il aurait regretté, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que son parrain lui avait appris.

Un serment inviolable, une conspiration, mais que cachait encore Dumbledore ? Toute la journée en faisant ses corvées au 4 Privet Drive, il voyageait entre la rage et la peine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Sirius lui avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne cela veut il dire que même ces amis était contre lui ?

Une pensée pour Ron et Hermione sa famille de cœur lui traversa l'esprit et si ils étaient …. Non se dit-il impossible, bien que son parrain lui à dit de ne faire confiance à personne sans être sûr.

Comment faire pour savoir à qui se fier, parce qu'en attendant, maintenant, il n'avait pas un, mais deux sorcier super puissant qui le voulait soit mort soit à leur merci .

La seul question était... Pourquoi ?

Peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas de lui , il était indésirable depuis qu'il était petit , peut être que l'oncle Vernon avait raison en fin de compte, il était un monstre inutile et pathétique. Voldemort le voulait mort et Dumbledore le prenait pour un pantin de bois.

Il en était là, de ces réflexions, quand la porte de la maison ce mit à sonner, tante Pétunia ouvrit pour laisser le passage à un Dumbledore en jogging et survêtement moldus la vision qu'il affichait avec sa barbe et ces vêtements bariolés fis éclater de rire toute la famille Dursley , Dumbledore ne comprenant pas cette hilarité générale, ni fit pas grand cas et se tourna sur un Harry qui avait un immense sourire .

— Je suis ravi que tu ailles mieux Harry, heureux que tu arrives à avoir ce genre de sourire !

— Professeur, il me serait difficile d'afficher un visage triste ou neutre vue votre style vestimentaire actuel.

— ah ! Moi qui pensé que c'était la dernière mode chez les moldus, je me suis trompé ?

— oui de 30 et quelques années !

Dumbledore afficha un immense sourire mais qui n'atteignit jamais ces yeux, dans son regarde une lueur calculatrice avec un brin d'orgueil scrutais le jeune monsieur Potter de haut en bas.

— Harry mon garçon, je suis venue pour savoir si tu allais bien, pour renforcer les barrières de protection et pour te dire que je te représenterait à la lecture du testament de Sirius, vue que tu ne peux pas sortir, pour ta propre sécurité.

Toute hilarité s'envola du visage de Harry se rappelant de Sirius et de ces secrets divulgués , Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore de plus près , le jeune homme remarqua que depuis qu'il montrait sa tristesse le vieux citronné du ciboulot était littéralement au ange.

— je… Je ne pourrais pas venir tout de même à la lecture professeur ?

— Harry, quand tu te déplaces, on est obligé de faire venir une escorte d'aurore avec quelques membres de l'ordre et avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère, personne n'a assez de temps pour te tenir la main désolée mon garçon.

Il l'avait dit avec l'intonation d'un grand-père pour son petit-fils que l'on réprimande gentiment, mais on voyait dans ces yeux un tout autre sentiment qui semblait lui dire d'obéir s'il ne voulait pas le regretter, cette animosité, c'était la première fois que Harry la remarquait dans le regard de son directeur.

"Mais à quel point j'ai pu être aveugle…"

Esse due au fait que Harry resté sur ces gardes grâce aux recommandations de son parrain, qu'il est pu le voir ?

— bien professeur, je vais rester ici.

— oui mon garçon, c'est pour le plus grand bien. Lui déclara un Dumbledore particulièrement ravi.

Satisfait de la réponse du Gryffondor, le directeur sortit sa baguette de son survêt et commença à psalmodier une formule de protection. Les effets du sort se firent rapidement ressentir, mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'utiliser cette formule sur une maison de moldus avait un sérieux effet secondaire.

— bon, j'ai fini mon travail mon enfant, surtout, ne bouge pas d'ici compris, ici, tu es à l'abri.

Acquiesçant aux paroles de Dumbledore, il partit dans sa chambre après avoir dit au revoir au professeur. Près de la fenêtre, il scruta la rue pour être sûr de ne pas être surveillé et commença à échafauder un plan pour aller tout de même à la lecture du testament.

Son parrain lui avait demandé, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ces dernières volontés.

De plus il était plus que curieux quant à ce que Sirius aurait fait contre Dumbledore.

Le jeune garçon repensa à l'une des phrases de la lettre de Sirius, « je suis désolé Harry de te l'apprendre ainsi, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur la mort de tes parents ! Il va falloir que tu enquêtes, Harry, car Dumbledore n'y est pas étranger. »

Comment ça ? Il n'y était pas étranger ? Mais que c'est il passé cette nuit-là ? Malheureusement pour le jeune Gryffondor , la seule idée dont il lui vint pour connaître la réponse est tout simplement d'aller poser des questions à nul autre que Voldemort lui-même , mais il n'était pas suicidaire, enfin pas encore.

Harry repensa au sort de protection que Dumby avait lancé , c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue et se souvenait avoir eu un frisson quand il avait entendu son nom dans la prononciation.

Il savait que quand on psalmodier une formule avec un nom à l'intérieur c'était pour diriger tout le pouvoir sur l'être qui portait ce nom, ce qui était étrange pour un sortilège qui protège toute une maison, tout a ces réflexions il n'entendit malheureusement pas quand ça tante Pétunia l'appela du bas de l'escalier, tout d'un coup ça porte vola contre le mur laissant le passage à son oncle Vernon toujours aussi imposant, rouge de colère et essoufflé comme un beauf.

—Alors mon garçon, tu as décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui ? Espèce de monstre ! Quand on t'appelle, tu viens ! Combien de fois dois-je te répéter les règles hein ? Espèce d'erreur de la nature ! Harry, pris de panique commence à tenter de lui répondre , mais se fit couper direct.

— nous avons été généreux avec toi, après que tes parents, ces êtres inutiles ont explosé, on t'a donné un toit, à manger et tu ne fais rien pour nous remercier !

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un hurlement, mais ce fut quand il continua dans un murmure froid on l'on sentait une immense rage contenue que Harry commencé à réellement avoir peur, il vit son oncle déboucler sa ceinture et commença à la retirer doucement de son tour de taille.

— je vais t'apprendre moi à nous désobéir !

L'oncle Vernon appela son fils, lui ordonna de tenir Harry à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse recevoir la punition qu'il mérite. Dudley trop heureux de ce nouveau jeu exécuta les ordres de son père avec beaucoup de zèle, en dénudant Harry, montrant à son père le postérieur du jeune Potter, c'est avec un sourire mauvais et un regard de jubilation qu'il regarda son cousin recevoir les coups de cuire.

Au énième coup de ceinture, il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la barrière ne pouvait le protéger de sa famille, et la réponse lui vint sous forme de souvenir.

_Flash-Back_

— _Harry .. Harry ? Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux marron d'une Hermione passablement contrariée._

_La jeune femme était connue comme la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école, mais Harry lui savai_

_t__ que son amie travailler dure. Elle était belle sans être superficiel, bien quelle utiliser près d'une dizaine de sorts pour dompter ses cheveux, il était toujours en bataille à la fin de la journée._

_— _

_qu'est__-ce qu'il y a mione ?_

_— tu oses me poser cette question ! Je te file une _

_partie__ de mon devoir sur les sortilèges et protections en tout genre et toi tu ronfle dessus ?_

_Toucher par ce sarcasme qui selon lui n'était pas mériter, il se redressa sur sa chaise, la foudroya du regard et pris une grande inspiration pour lui répondre._

_— Hermione, je te remercie pour ta remarque, qui soit dit en passant est très constructive, mais la tout de suite, je suis en train de finir mon devoir de DCFM, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'attaquer au sortilège !_

_La colère de la jeune fille reflua quelque peu, elle s'assit à son côté et lui demanda doucement._

_— c'est à cause de tes cauchemars, c'est ça ? _

_Grondant contre ça perspicacité, Harry préféra éluder la question en retournant sur son parchemin, Hermione ne posa pas plus de question. Harry pensa pendant quelques secondes que ce devait être son jour de chance, mais cet penser fus vite étouffer ._

_— bon tu as presque fini DCFM donc on peut commencer à faire le devoir de sortilège avant que l'heure d'étude ne touche à _

_sa__ fin!_

_Harry ne _

_put__ retenir un soupire à fendre l'âme._

_Ce tournant vers son amie, celle-ci commença à lui expliquer comment on se servait de tel ou tel sort, mais aussi pourquoi les sortilèges de protection les plus puissants avais besoin de plusieurs sorciers ? De même que dans le cas ou on doit protéger une grande surface. Et enfin les protections interdites sur les moldus, quand Harry entendis ce passage il parut surpris, voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami la jeune fille se mit en mode professeur académique pour lui révéler ce qu'il ignorait ._

_— bon, par ou commencer ! … Ah oui, tu sais que certains sortilèges de protection son plus des sortilège de répulsion n'est-ce pas ?_

_Harry hocha la tête curieux de connaître la suite et l'invita d'un regard à continuer son récit._

_— et bien il existe aussi des boucliers de protection qui rende les moldus agressif voir meurtrier... Certaine de ces protections sont souvent apparentés à de la magie noire !_

_— mais mione ! Comment, c'est possible et pourquoi les utiliser alors ?_

_— bon d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes Harry que ce genre de barrière était utilisée soit par le ministère soit par des familles de sang pur._

_— mais…_

_— laisse-moi le temps de _

_t'en__ dire plus, avant de me poser une question. Donc aujourd'hui le sort très ancien dont on parle est __classé__ comme magie noire, mais à l'époque, c'était un moyen __d'emprisonner__ un sorcier en toute sécurité dans une prison moldus !_

_— mais Hermione et Azkaban ?_

_— elle n'avait pas encore était construite, au départ le sortilège n'avait que trois effets :_

_— le premier, c'était d'empêcher le prisonnier de s'échapper grâce à la magie._

_— le deuxième était de bloquer toute personne pouvant l'aider de l'extérieur._

_— et le troisième protéger toute personne qui était à l'intérieur contre les mauvais sort ou sortilège même les possessions par un fantôme._

_— mais au fil du temps les moldus ce sont pleins, il fallait selon eux que nous trouvions une meilleure façon de punir nos prisonniers. Et les langues de plomb ont trouvé un moyen._

_— quel genre de moyen ? _

— _et bien pour faire simple, ils ont ajouté un effet au sortilège… Cet effet est de rendre les moldus agressif voir meurtrier envers une ou des personnes désignées._

_— désigner comment ?_

_— en mettant le nom de la victime dans le sortilège, Harry ! Tu n'as donc rien appris en première année ou quoi ?_

_— excuse moi, j'avais oublié pendant quelques secondes.._

_— enfin bref, voilà comment ce sortilège de protection très restrictif certes, c'est trouvé modifier en instrument de torture ou _

_d'application de peine de mort__._

_Harry n'avait pas voulu poser plus de questions, car dans un sens, il était _

_dégouté__ que quelque chose sensé protégé était ainsi détourné, mais il savait aussi que si la conversation ne s'arrêtait pas, il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir ces devoirs __quand Hermione commencer à distribuer son savoir il n'y avait plus moyen de l'arrêter __. _

_Fin du flash-back _

Harry comprit quel était le sortilège lancer par Dumby et se disait, qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter plus attentivement les explications de sa meilleure amie.

Au moment ou le noir se faisait dans son esprit. Les deux seul sensations qui lui restait était le froid de son âme et les brûlures sur ces joues provoquées par la chaleur de ses larmes.  
….

Alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller, une douleur sourde dans l'intégralité de son corps se fit sentir. Il commença à se relever doucement et faire un inventaire mental de son état physique.

Et comme il avait mal partout, c'est que c'était bon signe en tout cas, c'est ce que lui soufflait son expérience, qu'il avait durement acquise au fil des années de plus en plus violente.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, remarqua au passage la porte de sa chambre qui était fermée et un plateau avec des compresses et de l'alcool à 90° pour le soigner, il savait que cela venait de Tante Pétunia.

Elle le faisait de temps en temps quand elle pensait que son mari avait un peut exagérer , en position assise, il commença à se mettre debout, mais fut frappé par une immense douleur au niveau de son poignet droit, il le regarda plus attentivement et c'est avec une certaine colère mêlé de tristesse qu'il vit que son poignet devait être casser vue le volume de celui-ci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?

Difficilement, il s'approcha du plateau pour commencer à se soigner , ensuite, il prit la direction de son placard-là où il garder des potions de soins depuis que son oncle avait eu la main particulièrement lourde il y a deux étés de cela.

Depuis, il avait toujours quelque potion qu'il ramenait de Poudlard , il les avait faites lui-même, Harry se demandait souvent comment son professeur de potions réagirait s'il savait qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter en cour.

Il savait que c'était puéril, mais quand il avait découvert que Snape le détestait à cause de sa ressemblance physique avec son père. Harry avait décidé de ne plus jamais montrer un quelconque intérêt pour le cours de cette chauve-souris.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait souvent ce qui se serait passer si, il avait fait plus d'effort. Certes, son professeur honni avait des griefs plus que légitime envers son paternel, vue ce qu'il avait découvert pendant les cours d'occlumancie. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui et parfois dans les moments les plus sombres de la nuit, le jeune Harry se demandait souvent comment aurais réagis le maître des potions, si, il ressemblait plus à sa mère ou si celui-ci avait fait plus d'effort pour voir qu'il n'avait pas le même caractère que son géniteur, d'ailleurs comment aurais-t'il pus ? Au vu de ce qu'il avait découvert, James était semblable à son cousin Dudley enfin « Big D » alors que lui, Harry était une victime comme Snape.

Il eut un soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait encore une potion répare-tout, mais il hésita pendant quelque seconde vue que c'était la dernière. La douleur de son poignet et celle de ces reins se rappela à son bon souvenir ce qui lui permit de faire un choix.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il but la potion.

Pendant que l'effet apaisant se faisait ressentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps , le jeune homme commença à planifier son évasion , il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait , d'abord des alliés qui étaient des ennemies.

Ensuite sa famille adoptive qui était aussi aimante qu'une porte de prison et pour finir sont besoin de respecter coûte que coûte les dernières volontés de son parrain.

Il fallait qu'il parte par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable, plongeait dans ces pensées, son regard rencontra sa malle de voyage et une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête.

_Je les déjà fait une fois, pourquoi pas le refaire ! _

Chartier : Le Chartier est le seul animal doué de parole qui soit autodidacte. Toutefois, il ne peut soutenir une véritable conversation, il se limite à quelques phrases brèves et grossières qu'il débite en un flot presque ininterrompu.

Il vit la plupart du temps sous la terre.

Source wiki harry potter fandom


	3. Chapter 3 Fuite et révélation

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M donc il est possible que a un moment donné, certaines scènes puissent heurter votre sensibilité, mais ne vous en faite pas je marquerais les passages en question.**

**J'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai vue les premiers Followeurs et mes toutes premières reviews merci a "l'ange dechut" et "Harry-Sterek-1968" infiniment.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fuite et révélation**

La patience est une vertu, qui avait dit ça déjà ? Bon, certes, Harry n'aimait vraiment pas faire appel à son côté Serpentard, mais parfois, c'était nécessaire et comme personne ne le saurais dans son entourage autant en profiter, non ?

Il avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité de son père et avait attendu de ne plus entendre de bruit dans la maison , il savait que comme l'oncle Vernon, c'était lâcher sur lui ce soir, il ne vérifierait pas les verrous de sa chambre.

Ces bagages dûment rétrécis dans la poche de son jeans trop grand, Harry pris une grande inspiration pour s'armer du courage légendaire des Griffons et commença à exécuter son plan d'évasion.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais dans sa hâte d'être enfin libre, il en oublia la troisième marche qui grinçait.

_Zut, faite qu'il ne __se__ réveil pas, par merlin fait qu'il ne __se__ réveil pas ! _

Alors, soit merlin était au abonné absent, soit Harry était l'enfant le plus malchanceux du monde, car son oncle sortit de sa chambre en grommelant, plusieurs menace saupoudrez de quelques jurons sortaient de la bouche encore endormis du gros cachalot.

Ne bougeant plus, Harry espérait et priait, Merlin, Morgane et toutes les divinités pour que les quelques précautions, qu'il avait prise, fonctionnent.

Et oui quand on la jouait Serpentard , on y aller jusqu'au bout ! En premier lieu Harry avait refermé les verrous , ensuite, il avait fait passer la poupée maudite, offerte par les jumeaux Weasley, pour lui dans son lit , c'était simple mais efficace.

_Note pour plus tard toujours prévoir une voie de sortie !_

Ceci bien noté dans un coin de sa tête, il attendit la réaction de son oncle pour aviser ensuite. En voyant l'homme en forme de donut ressortir de sa chambre de mauvaise humeur, Harry fut pris de panique, mais celle-ci reflua en voyant son oncle se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec tante Pétunia.

Harry compris que la voie était libre, son plan avait marché à la fois euphorique et surpris, il attendit en tendant l'oreille.

_Ça y est, il ronfle, génial ! _

Tout en faisant attention à la marche, il descendit lentement l'escalier, tout ces sens en alertes, pas âme qui vive, Harry eu du mal à se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il enfila ses chaussures tout en continuant à tendre l'oreille, on ne sait jamais des fois que son cousin est une envie de Forêt-noire qui était rester dans le frigo !

Une fois dehors, il ferma la porte d'entrée en utilisant la clé sous le pot de fleurs devant le perron et commença à s'éloigner rapidement de la maison, toujours aussi inquiet qu'on le surprenne en flagrant délit , il eu un sursaut en entendant un bruit qui ressemblait à un moteur d'avion en plein décollage, baguette à la main, il se tourna et se retourna, mais ne vit pas le moindre danger. Intriguer, il commença à se rapprocher de l'endroit d'où le son provenait.

C'est avec toute son énergie qu'il empêcha un éclat de rire de sortir de ça bouche , les deux mains sur celle-ci, il regarda d'un aire ahurie l'homme derrière les buissons.

C'était nul autre que Alastor Maugrey ou Maugrey Fol'œil pour les intimes , affalé derrière les Brugmansias(1) de sa Tante Pétunia une bouteille vide à côté de lui, il ronflait comme un sonneur de cloche, regardant plus attentivement la dite bouteille, on voyait en toute lettre Whisky pur feu 1850 .

Toute en s'éloignant à pas de loup, Harry se demanda comment l'aurore le plus décorée et le plus craint du monde sorcier avait pus tomber aussi bas.

_Vigilance constante ! Mais oui, c'est ça ! _

Quoi que, pour une fois, il remercia sa bonne étoile silencieusement, il avait eu de la chance et comme c'était rare, il priait de toutes ces forces pour que cela continue.

Arrivé au bout de la route du quartier résidentiel, il se concentra et appela le Magicobus.

Il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard un moyen de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école sans en être inquiété du à la trace que le ministère avait sur chaque sorcier mineur.

Alors qu'il recherchait plus d'information sur les Bézohards , harry était tombé sur un livre qui traité de la petite enfance et les règles qui régissait un accident magique.

En premier lieu il c'était demandé comment ce livre avait pu attérire entre l'encyclopédie des montres marin et l'abécédère de la mythologie greque dans la réalité sorcière, mais ensuite il avait était interressait par le titre du premièrs chapitre: "la trace avantage et inconvénient".

Après une étude assez poussé ( 10 minutes de lecture intensive) il avait découvert qu'il était possible de faire de la magie à l'extérieur avant ça majorité, il suffisait de faire cela sans baguette et à faible puissance, les alarmes du ministère aillant était étudier pour ne pas sonner à chaque accident magique d'un bébé en bas age.

L'homme du bus lui fit son speech habituel et invita Harry a prendre place .

\- Aller Herny, c'est partit ! hurla le contrôleur , deux coups à la fenêtre du chauffeur plus tard et le bus pris la route.

\- Et où va tu ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Au Chaudron Baveur, s'il vous plaît.

\- T'a entendue Herny, il a dit s'il vous plaît ! Tout d'un coup une tête réduite asiatique lui répondit.

\- Oooo qu'il est poli ce garçon ! J'aurais voulu avoir des enfant comme lui, mais bon faut déjà le corps pour les faires, les mômes hahahaha ! Étonnés de voir cette tête, Harry se tourna vers le contrôleur et lui demande tout de go .

\- La dernière fois que je suis venue la tête était jamaïcaine non ? Le contrôleur afficha un immense sourire, mais ce fut la tête asiatique qu'il lui répondit avec un pétillement d'amusement au fond de ses yeux noir d'encre.

\- Ah mon collègue, il est parti en vacance pendant deux semaines, il doit jouer au Wimbledon ! La tête explose de rire en voyant celle de Harry, il faut dire, qu'il devait donner un spectacle pour le moins hilarant avec toutes les émotions et les expressions qu'il lui passait sur le visage tel un stroboscope dans une boîte de nuit.

\- Et bien alors mon gars ta l'air perdu, mais c'est pourtant facile de savoir comment il joue, Oui même si on n'a pas de bras ni de jambe , on peut toujours utiliser sa tête hahahaha ! Avant même que Harry puisse répondre, il se trouvait déjà devant le Chaudron Baveur, le jeune descendit tout en remerciant les employés du Bus puis dans une accélération digne des formules 1, il vis le bus disparaître au coin de la rue.

Secouant la tête pour enlever des images inquiétante mettant en scène des raquettes de tennis et des têtes réduites, il se dirigea vers le bar de l'établissement et demanda une chambre, naturellement il avait pris la précaution de poser un glamour sur lui, Harry ne se fit pas remarquer et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que le jeune homme monta dans la chambre indiquait par Tom, l'aubergiste.

La chambre était petite et mal éclairé avec une vue imprenable sur les poubelles municipale, il avait encore eu de la chance, car la dernière fois, il avait dû composer avec la rame de métro qui passait toute les 5 minutes. Mais dans cette chambre que beaucoup aurait juger "miteuse" lui il y sentait un début liberté. Il rendit à ces bagages leurs tailles d'origines et décida de commencer à prendre rendez-vous avec les Gobelins de Gringotts.

_Chère Monsieur Gripsec _

_Je viens vers vous pour solliciter un Rendez-vous au sujet de mes coffres_.

_En vous souhaitant des Affaires Fructueuse _

_Bien cordialement_

_Harry Potter_

Le pli terminé , Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et le confia à sa chouette.

Ce magnifique animal d'un blanc neigeux s'appelait Hedwige, offert par nul autre que Rubeus Hagrid, gardien de l'école Poudlard, lors de sa première année dans l'établissement. Elle était d'une intelligence incroyable, il l'avait relâché avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette et elle était déjà là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre temporaire. Après lui avoir ouvert l'accès à la pièce de vie, le jeune Harry lui donna quelque miam-hibou avant de lui glisser la lettre destinée à son chargé de compte de Gringotts. L'animal lui fit un petit pincement affectueux au niveau de ces doigts avant de s'envolait dans la nuit.

Vérifiant ce qu'il lui restait du dernier retrait, qu'il avait effectué dans son coffre, il se permis de prendre une pomme et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Un repas bien copieux pour lui qui n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Alors qu'il buvait la dernière gorgé de son breuvage, un petit coup se fit entendre sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Hedwige était déjà revenue avec la réponse de la banque.

_Chère Monsieur Potter_

_Je vous attend demain matin à partir de 9h , je vous prépare une compte rendu de vos coffres . _

_Que vôtres profit double_

_Gripsec_

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en se disant que décidément même dans leur message les Gobelins allaient droit à l'essentiel.

Harry se prépara pour la nuit , allongé dans son lit, regardant le plafond, il commença à échafauder un plan pour pouvoir passer inaperçus jusqu'à Gringotts.

_Mais __où __est__ Hermione quand on avait besoin d'elle! Elle! Elle aurait trouvé une solution en moins de deux._

Une vague de tristesse pareille à une lame de fond lui transperça le cœur à cette penser.

_Je ne dois pas oublier l'avertissement de Sirius, ne faire confiance à personne !_

Mélancolique, c'est en souhaitant avec beaucoup de force de pouvoir faire à nouveau confiance en sa meilleure amis, qu'il trouva le sommeil.

...

_Ah oui quelle belle idée j'ai eu la , aller à Gringotts avec la cape d'invisibilité , mais bien sûres maintenant je fais comment pour dire au Gobelins que je suis la moi ? Hein ?_

Alors qu'il divaguait, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui depuis un bout de temps, le Gobelin exaspérer lui tapota l'épaule avec une tige en fer qui devait lui servir de règle.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se fustigea pour son manque d'attention.

_Note pour moi-même : faire plus attention à ce qu'il y a autour de moi ça m'éviterais de me faire TUER !_

Hurlant le dernier mot dans son esprit, il répondit aux questions du Gobelin de l'accueil et mit sa nouvelle règle de vie dans un coin de son esprit.

À cette allure, je devrais peut-être m'écrire une liste ça pourrait servir.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Hum, Harry Potter pour Mr Gripsec. Le Gobelin regardait toujours le vide devant lui a l'emplacement exact de Harry, choqué par ce constat, il lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'il puisse le voir.

\- Hé bien monsieur Potter, il me semble que la cape que vous utilisez en ce moment est bas de gamme, il y a une légère trace de magie autour de vous, si vous souhaitiez être vraiment invisible la cape de votre famille aurait été mieux !

-Pardon ?

\- Venez je vous pris , Monsieur Gripsec vous attend dans son bureau. Décontenancer par cette demi-révélation, il suivi la créature jusqu'au bureau de Gripsec et le laissa l'annoncer, une fois en tête à tête avec le propriétaire du bureau Harry retira la cape et attendit que le Gobelin prenne la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter , quelle joie de vous revoir !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Gripsec, je suis ravi de vous revoir également. Et comme les Gobelins n'était pas pour les amabilités inutiles , Gripsec lui présenta un parchemin pour qu'il puisse s'identifier .

\- Avant que nous commencions, pouvez-vous me fournir un peu de votre sang pour vérifier que vous êtes bien celui que vous dites être ?

Harry posa le parchemin sur le bureau tout en s'emparant de la dague qu'il lui tendait et se coupa le bout du doigt pour faire couler quelque goûte de sang sur le bout de papier , après avoir absorbé la première goûte le document se mit à briller pendant quelque seconde.

\- Bien, vous souhaiteriez que je commence par quel coffre ? Mais avant de commencer toute information sur les coffres bloqués sont restreinte jusqu'à votre majorité. Donc comme vous le savait, il vous est interdit de prendre ou de reverser quoi que ce soit, car ceux-ci sont à la charge de votre tuteur magique !

\- Pourrais-je savoir qui est mon tuteur magique, s'il vous plaît ?

Étonné par cette question, il regarda notre jeune ami quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Mais Albus Dumbledore voyons ! Vous devriez le savoir, c'est vous qui l'avait nommé !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai nommé personne en tant que tuteur magique !

\- mais c'est biens votre signature sur ce document non ?

Il tendit le dit document et Harry vit rouge, ce n'était pas sa signature et en plus ce torchon racontais, qu'il aurait donné plein pouvoir à ce cher Dumby jusqu'à sa majorité, braquant ces yeux vert émeraude sur la créature en face de lui, il lui répondit de façon froide presque détachée.

\- Je suis dans le regret de vous informer, que ceci n'est pas ma signature et que je n'ai jamais autorisé la nomination du Directeur de Poudlard comme tuteur magique, je vous saurais gré, monsieur Gripsec de bien vouloir comparer ce torchon avec d'autres documents qui sont normalement en votre possession. Par la même occasion, je vous demanderais de me fournir les raisons que vos Gobelins et vous-même avaient, d'avoir fait une erreur aussi grossière , vous pouvez être assuré que j'ai tout mon temps pour faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire, dès maintenant.

Au fil de sa tirade, qui ressemblait étrangement à l'un des discours froid et sarcastique de son professeur de potion, il avait vu le Gobelin passer par toutes les teintes pour finir par un blanc aspirine très saillant avec la chemise qu'il portait.

_Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça, Gringotts est censé être LA banque, la plus sûre au monde, même Fort-Knox ne tien pas la comparaison... et pourtant!_

Gripsec s'excusa un moment et partis avec précipitation, sur le coup Harry fut amusé par la vitesse dont avait fait preuve le gobelin, mais il reprit très vite un visage grave quand celui-ci revint avec plusieurs documents en main et un de ces congénères qui avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici, Harry voyait littéralement ce petit être tremblé dans ses vêtements.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous pris de bien vouloir nous excuser pour ce désagrément, effectivement après vérification votre signature à bien était falsifier.

Gripsec lança un regard haineux envers l'autre gobelin et continua son monologue.

\- Je vous présente l'employé qui a fait l'erreur, il s'appelle Racknot et sera sévèrement puni pour la fraude dons vous avait été victime et aussi pour avoir sali la réputation et l'honneur de Gringotts !

Le dit Racknot baissa la tête humilier , on avait l'impression en le regardant qu'il souhaitait se mettre dans un trou de souris pour ne jamais revenir à la lumière du jour , bien que les excuses, ont été appréciées par Harry, celui-ci été tout de même curieux de savoir comment cela avait put se produire , formulant sa question , Racknot coupa la parole de Gripsec pour s'expliquer.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, je..je me souviens avoir reçus en main propre le document par le professeur Dumbledore, il m'avait alors raconté que vous lui aviez donné la gérance avec joie, vue que vous ne pensiez pas votre parrain, Mr black, capable de gérer vos affaires, j'ai vérifié le document et la signature, j'ai vue que c'était un faux, mais quand j'ai ouvert la bouche, j'ai tout simplement dit « bien tout est en règle » , je ne voulais pas perdre mon poste, normalement nous avons des entraînements pour éviter qu'on prenne possession de nos esprits, mais… Mais...

Il se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et deux gardes de la banque vinrent le chercher , après quelques minutes de réflexions Harry commença à s'exprimer .

\- Que va-t'il lui arriver ?

\- Et bien si vous portez plainte pour négligence , il sera sévèrement puni, il se verra envoyé dans les mines pour rembourser la dette qu'il aura envers la banque, sinon il sera reconditionné et mis dans un poste ou le profit n'existe pas.

En d'autres termes soit ce pauvre Racknot va devenir un forçat soit il va être mis au placard, cruel dilemme pour un Gobelin.

\- Puis-je savoir combien m'a coûté cette négligence ?

\- 250 mille Galion.

_OUA! tous ça, mais je suis pauvre comme job maintenant !_

\- Puis-je avoir un compte-rendu de l'état de mes finances avant de me décider ?

\- Mais bien sûr monsieur Potter !

* * *

(1) Les Brugmansias sont des plantes arbustives de la famille des solanacées, longtemps confondu avec le genre Datura, cette plante a pour fleur des sortes de trompette qui pointe vers le bas. NDA : j'ai choisi cette plante pour changer, un peu des sempiternelles Bégonia hahaha.

Un grand merci pour les follows j'avoue que je ne mis attendais pas .

RÉPONSE REVIEWS :

L'Ange Dechut: Merci beaucoup cela m'a fait plaisir

Harry-Sterek-1968: Salutation de ma muse et moi même en te remerciant pour le compliment d'imagination cela ma fait très plaisir


	4. Chapter 4 pas 1 mais 2 galions

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M donc il est possible que a un moment donné, certaines scènes puissent heurter votre sensibilité, mais ne vous en faite pas je marquerais les passages en question.**

**NDA + réponse aux Reviews à la fin du chapitre :)**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : pas 1 mais 2 gallions**

Gripsec s'assit à son fauteuil et ouvrit le porte-document devant lui.

\- Nous allons commencer par les coffres que vous connaissez, Monsieur Potter, tout d'abord le coffre pour vos études à un total de 152 milles galions 25 mornille et 2 onces , le…

\- Pardon de vous couper, mais normalement ce compte aurait dû avoir un peu plus de 200 milles galions si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Hum… c'était le cas il y a une semaine de cela, mais le professeur Dumbledore a retiré 49 milles galions pour vos frais de scolarité, les frais de réparation d'une salle du château et le hall du ministère de la magie et 2 mille galions pour une amende d'utilisation de la magie avant votre majorité.

\- Je comprends mieux, continuer s'il vous plaît .

\- Le coffre des frais de tous les jours, 12 mille galions 5 onces , ce coffre est pour tous les frais de vêtements, de nourritures et tous problèmes de santé que vous pourriez rencontrer jusqu'à votre majorité, une somme de 1200 galions est versé à la famille Dursley tous les mois, quand celui-ci passe sous la barre des 10 mille gallions un rajout est fait à partir du coffre de Lord et lady Potter.

_Non, mais je n'y crois pas, ils sont payés pour s'occuper de moi et moi, je bosse comme un elfe de maison chez eux soi-disant pour payer ma pitance, mais où va le monde !_

\- …. Coffre bloqué…

_O__ups, je n'ai pas écouté ! Un __peu__ de nerf Harry reste attentif…_

\- Le premier des coffres de la famille Potter, représente des fonds de placement pour une somme de 5 millions de galions , le deuxième qui représente les bénéfices des différents investissements de votre père est de 6,3 millions de galions , le troisième qui représente les bénéfices des actions des différentes sociétés est de 15,6 millions de galions , le quatrième qui représente ….

\- Navré de vous couper encore une fois, mais pourriez-vous me dire combien il y a de coffre et la somme totale, ce sera plus simple pour moi.

\- Bien monsieur comme il vous plaira, il y a en tous 13 coffres Bloqués pour un montant totale de 63 millions de galions.

Harry avait les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

\- Monsieur Gripsec pourriez-vous me dire de combien Dumbledore a pris possession ?

\- Heu .. Selon mes informations, hum… De 14,5 millions de galions monsieur.

Le jeune brun se mit à réfléchir à la situation, il ne fallait surtout pas que le vieux glucosé s'aperçoive que Harry avait repris le contrôle enfin si contrôle il y a…

\- Monsieur Gripsec rassurait moi, je suis bien, maintenant, le seul à avoir le contrôle des coffres de ma famille, le professeur Dumbledore n'y a plus accès, j'espère ?

\- Et bien oui vous êtes l'héritier et le seul, en vue des derniers événements, à pouvoir les toucher, mais tant que vous seraient mineur les coffres seront bloqués, vous avez le droit de connaître leur contenu, même de me proposer un investissement possible pour le coffre de fonds de placement.

\- Bien, je pense que je ne vais pas porter plainte contre votre banque pour négligence, mais j'ai quelques conditions et vue la somme volée, je pense y avoir droit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous écoute monsieur Potter ! Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_Aller Harry, c'est l'heure de jouer à la grande personne, alors redresse-toi, bombe le torse, prend un __peu__ de courage made in Godric __(1)__ et évite de faire une gaffe._

\- Bien, premièrement, je souhaiterais que le Gobelin Racknot soit réhabilité, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a subi le sortilège de l'imperium de la part de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Gripsec pinça les lèvres de contrariété devant cette ingérence dans les affaires des gobelins, bien que dans un sens le chargé de compte soit reconnaissant au jeune sorcier de s'intéresser à une créature magique.

Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pensait ainsi et le Gobelin le savait fort bien, vu le nombre de sorciers qu'il voyait défiler dans le hall de Gringotts, après un temps de réflexion assez court, il hocha tout de même la tête pour signifier son accord.

-Bien monsieur Potter , j'expliquerais au conseil qui va statuer sur le cas de Racknot que vous souhaitez qu'il soit réhabilité.

-C'est cela, je pense qu'après l'entrainement que vous lui feraient subir , il ne sera plus jamais sensible a un impérium, même venant de Voldemort lui-même la créature en face de lui frissonnait au surnom du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry préféra enchaîner sur le reste de son idée.

\- Ensuite, je souhaiterais que Dumbledore ait toujours accès au coffre, mais que les chiffres que vous lui indiquerez soit faux.

\- Si je comprends bien vous souhaiter que le professeur Dumbledore croit qu'il a toujours le contrôle de vos coffres, tout en lui donnant des informations erronées ?

\- Oui, effectivement, excusez-moi si je n'utilise pas les bons termes, c'est une première pour moi de me faire voler un peu moins de 15 millions ! Mais attention que nous soyons bien claires, je n'en veux ni à votre personnel, ni à la banque pour cette affaire.

Voyant que Gripsec se détendait, Harry reprit son discours.

\- Puis, je souhaiterais que tous prélèvements demandés au coffre Potter soient faits comme il le souhaite, mais sous forme de crédit !

\- Vous souhaitez lui prêter de l'argent ?

L'indignation de Gripsec s'entendait dans sa voix, l'expression de son visage était un savant mélange entre la révolte et la surprise, mais il se calma en voyant le sourire limite sadique, que Harry avait commencé à afficher.

\- Mais oui, je vais lui prêter l'argent sous forme de Crédit, il faut soutenir les bonnes causes, je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ! Susurra-t-il d'une voix au ton léger mais qui rendait les paroles du jeune homme assez inquiétantes.

-Mais je souhaite un remboursement éclair, car malheureusement, je ne suis pas riche vous comprendrez ! Donc chaque jour, un montant s'élevant à 10 % de la somme due, devra mettre reverser pour couvrir le taux d'intérêt jusqu'à remboursement total de la somme emprunté.

En entendant cela le Gobelin eut un sourire éclatant un peu comme si Harry lui avait apporté un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

\- Cela sera fait comme vous le souhaitez monsieur Potter, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que s'il prélève une somme plus ou moins égale à 500 mille galions, il découvrira le problème au bout de 2 ans maximum.

\- J'en prends note, voici la dernière condition que je souhaiterais émettre, enfin ce n'est pas une condition, mais plutôt une faveur, le Professeurs Dumbledore m'a strictement interdit de venir à la lecture du testament de mon Parrain, Sirius Black, est-ce que je pourrais être à la lecture sans que personne d'autre ne le sache ou mieux est-ce que je pourrais en prendre connaissance maintenant ?

\- Attendez un instant monsieur Potter, je vais contacter mon collègue qui gère le testament de Sirius black par cheminette.

\- Merci ! Pendant que la créature était partie passer son coup de "cheminer", Harry, lui, ressassait tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore était un voleur, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, qu'allait-il découvrir de plus? Que lui Harry Potter était en faite le fils de Voldemort ?

Cette dernière pensée lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais résumait assez bien son état d'esprit.

Un léger raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité , Gripsec était de retour avec un autre de ses congénères , celui-ci se présenta sous le nom de Adlec, il lui expliqua être le charger de compte de la famille Black depuis plus de 65 ans.

_Sacré CV !_

Après cette présentation sommaire, l'employé de banque entra dans le vif du sujet par une question qui surprit le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous le sorcier qui m'aurait envoyé cette missive ?

Harry prit le bout de parchemin des mains menu du gobelin et lu attentivement la lettre en question.

_Monsieur Adlec,_

_Moi Harry James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprits refuse tout héritage de la part de Sirius Black au profit de mon actuel Tuteur Magique Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_Que vos placements soient fructueux_

_Harry James Potter_

Les mains tremblantes d'une rage à peine contenue, Harry releva la tête et regarda le Gobelins droit dans les yeux, celui-ci comprit sans que nul mot ne soit prononcé.

\- Monsieur Adlec, puis-je espérer que la lecture ne se soit pas encore produite et que les dispositions prévus par cette missive ne soit pas encore en vigueur ?

Le Gobelin Adlec resta de marbre, mais une lueur de malice brillait au fond de ces petits yeux noir d'encre.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous informe que le courrier que vous tenez entre vos mains, n'a jamais été pris en compte, car il est dépourvu de votre empreinte magique , ensuite le testament n'a pas été encore lut, la lecture officielle ne se fera qu'après-demain , mais je souhaiterais votre autorisation pour une près lecture dès à présent.

Harry eut un immense soupir de soulagement et lui signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête un peu violent.

Adlec lui présenta un parchemin vierge avec un poignard, Harry du une nouvelle fois prouver que c'était bien lui, une fois fait le Gobelin de la famille Black commença la lecture.

_Moi Sirius Black_

_Sain de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être, en aucun cas, contraint par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue par la présente un total de 25 000 galions à Rémus Lupin, c'est pour payer cette __vieille__ chauve-souris pour tes potions mon vieux._

_À Andromeda Black Tonks, je lègue 25 000 galions, ma tante, je souhaite que notre futur chef de famille te réintègre, j'aurais voulu le faire, mais un fugitif n'est pas un lord._

_À Nymphadora Tonks, je lègue 25 000 galions et un journal qu__i__ pourra l'éclairer sur la personnalité de celui qui lui fait battre le cœur, j'aurais aimé cousine que tu portes aussi le nom de Black même si les représentants de cette famille sont soient sombres jusqu'au trognon, soit des fugitifs galeux._

_À Narcissa Black __Malefoy__ je lègue 25 000 galions pour __qu'elle__ puisse si elle le souhaite fuir le monde des mangemorts ou commencer une nouvelle garde robe._

_A Drago Black Malfoy je lègue 10 000 galions et un balai Speed delux 1 , il ne __vaut__ pas __l'éclair__ de feu mais il saura toujours te ramener en sécurité ._

_À Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore je lègue quelque mot et un cadeau , tout d'abord quelle ne fut pas m'a surprise quand j'ai découvert pendant l'une de mes balades nocturnes que vous aviez monté un dossier pour m'innocenter, cela m'a fait réellement plaisir! Donc je vous informe que je lègue la copie de ce dossier à Amélia Bones directrice du département de la justice et pour Albus pour le remercier sincèrement de tout ce qu'il a fait, la photo de mon fessier, cliché fait il y a 15 ans de cela après un pari, j'espère qu'il appréciera ! _

_À Harry James Potter, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune, et peux tu me pardonn__er__ pour tout ce que j'ai raté, tu seras toujours mon fils de cœur Harry n'en doutes jamais ! _

\- Voilà monsieur Potter le reste des possessions de Sirius Black vous revient, voulez-vous un compte-rendu oral ou écrit ?

_Décidément Sirius tu es génial , oh! comme j'aimerais voir la tête de Dumby quand il entendra ça haha haha , par contre..._

-Un compte-rendu écrit sera parfait merci ... Veuillez m'excuser , mais le dossier dont mon parrain fait question , a-t-il été transmis à cause de cette près lecture ?

-Non , monsieur Potter , tout lègue se fera pendant la lecture officielle mais si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons le faire immédiatement.

\- Oh non , monsieur Adlec je ne voudrais surtout pas enlever le dernier petit plaisir de mon parrain , nous allons respecter ces dernières volontés d'ailleurs dites-moi Gripsec est-ce que je pourrais voir le testament de mes parents ?

\- Mais bien sûr monsieur Potter !

Il fouilla dans le dossier en face de lui et s'exclama.

\- Tien il n'a jamais été ouvert, étrange !

Il décacheta le document d'un claquement de doigt et commença à le lire à haute voix.

_Moi Lord James Potter_

_Sain de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être, en aucun cas, contraint par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue par la présente 150 mille galions __à__ l'ordre du Phoenix pour leur aide et leur dévouement._

_À __Severus__ Snape, je lègue 10 000 galions et une copie des livres de potions Potter, mon ami, j'espère que tu me pardonneras le peu d'intelligence que j'ai fait preuve lors de nôtres adolescences._

_À Lucius Malfoy, je lègue 10 000 galions, je sais que tu as fait des erreurs, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours un ami._

_À Harry James Potter, je lègue le sceau de la famille Potter et toutes ces richesses , mon fils, je souhaiterais aussi que tu te soumettes à un test d'héritage, c'est une tradition dans la famille si ton test est positif le testament __caché__ te sera __révélé__ . Je t'aime mon fils._

_À Sirius black, je lègue mon fils, élève le comme ci c'était le tien vieux frère, je te fais confiance._

_À Albus PWB Dumbledore, je souhaiterais que vous rendiez la cape d'invisibilité à mon fils en temps __voulu__. _

…_.._

_Moi Lady Lily Evans Potter_

_Saine, de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être, en aucun cas, contrainte par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue à ma sœur Pétunia 2000 galions pour elle et seulement pour elle, car je sais ma sœur que tu en feras bon usage même si nous n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes et ton mari gagne déjà assez bien sa vie pas besoin de lui donner plus de sous !_

_À __Severus__ Snape je lègue 2500 galions et toutes mes recherches sur les potions, Sev tu as toujours été et sera toujours mon meilleur amis, j'espère que tu t'entendras avec mon fils._

_À Narcissa Black __Malefoy__ je lègue 2500 galions avec __tous__ les __magazines__ de collection sur la mode que j'ai trouvée, toi la fashion victime, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras apprendre à mon cher ange ce __qu'est__ le goût, surtout si le sien lui vient de son père !_

_À Harry James Potter je lègue toutes mes richesses et mon amour, mon fils au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes j'ai le cœur qui se brise rien que de penser que je ne pourrais te voir grandir, évoluer, aimer et fondait une famille avec celui ou celle que tu aimes , mais sache mon ange que je serais toujours avec toi ._

_Je souhaiterais que mon fils soit sous la garde de Sirius Black, __Narcissa__ Black __Malefoy__ et Alice Londubat dans cet ordre, qu'il ne soit jamais sous la garde de mon beau-frère ! _

\- Voilà monsieur Potter, souhaité vous faire respecter les dernières paroles de vos parents ?

Encore un peu hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry tenta de se recentrer.

\- Oui, je souhaite les respecter !

_Il faudrait que je recherche les relations entre les Malfoy et mes parents ! Et qu'est ce que Snape a avoir avec eux, qu'est ce qui se passe encore..._

-Savez-vous en quoi consiste ce test d'héritage ?

\- Eh bien ce test ressemble beaucoup à celui pour l'identité sauf que le parchemin indique qui vous êtes avec un diagramme complet de votre lignée et il permet aussi de savoir si vous êtes une créature magique.

\- Pouvons-nous le faire immédiatement ?

Les deux Gobelins partis en quête du matériel nécessaire pour le rituel , Harry en profita pour ranger dans son esprit toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'acquérir , c'était une technique apprise lors de son cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Snape, mais il ne dira jamais, pas même sous la torture, qu'il avait écouté un temps soit les recommandations de son prof!

_Mon dieu, le meilleur ami de ma mère me hait de toutes ces forces , note pour moi-même parler avec le professeur Snape au plus tôt !_

\- Monsieur Potter, voici….

Harry examina les deux composants du test un simple parchemin et une drôle de dague qui lui semblait familière.

\- Prenait cette lame et verser votre sang sur le parchemin.

_Mais oui, c'est un atamé, une dague de rituelle, l'a dernière fois que j'en ai vu une, c'était…. C'était en 2e année ! Pas étonnant que je ne les pas reconnus tout de suite !_

Harry prit la dague et exécuta la demande du Gobelin, le parchemin se mit à luire de plusieurs couleurs d'abord du rouge, ensuite de l'or, du vert et du gris argent avec quelques touches de noir.

Gripsec regarda les écritures du parchemin puis Harry , il recommença le même schéma 3 fois de suite jusqu'à que Harry l'interrompe, agacé de ce manège, en lui demandant de quoi il retournait , Gripsec sans répondre glisse le papier à son collègue Adlec et ce fut à son tour d'avoir les yeux aussi énormes que des soucoupes volantes et commença le même manège que son collègue .

Harry, au bord de la crise, décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de leur prendre le parchemin, le tournant dans tous les sens, il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et regarda de façon menaçante les deux Gobelins assis devant lui.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît, de quoi il retourne !

_Super alors je compte 1 point pour avoir gardé mon calme et 1 point pour avoir gardé la politesse et aussi 1 point pour mon sourire, ça compte le sourire._

Quand le jeune homme leur décocha son plus beau sourire les Gobelins se détendait, d'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas remarqué que les Gobelins étaient tendu, bonne âme, il leur demanda « pourquoi êtes-vous aussi tendue et quelle est cette langue ? » En tendant le parchemin vers les deux créatures en face de lui, ce fut Gripsec qui prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter, la langue sur le Parchemin, c'est du Gobelbabil(2) ancien, il explique ce que vous êtes fondamentalement !

\- Donc toutes ces marques, c'est pour dire que je suis, quoi ? Un sorcier ? Un Humain ? Un être vivant ? Et serait-t'il possible d'avoir une traduction, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance mais je souhaiterais tout comprendre !

\- Non en fait, toutes ces marques montrent vos différents titres et statuts, mais aussi l'essence de votre magie, il est écrit que vous êtes chef de famille de la maison Potter, la maison Black...

_Hein quoi ?_

-la maison Péverelle...

_Pardon ?_

\- Mais aussi le porteur de magie de Gryffondor sûrement quand vous avez reçu l'épée je pense et de Serpentard..

_D__e mieux en mieux décidément je ne fais jamais rien à moitié._

\- De plus, le parchemin vous considère comme l'héritier de Merlin et de Morgane.

À cette révélation Harry, ne put se retenir de les interrompre.

\- Attendez .. Attendez .. Attendez comment cela ce fait t'il, que tout tombe sur moi ?

-Eh.. Bien, vous êtes l'héritier des Potter, on est bien d'accord..

-Oui..

-Ensuite, avez-vous échangé votre sang avec votre parrain ?

-Oui, il voulait être relié à moi avec autre chose que des paroles et des papiers.

-Et bien un échange de sang peut être utilisé comme adoption, et selon ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ce parchemin d'héritage, le sceau de la Famille Black vous a choisie pour être le futur Lord Black.

-Bon d'accord, je comprends pour les Potter et les Black, mais …

-De plus de par votre famille vous descendez de la Famille de Peverelle, ce qui fait de vous un héritier de Merlin et de Morgane...

Muet de stupeur Harry préféra laisser le gobelin et fis un geste de la main pour l'incité à continuer ces explications.

\- Donc, pour finir, vous avez un héritage de créature magique qui se réveillera à votre majorité.

\- À oui, je suis aussi une créature magique et que suis-je s'il vous plaît ? Le Gobelin laissa passer l'air blasé et sarcastique de son vis-à-vis et lui répondit avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Et bien Monsieur Potter vous êtes un elfe de Sang !

* * *

(1) Godric de Godric Gryffondor bien sûr, un des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard.

(2) Langue des Gobelins dans l'univers d'Harry Potter

Réponse aux REVIEWS:

**Brigitte26:** Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir

**Loupsell**: Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite va te plaire, et pour les fautes je vais faire de mon mieux :)

**NonoPourVousServir**: Merci beaucoup , alors ce chapitre t'a plu ? et merci pour le conseil ^^

**NDA** : Alors bonjour ou bonsoir , je suis ravie que l'histoire plaise un minimum :) je souhaite juste vous informer que cette histoire est vouée à être longue (très longue) donc beaucoup de chapitres en perspective ( enfin j'espère!). De plus je souhaite aussi vous dire que je ne suis pas du genre à commencer quelque chose et à ne pas finir donc soyez rassuré cette fics sera terminé "ça c'est sur" mais dans combien de temps, là est la question ^^ . Sur ce bon WEEK END à tous XD


	5. Chapter 5 Trop c'est TROP

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M, des scènes marquées "XXXXX" sont violente et peuvent choqué , ce marquage est au début et à la fin de la scène en question.**

**Réponse au reviews et NDA à la fin :)**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Trop c'est TROP**

_Bon résumons , selon les deux zinzins en face de moi. J'ai un nombre de titres à rallonges où la liste fait la taille de mon avant-bras, mais en plus je serais une créature sortant direct d'un jeu vidéo ! _

_Alors, soit A, je suis toujours dans ma chambre au chaudron Baveur et je suis en train de faire un sacré rêve qui oscille avec un cauchemar des plus psychédélique._

_Soit B, les Gobelins ont fumé quelque chose qui fait halluciné grave, en tout cas je suis ravi pour eux! Ça a l'air d'être de la bonne! _

_Ou il y a bien sûre l'option C, qui dit que tout est vrais et que le fait que je ne fasse jamais rien de normale dans ma vie soit effectivement ma petite malédiction personnelle._

_Ah que je suis heureux d'apprendre que moi Harry James Potter est tant de chance dans sa petite vie, en y réfléchissant bien, je dois être béni par un ange gardien fort, beau et très intelligent. _

_Mais oui bien sûre et moi je suis le fils cadet de la famille Lestrange, non mais je vous jure que si j'ai un ange gardien, il doit avoir repassé au moins une centaine de fois ses diplômes de protecteur pour être en fin de compte recalé dans la catégorie des 10 plaies d'Égypte , ou une catégorie inventé rien que pour lui tellement il était catastrophique pendant ces études._

_Et naturellement je prends connaissance de tout ça, grâce à ces deux grattes papier bancaire au lieu d'en être informé par ceux qui sont censés être mes amis et Mentor._

Les Gobelins regardaient le jeune Lord attentivement, il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcier aussi puissant, humble et réputé.

De plus le jeune monsieur Potter avait fait preuve de mansuétude envers l'un de leurs congénères et ça ! De mémoire de Gobelin ce n'est plus arrivé depuis des centaines d'années. Tentant d'aider le jeune homme à mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées, Gripsec décida de lui proposer de commencer par le plus simple.

\- Hum hum , monsieur Potter, je comprends que vous ayez du mal a croire ce que l'on vient de vous dire, mais nous pouvons déjà commencer à faire une traduction du document, ce qui vous permettra de l'étudier à tête reposée, en attendant souhaitez-vous que nous procédions à la passation des sceaux correspondant à vos titres ?

Harry préféra hochet la tête plutôt que de parler ayant peur du timbre de sa voix.

\- Bien !

Gripsec agita une main dans les airs au-dessus du parchemin, celui-ci se dédoubla. Harry curieux jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la feuille vierge et remarqua qu'elle se remplissait au fur et à mesure de mot beaucoup plus compréhensible que le charabia précédent. Puis une légère lueur fit apparaître 3 boîtes devant le Gobelin et c'est avec un sourire en coin que la créature déclara presque solennellement .

-Bien nous allons commencer !

Le Gobelin ouvrit un premier coffret, composé de bois sombre, sculpté avec des arabesques finement ciselées, on pouvait voir au-dessus de son couvercle un écusson , Harry le reconnut tout de suite, il appartenait à la famille Black, celui-ci était sinistre du point de vue du jeune sorcier avec ces trois corbeaux posés sur le sol, la main tenant une baguette avec cette impression qu'elle était sur le point de lancer le sortilège de mort et l'inscription ne laisser rien à l'imagination « toujours pur » qui prouvait à elle seule les allégeances et les croyances de plusieurs générations de cette famille, d'ailleurs Harry s'était toujours demandé si son parrain n'avait pas été adopté.

Effectivement comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi réfractaire à la doctrine de sa famille alors que c'était un black!

Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'une boîte d'un bois un peu plus clair où l'on pouvait distinguer le blason de la famille Potter, sur un fond de ciel de printemps mettant en scène un croissant de lune et trois fleurs de lys, le blason en lui-même dégageait une atmosphère agréable et on aurait dit que les fleurs avaient été installées en l'honneur de sa mère. un doux sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme à cette penser. Puis son regard fut attiré par la dernière boite, celle-ci intrigua le jeune homme, le réceptacle était d'un boit rouge presque sang avec un écusson noir d'encre sur le dessus ou on voyait distinctement un oiseau de feu et en son centre un lion d'argent, le tout protégé par trois haches de couleur or.

\- Quel est cette emblème ?

Gripsec regarda la direction que le jeune pointé du doigt.

\- C'est celui de la Famille Peverelle. Voyant le regard interrogatif du garçon la créature se pencha sur son bureau avec un petit air de conspirateur.

\- Connaissait vous l'histoire de votre Famille monsieur Potter-Black ?

Intrigué par cette question le jeune sorcier réfléchi attentivement et réalisa qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose à part les circonstances de la mort de ses parents, il ne savait même pas quel était leur métier .

Avec cette révélation qui le rend un peu plus morose, il secoua la tête négativement en direction de son interlocuteur et l'invite à poursuivre tout en plongeant son regardé vers le bas avec un sentiment de honte et de lassitude.

_Mais à quel point, je peux être stupide…_

\- Bon et bien je vais vous apprendre quelque petite chose, tout d'abord la Famille Peverelle était en fait l'ancêtre de la famille Potter , en effet c'est à travers les âges que l'on voie les Peverelle devenir Potter au fur et à mesure de leur évolution, tout commença avec Anatalia Merlin Peverelle et son époux moldus Maximilien Peverelle. Oui Monsieur Potter , vous avez bien entendu. Merlin a eu trois enfants en tout, deux garçons et une fille, mais voilà nous les Gobelins connaissons le secret de la descendance d'un des plus puissants sorciers que la terre n'est jamais portée. Pour ce qui est des garçons leur mère était une moldue du nom de Désidéria de Fontaine, mais pour la troisième, sa mère n'était autre que Morgane la Fae. Ménageant son effet le Gobelin s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau avant de continuer dans sa lancé.

-Je ne vous conterais pas les circonstances de la conception de la cadette de Merlin, car celles-ci sont sombres et cachées par une brune de mystère, même pour nous . Anatalia fut dissimulée au monde magique car sa puissance était telle, qu'une simple colère pouvais redessiner des continents et une simple tristesse pouvait si elle n'était pas contenue , crée des tempêtes dévastatrices, en faite au moment même de sa naissance, Merlin avait perdu son titre du plus puissant des sorciers .

\- Un instant , interrompit le jeune Harry, si je comprends bien, Anatalia était la fille de Merlin et de Morgane mais je croyais qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ces deux-là ? Un léger rictus de dérision s'afficha sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Il est vrai que c'est ce que l'on apprend aujourd'hui dans les écoles de jeunes sorciers mais hélas, la vérité est tout autre.

Tout en rassemblant ses souvenirs la créature se redressa imperceptiblement avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et commença son récit.

\- Merlin est né d'un démon nommé Béhémoth Prince des bêtes et d'une pucelle , mais Morgane elle, est la fille de Lilith reine des cauchemars et d'un haut régent des elfes sylvestres. Leur affinité Démoniaque a convaincu la population de vos ancêtres, qu'ils étaient de la même fratrie, c'est pour cela que les historiens se sont trompés , mais nous Gobelin comme vous le savait, monsieur Potter, restons très pointilleux quant au détail .

\- Oui effectivement j'en ai fait l'expérience .

Gripsec tikka au ton sarcastique du jeune lord , mais compris aussitôt pourquoi , il ne devait surtout pas oublier que grâce a monsieur Potter, l'honneur et la réputation de Gringotts était sauf et que le jeune homme avait perdu une sacrée somme de galion à cause de leur négligence.

Adlec voyant son collègue devenir blanc comme un cacher d'aspirine moldu, se tourna vers le jeune sorcier et continua le cours d'histoire improvisé.

\- Donc comme vous le disait mon collègue ici présent , Anatalia Merlin était d'une très grande puissance , Merlin pour protéger le monde et sa fille a dû choisir de brider une partit de ces pouvoirs et cacha au reste de la population sa parenté avec Morgane la Fae , un jour la jeune femme rencontra Maximilien Peverelle dont elle tomba amoureuse. Regardant le jeune sorcier littéralement pendu à ces lèvres le gobelin pensa furtivement que les rumeurs selon lesquelles Potter serait un sorcier stupide et dépendant de sa renommé étaient de pur tissu de mensonges, effectivement comment un jeune si avide d'apprendre pouvait être dépeint de cette manière. Sous les yeux illuminés par la curiosité du jeune sorcier le gobelin continua son exposé.

-Merlin voyant l'amour naissant décide qu'un mariage entre ce moldu et elle, serait le meilleur moyen pour diluer la puissance de sa fille , donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il accepte de donner la main de la jeune Anatalia lorsque l'homme vient voir le père pour la lui demander... A cette époque elle n'avait que 16 ans, elle n'avait toujours pas découvert son plein potentiel qui comme vous le savait, ce passe le premier jour de la 17e année . Quelque jour avant que la jeune femme n'ait fêté son anniversaire, un enfant était né de son union. Le couple fut béni ce jour-là d'un magnifique petit garçon , mais malheureusement l'idylle tourna au cauchemar .

Ce fut Gripsec qui reprit le récit .

\- Le jour de son 17ème anniversaire a l'heur exact de sa naissance , la jeune femme fut prise de convulsion et s'effondra dans les bras de son mari , impuissant celui-ci décida d'appeler à l'aide son beau-père , mais avant même que Merlin n'arrive, la jeune femme dégagea une puissante vague de magie qui ébranla la terre sur plusieurs kilomètres et déploya autour de son corps une bulle d'un rouge carmin, au moment même où le grand sorcier arrivait, sa fille était entourée par des flammes oscillent ente le rouge et le noir . Horrifier par ce qu'il voyait, le moldu prit son fils puis parti en courant pour se mettre à l'abri « des monstres » . Choqué et avec un sentiment de déjà vue , Harry prit la parole.

\- je ne comprends pas , il ne savait pas à l'origine qu'elle était sorcière ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'étonnement saupoudré de mélancolie .

\- Eh bien si, il savait que sa femme était une sorcière, mais voyant la menace dégagée par les flammes, il se trouvait impuissant devant ce phénomène, Il ne faut pas oublier que Monsieur Peverelle était un moldu, donc pris de panique il a préféré fuir avec sa progéniture et se mettre en sécurité .

Gripsec attendit que les dernières données soient digérées par un Harry assez pâle avant de continuer.

\- Quand les flammes se sont taries , on pouvait voir dans un cercle fait de cendre le corps nue de la jeune femme , alors que ces cheveux était à l'origine d'un noir corbeau, ils étaient devenus rouge sombre avec de légers reflets de cuivres polis , ces yeux avaient été transformés en deux émeraudes qui maintenant remplaçait désormais les opalines(1) d'origine , Merlin avait noté tous ces changements d'un air abasourdi, devenue plus grande de quelque centimètre elle était tout en forme et en courbe. Le gobelin fit une pause pour se donner un instant de réflexion afin de rassembler ces connaissances.

-il était le premier à dire que sa fille était belle mais là , Merlin nous explique dans un journal que nous avons trouvé lors de fouilles archéo-magique , que le seul mot qu'il lui venait en regardant la transformation de sa cadette était « Magnifique » , mais malheureusement cette transformation a apporté un problème plus sérieux que le fait que la jeune femme faisait tournée toutes les têtes sur son passage...

\- Je me demandais comment vous en saviez autant , avec tous ces détails , enfaitent les Gobelins ont trouvé les mémoires de Merlin c'est cela? Demanda un Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie connaitre la suite.

-En effet... Donc comme je le disais, suite à cette transformation, Merlin était dans l'impossibilité de brider la magie de sa fille, ce qui était un énorme problème pour toute la famille , car la moindre émotion était personnifiée par des manifestations magique, étant devenue beaucoup plus forte après sa maturation. Selon Merlin elle était 10 fois plus puissante que lui, et avant que la jeune femme ne fasse des ravages ou pire soit contrôlée par sa propre magie, le père de la jeune fille ce devait de trouver une solution...

-Dépiter, Merlin ouvrit un portail et l'emmena dans la dimension démoniaque auprès de son père pour comprendre le phénomène et trouver un moyen de brider ses pouvoirs .

-Attendez, pourquoi dans la dimension démoniaque, il ne pouvait pas trouver une solution auprès de Morgane ou toutes autres personnes sur terre ? Demanda le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés dans un effort de concentration.

Gripsec regarda le jeune homme tout en cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer de façon simple.

-Et bien Monsieur Potter , premièrement pour ce qui est de Morgane, nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus, vu notre manque d'information, je le regrette, mais par contre, personne sur terre à l'époque n'était aussi, voire plus puissant que Merlin, et même si ce n'était pas une question de puissance mais de connaissance , votre ancêtre savait que la terre n'avait jamais vu ce phénomène, donc il lui aurait été très difficile pour lui de trouver une solution dans notre dimension. Mais la raison principale qui l'a fait se diriger vers son géniteur était la nature même de la magie déployée par la jeune fille, dans son journal le sorcier décrivait la magie en terme de goût et il disait que celle de sa fille avait un goût de fruit rouge et de feu.

Le jeune homme abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, n'eus pas le courage de demander plus d'informations sur cette histoire de goût, Gripsec voyant tout de même la détresse du jeune lord eut un petit sourire en coin typique des Gobelins et lui expliqua en quelques phrases la vision de la magie par Merlin.

\- Pour ce qui est de la magie, Merlin avait une vision bien à lui pour l'identifier.

En un claquement de ces doigts crochus un parchemin qui avait vue bien des années passées apparue sur le bureau du Gobelins ou on pouvait voir en toutes lettres « CONCLUSION DE LA MAGIE PAR MERLIN »

Harry prit l'ouvrage que lui tender la créature, délicatement comme un trésor inestimable entre ses mains puis lues celui-ci tout en se sentant chanceux de ce privilège.

_CONCLUSION DE LA MAGIE PAR MERLIN_

_La magie est une entité qui vit , qui ressent et qui pense._

_La magie peut vous être bénéfique comme peut apporter mort et chaos, parfois le tout ensemble._

_La magie a un goût , même plusieurs qui, quand on les distingue, on peut connaître les ascendants d'un sorcier._

_Par exemple un sorcier qui a des ancêtres Veela aura une odeur de fruit rouge et de rose._

_Un sorcier lycanthrope aura un goût de fruit tel que la pomme épicée._

_CLASSIFICATION DES GOÛTS :_

_Fruit = sorciers _

_Sang = vampires_

_Feu = démoniaque_

_Forêt = Elfe_

_Épicer = lycanthrope_

…_._

Relevant la tête à la fin de sa lecture, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire tout haut ses conclusions.

-Donc quand Merlin disait que sa fille avait « un goût de fruit rouge et de feu » cela voulait dire qu'on pouvait sentir une magie sorcière et démoniaque c'est bien cela ?

-C'est exact, Monsieur Potter.

Encore un peu confus Harry continua ces interrogations.

-Monsieur Gripsec, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas , dans ce parchemin Merlin explique que l'on peut connaître les ancêtres d'un sorcier grâce au goût de leur magie, correct ?

-Oui c'est exact.

-Donc la fille de Merlin aurait dû avoir un goût de fruit rouge et de feu depuis le début, non ? Vu que Merlin et Morgane sont respectivement des enfants de démon. Donc cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question première , qui est ... pourquoi choisir la dimension démoniaque ?

-Certes , mais selon les écrits de votre illustre ancêtre , sa fille n'avait que le goût de fruit rouge avant sa transformation alors…

-Alors il voulait avoir l'avis de son père et avec un peu de chance, des réponses! Vu l'altération du goût de la magie d'Anatalia… Logique, par contre je comprends aussi que le "gout" n'est pas toujours un délateur d'ancêtre mais plutôt une sorte d'indication, de prémisse, c'est bon à savoir ! Répliqua le jeune lord plongé dans ces penser.

Adlec proposa à l'assembler si ils souhaitaient un thé avec quelque scone , Harry n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé ce matin-là, accepta son offre avec gratitude puis s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en attendant la suite du récit. Voyant l'impatience du jeune homme , Adlec eut un léger sourire et continua l'histoire.

\- Malheureusement ce fut une erreur, quand Béhémoth vit la jeune femme se présenter devant lui , il eut un coup de foudre, frappé d'un amour démoniaque et corrompu, il la voulait auprès de lui. Mais Merlin se souvenait des traitements que le démon avait fait subir à sa mère et ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise, certainement pas avec sa propre fille, bien que chez les démons les mariages incestueux soient courants. Pour le faire rennoncer, Merlin expliqua avec un ton sans réplique que ce n'était pas possible , c'était contre les règles des hommes, inutile de vous dire que Béhémoth n'en avait que fair de ce genre de règlement. Mais certaine était tout de même respecté même chez ces êtres, le fait qu'elle appartenait déjà à un autre en premier lieu et pour finir qu'elle avait aussi une descendance. Harry regarda la créature devenir de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de son récit , il se demandait sur le coup si celui-ci n'allait pas faire un malaise, Adlec continua , sans remarquer les inquiétudes du jeune sorcier.

-Mais le Prince des Bêtes n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il proposa un marché à son fils, celui-ci s'engageait à lui expliquer qu'elle était sa transformation, puis à donner un moyen à son fils pour brider les pouvoirs de sa fille et même de ne pas poursuivre le mari de celle-ci pour le tuer, car il n'avait pas donné son consentement à ce mariage et entant qu'ainé de cette lignée, il aurait dû avoir son mot a dire, mais en échange la jeune femme devra rester une semaine terrestre chez lui , Lui prince Béhémoth s'engageait à ne rien lui faire physiquement qu'elle ne veuille pas .

Alors qu' Adlec s'arrêta de parler, Harry se tourna vers Gripsec pensant que ce serait lui qui continuerait a lui raconter, mais voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche des deux Gobelin au bout de deux minutes , il perdit patience .

\- Alors ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , vous savez s'est malpolis de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une histoire !

\- C'est que ... Monsieur Potter, la suite est assez lourde à porter, êtes-vous sure d'être prêt à l'entendre ?

Demanda l'une des créatures alors que l'autre acquiescer avec ferveur .

\- Croyait moi vous pouvez me le dire, j'en ai déjà vu des vertes et des pas murs , donc ces bons je peux l'encaisser.

Avec un léger soupir Gripsec se décida .

\- Merlin s'était dit, à l'époque, que sa fille était plus puissante que n'importe quel sorcier de la planète, elle dépassait même plusieurs démons donc elle pouvait se défendre, de plus une semaine n'était pas très long, surtout si son horrible père devait avoir la permission de la jeune fille pour toute action sur son physique.

-Mais voilà il avait oublié quelque détail . Tout d'abord une semaine terrestre équivalait à 7 ans chez les démons , de plus le Prince des Bêtes avait un artefact permettant d'absorber la magie d'un individu et enfin Béhémoth lui avait dit « qu'il ne ferait rien physiquement qu'elle ne veuille pas » . De ce que l'on sait, le père de Merlin à attaquer tout d'abord psychiquement sa petite-fille puis à envoyer certain de ces sous-fifres lui apprendre les bases qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ait, avant de venir dans sa couche.

**XXXXX**

-Pendant près d'un ans la demeure du démon avait comme fond sonore chaque jour les hurlements de la jeune fille et les fou rires des démons présents jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède , les six années qui ont suivi avaient permis au Prince de transformer la jeune femme en esclave , Merlin explique que quand il était revenu la chercher , elle était en pleine besogne avec une 10ène de démons en comptant Béhémoth qui la prenait sauvagement quand celui-ci avait senti la présence de son fils il avait obligé Merlin à regarder, mais aussi a participé , quand l'horloge démonique sonna la fin de la 7e année , il rendit sa petite-fille à son fils en lui exprimant toute sa gratitude pour cet interlude fort plaisant et aussi d'avoir mis à la fois sa chaire et son sang à sa disposition pour son amusement personnel.

**XXXXX**

-Béhémoth se glissa vers un Merlin qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et chuchota quelque parole incompréhensible en démonique tout en ajoutant, comment on pouvait brider la magie de la jeune femme. Et dans un éclat de rire il dévoila à son fils le nom que portait le genre de créatures qu'était devenue Anatalia , un elfe de sang .

Ce fut Adlec qui continua pour laisser à Gripsec le temps de se remettre , les Gobelins étaient contre les violences sexuelles sous toutes ces formes , même en parler brièvement étaient pénibles pour eux donc Adlec comprenait pourquoi son collègue avait besoin de temps pour se remettre .

\- C'est après que Merlin eût commencé, selon l'histoire populaire, à perdre un peu ces repères, vous savez maintenant pourquoi ! Maximilien Peverelle retrouva sa femme totalement changer physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, ne supportant plus de la voir ce déshonorer jour après jour il décida de la tuer , fou de chagrin il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un étrange nuage était sortis du corps d'Anatalia, au moment de ça mort.

-C'était une parti de l'âme de Béhémoth souhaitant la regarder ce perdre chaque jour de sa vie , mais voilà le mari de la jeune femme, en la tuant alors qu'elle était aux prises avec deux hommes dans le lit conjugal avait écourté le plaisir du prince des bêtes et ne pouvant pas tuer celui-ci à cause de la promesse faite à Merlin, il utilisa les dernières forces de la brume pour aller voir son fils et le prévenir que le prochain elfe de sang serait à lui et qu'il voulait l'enfant de la jeune femme , mais voilà Merlin avait prévu la possible venue de béhémoth grâce à une voyante , d'ailleurs monsieur Potter vous connaissait sa descendante, elle a fait une prophétie sur vous et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Abasourdi par cette nouvelle , Harry repasser les images de la boule de cristal expliquant qu'il devait sauver le monde sorcier en devenant un meurtrier.

\- Et c'est avec l'aide de ses quatre apprentis qu'il réussit à interdire à jamais au prince de revenir sur terre, continua Gripsec, ayant réussi l'enchantement, un effet secondaire des plus inattendus se produisit , l'énergie démoniaque de la brume se scinda en quatre et se mélangea à la magie des apprentis leur apportant des dons extraordinaires .

\- Attendez … Attendez ne me dite pas que les quatre apprentis étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard ?

\- Si, en effet Monsieur Potter c'est bien eux.. Voulez-vous savoir les changements qu'ils ont subis ?

Le jeune Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de hochet vigoureusement la tête comme l'aurait fait son ami, l'elfe de maison, Dobby.

-Après ce rituelle Godric Griffondor développa une affinité avec les sorts de feu, de plus sont caractère avait légèrement changé, il était devenu beaucoup plus fonceur, un peut casse-cou mais quand il commandait tout le monde lui obéissaient.

-Helga Poufsoufle, elle, eu une meilleure maîtrise des sorts de la nature avec un don d'empathie, elle aimait aider les gens et les soignés.

-Rowena Serdaigle elle avait reçu une affinité avec l'eau , la manipulant à sa guise son caractère avait changé et était devenue aussi imprévisible que la mer par contre la soif de connaissances qu'elle avait déjà c'était retrouvé exacerber , pour le plus grand malheurs de ses camarades, en tout cas c'est ce qu'explique Merlin.

-Et en dernier Salazard Serpentard , lui reçut le don de parler au serpent avec une affinité particulière au sort des ombres ce qu'il lui permettait d'être, ce qu'il aimait à dire, le pouvoir derrière le trône, donc derrière Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout ce que j'ai appris n'est que mensonge ?

\- Non seul le début de leur légende est fausse pour ne pas faire peur aux autres sorciers de l'époque, mais ce n'est pas tout. Mr Peverelle, après avoir tué sa femme a préféré s'ôtait la vie plutôt que de vivre sans son amour, il faut savoir que même si, il l'avait … Enfin vous savez, Il l'aimait toujours, c'est d'ailleurs un axé de jalousie qui avait conduit ce pauvre moldu à commettre cet acte qui lui déchira le coeur en mille morceaux. Donc le jeune fils Peverelle, Arcthurus a été élevé par nul autre que Merlin, qui avait expliqué dans son journal, son anxiété de voir l'héritage de son petit-fils apparaître, il ne savait pas comment réagirait la population ou même Béhémoth, car bien que banni le démon était prince des bêtes, et vous pouvez me croire monsieur Potter il n'a pas eut son titre dans un paquet de choco-grenouille. Bref, étrangement l'héritage d'elfe de sang ne se réveilla pas chez le garçon et il en conçu plusieurs hypothèses. Soit cet héritage ne se montrait actif qu'avec des sorciers de sexes féminins, mais il sut plus tard que non, soit les gènes s'activaient avec un sorcier qui s'en montrait digne, ou qu'il fallait une grande puissance magique dès la naissance. En faite c'était un mélange des deux, c'est la Magie qui choisit le futur elfe de sang dans une lignée qui en a les prérequis et vous êtes le premier elfe de sang depuis maintenant mille ans .

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis un descendant direct de Merlin et de Morgane ? Ce fut un hochement frénétique de Gripsec qui lui répondit.

-Je suis le futur elfe de sang ? Nouveau hochement de tête de la part des deux Gobelins cette fois.

Harry ne pue retenir un énorme soupir , _Non mais ces tous moi ça , c'est vrai j'en avais pas déjà assez avec un sorcier mégalo qui voulait ma peau, je rajoute en plus un autre sorcier qui lui est citronné jusqu'à la moelle et n'a qu'une seule envie jouer les papys gâteaux devant et vous plantez un poignard dans le dos , mais comme je suis Harry Potter on rajoute le fait que j'ai un arbre généalogique aussi dingue qu'une partie de donjons et dragons avec en bonus l'effet féerique! Mais quand est-ce que ma poisse va finir je vous le demande !_

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de sang exactement ? Merlin a-t-il laissé quelque chose à ce sujet ? Ce fut Adlec qui répondit a ma question avec un grand sourire comme si, il était très heureux que Harry pose enfin les bonnes questions.

\- Je serais ravi de répondre à vos questions monsieur Potter !

* * *

NDA: MERCI INFINIMENT de me suivre ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur! j'ai recommencé ce chapitre je ne sais combien de fois j'espère qu'il vous a plu , pour ce qui est des "XXX" j'ai hésité à les mettre mais ensuite je me suis dit que même si j'avais beaucoup ( dirons-nous) "édulcorer" cette parti aurais pue choqué , voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré mettre un avertissement on ne sait jamais^-^.

les opalines(1): Matériau généralement en verre, d'aspect laiteux "pâle" et d'une couleur entre le bleu, le vert et parfois un peu de gris , apparenté à la pierre d'opale

Réponse aux REVIEWS:

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup :)

**LoupSpell** : merci BEAUCOUP, alors les surprises ? XD

**Brigitte26** : Alors ? les elfes de sang ? :D Ensuite pour ce qui est du sadisme je pense avoir quelque proposition qui vont te plaire ^^

**NonoPourVousServir** : Le chapitre a due t'apporter plein de réponse (ou pas) mais aussi (surtout) plein d'autre question héhéhé :)

**Guest:** effectivement il n'est pas gâté XD

**Baptoufragil:** c'est vrais Andromeda est normalement la cousine de Sirius OUPSS j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur ^^

**Guest:** merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir


	6. Chapter 6 des réponses pour deux fois

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME, donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M, des scènes marquées "XXXXX" sont violente et peuvent choqué , ce marquage est au début et à la fin de la scène en question.**

**Format du texte: dialogue en Italique et pensée en gras.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 des réponses pour deux fois plus de questions **

Harry n'avait qu'une chose en tête en ce moment. Une simple et unique phrase qui valait à elle seule des milliers de livres. Cette phrase était le saint Graal de la pensée de Potter , la définition même de son état psychologique actuel et cette phrase mes amis était...

**"Pourquoi moi ?"**

Oui, Harry avait appris en moins de deux heures qu'il avait un héritage financier qui ferait baver de jalousie le plus vénal des sangs purs, qu'il avait un héritage sanguin digne des romans de Dickens et en plus autant de chances qu'un trèfle à trois feuilles, donc autant dire pas du tout.

Le jeune sorcier, se demandait pourquoi le jackpot de la loterie cosmique lui était tombée dessus, jusqu'au moment où il le comprit tout seul, c'est simple , c'est parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter bien sûre.

Adlec, gobelin responsable des comptes de la famille Black depuis maintenant quelques décennies , fit apparaitre devant tout le monde une théière fumante dégageant un doux parfait d'Earl-Gray avec cette fois quelque petit sandwich au concombre, il prit quelques instants avant de continuer à faire partager son savoir au jeune homme. La créature s'était étonnée d'être aussi bavarde , alors que pour son peuple, il était tout à fait inconcevable de faire l'éducation de ses arrogants sorciers imbus de leur personne!

Mais le tout jeune lord était différent, il traitait tous les semblables d'Adlec, ainsi que lui-même avec honneur et déférence, ce comportement était très apprécié par le Gobelin et vue la réaction de son collègue Gripsec , ils étaient apparemment du même avis.

Pas très friand de sandwich au concombre, Harry les délaissa pour privilégier sa tasse de thé, tout en se ré-installant confortablement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis le début de son rendez-vous.

-_Monsieur Potter, votre première question était "qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de sang? _Le Gobelin fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt deux livres à l'aspect ancien, tous deux protégé par une couverture faite de cuire on pouvait pour voir une sorte d'écriture sur le dessus qui ressemblait a un savant mélange entre les gribouillis que faisait son cousin Dudley quand il était en première année de primaire et des hiéroglyphes Égyptien de l'antiquité. Le regard empli de curiosité, le jeune préféra attendre que le Gobelin poursuive de lui-même avant de ce lancer dans un nouvel interrogatoire qui il le savait pouvait à la longue agacez ces interlocuteur.

-_Ceci jeune homme sont des livres qui ont été confiés à Merlin qui relate l'histoire de la vie des quelques elfes de sang venus avant Anatalia._Encore plus intriguer Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

-_Mais ou est-ce qu'il a eu ces livres, je croyais que Béhémoth ne lui avait dit que des phrases bizzard pas qu'il lui avait données des livres ! _Le Gobelin eut un petit sourire face au réactions et surtout aux réflexions du jeune homme.

"**Et dire que la population le trouve stupide**" se disait le Gobelin avec un sourire en coin.

-_Effectivement, le père de Merlin n'avait donné que très peu d'indice , quelque parole sans queue, ni tête et un moyen de brider la magie de sa fille , c'est après avoir eu fait des recherches sur les quelques mots que Béhémoth avait prononcé que Merlin découvrit , qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'une formule magique comme il le pensait au départ , mais a des titres de livres démoniaque . Et le seul endroit ou on pouvait les trouver était dans la bibliothèque de la reine froide ..._

Harry était stupéfait de toute les nouvelles informations qu'il obtenait grâce à ces charger de compte, le savoir que les Gobelins partageaient avec lui était un cadeau des plus inestimables pour le jeune homme, lui qui pensait que sa famille ne se résumait qu'à trois moldus qui avaient fait de sa vie un véritable calvaire, il se découvre des ancêtres tout à fait extraordinaires.

-_la reine froide ?_Demanda le sorcier avide d'en apprendre toujours plus.

-_Oui monsieur Potter, la reine froide , elle est la souveraine de toutes les créatures à sang froid, tel que les hommes-serpents, les goules... D'ailleurs selon certains de nos écrient, elle aurait choisi une lady sorcière pour porter sur cette terre, sa progéniture et de ce fait, faire apparaître les tout premiers vampires de notre monde. _Harry était captivé, il voulait en savoir plus mais il était aussi un peu anxieux de demander la suite , ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait un très mauvais pressentiment , son instinct spéciale catastrophe lui disait qu'il allait encore découvrir quelque chose de tout à fait délirant et qui allait une fois de plus lui tomber dessus.

-_Monsieur Adlec pourquoi la reine froide a créé les vampires ? Souhaitait-t'elle une armée ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi avoir choisi une sorcière pour procréer? Pourquoi ne pas avoir créé son vampire dans le monde démoniaque ? Et pourquoi ..._ Tout d'un coup Harry arrêta de parler couper par la main de Gripsec qui avait surgie de nul part juste devant la bouche du garçon, gêné Harry sentit sur ces joues une chaleur et un sentiment oscillant entre hontes et timidités , il savait que quand il commençait, il pouvait être pire qu'Hermione en terme de curiosité , mais voir les regards à la foie indulgent et goguenard des gobelins le fit rougir encore plus.

-_Monsieur Potter, _continua Gripsec tout en gardant cette lueur de malice dans ces yeux.

-_Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous soyez pris de vertige, donc respirait entre chaque question!_ Dixit le Gobelin qui avait un air totalement amusé sur son visage plein de ride.

-_je vais me faire un plaisir de vous raconter tout cela... Donc Adlec vous disait que la reine froide avait créé dans notre monde les Vampires. Mais pas pour une guerre ou autre , tout simplement par amour!  
_

_-Par amour , PAR AMOUR mais ... mais ... c'est un démon , les démons n'aiment pas , sauf d'un amour corrompu , vicié perverti par les sept péchés capitaux ! _S'écria Harry en repensant à l'histoire de l'ancien elfe de sang , Anatalia.

**"Et en plus créent des Mort-vivants par amour.. je ne pense pas avoir la même définition du mot amour a moins qu'il y est un dictionnaire spécial flamme des enfers. Ca doit être ça , je n'ai pas lu le bon dico..."** Les pensées d'Harry divaguait encore un peu plus loin lorsque Gripsec le ramena sur terre en lui disant quelque chose , qui pour le jeune sorcier lui semblais invraisemblable.

-_Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que les démons peuvent aimer d'un amour pur et sincère , c'est très ... très rare . Mais sa existe , Erra(1) "la reine froide" était l'un de ces êtres,voulez-vous que je vous conte son histoire , elle est assez triste je dois vous prévenir ... _Le Gobelin le fixait d'un regard à la fois franc et un peu mélancolique, Harry ne doutait pas du tout des propos de la créature , il savait que tout histoire avait un sombre côté et après avoir entendu ce qui s'était passé avec son ancêtre il était persuadé qu'il pouvait entendre le reste sans s'effondrer, enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas. Donc , hochant la tête pour signifier son accord silencieux , il se redressa imperceptiblement pour se préparer à accuser le coup.

**"on ne sait jamais" **se dit-il.

**"Ça pourrait être pire ...Courage Harry , tu peux le faire toi tu vas juste écouter l'histoire , elles.. elles l'ont vécu.." **Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et tendit l'oreille avec un curieux plaquer sur le visage.

-_Bien... Alors ... Par où commencer ... Ah oui le nom de la reine froide est Erra et pendant plus de deux mille ans celle-ci était en guerre contre Nergal(2) rois des enfers et Ereshkigal (3) reine du monde des morts. En faite ce que vous devait savoir monsieur Potter , c'est que cette guerre avait débuté à cause de la trahison de Nergal envers Erra , oui le roi des enfers avait séduit la reine froide et lui a fait signer un contrat spécial ,"L'Amor verus daemonibus inita (4)" celui-ci permettait à cette époque de jurée fidélité à l'être aimé et par là même de ne porter (ou de faire selon le signataire) que les enfants de l'autre contractant, c'était une sorte de mariage , inutile de vous dire que c'était très très rare de le faire vu la nature contraignante du pacte. Nergal lui avait trouvé une parade et après avoir séduit la reine froide , l'abreuvant de parole douce et de preuve d'amour, il lui fit signer un contrat avec lui . Une fois fait Nergal lui ria au nez et partit la trahir avec Ereshkigal ..._Surpris Harry coupa son charger de compte.

-_Mais je croyais que c'était ... Magis Magistra ne s'est pas vengé_ ?

-_Jeune sorcier , il est étrange que vous parliez de Magis Magistra pour des démons , mais vous avez raison.. Le pacte étant magique , la magie aurait dû appliquez une vengeance sur le roi des enfers, mais comme je vous les dis celui-ci avait trouvé une parade , le pacte n'avait été fait que pour elle , lui avait trouvé le moyen (en effaçant ou façonnant quelques paragraphes ) de rester libre. Folle de rage Erra voulu faire la seule chose qui pouvait la libérer d'un tel contrat, tuer Nergal._

-_Mais voilà , elle ne réussie pas à ce libéré du pacte, pire la peine et la douleur de ne jamais avoir d'enfant la ronger inlassablement. Donc dans un élan de lucidité entre une vague de désespoir et de haine féroce, elle étudia les souvenirs liés au pacte qu'elle avait contractée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva une parade à cet arrangement déchirant. En effet, elle avait signé pour ne jamais porter l'enfant d'un autre mais rien n'empêchait de faire un enfant à une autre femme, dans cette espoirs nouvellement acquis, elle partit à la rechercher d'une femme pouvant porter son enfant , et c'est dans les tout premiers sorciers de notre monde qu'elle trouva une jeune lady fraîchement mariée ou elle y implante son trésor le plus précieux, mais malheureusement Nergal apprit ce que Erra avait fait, celui-ci jura de détruire la descendance illégitime de la reine froide._

Harry était dans l'incompréhension totale, pourquoi Nergal voulait autans la faire souffrir? Dans un nouvel élan de curiosité il posa la question aux deux Gobelins en face de lui. Ceux-ci lui répondirent que malheureusement il ne savait pas , ce qui soit dit en passant était très étonnant de la part de ces créatures d'avouer ce genre de chose. Adlec continua sont récit en expliquant succinctement que Erra avait été obligé de s'éloigner de la famille de son enfant pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du roi des enfers sur eux.

Le jeune sorcier lui ne put que compatir avec la reine froide .

\- _C'est triste pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir une famille ! _S'exclama Harry avec une note de mélancolie dans la voix, Gripsec eut un léger sourire tendre pour le sorcier qui avait de la tristesse pour une parfaite inconnue et un démon de surcroît . Avant que celui-ci ne continue le récit un hibou entra dans le bureau et déposa un message à l'attention d'Adlec . Celui-ci lut rapidement le message et commença à se lever.

_\- Je suis navré, monsieur Potter mais je dois m'absenter quelques instants, Gripsec se fera, j'en suis sûre, un plaisir à vous raconter la suite, je reviens dans une heure maximum ._

Aussitôt dit le Gobelins disparus à travers la porte du bureau, Harry se tourna vers Gripsec, une lueur de curiosité toujours présente dans ces yeux vert émeraude.

-_Ce que mon collègue n'a pas eu le temps d'ajouter , c'est que cette histoire fait partie des légendes entre autres celle d'une famille spéciale, quand le couple de sorciers avait vue leur premier né si particulier et surtout de plus vieillir à partir de l'âge de 20 ans , le patriarche de la famille décida de changer le nom de leur clan , c'est ainsi qu'es né le clan vous le savait sans doute c'est le nom des tout premiers vampires._

_-Erra quant à elle continua la guerre tout en rendant visite de temps en temps à son fils. Voyant la solitude de l'homme grandir de jour en jour, la reine Froide décida de donner un don (en plus de ceux qu'il avait déjà) à sa progéniture. Ce don était la possibilité par l'enfantement ou la morsure d'avoir une descendance. _Gripsec prit une gorgé de sa tasse de thé avant de continuer.

-_Quand Merlin avait découvert que les livres dont il avait besoin été dans la bibliothèque de la reine froide, il ignorait la légende des premiers vampires , certes il en avait rencontré quelqu'un , qu'il avait détruit pour avoir tué sauvagement des moldus, mais il ne faisait pas grand cas de cette race , il faut dire aussi qu'il avait d'autre chat à frotter ..._

_-Heu monsieur Gripsec vous voulez dire à fouetter non ? _

_-Je vous demande pardon monsieur Potter ? _

_-Oui l'expression moldus est " D'autres chats à fouetter" et non à "frotter" ..._

_-Mais pourquoi irait-on fouetter un chat ! drôle d'expression enfin bref... Après avoir fait ça petite enquête sur la reine froide , Merlin su qu'elle était aussi , voir plus puissante que son propre père , donc vous pouvez imaginer que l'invoquer requiert beaucoup de préparation. Et aussi surtout beaucoup de protection. Après quelques semaines à crée la salle d'invocation , Merlin et c'est quatre apprentis ont commençés le rituel mais avant même que les incantations soient fini Erra était apparue dans un éclat de lumière bleu pâle... Pendant trois jours et trois nuits , Merlin , Godric , Helga et Rowena ont questionné la démone sans avoir la moindre réaction ni réponse de l'intéresser._

_-TROIS JOUR et bien ils étaient patient… Désoler Gripsec continuait s'il vous plaît. _Gêner pas son coup d'éclat il se rassoit dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir quitté et regarda le Gobelin d'un air légèrement contrit.

-_Lord Potter , vous n'avez pas à vous excuser , je trouve tout à fait rafraîchissant votre curiosité et votre soif de savoir adorable ... heu je veux dire excellente._ déclara le responsable des comptes avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable.

_-Mmmh donc je disais , ce fut au moment où Salazar commença a son tour de poser des questions qu'elle voulut répondre , et selon Merlin dans son journal elle lui répondait avec beaucoup de joie._ A_ucun des membres du cercle incantatoire ne savait pourquoi , mais voyant qu'elle refuse tout autre interlocuteur, c'est Salazar qui lui posa toutes les questions et pousse même l'audace à lui demander les livres, ce qu'elle lui offrit avec bonheur, quand il s'apprête à la renvoyer le jeune Serpentard ne put résister à lui poser une dernière question . Qui était "pourquoi lui avoir répondue a lui et pas aux autres" . _

_\- C'est vrai! Pourquoi Serpentard ? _Déclara un Harry plus que curieux, Gripsec souris face a tant de curiosité mélangée à de l'innocence.

-_En faite vous souvenez vous quand je vous ai dit qu'elle avait donné à son enfant la possibilité d'engendrés par morsure ou par voie naturelle ? _Voyant le jeune homme hocher la tête vigoureusement , Grispsec continua son explication.

-_Et bien pour faire simple Erra expliqua au jeune Salazar qu'elle était enfaite son ancêtre et que lui venait de la branche mortelle des_ Immortalis.

**"****Wow quel pédigrée ... non mais attendait.. ça voudrait dire que cette enf... de Voldy est à moitié vampire! Mais j'y pense ?"**

-_Mais alors c'est pour ça qu'il a eu le don de parler serpent! __  
_

_-Plait-il monsieur Potter pourquoi dites-vous cela? _Répliqua le gobelin intrigué par l'immense sourire plaquait sur le visage de son client.

_-Je pense en faite que lors de l'incident qui s'est produit avec Béhémoth , l'essence démoniaque de celui-ci a réveillé des gènes dormants... oui vus que Erra est toute de même la souveraine des hommes-serpents et je présume de toute créature à sang froid elle doit certainement parler le Fourchelang elle aussi, non ?_

_-Vous avez parfaitement raison Lord Potter-Black c'est aussi ce que nous Gobelin avons déduit.. _Harry tourna son regard vers le bureau et demanda de manière pensive.

-_je présume que les livres sont arrivès trop tard . _La créature acquiesça de façon raide, oui les livres étaient arrivés une semaine avant la mort d'Anatalia, et Merlin n'avait pu les utiliser pour aider sa fille. Après un moment de silence , Gripsec commença à expliquer brièvement le contenu des bouquins et Harry fut reconnaissant envers son ancêtre d'avoir fait en sorte de les avoir.

Ces livres racontaient tout sur les Elfes de sang , comment et qui étaient choisie pour être un elfe de sang , comment brider ou contrôler leur magie, quelle est leur rôle dans la société mais aussi leur vie amoureuse ect ect. Gripsec tendit les livres au jeune monsieur Potter pour qu'il puisse en prendre connaissance plus tard dans le secret de sa chambre au chaudron baveur.

-_Lord Potter-Black , souhaitez -vous prendre possession de vos sceaux ? Nous devrions commencé par la chevalière des Potter enfin si vous le souhaitait bien sûr!_

**"Bon , je crois que quand il faut y aller , faut y aller ... Merlin faite que ça se passe bien" **Se dit un Harry passablement anxieux d'un seul coup.

-_Maitre Gripsec , je souhaiterais effectivement commencer par le sceau de la famille Potter s'il vous plait._

Le Gobelin lui tendit l'anneau , et Harry le prit avec des mains tremblantes, il ressentait quelque picotement assez agréable sur la peau que le métal touchait sans attendre il glissa la bague sur son annulaire droit, ce geste déclencha une vague de magie provoquant une douce chaleur au niveau de la poitrine du jeune sorcier , pendant quelques instants les lumières du bureau clignotèrent. Puis avec respect la créature lui tendit l'anneau personnifiant l'autorité sur la famille Black. Celui-ci était assez froid au toucher , le contacte n'était pas désagréable mais avant de l'enfilait , Harry devait éclaircir quelque point de détail.

-_ Excuser-moi , donc si j'ai bien compris je deviens grâce à ce sceau le chef de la famille Black c'est bien cela ? Et si je me souviens bien comme je deviens le chef de deux ligné je peux changer mon nom n'est-ce pas ?_ Gripsec acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête , Harry respira à fond et décida que s'il devait bien faire confiance à une personne c'était bien Sirius donc il allait réaliser les derniers souhaits de son parrain .

\- _Puis-je vous emprunter du parchemin et une plume , s'il vous plaît ?_ Le Gobelin lui tendit le matérielle demander , quelques instants plus tard Harry lui tendit ça lettre , très curieux , Gripsec ne pue s'empêcher de lire la missive .

_Moi Gabriel Malvolio Black , actuel chef de la famille Black _

_réintègre par la présente Andromeda Tonks qui redevient Andromeda Black Tonks et ces enfants dans la maison des Black avec en gage de bienvenue une dot de 10 mille galions pour Nymphadora Black Tonks qui lui sera octroyé pour son futur mariage ._

_A Narcissa Black Malfoy un don de 10 mille galions pour lui dire qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue elle et sa famille dans le clan Black_

_A Drago Black Malfoy un don de 10 mille galions pour le bénéfice de ces études._

_A Lucius Malfoy 10 mille galions pour le remerciait de garder sa famille en sécurité et en bonne santé _

_Gabriel Malvolio Black_

_ \- Je souhaiterais que cette lettre soit lue à la fin de la lecture du testament de mon parrain , est-ce possible ?_

"**Comme ça je ferais en sorte de me rapprocher de la famille malfoy , ce qui me permettra de savoir leur relation avec mes parents et par la même occasion cela va bien embêter ce cher Albus ..." **Avec un regard sournois le Gobelin lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

_-Mais bien sûr Lord Black_ ,_ c'est possible ._ Au moment où la lettre a été mise sur le testament de Sirius une lueur rouge sang se dégagea du dossier Black , Harry paniqué commença a vouloir poser des questions mais le Gobelin le coupa dans son élan et lui expliqua.

-_Ne vous en faite pas, ces normales Magis Magistra à prit votre nouveau nom et a modifié tout les documents Black et Potter en conséquence , on peut dire que vous êtes aimé de la déesse de la magie jeune homme , mais n'oubliait pas vous n'êtes pas encore majeur alors certaine action vous sont interdites sauf avec autorisation d'un tuteur , puis-je vous donner un conseil ?_ Harry fit oui de la tête

\- _Selon le testament de votre mère vous avez une tutrice désignée en la personne de Narcissa Black Malfoy , peut-être devriez-vous la contacter pour lui demander officiellement ?_

\- _Malheureusement Monsieur Gripsec , les Malfoy sont à la solde de Voldemort , donc cela ne va pas être facile !_

\- _Certes , mais je vous rappelle que comme le testament de vos parents n'a été ouvert qu'aujourd'hui et bien la loi nous oblige à en faire par a toutes les parti concerné._ Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement , accepta et prit la décision de contacter Narcissa par le biais de Drago, et dire qu'il aurait pu être frère , cette idée bien que délirante plaisait beaucoup au Griffon et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi .

-_Monsieur Gripsec , puis-je savoir pourquoi à l'accueil , le Gobelin qui m'a reçu a dit que la cape n'était pas celle de mon père ?_

Gripsec regarda attentivement la cape en question , tendu par Harry , il se précipita dans le dossier Potter et releva la tête .

\- _Jeune Lord ce que vous tenait dans vos bras n'est pas la cape de votre père , c'est un faux._

-_Pardon ?_

\- _Sur mes registres la cape de votre père est toujours en possession de Mr Albus Dumbledore !_ Dégoûté de cette révélation , Harry se demanda comment récupérer la cape de son père. N'ayant pas remarqué avoir parlé à voie haute, il fut surpris d'entendre Gripsec répondre à ces pensées avec une voix rauque et un regard inquiétant.

\- _Monsieur Potter-Black , je souhaite vous informer que nous pouvons à tout moment prendre le faux que vous avez entre les mains et l'interchangé avec celle de votre père c'est tous a fait possible . Mais il y a une condition!_

-_Laquelle?_

_-Et bien à aucun moment vous ne direz à qui que ce soit, que c'est nous qui avons interchangé les objets , il faut savoir que depuis la dernière guerre cette pratique n'est plus très légale par le ministère de la magie , mais tant qu'ils ne le savent pas..._

Harry accepta la proposition du Gobelin, signa même un document spécifiant que c'est le jeune Potter qui en a fait la demande, satisfait le Gobelin rangea le document tout en lui indiquant que l'échange se ferait cette nuit et qu'il devait mettre la fausse cape en évidence sur une table avant d'aller dormir.

Après avoir accepté, Harry regarda l'anneau qui était resté dans la paume de sa main pendant toute la conversation. Il prit la décision de le mettre sur l'index de la main droite et sentit une vague de magie froide , mais pas désagréable ce déployer autour et a l'intérieur de lui, faisant trembler les meubles du bureau du gobelin qui celui-ci n'en mener pas large , la créature savait que les sceaux des plus grandes familles pouvaient octroyer à son chef une partie de la magie ancestrale de la famille , mais il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de son vivant une personne prendre en lui la magie de deux familles ,cela prouvait, que Magis Magistra l'aimait , mais le gobelin se disait que cet amour pouvait aussi tuer son jeune client à force, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il était un elfe de sang, il avait lu qu'il pouvait en encaisser plus encore , enfin il espérait que ces livres disaient vrai.

Après que magie de la famille black se soit calmée ce fut au tour du sceau de la famille Peverelle , Grispec tendit l'anneau à Harry avec une main tremblante. C'était la bague la plus puissante des trois , il l'avait senti et vu la réaction des autres anneaux, il ne savait vraiment pas comment la magie de la famille Peverelle allait réagir surtout pour le côté elfique.

Harry regarda l'anneau , tout en admirant les différentes arabesques qui étaient gravées sur le pourtour du bijou. Le jeune homme avait remarqué le regard inquiet de son chargé de compte, mais n'y prit pas garde et enfila sans cérémonie le dernier sceau sur le majeur de la main droite. Rien ne se passa au début , Gripsec regardait l'inaction de la magie avec soulagement quand un grondement se fit sentir et que la terre trembla les meubles et les mures bougeaient créant des fissures et pleins de poussière tombais du plafond . Étonné par ce dégagement magique le Gobelin était tapi sous son bureau en attendant la fin de cette manifestation destructrice.

Après avoir dépoussiérè leur vêtement , Gripsec s'excusa de sa couardise , mais mit cela sur le compte de la surprise , Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur et eut un sourire indulgent envers la créature. Le jeune regarda avec attention les trois bijoux qui ornées désormais sa main droite , il lança un sort de dissimulation sur chacun pour que personne ne les remarques mais au moment où le sort touchât la bague Peverelle un immense flash de lumière arc-en-ciel apparue dans le bureau, aveugler-les occupant de la pièce ne pure que mettre leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour tenter de les protéger de cet éclat soudain.

La lumière diminuant, laissa apparaitre quatre objets qui flottaient devant eux , un grand bâton sculpté de motif compliqué , un livre complétement gris et deux boîtes l'une rouge et l'autre verte. A l'exclamation du Gobelin, Harry savait que quelque chose allait encore lui tomber dessus.

-_O par Merlin , monsieur Potter , vous êtes vraiment béni par la déesse! _Presque résigné le jeune sorcier lui demanda pourquoi.

-_Parse que apparemment vous avez aussi hérité des artefacts de vos ancêtres et de deux des quatre bracelets des fondateurs._ Tout en lui expliquant, le Gobelin attrapa le bâton et le grimoire pour le tendre ensuite à leur future propriétaire.

Au contact d'Harry les objets ce mirent à émettre une aura des plus puissantes faisant apparaitre des volutes dorées et argents tel des aurores boréals, le bâton se contorsionnant et le livre rapetissant , bientôt Harry se retrouva avec une chaine qui semblait être faite d'or en fusion avec en son centre un petit pendentif en argent en forme de livre , sur les pages de celui-ci un joyaux d'une blancheur immaculée.

-_Monsieur Gripsec doit je en conclure que le bâton appartenais à Merlin ?_

_-Oui effectivement , monsieur Potter et le grimoire appartenait à dame Morgane la fae._ Hochant la tête , Harry mit le collier autour de son cou , au moment même où le fermoir se refermer , le jeune sorcier sentit une barrière explosée dans sa poitrine , et un immense soulagement l'envahit , comme si, il était enfin libre. Expliquant son ressentit au Gobelin pour tenter de comprendre , celui-ci lança une batterie de sort de diagnostic , plus les résultats tombés, plus les grands yeux globuleux s'écarquillaient faisant pensaient à Harry que si ça continuait les yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite, quand le dernier parchemin fut rempli, un silence assourdissant prit place dans la pièce, seulement dérangée par la respiration assez rapide du jeune garçon.

Harry savait qu'il avait autant de chance qu'un Scroutt à pétard donc pour faire bonne mesure il se redressa , dos droit , tête droite , les épaules redressées et calma sa respiration avant de poser la question qui l'inquiétait.

-_Qu'avez-vous découvert monsieur Gripsec ? _

_-Milord , les artéfacts de vos aïeux étant puissant on détruit ce qui bloquait votre magie... Vous aviez des "larva sanguis" qui bloquaient non seulement votre magie sorcière, mais aussi votre_ créature. Perplexe le jeune sorcier demanda quelque précision sur ces choses , leur utilité et aussi savoir comment elles étaient arrivées là ?

-_Les "larva sanguis" sont des créatures créé par un sort de magie noir, apposé sur une personne elle absorbe la magie de leur porteur et transfère une partie de celle-ci dans un cristal d'éternité... qui est détenue par celui qui à fait l'incantation. Mais il faut savoir que l'on ne doit jamais mettre ces... ces choses sur un enfant, jamais monsieur Potter ..._

_-Pour quel raison, monsieur Gripsec ?_

_-Cela provoque le retardement du développement aussi bien physique que magique , et si elles ne sont pas retirées à la majorité, elle tue leur hôte à cause de la puissance dégager dans le processus d'héritage._

_-Vous êtes entrains de me dire que j'avais des créatures à l'intérieur de moi qui allaient me tuer au moment même au j'aurais eu 17 ans ?_

_-Oui c'est exact ... et nous pouvons vous dire qui a fait ça... la trace magique reste persistante vue que cela fait au moins 12 ans que vous avez les larves en vous._

_-Dites moi , qui ? Qui a fait cela ?_

_-Dumbledore ..._

* * *

**NDA :** Bonjour ou bonsoir les amis , merci , merci de me suivre dans cette aventure ... Pourquoi avoir utilisé des dieux de Mésopotamie et bien pour deux raisons , la première je ne voulais pas faire une concordance avec les dieux de la mythologie grecque, la seconde c'est que cela m'a permis de faire quelque recherche et de découvrir le panthéon mésopotamien, même si je n'aie fait des recherches que sur les possibles interactions et que le reste vient totalement de mon imagination qui on peut le dire est parfois à l'ouest XD. Sous les conseils de Powwaa , j'ai modifié ma façon de "ranger" mes chapitres, dites moi se que vous en pensez! Est-ce plus facile à lire ainsi ? Si oui alors je ferais les modifications sur les anciens chapitres. Dans tous les cas à la prochaine.

Erra(1) dieu ou plus tot déesse pour moi de la Mésopotamie représentant la violence et la guerre. souvent assimiler à Nergal.

Nergal(2) dieu des enfers du panthéon mésopotamien et est l'époux de la reine d'en bas Ereshkigal

Ereshkigal(3) ou dame de la grande terre est la déesse du royaume des morts dans le panthéon mésopotamien.

Amor verus daemonibus inita (4) du latin "google" qui veut dire "amour fidèle démoniaque"

**Réponse au Reviews:**

**NonoPourVousServir**: Merci beaucoup, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu la trouves incroyable.

**Brigitte26**: désolé je tenterais de faire moins compliqué , a bientot :)

**LoupSpell**: Merci de me suivre c'est trop TOP... Et pour ce qui est du HP/? c'est un secret hihihihi.

**Maudinouchette**: bonjour , MDR oui en plus les flammes ces jolies XD

**Powwaa **: Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu porte à mon histoire cela me fait vraiment plaisir... Merci du conseil :)

**Guest**: merci c'est super gentil


	7. Chapter 7 pas au bout des surprises

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME, donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M, des scènes marquées "XXXXX" sont violente et peuvent choqué , ce marquage est au début et à la fin de la scène en question.**

**Format du texte: dialogue en Italique et pensée en gras.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 pas au bout des surprises**

Dans un bureau de la plus célèbre Banque des sorciers nommés Gringotts, se tenait un rendez-vous qui avait des allures de cauchemar pour l'un de ces occupants. Si des personnes extérieures pouvaient voir le visage du sorcier , beaucoup se diraient, qu'il venait d'apprendre que son chat nommé Fifounette avait été utilisé par son meilleur ami pour une expérience à la Schrödinger et que le pauvre animal en était mort. Mais heureusement pour les chats de la planète et malheureusement pour le sorcier l'aire de rage et de tristesse qui apparaissait sur son visage avait une tout autre raison.

Harry était furieux , non seulement Dumbledore lui avait menti tout ce temps , mais en plus les blocages mis par ce vieux fou confit au citron l'auraient tué au passage à l'âge adulte . Plus il y réfléchissait plus il se traitait d'idiot , il n'avait rien vu venir , pas un signe , était-il si stupide ? si malléable ?

Gripsec laissa le temps à Harry de réfléchir, au nouvelles informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

** Pauvre, jeune monsieur Potter trahi de toute part, nous, Gobelin, aurions déclenché une guerre pour moins que ça ! Décidément les sorciers ne sont vraiment pas dignes de confiance, quoi que le jeune monsieur Potter soit assez intéressant, je pense que l'on devrait s'allier à lui ! J'en parlerais au grand conseil à la prochaine session de comptage !**

Toujours un peu perturbé par tout cela , le jeune homme plongé dans ces pensées ne vit pas toutes les émotions qui traversèrent le visage du Gobelin, soudain un bruit retentit dans la pièce faisant sursauter tous les occupants du bureau.

C'est avec surprise que Harry vit que le bruit de marteau piqueur venait des boîtes en bois sculpter , Gripsec lâcha un grand soupire attrapa une des boites et la tendit au jeune Lord.

-_J'aurais préféré vue l'augmentation magique que vous venez de subir éviter de vous donner ceci, mais vue son impatience je pense que ça ira... enfin je l'espère._

Devant ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry se sentit raidir légèrement inquiet.

**L'impatience de qui ? De la boîte ? Et qu'est-ce que cette chose contient ? **Le jeune homme rassembla son courage , respira à fond et prit la boîte rouge , une douce chaleur s'en dégageait , sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un bracelet un d'un rouge flamboyant avec des gravures en or, plusieurs runes faisaient le contour du bijou qui était magnifique dans le genre guerrier .

\- _Il est magnifique qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

\- _C'est l'héritage que vous recevez en tant que porteur de magie de Gryffondor et l'autre boite concerne Serpentard , il faut savoir que c'est Merlin lui-même qui a créé ces bracelets pour que ces apprentis puissent utiliser leur puissance en toute sécurité._

\- _En toute sécurité ?_

-_Mmm… Oui c'est vrai vous ne le savez pas , à l'époque quand un sorcier été trop puissant cela pouvait engendrer la mort de celui-ci , il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus rencontré ce problème car rare sont les jeunes sorciers à sortir une puissance colossale, à cette époque il fallait un objet mangeur de magie pour aider à contrôler la magie , mais contrairement aux autres plus classique, Merlin ajouta une option celle que l'on peut nommée.. Ah! comment disent déjà les moldus , vous savez ces petits objets longs aux bouts ronds et qui contiennent de la magie moldu ..._

\- _Heuu.. des piles peut-être ?_

\- _Oui c'est ça des piles, ingénieux d'ailleurs ces moldus, mettre la magie dans une sorte de bouteille miniature ! Mais bon passons, donc je disais que Merlin avait transformé ces mangeurs de magie en piles comme ça si l'un de ces apprentis devait faire un acte de magie puissant , il pouvait utiliser les bracelets sans se mettre en danger._

\- _Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que ces bracelets contiennent la magie de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ?_ , voyant le Gobelin acquiescer , Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et demanda avec une certaine appréhension.

-_Que pensez-vous qu'il m'arrivera si je les mets ?_

-_Et bien monsieur Potter, je pense que ces bijoux pourront vous aider à gérer votre potentiel magique, de plus vous gagnerez encore en puissance grâce à celle qui reste emmagasiner à l'intérieur, mais comme vous êtes un elfe de sang il est possible que vous n'ayez aucun problème … mais je me dois vous prévenir ce n'est pas sans danger... Par contre maintenant que vous l'avait en main vous êtes dans l'obligation de le mettre, sinon le bracelet risque de s'énerver._

Harry prit une grande inspiration et piocha dans la boite le bracelet rouge et or qui devait appartenir à Godric Gryffondor et le fixa sur son poignet droit , au début rien ne se produisit puis lentement un halo de lumière or ce mit a irradié du bijou, qui se propagea sur tout le corps du jeune homme et sans fut, Harry ne ressentait aucune différence notable à part un sentiment réconfortant qui venait à n'en pas douter de la douce chaleur qui ce dégager du bracelet .

Avec plus de précaution il prit possession de la seconde boite qui commençait à faire un bruit d'enfer, il ouvrit le réceptacle d'un vert sombre et hésita pendant un moment , Harry se douter de pourquoi il avait été jugé comme porteur de magie de gryffondor après sa confrontation avec le Basilic de la chambre des secrets , il avait senti une toute petite différence dans sa magie et présumé à juste titre que ces le fait d'avoir été choisi par l'épée de Gryffondor, mais être aussi le porteur de magie de Serpentard le rendait perplexe est-ce parce qu'il parlait le Fourchelang? Ou bien une tout autre raison qui est avoir avec le sorcier mégalo qui servait d'hériter de Salazar, mais avant de le mettre il devait éclaircir un point .

\- _Monsieur Gripsec , dites-moi normalement ceci ne devrait pas entrer en possession de Voldemort, vu que c'est lui le premier héritier de Serpentard ?_ C'est un peu rougissant que le Gobelin ce mis a expliqué le pourquoi du comment.

\- _Et bien sachez monsieur Potter quand faite Salazar avait fait séparer son bracelet en deux , il y en a un qui est revenu à vous-savais-qui et le deuxième aurait dû revenir à sa compagne ou son compagnon !_ Abasourdie Harry se mit à hurler avec force.

\- _QUOI ! Si je mets ce truc je serais le compagnon de Voldemort ... non mais c'est une blague , une plaisanterie Gobeline n'est-ce pas, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je dois me marier avec Voldy ?_

-_Bien sûr que non Monsieur Potter , mais il y a une légende qui dit que c'est bracelet ne se met que sur les héritiers Serpentard et leur consort, mais cela reste une légende car de mémoire de Gobelin seul vous-savais-qui a pu hériter du bracelet , d'ailleurs à ce que l'on m'a raconté il n'était pas très comptant d'en avoir qu'un seul, mais c'était plier aux exigences de son ainé._

-_Et … heum …. je suis obligé de le mettre ?_ Pour toute réponse le Gobelin acquiesça silencieusement , Harry prit une grande inspiration et enfila à toute vitesse le bracelet sur son bras gauche, s'attendant à une réaction similaire du Bracelet de Godric. Il en fut pour ces frais une immense vague de magie explosa à partir de son corps, plier de douleur dans le bureau de Gripsec, pris de panique, le Gobelin actionna les barrières de son bureau et plongea sous sa table de travail pour se mettre à l'abri , puis aussi rapidement que le pique de magie était venu, il se dissipa.

Gripsec entendait les gémissements de douleur de son client il se releva et se précipita vers lui pour éviter toute plainte pour non-assistance à sorcier en danger mais fut stoppé par l'étrange bulle de lumière qui avait englobé le garçon, à la fois effrayer et stupéfier par ce spectacle de toute beauté Gripsec était choqué .

Quand la bulle disparue enfin on voyait Harry inconscient sur le fauteuil , le Gobelin appela une équipe de médico-mage pour venir l'examinait et baissa les boucliers de son bureau pour leur permettre de passer , c'est avec soulagement qu'il apprit que son client n'était pas en danger de mort , mais en pleine réorganisation de son noyau magique , cela arrivé quand des blocages sautés et qu'un apport de magie important était fait.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux bras du jeune homme, il s'aperçut que les bracelets avait disparu pour laisser la place à un unique tatouage, d'un basilique protégeant un lion, sur son bras droit, c'est à ce moment précis que Gripsec se souvint d'une autre particularité des fondateurs de Poudlar , bien que chacun ait eu des enfants lors de mariages arrangés , des secrets de polichinelle circulaient , comme quoi par exemple Godric et Salazar était amant cela mérité d'être étudié vue la forme de ce tatouage au aurait dit qu'il avait attendu tous ces siècles pour se rejoindre dans un même hôte , par contre Gripsec était curieux.. Comment le bracelet de Tom Jedusor aller réagir alors que lui ne s'était pas intégré en tatouage sur son porteur .

Harry s'était réveillé une heure plus tard avec la surprise du tatouage sur son bras , quand il demanda la signification de celui-ci, il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Gripsec, seulement que le Gobelin devait faire des recherches pour pouvoir lui donner les éclaircissements qu'il souhaitait . Mais qu'il voulait tout de même le prévenir que cela pouvait prendre des années à rechercher surtout vue la taille de la salle des archives de la nation Gobeline qui faisait près de quatre hectares.

Récupérant sa "fausse" cape , de l'argent pour pouvoir faire des cours, et les livres expliquant de bout en bout qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de sang, Harry retourna au chaudron baveur , salua Tom l'aubergiste et se dirigeât vers sa chambre.

Enfin de retour, le jeune homme déposa toutes ces affaires sur le lit , la "fausse" cape d'invisibilité sur la table puis, pris un siège près de la fenêtre , le jeune homme commença à ressasser tout ce qu'il avait appris , puis il voulut lire le premier livre sur les elfes de sang, quand une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes passa dans la rue en contrebas.

Dumbledore, son nouvel ennemi intime avait visiblement passé Tom le barman et ce dirigeait d'un pas rapide sur chemin de traverse, Harry pris dix secondes pour décider de suivre le vieille homme de façon discrète.

**Il faut que je sache quels sont ces plans pour moi !** Au bout de quelques minutes , Dumbledore tourna directement dans l'aller des embrume et continua son chemin à travers le dédale des rues de plus en plus étroites, puis pensant le perdre dans ce labyrinthe le directeur tourna dans une boutique jusque-là inconnue du jeune homme.

**Mais que vient-il faire la ? **Intrigué , Harry reste plusieurs minutes à épier à travers la vitrine salle du magasin en espérant voir le vieille homme.

**Aller le vieux citronné montre-toi !** Comme-ci Merlin avait pour une fois entendu sa prière, il vit Dumbledore apparaitre devant le comptoir en tenant une bague avec une pierre des plus étrange, il la paya et s'en alla rapidement.

Suite à cela le jeune Gryffon suivit le directeur de Poudlard pendant plus d'une heure, excéder de perdre son temps après avoir découvert que la vieille cervelle décrépite sauter aux citrons faisait simplement les boutiques. Harry commençait franchement à se décourager quand le dirlo resta plantait plus de dix minutes à faire littéralement du lèche vitrine d'un magasin de parfum de confiserie, il le suivit ensuite jusqu'au coin d'une rue mal éclairer où il vit Albus parler avec quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaitait apparemment rester discret vue l'accoutrement qu'il affichait, avec sa longue cape noire et sa capuche cachant les 90% de son visage.

L'apprenti espion ne s'approcha pas plus voulant lui aussi être discret, mais retint difficilement un cri de frustration, quand il vit les deux hommes Transplanés devant lui, dépité il décida de retourner dans ça chambre au chaudron baveur et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Gripsec avant son départ de la banque.

_**Flash Back**_

_Suite à son réveil, l'équipe de médico-mage s'occuper de lui pour voir si l'intégration magique c'était bien faite, après plusieurs examens il fut enfin relâché , Gripsec s'excusa de ce traitement plutôt lourd mais il voulait être sur que tout aller bien pour le jeune Lord, il ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ces clients dans son bureau. _

_-Monsieur Potter je souhaiterais savoir si vous souhaitez être la lors de là lecture du testament de Sirius Black ?_

_\- Oui je souhaiterais être là , mais serait-t'il possible de faire en sorte que je reste caché, je souhaiterais rester dans l'ombre pour pouvoir observer les visages des héritiers de Sirius._

_\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Lord Gabriel Malvolio Black_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Dans la chambre au chaudron baveur, Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le jeune homme tenté de reconstituer tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à la lettre de Sirius et tous ce qu'il avait découvert avec les Gobelins sa seule conclusion c'est que soit sa bonne étoile était parti en vacances soit que lors d'une vie antérieure il avait été un super méchant !

**Bon en premier lieu je pense qu'il faut que je m'organise, sinon je me ferais encore manipuler par le vioque!**

Ce relevant de son lit, il commence à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à la suite des événements .

**Bon d'abord, que dois-je faire ? **Tournant son regard vers sa malle, il s'y précipita comme si, il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de ce siècle.

**Mais oui bien sûr, je dois me faire une liste de choses à faire , organiser mes pensées.. **Prenant parchemin et plume il s'installa sur le bureau et commença à réfléchir tout en notant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

**Oui en premier lieu savoir quelles sont les intentions de Dumbledore exactement, ensuite.. Ensuite quoi ? Que devrais-je faire ce n'est pas comme ci ce vieux schnock , n'était pas connu comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle ! **Pris de panique , il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour retourner faire les cent pas , une fois calmer il reprit place devant le parchemin qu'il avait commencé à noircir.

**Ha.. aller, du calme Harry, oui d'abord savoir ce que le citronné me veux et ma fais subir ensuite faire en sorte de démanteler chacun de ces projets un par un , ouais c'est une bonne idée, une vengeance à petit feu !Ooo et ne pas oublier, l'humiliation suprême , j'ai déjà ma petite idée il ne s'en remettra jamais ! **

**Est-ce que je dois aller dans le camp de Voldy ? NON… NON…. NON… et NON ! Mais quelle idée il est tout aussi, voire plus dérangé que Dumby ! Par contre pour griller Voldy il va falloir ce lever de bonne heure ... mmm ou pas , enfin chaque chose en son temps , et puis un sorcier à la fois aussi je suis pas superman mais juste un elfe de sang non mais... **

**Me glisser lors de la prochaine réunion de l'ordre, je crois me souvenir que c'est demain, Mcgonagal en parler à Snape avant le départ en vacances, et aussi trouver quelques livres sur le chemin de traverse qui pourraient m'aider à espionner sans me faire choper… vue mon expérience de tout à l'heur se ne serait pas du luxe... Mmm je devrais faire les boutiques dès ce soir.**

Le jeune homme continua sa liste et au fur et à mesure son esprit devenait calme presque serein , il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il avait hâte et même temps très peur de découvrir combien il avait été naïf, mais si, il devait en passer par là, alors il le ferait.

Harry avait fait tous les magasins possible et inimaginable pour se trouver , livre , ingrédient , matériel pour potion mais aussi vêtement, cela n'avait pas été simple vue que tout le monde pouvait le reconnaitre très rapidement, le glamour n'était pas franchement la solution à toute épreuve surtout qu'il devait jauger de la puissance pour éviter d'être découvert par le ministère. Et le soir venu, il avait commencé à étudier pour ces futurs plans , un ou deux livres sur l'espionnage (pour la réunion de l'ordre se serait parfait), mais aussi le premier livre sur les elfes de sang et ensuite quelques formules d'invocation basique...

...

Il était neuf heures du matin , les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres qui eux bruissaient sous la légère brise , des enfants se tenant main dans la main marchaient sur le trottoir pour rejoindre leur petit camarade en vue de passer une agréable journée de vacance. Alors que certain faisaient des projets pour jouer un maximum, d'autres avaient dans l'idée de finir d'abord leur devoir d'été avant de penser à s'amuser et enfin certain , pas beaucoup! ... En faite un! C'était retrouvé apprenti espion.

Dans le parc du 12 square grimmaurd, Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père gentiment ramené par les gobelins pendant qu'il dormait, attendait la venue de quelque membre de l'ordre pour pouvoir se glissait dans la demeure des Black.

Il aurait pu rentrer directement, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif, il devait les espionner et non pas foncer tête baissée comme un stupide Griffondors, ce fût Alastor Maugrey qui lui ouvrit la voie, attendant que l'ex-aurore entre dans la maison, le jeune homme en profita pour se faufiler.

Mais d'un seul coup l'estime qu'il avait réussi à sauvegarder pour Fol'oeil avait baisser. Harry n'avait pas oublié qui était en train de cuvée une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans les parterres de sa tante. Lui qui avec comme doctrine « Vigilance constante » on pouvait se demander où était passer sa vigilance à la gomme, bien qu'après réflexions le jeune garçon se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal de ne pas se faire capturer.

Le tableau dans l'entrer hurlant des insanités se tue soudain, quand Harry passa devant celui-ci, représentant la mère de Sirius, celle-ci n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, mais son soudain silence troubla le jeune garçon. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha lentement de la peinture et lui chuchota :

-_Bonjour noble dame de la maison Black._

\- _Bonjour noble héritier de ma maison, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, Je sens que tu es plus puissant et tu as aussi plus de magie noire en toi, puis-je espérer que tu répareras les tort fait à ma lignés ? _chuchota t'elle avec un brin d'espoir dans sa voix.

\- _Noble dame, j'en serais honoré !_

Et ces avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'éloigna du tableau tout aussi souriant d'ailleurs celui-ci ne se priva pas à reprendre les insultes. Tous les membres de l'ordre qui était sur place en prenaient plein leur grade, ce qui apprit à Harry, que son meilleur amis Ron était là, mais sans Hermione.

** Tien! Pourquoi Ron est-là ? Sa mère est là aussi avec sa sœur, mais que ce passe-t'il ? Quoi que Moly je puisse comprendre mais Ginny est trop jeune pour faire partie de l'ordre !**

Ce que le jeune homme trouva encore plus étrange ces quand la matriarche de la famille Black incendia le ministère de la magie.

Mais au moment où il entra dans la salle de réunion, il comprit les allégations de la peinture en voyant nul autre que le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge qui faisait des allers-retours devant le canapé des Black, les mains dans le dos comme un homme stressait et occupé avec une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce, tout en observant les participants de la réunion, il entendit la voix d'Albus s'élever.

-_Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer !_

* * *

**NDA:** Bonjour ou bonsoir mes amis ,

Je vous remercie de me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et oui je sais, je suis une sadique, mais il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu non? (toute contrite). Bon, trêve de plaisanterie pour ceux que ça inquiète non ce n'est pas un HP/VL , voilà ça vas mieux ?

merci encore et à la prochaine.

**Réponse au Reviews:**

**Elenvyah:** Merci beaucoup cela me fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Brigitte26 :** Comme toujours merci de me suivre ça fait trop plaisir ;-) ...

**LoupSpell:** Merci beaucoup , vraiment merci de me suivre :D

**Geliahs:** merci à toi de me suivre

**NonoPourVousServir:** Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part MERCI , ça me touche beaucoup...

**Maudinouchette:**... Dans tous les cas ravis que cela te plaise , merci de me suivre

**Guest:** Tout découvert ? non je n'irais pas jusque là XD

**Xiu: **Thank you very much for reading my story


	8. Chapter 8 en long, en large et entraver

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME, donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M, des scènes marquées "XXXXX" sont violente et peuvent choqué , ce marquage est au début et à la fin de la scène en question.**

**Format du texte: dialogue en Italique et pensée en gras.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ...en long en large et entraver **

**Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter aussi connue sous le nom de Gabriel Black, je suis actuellement au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix . Dirigé par nul autre que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , 1er ordre de Merlin, Président de Magenmagot , Manitous suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard et aussi à ces heures perdues mon mentor et tuteur magique. Je suis là dans le salon, juste à côté de la bibliothèque encastrer dans le mûre et un portrait de Régulus Black , mais personne ne me vois ... **

**Naturellement, car je suis caché et pourquoi je suis caché me demandez-vous . Eh bien, pour une bonne raison à n'en pas douter ... C'était quoi déjà ... Ah oui je me suis fait emberlificoter et Dumby n'est plus mon tuteur "autant se faire mâchouiller par Toufu" et il est le mentor de... ces fesses et moi je ferais en sorte que le septième fléau décrit dans l'apocalypse paraisse être une balade de santé pour ce vieux cingler à côté de ce que je lui réserve... **

-_Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer !_ Déclara le plus vieux sorcier de la réunion.

Une assemblée composée d'Alastor Maugrey ex-auror et membre actif de l'ordre du phoenix, Dolorès Ombrage sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la magie, Bartémius Croupton Sr directeur du département de la coopération magique, Cornélius Oswald Fudge ministre de la magie , Molly Weasley membre passif de l'ordre du phoenix et ces enfants Percy actuel assistant personnel du ministre de la magie , Ronald et Ginny respectivement bientôt en 6ème et 5ème année à Poudlard, regardaient avec impatience , l'homme considérer comme le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle , Albus Dumbledore. Ils se trouvaient au 12 square Grimmaurd demeure ancestrale de la noble famille Black, dans un salon pour le moins coquet du point de vue d'un croquemort , tout ce petit monde avait pris ces aises comme en terrain conquit, montrant par cette attitude que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en ces lieux.

**Qu'est-ce que ... pourquoi cette saleté d'Ombrage est là? ... Et le ministre? Lui qui à refusé l'innocence de mon parrain qu'est ce qu'il fiche dans son salon?** Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il était dans un nid de vipères et douté fort que ce soit une réunion normale de l'ordre du poulet grillé (clin d'œil à NonoPourVousServir).

Son premier indice était qu'il manquait plusieurs membres, tels que Rémus Lupin ou bien Tonks. Le deuxième et non des moindres c'est que Harry était sûr à 100% que le Ministre Fudge n'était en aucun cas un membre tout comme Dolores Ombrage ou Harry avait plus de facilité à la voir lécher les bottes de Voldemort que de sauvait la veuve et l'orphelin. Le cours de ces pensées fût stoppée par le commencement de la conversation.

\- _Alors en premiers lieu…_

\- _Mm..Mm Albus je pense que le premier point dont nous devons parler est le fait que ce stupide gamin ait détruis l'entrée de mon ministère, sans oublier le département des mystères qui est dans un état déplorable, n'est-ce pas ?_ Regardant le ministre de la magie au-dessus de ces lunettes en forme de lunes le vieux directeur lui répondit avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- _Mais bien sur Fudge, prenait la parole je vous en prie !_ D'un seul coup mal à l'aise Cornèlius se racla encore une fois la gorge et reprit avec un semblant d'assurance faisant fi du sarcasme.

\- _oui merci Dumbledore de prendre autant les intérêts du ministère à cœur ! Comme vous le savait le hall du ministère a été complètement ravagé et comme vous y étier Albus je ne peux incriminer Potter vue que vous êtes son responsable légal et pourtant je l'aurais voulu, sans compter toutes les prophéties que nous avons dues reconstituez sa à pris du temps, mais bon passons... donc les réparations nous ont coûté pas loin de 4000 galions et je compte bien sur les heures supplémentaires effectuées par mes employés pour remettre tout ça en état. Je me dois en tant que ministre de la magie de vous les réclamer Dumbledore._

Déjà las de la conversation avec cette amibe à moitier développer, le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête et promis de le payer sous une huitaine de jours le temps de récupérer l'argent dans l'un des coffres de Potter.

**Non mais ho! Vieux fou glucosé je ne suis pas une tirelire moi, quoi que continué Albus.. j'ai hâte de voir votre tête quand vous verrait le pot aux roses! Hihihi croyait moi la facture sera salée vieux schtarber!**

-_Merci Albus… Ho et j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles, ma nouvelle campagne de calomnie envers le survivant est prête, je commence dès qu'il commence sa nouvelle année ou tout de suite ?_

\- _Et bien Cornélius je pense que commençais doucement maintenant puis mettre la vitesse supérieure à la rentrer seras la meilleure chose à faire, n'oublier pas Cornélius l'endoctrinement prend du temps._ Méditant sur les paroles du directeur, le ministre avec un regard bovin hocha la tête puis s'installa sur la place restante d'un des canapés Black, entre Ombrage et Percy.

**Super! Devant c'est , "tu es notre sauveur " et derrière " Harry est un idiot " génial! Tout simplement génial! Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer, pour l'instant il faut que je reste calme sinon les vagues de magie que je produirais, pourrais leur donner la puce à l'oreille sur ma présence.  
**

-_ Donc maintenant que ceci est réglé j'ai quelque nouvelle à vous annoncer_, ménageant son effet Dumbledore marqua une pause, et scruta chaque visage de l'assemblée en se délectant de leur soumission.

\- _J'ai renforcé au début des vacances le sort de Haine sur les Dursley et j'ai ajouté un petit bonus un bouclier « Moldufou » pour que Harry soit bien traité pendant les vacances_, quelque ricanement s'éleva dans le salon faisant froid dans le dos au jeune homme.

**Je devrais vous… vous …. arrrg je vais vous faire... faire... griller Albus vous pouvez en être sûr !**

\- _Albus il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop amoché, il est hors de question que je marie ma fille à un être difforme_, s'exclama Molly en faisant une moue de dégoût puis ajouta avec un sourire mauvais.

\- _Déjà qu'il est stupide, alors si en plus il devient laid !_ Sa petite pique provoqua le ricanement de ces enfants et des sourires entendus de la part des adultes.

**Madame Weasley... Molly ... moi qui vous aime tant, je... Je suis blessé ,mon coeur me fait mal! Vous qui étiez comme une seconde maman, je n'aurais jamais pensée que la déception fasse autant souffrir . **Sous sa cape d'invisibilité , Harry avait des larmes de détresse coulant de ces joues. le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer mais il ne rendrait pas les armes maintenant , pour lui c'était hors de question. Il voulait apprendre et surtout comprendre pour pouvoir leur faire payer avec les intérêts.

\- _Ne vous en fait pas Molly, il sera toujours à peu près en un seul morceau,_ la rassura Dumbledore, il voulut continuer sur sa lancé quand la mère Weasley ajouta.

-_Au fait, Albus? Il me faudrait une nouvelle potion d'assujettissement pour Arthur, il recommence à retrouver son caractère de cochon... Oh, et aussi une nouvelle potion d'attraction pour ma Ginny!__ Est-ce que vous pensez que Sévérus pourrait les faire_ ?

\- _Je ne sais pas vraiment, à la dernière potion d'attraction que je lui ai demandé, il m'a averti que si j'avais dans l'idée d'en vouloir une autre , il faudrait lui donner plus de précisions quant à son utilisation, sinon il refuserait de la fabriquer._ Un air triste sur le visage Albus attendait la réaction de la matriarche, que ne se fit pas attendre .

_-Mais comment ose-t-il ce cloporte! Il n'a pas à vous refuser quoi que ce soit! Sans vous il serait soit mort, soit encore l'esclave de vous-savez-qui ! Mais de quel droit vous refuserait-il..._ et aussi vite que sa colère avait éclaté, Moly se calma pensant à quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir.

-_Albus, si je ne m'abuse Snape, déteste l'enfant ? Non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité, il pourrait être de notre côté ?_ Regardant le vieux directeur directement dans les yeux elle vit une lueur étrange dans le regard du viel homme qui disparut très vite ne sachant pas à quoi c'était dû, elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

**Il vaut mieux pas trop chercher loin avec ce vieux fou, on ne sait jamais...** Ce disait-elle, Molly était une femme particulièrement rusée et prudente, elle n'avançait jamais ces pions tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de gagner , d'ailleurs elle était persuadée que le talent de Ron pour les échecs lui était dû , certainement pas à son crétin de mari amoureux des moldus.

Pendant que Molly était en train de tempêter contre son "bon à rien de mari" en pensée, de l'autre côté de la pièce Albus fulminé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre devant toutes les personnes autour de lui, premièrement le maître des potions était un très bon Occlumens , donc Albus n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le contrôler ou même de l'influencer comme il le souhaitait, de plus le vieux directeur savait que Snape était attaché à l'enfant grâce à l'amitié qu'il avait entretenu avec feu la mère d'Harry, Lily. Il était hors de question pour lui de mettre Sévérus au courant, sous peine d'avoir un maitre des potions et puissant sorcier de surcroit sur son dos. Néanmoins l'avouer devant cette assemblée d'amibe décérébrer serais vraiment un très mauvais calcule de sa part , il devait se montrer fort.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'aire, Dumbledore répondit aux questions de Madame Weasley avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il mit par précaution au fond de ces yeux et dans le ton de sa voix.

\- _Molly, bien que comme vous l'avez mentionné, Snape n'aime guère le petit, cela ne veut pas dire que nous pouvons lui faire confiance et quand on réfléchit bien, le fait que ce soit un ex-mangemort qui est tourné le dos à Voldemort fait de lui un excellent espion pour nous, mais pas du tout une personne à qui ce fiée, il a déjà trahis une fois, il pourrait tout à fait recommencer, donc non. Si je peux éviter de lui expliquer quel sera l'usage de ces potions... je préfèrerais !_

\- _Mais Albus, s'il refuse de nous fabriquer les breuvages doit-on aller les chercher au chemin de traverse, je souhaite vous rappeler que les potions sont limites illégales, et nous voir nous balader dans les recoins sombres. Nous les sorciers qui représentont la lumière sera un peu louche._ releva Molly, c'est avec un regard pétillant que Dumbledore lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il se chargeait de tout , Madame Weasley aurait ce dont elle avait besoin que ce soit pour son mari, comme pour sa fille. Après avoir rassuré la mère de famille et souhaitant passer à un autre sujet, Albus commença à énoncer un nouveau point de la réunion, quand ce fut cette fois la fille Weasley qui l'interrompit.

-_Maman… Maman tu ne lui as pas dit! Dit lui ce que je veux vite! S'il te plaît_, enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de sa mère avec sa voix de crécelle Ginny Weasley ne passait pas inaperçu, même quand elle tentait d'être discrète, en prenant son aire de grand-père moralisateur, le directeur reprit la parole à l'attention de la jeune fille tout en prenant le soin de cacher son agacement .

\- _Voyons mon enfant, vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous chagrine autant ? Et il n'est pas nécessaire de passer par votre mère pour me parler bien sûr du moment que ce que vous avez à me dire soit important !_

Ne reconnaissant pas le sarcasme dans la voix du viel homme, Ginny continua dans ces pleurnicheries.

\- _Il faut que je me marie avec Harry au plus vite !_

\- _Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ?_ Demanda Ombrage curieuse.

\- _Ne me dite pas que vous attendez un heureux événement ! _S'exclama avec une joie malsaine une Dolorès aux anges , rien quand pensant au déshonneur pour la jeune fille et sa mère, ce fut Molly qui répondit de façon brutale.

_\- NON… Mais qu'allez-vous, vous imaginez Dolorès, ma fille n'est pas une fille de mauvaise vie, c'est un outrage, comment osé vous l'insulté de la sorte !_ Baguette sortit les deux femmes ce regarder en chiens de faïence, une animosité qui date de l'école , faisait qu'elle trouvait la moindre petite chose pour ce chercher querelle.

Tout le monde commença à vouloir désamorcer la situation ,sauf Harry qui pour une fois depuis le début de la réunion arborait un magnifique sourire et selon lui la seule chose qu'il lui manquait dans cette scène était du pop-corn, il se promit d'aller en acheter après la réunion.

La tension montait de plus en plus dans les tours , l'atmosphère était bruyante et pesante , les femmes s'insultaient copieusement jusqu'au moment où une voix de crécelle prit la parole et jeta un froid sur l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était instaurée dans le salon.

-_Je veux me marier au plus vite, comme ça je serais sûr que j'hériterais de tout et puis je pourrais tenter de lui faire un héritier, ce qui fait que si c'est un garçon, il sera le bénéficiaire du titre des Potter mais aussi des Black ensuite il meurt et je peux enfin penser à moi, tout simplement, et le gamin je l'envoie en pension ou autre ._

Estomaqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les adultes retournèrent à leur place respective, ce fut un ministre pensif qui brisa le silence.

\- _Cette jeune femme est très maligne, bravo madame Weasley vous l'avez bien élevée ! _Entendant les éloges de Fudge , la matriarche de la famille Weasley eut un sourire éblouissant sur son visage.

\- _Oui certes Molly la bien élever, c'est à se demander comment, par Merlin, cette jeune fille a pu se retrouver chez les Griffondors, mais cela ne vas pas être possible dans l'immédiat._ Prenant son temps pour faire son petit effet, Dumbledor appréciait grandement quand les foules étaient pendues à ces lèvres.

\- _Harry va avoir bientôt 16 ans, il ne peut encore se marier... mais il peut ce fiancé!_ S'exclama un Albus Dumbledor tout joyeux.

-_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, un de ces contrats de fiançailles inviolables devrait nous être utile ! Ho et puis faire un héritier hors mariage ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, dans ces circonstances si Harry meurt avant que nous le voulions, nous aurions toujours la possibilité d'avoir l'héritage par l'enfant, je vous laisse gérer cela miss Weasley !_ Après un dernier regard pétillant en direction de la jeune fille, Dumbledore ce tourna vers le reste de l'assembler, il souhaitait continuait avec l'ordre du jour mais un regard en direction du frère de Ginny, Ron lui fit changer d'avis en voyant le jeune garçon rouge d'émotion, soupirant intérieurement Albus posa son regard sur le jeune homme pour l'invité à prendre la parole, voyant que celui-ci ne comprenait pas le sous-entendue, Dumbledore l'invita de vive voix mais il ne put cacher la légère exaspération qu'il ressentait.

-_Monsieur Weasley, quelque chose vous chagrine dans les projets de votre sœur ? _Étonné de l'attention soudaine sur ça personne , le jeune homme tenta de se reprendre.

\- _Directeur, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais…_ voyant que l'enfant hésité encore Albus eut un geste impatient de la main.

-_Dites-le simplement, mon garçon, nous saurons, je suis sure vous comprendre !_

-_ Bien je.. je… crois que Harry est… est GAY !_ Rouge cramoisit après avoir hurlé le dernier mot de rage, Ron respira lourdement, on aurait dit qu'il avait couru sur 10Km.

Choquer, les yeux exorbités, un silence de mort s'était installé dans le salon des Black, ou le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le petit ricanement venant du tableau de Walburga Black, ce fut bien 10 minutes plus tard que l'ambiance pesante fut rompue par un gloussement mesquin venant de la sœur de Weasley.

-_Mais que raconte-tu Ron, Harry n'est pas gay, vu qu'il m'a déjà embrassé plus d'une fois ! _Remarqua-t-elle avec un petit air moqueur qui ne plus pas du tout au jeune homme qui reprit une couleur digne de la maison Griffondor._  
_

\- _Petite sœur, puis-je te faire rappeler, qu'il était déjà sous l'influence de la potion d'attraction, qu'on avait demandée à l'époque au jumeau sous le prétexte de faire une bonne blague à papa et maman, tu sais celle avant que le directeur nous en donne une un peu plus puissante !_

Un peu vexée par la répartit de son grand frère, Ginny continua tout de même dans sa lancée.

-_Oui mais tu oublies Cho, c'est bien à cause d'elle que je suis allé chercher la potion, vu que je ne voulais pas que Harry soit dans ces griffes._ Pensif, Ron se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage autour de la pièce , pendant ce temps-là Harry lui pensée à la jeune fille de Serdaigle , il était vrai, qu'il avait eu une petite aventure avec elle qui c'était tout de même soldé par un lamentable échec, vu qu'elle pleurait Cédric et lui regarder les attributs bien pourvus de Rogers Davies capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, d'ailleurs c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait eu les premiers doutes quant à ces préférences. Quand enfin les pensées de Ron furent plus claires, celui-ci s'arrêta devant Ginny pour lui répondre.

-_Mais dans ces cas-la pourquoi il regarde les fesses des autres gars dans les douches de Griffondor, et pourquoi plus d'une fois je les vues avoir un regard de désir pour certains ? Mmm ?_

\- _Tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu es jaloux de ne pas être à son goût_ ... Dit-elle avec un brin de moquerie qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de son frère avant d'ajouter l'air de rien.

_\- Et puis il est peut-être Bi qui sait ? _Dumbledore souhaitant clore ce débat qui n'avait que trop duré pris la parole en instillant juste ce qu'il fallait d'autorité.

-_Dans tous les cas, Miss Weasley, faite en sorte de tomber enceinte d'Harry et si effectivement il aurait des tendances envers d'autres hommes et bien nous pourrons toujours __lui faire boire une potion pour couper son désir contre nature, tout simplement! _

**Contre nature? Contre nature l'homosexualité est parfaitement acceptée dans notre société , mais vous êtes pire que Voldy ma parole!** Énervée au possible Harry s'obligeât au calme , par de longues respirations , lui permettant de faire ralentir sa magie qui avait qu'une idée en tête sortir et s'exprimer dans toute la gloire de la violence contenue par le jeune sorcier.**  
**

_-Enfin bref.. merci infiniment Monsieur Weasley de m'avoir prévenue de ce problème possible._ Ron heureux d'avoir pu être utile ne vit pas le regard blasé que lui lançait le directeur de Poudlard et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. Dumbledore regarda chaque membre de cette réunion dans les yeux pour leur l'ordre silencieux de ne plus lui couper la parole puis continua avec son ordre du jour.

_-Nous pouvons passer à la suite, comme vous le savait la lecture du testament de Sirius est pour bientôt, j'ai déjà pris les dispositions qui s'imposaient pour faire en sorte que Harry me cède la totalité de ce qui lui revient !_ Ce fut Percy poussant une exclamation de surprise qui l'interrompit pour demander au vieil homme, comment il avait réussi ce miracle , car comme tout sorcier le savait il était pratiquement impossible de leurrer un Gobelin, c'est avec une certaine fierté dans la voix qu'Albus expliqua patiemment son plan de génie à l'assembler.

-_Et bien c'est simple, pendant que Harry était beaucoup trop triste à cause de la mort de ce chien galeux de Sirius je lui ai fait signé certains papiers...les documents stipulais qu'il ne souhaitait pas son héritage et dans sa grande générosité décidait de le léguer directement à son tuteur magique, en l'occurrence moi !_

Entendant cela , Harry est à deux doigts de retirer sa cape et de sauter à la gorge du directeur. Fort heureusement le jeune lord réussi à se contenir tout en se demandant quel papier il avait bien pu signer pour arriver à cette finalité, surtout quand y réfléchissant plus, Harry convenait que c'était bien ça signature sur le document.

**Mais c'est bien sûr , le foutu papier d'excuse que j'avais dù signer après avoir détruis le bureau de Dumbledore... Il devait y avoir un message caché.**

-_Bien jouer Albus, et comment avait vous fait pour la signature magique ? Elle doit être apposée avec un effort conscient !_ Demanda avidement le secrétaire du ministre, Percy Weasley, où on voyait briller dans ces yeux une curiosité mêlée avec une pointe d'admiration envers l'homme.

-_Et … MmMm ! J'avais gardé un peu de magie accidentelle que je lui avais prélevé quand il était plus jeune, donc je les mise sur le parchemin avec un sort de fixe, les Gobelins n'y verront que du feu ._

**Menteur, il n'y avait pas ma magie sur le parchemin! Donc tu là dans l'os vieux débris !**

_\- Bien Albus, je ne voudrais pas vous presser! Mais j'ai une réunion ensuite, donc quels sont les autres points dont nous devons parler ?_ Questionna le ministre, Dumbledor agacé par cette attitude ne prit pas la peine de regarder Cornélius pour lui répondre.

-_Mais certainement mon cher, nous avons encore à parler de la situation permanente de Dolorès dans l'école ensuite je souhaiterais prendre des nouvelles du fils de Barti cela faisait longtemps... Oh et pour finir j'aimerais savoir comment cela se fait que la véritable prophétie n'est toujours pas était retranscrite pour moi et surtout détruite !_

Ce décomposant à cette dernière phrase Fudge, sous le sourire guoguenard de Fol'oeil, le ministre commença à bafouiller furieusement, ce fut l'intervention de Percy qui l'aida, le jeune homme lui montrant son soutien en posant une main sur son épaule, ce geste si simple avait permis au ministre de la magie de mettre ces idées aux claires, il prit une grande bouffée d'air , carra les épaules et répondit de façon lente et mesuré .

-_Nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher Dumbledore, cette prophétie est gardée par un bouclier qui ne laisse entrer que ceux dont parlent la prophétie où ceux qui ont le sang de merlin, je suis navré mais je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre sous la main !  
_

-_Cela me frustre beaucoup car si Tom apprend la vraie prophétie, il ne voudra surement plus du tout tuer le garçon et c'est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse !_

-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur,_ disait pour la première fois Barti Croupton Sr , l'homme d'un certain âge se redressa comme pour se donner prestance et dit avec fierté.

-_Mon fils fait partie du premier cercle du lord Noir, il fera en sorte qu'il ne le sache jamais !_

-_AH, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis fier de votre fils Barti,_ suite à cet éloge Croupton fit apparaître un immense sourire, narguant par là même le reste de la compagnie, mais Ombrage n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- _Albus, je souhaiterais vous informer que j'ai trouvé des nouveaux sorts de torture indétectable dans la bibliothèque de la famille Ombrage et je souhaiterais les tester sur le jeune monsieur Potter, je vous garantis aucune marque visible et de plus j'ai mis la main dans l'aller des embrume sur un petit bijou !_

\- Q_uoi donc, Dolorès ?_ Ravie d'avoir toute l'attention sur elle, elle se permit un petit sourire en coin et continua le récit sur sa trouvaille.

-_C'est un collier, qui une fois mis, contraint la personne à être sous une sorte de serment du secret, ce qu'il fera pendant qu'il porte le collier ne pourra être divulgué. Mais en plus ils l'ont amélioré sur la base d'un objet moldus! Envoyant ce qu'il appelle une décharge_ _électrique.._ Tous la regardèrent , Dolorès se délecter d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle continua son petit discours en prenant bien son temps et ainsi savourer son moment.

_-Le vendeur m'a expliqué, que dès que l'objet est correctement chargé en magie, la personne qui le porte reçoit un mini doloris à chaque fois qu'il transgresse l'ordre du collier qui a été enregistré au préalable ! Par exemple , si l'ordre donné est « aucun bruit ne doit sortir de ta bouche » et bien au moindre sifflement ou gémissement le collier envoie la punition adéquate ! Amusant non ?_

-_Oui très Dolorès encore une fois, vous vous êtes surpassé et dire que je pensais que vous ne feriez pas mieux que les plumes de sang de l'an dernier, naturellement je vous autorise à utiliser Potter comme cobaye mais à une seule condition._

\- _L__aquelle ? _Demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-_Je veux que vous me fassiez une copie de vos souvenirs pour que je puisse voir toutes les séances bien sûr ! _Heureuse de cette demande ces avec reconnaissance qu'elle lui répondit.

\- _Avec plaisir Albus ! Comme d'habitude. _Ajouta-t-elle avec une voix se voulant sensuelle auquel le vieil homme répondit par un clin d'œil aguicheur. Harry lui frissonna d'horreur en voyant cet échange qui pour lui était un crime contre l'humanité.

* * *

Bonjour , bonjour

Alors premièrement merci de me suivre , ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Ensuite l'un des commentaires anonymes à émit le souhait que cette fics soit un HPDM , la seul chose que je répondrais c'est la suite au prochain épisode XD.

**Reponse aux Reviews:**

**Brigitte26: **Bonjour , et oui je me suis montré légèrement sadique XD...

**LoupSpell: **Merci de me suivre :)

**NonoPourVousServir: **Alors? Verdict ?


	9. Chapter 9 le dépit a un goût amer

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriété de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Je souhaite vous informer , que ceci est m'a toute première fanfiction.**

**Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des fautes et je m'en excuse.**

**Le rythme de parution n'a pas été encore décidé.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain fait ont été mélangé.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME, donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**Je tien aussi à faire part que le RATING est M, des scènes marquées "XXXXX" sont violente et peuvent choqué , ce marquage est au début et à la fin de la scène en question.**

**Format du texte: dialogue en Italique et pensée en gras.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 le dépit a un goût amer**

Harry était de retour au chaudron baveur, assis sur le lit tenant fermement sa baguette, le regard dans le vide, cela faisait maintenant deux heures que la réunion était terminée, le choc de ces révélations le faisant bouillir d'une rage sans nom.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, certes son parrain lui avait dit de se méfier, les preuves qu'il avait récoltée à la banque de Gringotts lui avaient montré combien le vieux citronné était fourbe, mais jamais! Au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé, qu'il était aussi cruel! D'ailleurs après réflexions , le jeune homme se trouvait affreusement naïf de ne pas y avoir songé un seul instant.

Maintenant il ne serait même plus étonné si on lui disait que Dumby était en réalité le petit-fils de Machiavel.

Pris d'une nausée soudaine,il lâcha sa baguette sur la couverture du lit, mit sa tête entre ces genoux tout en la maintenant dans l'étau que formaient ces mains. La réunion repassée encore et encore dans sa tête, les paroles de Molly celle qu'il aimait comme une mère, de Ron son meilleur ami et de Ginny sa petite amie lui donner mal au coeur et c'est avec un malêtre limite dépressif qu'il y réfléchissait.

Ah! Certes maintenant ,il savait pourquoi ces sentiments avaient les tendances d'une roulette russe . Tout ça à cause d'une vulgaire potion d'attraction, le jeune homme se disait que sa future ex avait tout de même une sacrée chance , vu que l'administration prolongée de cette potion sur un même sujet était très déconseillée sous peine de rendre le futur amoureux amorphe , légume ou le préférer d'Harry, mort. Par contre point positif , il n'était plus tirailler entre deux bords , il était Homosexuel et fier de l'être!

Pris d'un éclair de génie, il se releva précipitamment ce qu'il lui fit tourner la tête pendant quelques instants.

Faisant les cent pas dans sa petite chambre, Harry venait de réaliser que sa famille moldu ne l'avait surement jamais détesté , tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son plus jeune âge était dù à Dumbledore. Heureux il se mit à échafauder un plan d'action, lui permettant de libérer ses proches de cette influence néfaste, dans un sens il avait peur! Et si le sortilège n'était que l'amplification d'un sentiment déjà existant ? Si au contraire de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui , ils faisaient preuve d'indifférence ?

Harry Potter avait peur , peur d'espérer , peur de ne pas connaitre l'amour familial, peur de cette variable inconnue lui promettant des moments qui pourraient être d'un bonheur intense, mais il avait aussi surtout peur de renoncer et de ce demander jusqu'à la fin de sa vie " et si?".

Récupérant son parchemin et sa plume, il commençait à méditer sur la suite. Ce concentrant sur la marche à suivre.

**Bon en un , trouver de quoi briser le sort , ensuite ..**. Harry stoppa net sa réflexion , il y avait un problème avant même d'avoir commencé .

La trace... La trace du ministère sur chaque baguette de sorcier mineur était un contrôle pour l'utilisation frauduleuse de la magie avant l'âge requis , déjà qu'Harry était très puissant alors si, il commençait à faire de la magie avec cette épée de Gryffondor au-dessus de la tête, il était sûr d'être renvoyé sans sommation de l'école (surtout avec ce qu'il lui sert de directeur), avec en bonus un petit séjour à Askaban dans le quartier des délinquants juvéniles , enfin si ce secteur existait tout du moins.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisaient les aspirants mangemorts pour s'entrainer à certain sort , sans que le ministère ne soit au courant , car quand même, quand on apprend à faire dans son jardin un Avada Kedavra, ce n'est pas la même puissance utilisée qu'un bette glamour, et pourtant aucun n'était mis en examen, pas comme lui au début de ça cinquième année avec son Patronus.

Pendant un temps, le jeune monsieur Potter pensait que le ministère le voyait mais laisser faire à cause des familles influentes qui entouraient les enfants. Effectivement la famille Malfoy était jugée comme une famille de mangemort et pourtant on ne venait pas embêter Lucius Malfoy sans avoir des preuves quasiment divines à son encontre. Néanmoins l'an dernier , il avait entendu par pur hasard, deux septième année de Serpentard , se donner des conseils dont un qui avait donné la réponse au mystère de la trace du ministère.

**Il faut juste que j'aille chez ce vendeur de baguette dans l'aller des embrume ...**

**Ensuite ... Il faudrait que je trouve qui sont mes ennemis ... Mmh **Harry , pensa à différents moyens pour découvrir qui étaient avec et qui étaient contre lui. Il avait bien pensé à la fameuse potion qui permettait de voir les auras, mais avait vite renoncé, car cette potion pouvait vous transformer en véritable Guirlande de noël si celle-ci était mal brassé.

Puis il s'était dit qu'il pouvait enquêter en toute discrétion, sur chaque membre de son entourage qui l'intéressait vraiment, seulement après mur réflexions ce moyen qui n'était pas sur à 100%, était aussi beaucoup trop fastidieux et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. Soudain quelques mots dans l'un des livres d'espionnage qu'il avait lus hier soir lui donnent la solution. Retournant près de sa malle, il regarda dans le compartiment secret où il prit le livre qu'il cherchait "le B.A.B.A de l'espionnage". Il tourna les pages à une vitesse folle et s'arrêta tout d'un coup quand enfin il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

_"Chapitre 6 le Parchemin du traitre_

_Le parchemin du traitre ou plus spécifiquement le " memrwn anadlu (1)" est une invention du génie méconnue Maximilien Véritas, mort en 1562 brulé vif sur la place du village de Vesontio (2). Sir Véritas avait inventé se procéder révolutionnaire pour son temps dans le but de se choisir une femme, celui-ci refusant qu'un être du sexe opposé puisse un jour le trahir , mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu , fut le malheureux accident de courrier qui lui montra la loyauté sans failles de son meilleur amis mais aussi la traitrise de son frère qui fût d'ailleurs l'instigateur de sa mort._

_Les effets de ce parchemin sont simples au moment où le destinataire touche le vélin , le charme "ydych chi'n fradwr (3)" oblige cette personne à, soit répondre dans l'immédiat ce qui prouve sa loyauté ou dans le cas contraire à repousser de 24h le moment de la réponse ce qui prouve de manière irréfutable que le destinataire est un ennemi._

_Avertissement , l'utilisation de ce sortilège peut provoquer quelque effet secondaire indésirable tel que la baisse de l'estime de soie , une hypersensibilité émotionnelle et une forte envie de fraise._

**C'est ce qu'il me faut ! Bon par contre je n'aurais qu'a aller chercher des fraises en quantiter, de toute façon vue ce que j'ai appris depuis quelque temps... Les sentiments de déprime sont déjà omniprésent...  
**

Harry tourna un instant la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre , regardant le ciel gris de Londres sans rien voire. Plongé dans ces pensées , il tentait de ranger le capharnaüm qui avait élu domicile dans son cerveau.

Le doute était ancré dans l'esprit de notre jeune héros. Il était parfois tenté de faire "comme si rien, tout cela n'avait jamais existé" mais voilà il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant , son innocente naïveté avait bien été réduite en lambeau par des gens à qui les sorciers donnaient Merlin sans confession. Après un vide de plusieurs minutes il prit sa décision. Il devait savoir sinon cela aller le ronger et le transformer en paranoïaque , ce fut dans cette optique qu'il commença à réfléchir à une liste de personnes prioritaire pour le dépistage anti-félon.

**Alors tout d'abord Hermione...****Un instant.. et si Hermione était du côté du vieux schnock et si elle voulait aussi me tuer ou me trouvait stupide ! La seule consolation que j'ai c'est qu'elle n'était pas à la réunion aujourd'hui donc elle pourrait être vraiment mon amie, mais si sa se trouve elle n'avait pas pue se libérer d'où le fait qu'elle n'était pas là. Bon Harry arrête sinon tu vas vraiment virer maboul.**

****Oooo la la voilà que je me parle à la troisième personne , ça va pas du tout ! D'ailleurs j'y pense le professeur Snape n'est pas si appréciais que cela par Dumbledore, il pourrait peut-être, être de mon côté ?****

******Bon certes de façon taciturne, sarcastique, froide, manipulatrice et carrément méprisante parfois mais … bon en faite on dirait le profil d'un méchant... Mais si je veux être honnête il est aussi puissant, rusé, énigmatique oui donc une véritable chauve-souris des cachots!  
******

Ce fut dans cet élan qu'il prit une demi-heure pour peser le pour et le contre de tous les noms qui lui passait en tête , il en est venue à la conclusion qu'il devait d'abord envoyer les parchemins au reste de la famille Weasley , et dans le même temps à Hermione.

Avant d'aller chercher une possible baguette , Harry rechercha dans les livres en sa possession quel rituel pourrait aider sa famille. Il souhaitait surtout savoir si, il devait passer chez l'herboriste pour des ingrédients de dernières minutes. c'est que ce genre de sort qui dure pendant plus de 10 ans avait forcément une base de plante sous quelque forme que ce soit ( potion, onguent , pot pourri etc ) , donc ce n'était pas un bête sort qui allait l'aider. Il fut malgré tout très déçu de ne rien trouver, pas la moindre petite formule ou même indice de formule, Harry avait acheté pas loin d'une dizaine de livres et il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider à libérer sa famille.

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui le foutoir qui l'entourait , avec des livres ouverts sur diverse page , des parchemins qui étaient éparpiller çà et là , le tout dans un cercle parfait. Debout en son centre, Harry arborait une mine sombre. Il avait fait la veille toute la librairie Fleuri et Bott, il avait pris tous les livres qui pouvaient lui être utiles mais il ne trouvait rien, cela en était légèrement frustrant pour le jeune garçon de 15 ans. Aujourd'hui il était persuadé qu'il trouverait ce dont il aurait besoin dans l'aller des embrume.

Fort de cette résolution, le jeune monsieur Potter se lança un glamour, tout d'un coup il devint châtain clair avec des yeux marron cuivré et il se rajouta 5 centimètres de taille pour être sure de ne pas être reconnue.

Sa liste de cours en tête, il sortit de sa chambre, perdu dans ces pensées il n'avait pas remarqué la petite silhouette au bout du couloir qui le regarder intensément et Harry avec toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait jamais pue deviné ce que cette créature lui réservait.

Saluant Tom le barman, il se dirigea vers l'entrer du chemin de traverse, et composa le code.

Comme a son habitude, le jeune homme commença a flâné çà et là dans la grande rue marchande, moins émerveiller que lors de sa première visite en ces lieux, il devait admettre que même-ci maintenant ces souvenirs étaient teinté d'amertume, il avait tout de même passé des moments heureux avec ces pseudos amis ou à l'école de sorciers.

Arrivé devant le croisement qui menait dans l'aller des embrume, Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois pour s'engageait dans ces ruelles sombres et malodorantes. La devanture du libraire était sale, des lettres aux couleurs ocrent sur la vitrine où on lisait de façon partielle « Black & Book ». Prenant son courage à deux mains il franchit la porte d'entrer avec un sentiment d'insécurité mais rien ne devait l'arrêter... Dans les rayons mal éclairés, Harry avait trouvé tout ce qu'il lui fallait, que ce soit des livres poussé sur les potions ou sur la défense contre les forces du mal en passant par la métamorphose ou histoire et étiquette du monde sorcier, il y avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait même un livre sur tous les sorts sombre a utilisé pour espionner d'ailleurs après l'avoir feuilleté rapidement il se demandait si se livre n'avait pas été écrit par son professeur de potions car rien que les premières pages faisaient ressentir au lecteur à quel point il était insignifiant.

Passant d'une étagère a une autre, plusieurs ouvrages de sortilège de magie blanche comme de magie noir atterrissent dans les bras du jeune homme.

Étant satisfait de ces trouvailles, il se dirigea vers la caisse, déposant les différents articles devant le vieux libraire, il repensa à ce dernier livre qu'il avait ajouté sur la pyramide déjà très haute qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie la miss-je-sais-tout en personne, ce livre était une vraie mine d'or d'enseignement avec entre autres un sort qui ne nécessiter qu'un peu plus de puissance que les autres pour libérer sa famille du joug de Dumbledore. Il profita d'un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir s'il n'avait pas omis de fouiller une étagère quelconque.

Au moment où Harry voulut prendre ces achats qu'il venait de régler, le vieux monsieur lui agrippa le bras avec une force surprenante, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux , il vit que l'homme avait un regard vide, comme ci sont corps été là mais que son esprit était au abonnait absent.

-_Tu as oublié un livre mon garçon !_Étonné, il répondit non en secouant la tête

Tout en se demandant d'où lui venait une voix aussi flippante.

-_Non désolé, monsieur mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !_ Le jeune homme tenta de faire lâcher prise le libraire sans grande réussite au contraire, le vieil homme resserra sa prise sur son bras.

-_Tu as oublié un livre, le livre tu dois le prendre !_ Toujours le regard vide, le caissier n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir laisser partir Harry, soupirant il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains avant de tenter dans savoir plus.

-_ Mais de quel livre parlez-vous? Et pourquoi ?_ Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage plein de ride de son vis-à-vis et il attendit la réponse qui ne fut pas longue à venir.

-_ Le livre du sang, le livre des elfes est celui qui est, pas celui qui fut, si vous cherchez dans l'histoire vous ne le trouverait plus, si vous le cherchez dans les légendes alors il vous sera dû, dans une langue morte vous sera écrie, les titres des derniers récits._

Puis le libraire disparu sous les yeux surpris du jeune rouge et or relevant la tête il vit un livre brillé d'un allo scintillant carmin sur les étagères derrière le comptoir de la librairie, comme appelé Harry le saisi, les paillettes qui formaient une bulle parfaite autour de l'ouvrage disparue avec un bruit de vent. un bruit de craquement tel du parquet sous le poids d'un homme se fit entendre surprenant le jeune homme, celui-ci était debout dans la ruelle de l'aller des embrume juste devant ce qui aurait dû être la vitrine de la boutique de livres mais à la place se trouvait un magasin d'éleveur d'épouventard, avec à ces coté la pile de livres qu'il avait achetée. il mit quelques secondes à intégrer les dernières données dans son esprit, intriguait par le livre qui était toujours dans ses mains, il le retourna pour pouvoir lire le titre «Dryadalis Sanguinis ».

**Mmm c'est du latin , « elfe sang » donc l'elfe de sang... Mais c'est des elfes de sang que ça traite... attend je croyais que seules les livres démoniaques qui sont en ma possession parlée des elfes de sang mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire encore !**

Mettant tout cela de côté il prit tous ces livres, les réduits et les allégeant pour les mettre dans sa poche de jean, n'oubliant pas qu'il devait aller chercher d'autres parchemins , en quantité limite industrielle pour avoir le cœur net sur son entourage et aussi une nouvelle baguette.

Ne souhaitant pas réfléchir à l'étrange magasin, tout en se disant qu'il avait déjà de quoi occupé son cerveau pas besoin de rajouter un fait bizarre pour lui mais qui pour les sorciers était à tous les coups banal. Et enfin le jeune homme savait bien une chose dans le monde magique, il n'y avait rien qui était dû au hasard!

Donc Harry préféra aller se chercher ça futur baguette, arpentant le dédale des rues, il tomba sur le magasin qu'il souhaitait, il avait entendu deux Serpentard en parler alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, à ce qu'il avait compris tous les futurs mangemorts venaient prendre leur baguette dans ce magasin et de plus pour un bon prix, on pouvait en avoir une discrète sans traçage ministériel c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

-_Bonjour, tien un client que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir dans mon humble échoppe, que faite vous chez moi Monsieur Potter ?_ Surpris par la question Harry tourna la tête vers le miroir mural qui était près des étagères à sa droite et vit bien que son glamour été toujours en place. Ricanant le fabricant de baguette, lui expliqua.

-_Votre magie Monsieur Potter est des plus délicieuse !_ Il huma l'air et continua d'expliquer.

-_Je peux la sentir à des kilomètres, mais aussi je peux sentir ces changements, son augmentation, comme son humeur, et elle est très en colère comment cela se fait ?_

-_Veuillez m'excuser, mais ceci ne vous regarde pas! De plus j'ai commis une erreur en venant dans votre magasin, si vous voulait bien m'excuser._ Ce retournant il commença à rejoindre la porte, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne perçoive sa créature pas avant d'avoir pu se canaliser , il ne voulait pas que l'un des ces ennemies l'apprenne et on pourrait voir sa particularité dans sa magie il en était persuadé. Et comme le commerçant était âperement sensible autant s'en allé avant de se faire repérer mais le fabricant avait été plus rapide et le reteint par le bras.

**Décidément aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon jour** Fusillant l'homme du regard, Harry vit immédiatement que celui-ci était amusé, voyant cela le jeune sorcier se renfrogna.

**Et en plus personne ne me prend au sérieux !**

\- _Que me voulez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! _Demanda un Harry particulièrement agassé.

\- _Du calme jeune homme, je ne dirais à personne que vous êtes venue dans un magasin de mage noir pour vous trouver une nouvelle baguette, d'ailleurs je le comprends tout à fait, les baguettes de mon cousin sont sublimes! Néanmoins, comme il est censé être du côté de la lumière, il doit laisser le ministère gâcher son travail, à force de brimer les baguettes, elle meurt! Que c'est triste._ Relâchant le bras du garçon il partit dans ces rayons et revint avec une boîte, puis tout sourire il mis d'autorité la nouvelle baguette dans les mains du Gryffondor qui sentit tout de suite que la baguette était faite pour lui, le souffle coupé il regarda l'homme en face de lui avec un millier de questions mais n'en posa qu'une seule.

-_Comment ?_

-_Et bien c'est simple, je ne suis pas mon cousin, je peux lire la magie comme je vous les déjà dis en plus vous êtes passé deux fois devant ma boutique, la première fois quand vous étiez en train de suivre le vieux directeur, c'était hier ou avant-hier , je ne sais plus je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps je dois l'avouer et la deuxième pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure de cela et à chaque fois cette baguette c'est manifester, étrange non? Surtout quand on sait à qui appartient ces sœurs !_

\- _Laisser moi deviner, à Vous-savais-qui n'est-ce pas ? _Déclara le jeune Harry avec un sentiment de déjà vue. Perplexe , le vendeur secoua négativement la tête.

\- _Heu non pas à lui, votre baguette à deux sœur Monsieur Potter, à moins que... dois-je vous appeler Lord Black ?_

\- _Lord Black! je préfère s'il vous plaît ! _**Oui lord Black je préfère , Harry Potter est jugé soit comme héros, soit comme idiot . Alors j'ai décidé que lord Black ne sera rien de plus , rien de moins que puissant et respecté. **Pensa-t'il en son for intérieur.

\- _Bien dans ce cas, Lord Black , d'abord il faut savoir que dans votre baguette c'est du crin de sombral qui est le cœur magique et elle a été fabriquée avec du bois de cèdre , mais nous les fabricants de baguettes pour mage offensif donc "noir" selon ces puristes de la lumière, nous ne mettons jamais un seul cœur dans une baguette !_ Harry était littéralement captivé par le récit du marchand.

\- _Les baguettes de sorcier de base diront nous, on deux cœurs qui vont souvent de pair, comme par exemple un crin de centaure avec un crin de licorne, ou un poil de rougarou avec un poil de lycanthrope et ainsi de suite, mais pour des sorciers avec une forte puissance magique il faut mettre trois cœurs pour évité que la baguette ne ce brise à cause de la pression, comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est le cas pour la vôtre surtout que le crin de sombral qui est dans cette baguette vient d'un familier_.

-_D'un familier ?_ Le vendeur tout sourire se délectait d'avance de la tête qu'allait faire le Survivant.

-_Oui le familier de Grindelwald !_ Abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry demanda au vendeur de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire .

_-Effectivement le familier de Grindelwald, il faut savoir que certains animaux magiques partagent leur vie avec leur maître et bien c'était le cas pour cet animal pour sauver le mage noir , l'animal à sacrifier sa vie pour le sauver tout ce qui restais était trois poils qui venaient de sa crinière._

\- _Donc, si je comprends bien il n'y a que trois baguettes dans le monde qui ressemble un peu à la mienne, et vous m'assurez que celle de Vold…_ Harry s'arrêta en voyant le fabricant de baguette frissonné et n'eus pas besoin de continuer sa question vue que le marchand lui répondit.

\- _Oui jeune Lord, je vous assure que vous-savez-qui n'en a pas, mais ce sont tout de même de puissants sorciers qui les détiens._

\- _Est-ce que je pourrais savoir à qui appartient le reste de la fratrie de ma baguette ?_

\- _Et bien, vous vous avait une baguette avec crin de sombral, crin de licorne noir et écaille de basilic. Sévérus Snape à une baguette avec crin de sombral , canine de vampire et plume d'hippogriffe, alors que Lucius Malfoy à une baguette avec crin de sombral, fil d'acromentule et sang de dragon._

\- _Un instant, les sœurs de ma baguette sont à Snape et Malfoy père, c'est une blague celle que j'ai reçue d'Ollivanders et la jumelle de vous-savez-qui alors que celle que je vais recevoir de vous est jumelée avec un sadique narcissique et un sadique froid!_

**Décidément je pense vraiment que ma bonne étoile c'est fait la malle !**

\- _Je ne l'aurais pas dit dans ces thermes mais oui c'est le cas,_ Harry regarda la baguette qui était toujours dans ces mains, elle lui aller parfaitement, on aurait dit que sa magie avait enfin trouvé son doudou, soupirant doucement il releva la tête et dit la seule chose qui était logique dans toute cette folie, en tout cas il l'espérait !

\- _Combien vous dois-je ?_

* * *

**NDA**: Bonjour, Bonjour. Que dire , à part WAAAAOOOOWWWW j'ai passé la barre des 100 followers je suis émue au-delà des mots, que dire à part merci de me suivre :) En faite si , je sais quoi dire.. à l'origine cette histoire devait être assez courte... Mais se seras pas le cas XD, Et il y a une modification dans le couple vedette que j'avais choisie :) dans tous les cas merci de me suivre et à la prochaine.

**Lisadora**

memrwn anadlu (1) = parchemin parjures en gallois , j'ai voulu changer un peut des sempiternelles traductions en latin , bien que me connaissant j'y reviendrais forcement XD

Vesontio (2)= nom Gallo-romaine de la ville de Besançon.

ydych chi'n fradwr (3)= traduction grossière " es-tu un traitre" oui je sais pas beaucoup d'imagination ... Par contre c'est en gallois.

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Brigitte26 :** Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**LoupSpell:** Merci pour ta review :)

**NonoPourVousServir:** Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Yaonyme: **Merci pour ta review ^^

**Mefia:** Merci c'est gentil ;)

**Guest: **Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

**TeZuKa j : **Merci pour ta review :)

**Fairyglither: **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire:)

**Guest:** Tes propositions de couple sont intéressante :) d'ailleurs l'une de tes possibilités se révèle être, une partis de l'équation XD merci pour ce commentaire


	10. Chapter 10 Cacher le bonheur d'une

**Bonjour , voici un nouveau chapitre qui a été corrigé par mon nouveau béta-reader (standing ovation), Kelorus. Pour ce qui est du reste du "disclamer" ce sera comme d'habitude :) ENJOY.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Cacher le bonheur d'une vérité **

Nous nous trouvons dans le Surrey, au cœur d'une rue de banlieue où toutes les maisons ressemblaient aux autres. La même architecture , les mêmes palissades et pratiquement les mêmes jardins. Tout dans ce petit quartier respirait la petite vie tranquille de retraité. Il y avait tout de même quelques différences, on pouvait trouver, de-ci de-là, des jouets d'enfant dans les jardins, ou une différence pour les voitures, comme cette vielle Ford de 1939 d'un rouge criard .

Comme à son habitude, fade et quelconque, se trouvait la maison Dursley, au 4 Privet Drive. Le jardin, comme les tenues de la mère Dursley, manqué d'une touche de créativité exotique et fantaisiste. On pouvait voir quelques fleurs d'un intérêt certain, mais bon cela ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. La bonne ménagère anglaise en somme...

Monsieur Dursley, quant à lui, était un homme affable. Gérant d'un magasin de perceuses, se croyant un commerçant accompli, il n'hésitait jamais à tanner le cuire de ces chers voisins avec ces promotions et autres rabais... au rabais!

Dudley Dursley ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père Vernon, en gentil garçon, il avait toujours un mot ou deux pour la veille madame Padget qui habité aux numéros 35 près du parc ou ses amis et lui trainait parfois. Si de temps en temps des enfants couraient en sens inverse quand ils voyaient l'adolescent, personne ne se posa de questions, partant du principe que c'était dû au fait que le jeune homme avait une très forte corpulence, qui malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci pouvait impressionner les plus jeunes.

Et enfin, il y avait Harry , l'enfant que la famille Dursley avait recueilli après le tragique accident de voiture de ces parents. Sa mère étant la sœur de Pétunia Dursley, celle-ci avait hérité du fils, au début très discret, tous le pensaient timide ou traumatisé par les événements qui avaient fait basculer sa vie. Moyen à l'école, il avait tendance à être solitaire, en tout cas c'est ce que répétait Monsieur Wild, surveillant de l'école. De plus certains professeurs ajoutaient que son comportement était la preuve que le jeune homme était voué à devenir un délinquant. Pourtant certains voisins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur ce garçon qui était d'un naturel gentil et chaleureux même si parfois on pouvait le juger d'introvertie. Après ses onze ans , on ne voyait plus le jeune Harry , certains adultes ce sont inquiétés jusqu'au moment où Vernon Dursley leur donna la raison de sa soudaine disparition.

Il était à l'internat saint-Brutus pour refaire son éducation, disait monsieur Dursley de sa voix de baryton, tout en ajoutant qu'il reviendrait pour les vacances d'été. Aujourd'hui la seule chose qui aurait pu dénoter dans ce quartier paisible était le fait que Harry se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, alors que normalement à cette heure-ci il aurait dû être dans le jardin à arracher les mauvaises herbes ou tout simplement tailler les Brugmansias de la matriarche de la maison. Le garçon n'était pas très grand, chétif il aurait pu ce faire passer pour un enfant de 12 ans alors qu'en réalité il approchait de son 16ème anniversaire.

Harry été très nerveux, il avait étudié toute la nuit le bouquin de sortilèges, qu'il avait acheté pour pouvoir libérer sa famille moldue de l'emprise du sort de haine placé par ce cher Albus. Mais un doute persistait dans son esprit.

**Si ça se trouve, ils me haïssent même sans le sort et j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien**, pensant faire demi-tour avant que le garde de l'ordre ne revienne, il commença à faire demi-tour.

**Je devrais les laisser et me cacher... mais je ne pourrais plus aller à Poudlard.**

Stoppé par cette réflexion, il regarda la porte d'entrée comme si elle était son dernier espoir pour lui donner la sagesse universelle, ou tout simplement une réponse. Devait-il oui ou non entrer dans cette maison. Il avait déjà pensé à ne plus retourner à l'école surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu lors de la réunion, et le sort qu'on lui réservait. Cependant Harry était bien conscient que l'un de ces défauts était son ignorance donc aller à l'école pour en apprendre un maximum que ce soit des professeurs ou de la bibliothèque serait un nouveau pas en avant pour sa vengeance, donc disparaître lui était impossible.

Il prit son courage à deux mains après s'être morigéné pendant bien dix minutes et entra dans la maison de Privet Drive, sa famille était dans le salon toujours impeccable de la tante Pétunia en train de rire en regardant une série télévisée. Entendant la porte se refermée, les têtes de toute la famille se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Ne voyant rien, Vernon se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait pendant que le reste de la famille retourna à son occupation précédente. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Harry lança un « Petrificus Totalus Maxima » sur toute la famille puis commença à incanté la formule pour les libérer, en y mettant un peu plus de pouvoir pour être sûre que cela fonctionne. Il sentit une chaleur se diffuser au niveau de son sternum juste à côté de son cœur et se propager dans chaque membre pour enfin finir dans sa baguette, qui absorba la puissance du sorcier avec beaucoup d'aisance.

**Décidément on est fait l'un pour l'autre, **se disait le jeune homme en observant sa toute nouvelle baguette. Une fois la formule terminée, une lueur jaune oranger se dégagea de celle-ci et engloba toute la maison. Le jeune homme fit léviter son oncle Vernon jusqu'au canapé prés de sa femme, regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assuré que personne n'avait remarqué le petit feu d'artifice et retira le sort du Petrificus, sur les membres de sa famille. Gêné il commença à parler tout doucement en aillant peur que sa voix ne se brise bien avant d'avoir pu terminer.

\- _Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon, Dudley, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup et j'ai appris récemment que ce sentiment été due à un sort de haine contre moi. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la magie et à cause de ce sort qui vous a manipulé pendant moins de 15 ans ça ne risque pas de changer mais est-ce que je pourrais espérer que vous pourriez tenter de m'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?_ La voix cassée par la tristesse on aurait dit un enfant de 7 ans qui avait fini ce discourt.

Toute la famille Dursley avait des yeux comme des soucoupes, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais meilleur réaction, Harry baissa la tête pour cacher ces larmes qui commençaient à venir. Il savait que l'oncle Vernon détestait les larmes. Essuyant ces yeux d'un geste rageur il vit une paire de chausson gris anthracite apparaître juste devant lui, surpris il releva la tête rapidement pour voir le père de famille l'enlacer dans une étreinte chaleureuse, jetant un regard au reste de la famille sa tante pleurait à chaude larme alors que son cousin était devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, dans le creux de son oreille il entendait Vernon répéter comme une litanie.

-_Mon garçon, comme je suis désolé, mon fils, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi !_ Le jeune rouge et or serra de toutes ses forces l'homme dans ses bras quand il sentit ses larmes imbibé le dos de son T-shirt.

Après une discussion qui dura plus de quatre heures, entrecoupée de câlins, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, ne croyant pas trop à la journée idyllique qu'il venait de passer, il alla pour entrer dans sa petite chambre quand tout d'un coup, d'une colère noire, Pétunia l'envoya dans la chambre de Dudley en hurlant qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme une nuit de plus dans cette pièce immonde, il resterait avec son cousin le temps que les travaux soient fini, Vernon entendant les hurlements de rage sa femme monta au premier après avoir vue la situation il hocha de la tête et commença à redescendre en ajoutant qu'il était hors de question que l'un de ses fils dorme dans une cellule et qu'il allait appeler pour qu'on lui livre des nouveaux meubles et de la peinture dans l'heure.

Le lendemain, Harry informa sa famille qu'il devait partir pour Gringotts, mais ses maintenant "nouveau parents" l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne puisse même envisager de passer la porte d'entrée et le ramenèrent dans la cuisine fissa avant de lui demander des explications, ce qu'il fit. Serait-ce dangereux pour lui ? Quand comptait-il rentrer ?

Avec une immense joie le jeune homme répondit bien volontiers à l'interrogatoire de sa tante, quand il eut fini de tout expliquer, ce fut son Oncle qu'il lui posa une question qui était très étrange dans sa bouche voir même de la quatrième dimension.

\- _Dis-moi, mon garçon est-ce qu'il est possible que je puisse voir ce que cela aura donné lors de la lecture du testament, j'aimerais voir leur tête. _Abasourdi le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Mais mon oncle vous ne détestez pas la magie ?_ l'homme pris son temps pour donner une réponse au jeune sorcier.

_-Mon enfant, je pense que je ne déteste pas la magie, nous la craignons oui , mais on la déteste pas, quoi que si ! En fait on pourrait mais ce ne serait pas contre toi mon fils, ce serait parce que nous ne la connaissons pas , nous ne la maitrisons pas , et sache une chose Harry que l'homme a toujours peur de l'inconnu. Certes, il est vrai que pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut découvrir, expérimenter, mais la magie c'est un peu différent, nous ne pouvons appréhender celle-ci qu'à travers les actes que font d'autres personnes et tu en conviendras que les conséquences des actes que l'on m'a rapportés étaient pour le moins dramatique._ Réfléchissant aux paroles de son oncle, qu'il devait bien l'admettre étaient "censées", il prit la décision de changer tout cela, il se ferait un plaisir de faire "découvrir" à sa famille ce que la magie avait de mieux à leur offrir.

Ce fut avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard pétillant de malice que Harry lui expliqua comment il pouvait leur faire voir la réunion, une formule qu'il avait découverte dans ces nouveaux livres, permettant à toute personne magique ou non, de voir un souvenir comme à la télévision. Donc il dû promettre à son oncle et à sa tante de leur faire visionner toute la scène. Quand son cousin entendit la conversation, il proposa de faire du pop-corn pour profiter du spectacle.

C'est un Harry hurlant de rire et d'une merveilleuse humeur qui partit tout droit dans la banque avec un portoloin qu'il avait reçu le matin même par son chargé de compte, Gripsec. Arrivant dans la banque, ce fut Monsieur Adlec que le conduisit vers un charmant salon qui donnait sur une autre pièce.

\- _Lord Gabriel Black, nous allons commencer dans quelques instants. Les différentes personnes venues pour la lecture sont dans la salle d'attente, souhaitez-vous des rafraîchissements ?_

\- _Oui s'il-vous-plait Monsieur Adlec, je souhaiterais un jus de citrouille et ... _**Merci Dudley ! **_Du pop-corn s'il vous plaît !_

\- _Tout de suite Monsieur._ Le gobelin appela un elfe de maison qui déposa la commande sur une table basse devant Harry.

-_ Bien je vais à la lecture souhaitez-vous modifier quelque chose ?_

\- _Non...en fait si ! Je souhaite qu'à la fin de la lecture vous demandiez à Narcissa Malfoy et seulement à elle de venir dans le salon je vais en profiter pour lui parler__.__ Pour le reste je vous laisse faire, nous avons déjà fait tous les changements nécessaires !_

\- _Bien milord._

Tout seul dans le salon, Harry regarda attentivement les personnes arriver pour la lecture du testament de son parrain.

Il y avait la famille Malfoy au grand complet, mais aussi la famille Tonks, Rémus lupin qui avait une mine à faire peur, Albus Dumbledore et Percy Weasley qui dit au Gobelin de façon hautaine qu'il représentait le ministère de la justice.

Au-dessus de monsieur Adlec, il y avait un tableau de Sirius où on lui donnait à peine 20 ans, qui souriait en faisant de grands gestes de la main pour saluer la pièce, tous les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent autour d'une longue table rectangulaire qui était présidée par le chargé de compte de la famille Black.

Le Gobelin se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout ce beau monde et commença son devoir.

\- _Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour la lecture du testament de feu Sirius Black, je me présente je suis le Gobelin Adlec cela va faire 65 ans que je suis chargé des comptes de la famille Black,_ fixant l'assemblé Adlec décida de se faire un petit plaisir.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre d'amusement. S'éclaircissant la voix une seconde fois il parla d'une fois forte et assurée.

_\- Mais avant de continuer, puis-je savoir où se trouve Monsieur_ _Potter ? _Demanda le Gobelin avec un petit sourire en coin légèrement carnassier.

-_Cela ne vous regarde pas Gobelin !_ Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire et où on sentait une pointe de mépris dans le dernier mot prononcé par le sorcier.

_-Je regrette mais n'aillant pas reçu le désistement de Monsieur Potter pour la lecture, nous devons l'attendre... _Le directeur voyant son ton autoritaire faire chou blanc, prit son aire de papi gâteau pour lui expliquer en des termes court que Harry ne pouvait se déplacer à cause de la menace qui pesait sur lui, appuyer par des mouvements de tête approbateurs de la part Percy, Albus ne remarqua pas le regard presque hostile de Rémus sur sa personne. Pour le loup-Garou menace ou pas, Harry aurait dû être là car c'était son parrain, sa famille. Ne voyant pas le jeune garçon dans la salle d'attente, Lupin avait pensé que cela était trop douloureux pour le jeune homme mais sachant quand fait c'était le directeur qui lui interdisait, il sentait une certaine rage l'envahir en l'encontre du vieux sorcier.

-_De plus j'ajouterais ceci, _rajouta Dumbledore d'un petit sourire victorieux

-_Normalement vous avez reçu il y a quelque jour un document qui devrait rendre obsolète la présence de ce garçon..._

Harry, lui, vitupérait contre le sorcier sénile confit au citron.

_-Nous avons effectivement reçu plusieurs documents en relation avec le testament de Monsieur Black ces derniers jour ... _Ajouta le Gobelin en mettant ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme pour faire réagir le vieux décrépit.

Adlec su au bout de quelque minute qu'il ne ferait pas en sorte que le vieux sorcier se compromette et il trouvait ça dommage, cependant il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil la réaction de certains membres de l'assemblée quand il avait déclaré qu'il avait interdit au jeune monsieur Potter d'assister à cette lecture pour sa prétendue sécurité... Et après mûre réflexion il trouva cela très bien, il faut toujours y aller petit à petit...

Regardant le reste des personnes dans les yeux, Adlec tendit la main vers le document officiel qu'il déplia en prenant tous son temps et commença à lire à haute voix.

_Moi Sirius Black_

_Sain de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être, en aucun cas, contraint par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue par la présente un total de 25 000 gallions à Rémus Lupin, c'est pour payer cette vieille chauve-souris pour tes potions mon vieux. _Rémus, plongé dans les affres de son chagrin poussa un gémissement de douleur et de regret en entendant les dernières paroles de son ami pour lui, il aurait voulu en faire tellement plus.

_À Andromeda Black Tonks, je lègue 25 000 galions, chère cousine, je souhaite que notre futur chef de famille te réintègre, j'aurais voulu le faire, mais un fugitif n'est pas un lord. _Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andromeda émus par la sollicitude de son cousin.

_À Nymphadora Tonks, je lègue 25 000 galions et un journal qui pourra l'éclairer sur la personnalité de celui qui lui fait battre le cœur, j'aurais aimé cousine que tu portes aussi le nom de Black même si les représentants de cette famille sont, soit sombre jusqu'au trognon, soit des fugitifs galeux._ Tonks elle était mitigé entre éclater de rire pour cette vérité ou pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, car elle avait perdu son confident et l'un de ses meilleurs amis ce jour-là, lors de la bataille du Ministère.

_À Narcissa Black Malefoy je lègue 25 000 galions pour qu'elle puisse si elle le souhaite fuir le monde des mangemorts ou commencer une nouvelle garde-robe. _Un petit sourire triste, Narcissa s'était demandée pourquoi elle avait reçu la convocation des gobelins. Maintenant elle le savait, Sirius ne l'avait pas oublié, son cousin avait pensé à elle … si seulement elle avait pu lui dire la vérité peut être aurait-il était fier d'elle et de sa famille.

_A Drago Black Malfoy je lègue 10 000 galions et un balai Speed Deluxe 1, il ne vaut pas l'éclair de feu mais il saura toujours te ramener en sécurité._ **Hein.. J'ai quelque chose ? Pour moi ? mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était pendant mon anniversaire quand je fêtais mes un ans...** Pensait le jeune Malfoy , tout en gardant le contrôle sur son visage , il ne devait pas montrer que au fond il aurait souhaité connaitre cet homme faisant parti de sa famille et qui avait été pour lui son héros d'avoir choisi d'aller à Gryffondor au lieux de Serpentard comme la tradition l'exigeait.

_À Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore je lègue quelque mots et un cadeau, tout d'abord quelle ne fut pas m'a surprise quand j'ai découvert pendant l'une de mes balades nocturnes que vous aviez monté un dossier pour m'innocenter, cela m'a fait réellement plaisir ! Donc je vous informe que je lègue la copie de ce dossier à Amélia Bones directrice du département de la justice et pour Albus pour le remercier sincèrement de tout ce qu'il a fait, la photo de mon fessier, cliché fait il y a 15 ans de cela après un pari, j'espère qu'il appréciera !_

Dumbledore était furieux...

**Comment, par tous les plus grands mages de l'univers, cet abruti de cabot a bien pu tomber sur ce fichu dossier, est-ce qu'il avait découvert autre chose de compromettant, les avait-il dits à son filleul ... Non certainement pas sinon il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque ... Bon la réhabilitation de cette abrutit post-mortem peut que servir mes dessins, je dirais à Harry que j'avais l'intention de donner le dossier au ministère de la magie avant la mort de son parrain. S'il me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, Mmm... je pourrais lui dire que je n'avais pas le temps ... quoi que non, je pourrais plus tôt lui dire qu'il manquait un ou deux éléments irréfutables et que je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs en cas d'échec d'où le fait d'attendre, oui se serait parfait après le gamin me mangera encore plus dans la main...**

_À Harry James Potter, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune, et peux-tu me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai raté, tu seras toujours mon fils de cœur Harry n'en doutes jamais !_

_Je déclare par la présente que mon filleul Harry James Potter, sera sous la responsabilité de mon nouveau chef de famille Lord Gabriel Malvolio Black._

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Harry était tordu de rire sur le fauteuil confortable fourni par les Gobelins, en voyant le professeur Dumbledore devenir blanc à la déclaration du testament. Mais à cette dernière phrase l'hilarité du garçon se stoppa net. Une fois de plus Magis-Magistra avait fait des siennes, il était courant que certains documents faits avec un serment magique se modifiaient pour donner des précisions sur les nouveaux statuts de telle ou telle personne. Par exemple quand on se mariait et bien la déesse modifiait les documents tels que l'acte de naissance pour mettre le nouveau nom. Par contre dans son cas il était plutôt heureux, écrit de cette manière personne n'irait penser que Lord Black et Harry était une seule et unique personne.

Par contre, "Lord Black" était toujours mineur il lui fallait un tuteur ... Voyant toute la scène devant lui, il trouvait amusant les réactions du directeur et celle de Percy était tout simplement fantastique, à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Harry se faisait un plaisir de regarder tous les occupants de la pièce, pour certain il ressentait une certaine jubilation à presque s'en frotter les mains. Pour d'autre il avait une pointe de tristesse, par exemple pour Tonks ou même Lupin. Par contre la famille Malfoy était égale à elle-même d'une impassibilité hautaine à toute épreuve bien qu'Harry était persuadé d'avoir remarqué un petit sourire sur les lèvres du patriarche Malfoy quand celui-ci remarqua la blancheur presque maladive qui s'instaurait sur le visage du vénérable Directeur de Poudlard au fur et à mesure de la lecture du testament... Toute la délibération intérieure de Harry fut interrompue par la voix quelque peu grinçante aux inflexion grave d'Adlec.

-_Bien maintenant, j'ai quelque mot de la part du chef de famille Black._

_"Moi Gabriel Malvolio Black, actuel chef de la famille Black,_

_Réintègre par la présente Andromeda Tonks qui redeviens Andromeda Black Tonks et ses enfants dans la maison des Black avec en gage de bienvenue une dote de 10 mille gallions pour Nymphadora Black Tonks qui sera octroyée pour son futur mariage ._Au moment même où le mot « mariage » fut prononcé par Adlec les deux femelles Tonks avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

_A Narcissa Black Malfoy un don de 10 mille gallions pour lui dire qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue elle et sa famille dans le clan Black. _Une main sur son cœur, la matriarche Malfoy n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux mais presque, elle ne savait pas d'où venait son chef de famille mais elle le trouvait généreux et intelligent, le message était clair il voulait que la famille soit soudée.

_A Drago Black Malfoy un don de 10 mille gallions _En entendant ça Drago se demanda immédiatement comment il pouvait remercier ce nouvelle arrivant qui faisait partit de sa famille.

_A Lucius Malfoy 10 mille gallions pour le remercier de garder sa famille en sécurité et en bonne santé, _Lucius resta stoïque pour plusieurs raisons, la première un Malfoy ne montre pas ces émotions en public, la deuxième c'est qu'il était ému par la générosité du nouveau chef Black et il avait compris, comme sa femme, que celui-ci souhaitait une famille soudée et la troisième raison était tout autre. Le père de la famille Malfoy sentait une présence autour de lui à la fois craintive et accueillante mais il ne savait pas d'où cela venait et la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, dans une moindre mesure, il était à Poudlard en train de tenter de virer le directeur de son poste.

Adlec fini la lecture de la lettre en prononçant la signature,

_Gabriel Malvolio Black_

Les famille Malfoy et Tonks ce rapprochèrent pour parler de ce nouveau chef de famille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pendant que Percy invectivait le Gobelin pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps, pourtant ce fut l'éclat de voix d'un certain poltron glucosé qui fit taire toutes les conversations.

-_Je réfute ce testament, de plus j'ordonne la mise en examen de ce Gabriel Black, je ne le connais pas et il est hors de question que la tutelle de Monsieur Potter aille à un autre de plus, JE SUIS déjà son tuteur, et il m'avait semblé que Harry me laissait son héritage. Vous n'avez pas reçu sa lettre ? Mais quel travail déplorable !_

-_Mmm.. Mmm Monsieur Dumbledore, nous avons bien reçu une missive nous spécifiant que Monsieur Potter vous laissait son héritage…_

_\- Effectivement alors …. _Adlec coupa le vieux directeur d'un geste de sa main crochu. Tout en appréciant à l'avance la réaction de l'homme à la grande barbe, il continua.

_\- MAIS, il n'y avait pas la signature magique de celui-ci sur le document, donc nous ne pouvions l'accepter ! Puis comme le spécifie le testament de Monsieur Sirius Black la tutelle du jeune Monsieur Potter revient au chef de la maison Black, Monsieur Sirius Black étant le parrain de Monsieur Potter il avait tout à fait le droit de transmettre sa tutelle a un tiers et je finirais Monsieur Dumbledore que vous ne pouvez réfuter le testament vu que magis-magistra elle-même l'a béni. De plus j'ajouterais ceci ... Puis-je savoir comment vous avait pour être le tuteur magique de Monsieur Potter alors qu'il est évident que cette responsabilité était échue à feu Sirius Black ? _Passablement très énervé le directeur répondit tout de même avec un calme de façade olympien.

-_Je souhaite vous rappelé maître gobelin que Monsieur Sirius Black avait été jeté en prison à l'époque la protection du Survivant était notre priorité donc il a été décidé que le garçon serait sous la garde du plus puissant mage blanc , donc moi!_

_-Monsieur Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'à l'époque ceci l'exige, mais aujourd'hui les droits de Monsieur Sirius Black vont être réhabilités, grâce à vous d'ailleurs... Et donc le nouveau responsable de Monsieur Harry Potter sera Lord Gabriel Black comme l'a souhaité Monsieur Black sous la bénédiction de la déesse._

Ce fut avec un franc sourire de satisfaction que le Gobelin laissa le vieux Directeur bougonné dans sa barbe trop longue pour ce tourné vers la famille Malfoy.

\- _Madame Malfoy, je dois vous entretenir d'une affaire délicate seriez-vous d'accord pour rester encore un peu ?_

\- _Bien sure Monsieur Adlec, puis je savoir de quoi il retourne ?_

\- _En privé, Madame Malfoy, il serait mieux de parler de cela en privé._

Intriguer, elle commença à se lever de sa chaise, mais un autre éclat de voix la figea sur place, **Décidément** se dit-elle **Peut être que Drago avait raison en fin de compte, Dumby avait perdu la tête en mangeant trop de bonbon au citron !**

_\- Gobelin stupide, je vous ordonne de me faire venir l'actuelle chef de la famille Black pour que je puisse le confondre, vous ne réalisez pas si ce Black est un mangemort c'est comme-ci on donnait librement le survivant à vous-savez-qui !_

-_ Monsieur Dumbledore, mesurez vos paroles je vous prie. Bien, la lecture est terminée pour les réclamations veuillez retourner à l'accueil. Vos legs ont étés versés pendant la lecture._

Ayant soudain une idée, Harry appela un elfe de maison et écrivit un message pour Adlec.

Quand le Gobelin reçus la visite impromptue de la petite créature, il ne laissa rien paraître, même à la lecture du message de Lord Black, le gobelin était resté stoïque. Mais à l'intérieur le chargé de compte jubilait, le jeune lord avait eu une idée géniale.

_Cher Monsieur Adlec_

_Je souhaiterais que Monsieur Severus Snape, soit appelé pour procéder à la lecture des testaments de mes parents !_

_Si le directeur de Poudlard souhaite rester, qu'il soit restreint dans ses possibilités._

_Lord Black_

Le gobelin demanda à la créature d'aller chercher le professeur Snape de toute urgence et commença à faire évacuer les personnes qui n'étaient pas concerné.

-_Mesdames et messieurs, à la demande de Lord Black nous allons procéder à la lecture de deux autres testaments._

* * *

**NDA** : Et voilà la première partie de la lecture des testaments, vous avez aimé ? Je sais que certain me diront que j'ai été trop gentille avec les Dursley, mais ce sont des moldus pour moi rien ne nous dit que ce n'était pas un sortilège qui les rendaient aussi méprisable, car il ne faut pas oublié que Harry était un sorcier, le survivant de surcroit donc il avait forcement de temps en temps des gens à la solde de Dumby ou du ministère pour venir vérifier que le gamin vivait toujours. Alors quand ces sorciers ont vu la maltraitance il aurait dû intervenir mais ce ne fut pas le cas , donc il a anguille sous roche forcement XD enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé . Ensuite pour répondre a toutes les personnes que mon posé cette question " Hermione pro ou contre Harry" , je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus , oui elle est pro-harry , mais notre Héros ne le saura pas tout de suite XD .

**RAR:**

**Brigitte26:** Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère avoir répondu a quelque une de tes questions :)

**LoupSpell:** Merci pour ta review ;)

**Lesaccrodelamerceri:** Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Tamabaka:** Merci pour ton commentaire :D

**SophiaSwan**: Merci pour ton commentaire^^

**Guest**: Bonjour , beaucoup de question n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte de t'apporter des réponses :) Merci pour ta review :)

**Noname:** Bonjour, tu as deviné ^^ à bientôt XD

**Kelorus:** Merci pour ton commentaire et ta correction :)

**Marabeilla:** Merci pour ton commentaire et je souhaite que la suite te plaise ;)

**Yaonyme:** Merci pour tes encouragements et j'èspere que la suite te plaira :)


	11. Chapter 11 Qui n'aime pas les surpirses

**Disclaimer comme avant , Super Kelorus comme béta ( merci beaucoup à lui surtout que je lui torture les yeux avec mes fautes ) sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Qui n'aime pas les surprises !**

-_Mesdames et messieurs, à la demande de Lord Black nous allons procéder à la lecture de deux autres testaments … Je demanderais donc aux personnes qui ne sont pas concernées de partir je vous prie ! _Ce fut un Albus passablement énerver par les humiliations en rafale depuis le début de la séance qui répondit de façon sèche.

-_Et à qui sont ces testaments et qui sont concernés ? _Demanda le vieux directeur excédé **'Non mais, espèce de créature décrépite ! On ne congédie pas ainsi le plus illustre sorcier de tous les temps, j'ai nommé, moi, Albus Dumbledore'**

-_Les personnes concernées sont la famille Malfoy et_ … un « pop » se fit entendre à l'apparition du maître des potions médusé, main dans la main avec un elfe de maison.

-…. _et le maître des Potions, professeur à Poudlard, Severus Snape. Les testaments que je vais vous lire sont ceux de Lord James Potter et Lady Lily Potter née Evans_. A l'annonce, le visage de Dumbledore vira d'écrevisse à rouge sang, des éclairs dans les yeux il n'avait plus du tout l'aire d'un papi gâteau.

_-De quel droit ce Lord de Pacotille ordonne de profaner la mémoire de deux héros de la lumière ? De quel droit, vous, Gobelin, vous ne m'autorisez pas à rester à la lecture des dits testaments ? C'est un scandale !_

-_Monsieur Dumbledore, je vous demande de vous calmer et si vous souhaitez rester pour la lecture je vous demande un serment sur votre magie qu'au moment où je vous dirais de partir vous le ferez est-ce clair ? _Sous le regard tranchant du Gobelin, le vieux sorcier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Il savait que les Gobelins pouvaient le mettre dehors à n'importe quel moment et il ne pouvait se le permettre ! il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond, il devait savoir la moindre information qui pourrait lui être profitable. C'est avec cette résolution qu'il prononça les mots que le Gobelin attendait d'une patience "presque" d'ange.

-_Moi, Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore, jure sur ma magie de partir au moment où le Gobelin Adlec me demandera de le faire ! Ce serment n'est valable que pour aujourd'hui._

D'un seul coup un fil blanc sortit de la poitrine du vieux citronné pour aller dans la poitrine du Gobelin...

**Bien sûr un serment à échéance décidément, il est beaucoup trop malin ...** se dirent Harry et le Gobelin dans un belle ensemble, mais ce fut avec un sourire diabolique que le jeune Potter se mit à ajouter en pensée avec une certaine satisfaction que la chute du vieux n'en sera que plus délectable.

Adlec satisfait du serment demanda aux autres personnes non concernées de partir, proposa un siège au maître des Potions, attendit que Dumbledore s'installe et commença la lecture.

_Moi Lord James Potter,_

_Sain de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être en aucun cas contraint par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue par la présente 150 mille galions à l'ordre du Phénix pour leur aide et leur dévouement. _Heureux comme un pape, Dumbledore affichait un sourire niais à l'entente de ce lègue.

_A Severus Snape, je lègue 10 000 gallions et une copie des livres de potions Potter, mon ami j'espère que tu me pardonneras le peu d'intelligence dont j'ai fait preuve lors de notre adolescence. _Harry regardait attentivement son professeur et fut surpris par les paroles chuchotées de celui-ci.

-_Tu as été pardonné depuis bien longtemps, grâce à ton fils, vieux cerf !_ Cette phrase ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du directeur qui n'aimait pas du tout cela, pour lui Snape devait continuer de haïr la progéniture Potter. Il était hors de question que l'un et l'autre se rapprochent cela pourrait être un véritable désastre pour ces plans !

_A Lucius Malfoy, je lègue 10 000 gallions, je sais que tu as fait des erreurs mais pour moi tu seras toujours un ami. _Dumbledore fut choqué, Lucius un ami ? mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Apparemment, vu la tête de Malfoy père cela était tout à fait normal. Le vieux citronné lui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il découvrait...

_A Harry James Potter, je lègue le sceau de la famille Potter et toutes ses richesses, mon fils je souhaiterais aussi que tu te soumettes à un test d'héritage c'est une tradition dans la famille si ton test est positif le testament caché te sera révélé. Je t'aime mon fils_

_A Sirius black je lègue mon fils, élèves le comme si c'était le tien vieux frère, je te fais confiance._

_A Albus PWB Dumbledore je souhaiterais que vous rendiez la cape d'invisibilité à mon fils en temps voulus_

Avant que le Gobelin ne continue vers le deuxième testament Albus interrompit le chargé de compte à brûle-pourpoint

\- _De quel test d'héritage parle James ? Il m'en a jamais parlé ! Comment ça se fait ?_

\- _Malheureusement, ceci ne regarde que la famille Potter et le tuteur de Harry Potter, je ne peux vous en dire plus._ Avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne l'interrompe d'avantage le chargé de compte de la famille black ajouta.

_-Bien continuons avec le testament de Lady Lily Potter née Evans._

_Moi Lady Lily Potter née Evans_

_Saine de corps et d'esprit, affirme par la présente être libre de toute décision et n'être en aucun cas contrainte par la force physique ou magique._

_Lègue à ma sœur Pétunia 2000 galions pour elle et seulement pour elle, car je sais ma sœur chérie que tu en feras bon usage et ton mari gagne déjà assez bien sa vie pas besoin de lui donner plus de sous !_** Tien je devrais en parler a tante Pétunia, je pense qu'elle sera contente surtout quand je lui donnerais des infos sur l'économie , par exemple le taux de change entre gallion et livre sterling, **se disait un Harry tout heureux et un sourire espiègle en imaginant sa tante tomber dans les pommes.

_A Severus Snape je lègue 2500 galions et toutes mes recherches sur les potions, Sev tu as toujours été et seras toujours mon meilleur ami j'espère que tu t'entendras avec mon fils, _Un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres qui dura une seconde entière se fit sur le visage du potionniste tout en remerciant sa meilleure amie de ne pas l'avoir oublié, même de ne pas lui en avoir voulu pour ses erreur qu'il regrettait encore amèrement.

_A Harry James Potter je lègue toute mes richesses et mon amour, mon fils au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes j'ai le cœur qui se brise rien que de penser que je ne pourrais te voir grandir, évoluer, aimer et fonder une famille avec celui ou celle que tu aimes, mais saches mon fils que je serais toujours avec toi ._

_Je souhaiterais que mon fils soit sous la garde de Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy née Black et Sirius Black._

Les hommes de la famille Malfoy étaient choqués, ils auraient pu avoir le survivant comme enfant, comme frère, comme membre de la famille. Narcissa, elle, était aux anges, son amie ne l'avait pas renié, elle lui avait même confier son plus beau trésor, ému au-delà des mots elle tourna son visage vers son fils qui n'avait plus du tout le masque des Malfoys, les émotions se combattaient sur le visage du jeune blond mais selon toute vraisemblance c'était la joie qui gagnait haut la main. En voyant cela la matriarche de la famille de sang-pure se demandait si elle pourrait rattraper les fautes et le temps gâcher par une guerre stupide qui fut provoquée par des idéaux d'une autre époque, bien qu'avec Voldy dans les parages, il vaudrait mieux être prudent ...

-_C'est un scandale, une honte ! Ce sont des faux, ce n'est pas possible sinon les Potter n'auraient jamais fait confiance à des mangemorts, je demande …._

-_Monsieur Dumbledore, le coupa Adlec, je vous demande de partir sur le champs ! Votre conduite de vendeur de poisson à la crier est inqualifiable, et si vous ne pouvez avoir plus de retenu, sortez sur le champ._

Obligé par son serment, le directeur de Poudlard partit tout en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur sous les ricanements d'un jeune blond et des sourires narquois des serpentard adultes.

-_Excusez-moi, Monsieur Adlec, mais est-ce que Harry est au courant de ce testament ?_ Demanda du bout des lèvres un Drago qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question, la seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit était qu'il aurait pu avoir un frère.

Lui qui avait toujours supplié d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur même s'il savait que cela aurait été impossible, était presque au bord de la crise cardiaque alors que s'échafaudait déjà un plan dans la tête du jeune Serpentard pour devenir ami avec Harry. Même si cela lui coutait une humiliation ou deux, comme par exemple présenter ces excuses à la belette. Rien que d'y penser, Drago en avait des sueurs froides. En pleine réflexion, le jeune Malfoy n'entendit pas la porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrir, personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-_Oui, je suis au courant !_ Tous sauf le Gobelin sursautèrent au son de la voix de Harry, vu leurs expressions, le jeune s'était dit qu'il avait très bien choisi son entrée, par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est le moment ou Narcissa aurait repris ses esprits, les larmes aux yeux elle se leva précipitamment en renversant sa chaise et fonça dans les bras du survivant, cette réaction laissa le jeune homme pantois. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle scène un jour, Narcissa Malfoy qui avait perdu son flegme légendaire.

-_Que je suis heureuse que tu le saches, cela me faisait mal de voir le fils de l'une de mes meilleurs amies se méfier de moi ou de ma famille, depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? as-tu été étonné ? Est-ce que tu veux savoir comment je suis devenue amie avec ta mère ?…._

-_Calmer vous madame Malfoy … _tenta de s'écarter Harry, mais la blonde resserra son étreinte en hurlant presque.

_-Narcissa !_ _J'insiste ou sinon appelle moi tante Narcissa d'accord ? _rajouta-t-elle en s'écartant doucement et arborant un petit sourire timide.

-_Et bien soit,_ _Narcissa ! __E_n voyant l'air un peu chagrin de la dame il ajouta précipitamment.

_-Désolé, mais cela me ferait un peu trop bizarre de vous appeler « tante Narcissa », enfin bref, tout d'abord je suis au courant des testaments depuis avant-hier, oui j'ai été étonné, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Car sans vouloir vous offenser, apprendre que l'une des familles de mangemorts les plus connues serait en fait amis avec mes parents soi-disant partisans de la lumière aux côté du vieux fou à la marmelade de citron était tout de même énorme ! De plus j'adorerais en connaître plus sur mes parents, enfin si vous voulez bien m'en parler bien sûr !_ Se libérant complétement de l'étreinte de la matriarche Malfoy, le jeune sorcier n'eut pas besoin de réponse. On voyait Narcissa irradier littéralement de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son presque fils, Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur de potions qui affichait comme à son habitude un visage froid, sans expression.

-_Puis-je savoir Monsieur, pourquoi vous m'avez fait croire que vous haïssiez mon père ?_ Snape s'approcha du jeune homme, mais resta à une certaine distance.

-_Monsieur Potter, mes états d'âme envers vos parents ne vous regardent pas, néanmoins comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je vous dirais ceci, l'homme que je détestais été l'adolescent James Potter et non pas l'adulte, il y a une différence de maturité, j'ose pensé dans ma grande bonté que vous savez ce que cela signifie, bien que le sale cabot qui vous servait de parrain lui n'avait pas grandi dans sa tête, je vous prie de me croire que les autres adultes murissaient !_ Plissant les yeux de manière menaçante il continua ...

_-Par contre Potter, je souhaiterais savoir comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Alors que vous êtes sensé être à l'abri chez vos parents moldus ?_ En prononçant le dernier mot, Severus c'était approché inconsciemment du jeune homme et lui avait agrippait l'épaule gauche avec un peut plus de force que nécessaire. Alors que Harry allait répondre le jeune homme sentit une autre main sur son épaule droite, tournant la tête, il découvrit les yeux ronds, que c'était le patriarche de la famille de blond qui lui pressait l'épaule avec une certaine délicatesse, Lucius Malfoy lui adressa un sourire presque , je dis bien "presque", gentil et s'adressa au maître des potions.

-_Severus, laisse-le respirer un peu, en plus il y a d'autres questions autrement plus_ _intéressante_s Lucius fit semblant de réfléchir tout en remarquant la frêle épaule sous sa main.

**Le garçon n'a que la peau sur les os, il ne mange vraiment pas assez...** Se disait-il avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

_-Comme par exemple ! Que vous a fait ce vieux papi fou de bonbons au citron pour que vous le traitiez ainsi ? Qui est le nouveau Lord Black? Pourrions-nous le rencontrer?_ Sur le coup, Snape était d'accord! Ces questions étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes, bien que la sécurité du jeune Potter était tout de même une priorité, cependant on ne devient pas maître des potions en restant assis sur une chaise de classe, il faut expérimenter, chercher , il fallait avoir beaucoup de curiosité et de cela le professeur n'en était pas dépourvu, il avait vraiment hâte de savoir!

Resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, il se fit sans le savoir la même réflexion que son meilleur ami sur la frêle épaule sous sa paume. Au même moment Lucius mit sa dernière main de libre sur le bras libre de Séverus pour tenter de lui faire passer un message silencieux , l'aristocrate voyait bien que la prise de son ami sur le jeune Potter avait augmentée, il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme ai à souffrir de la poigne de Snape, mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche un courant de magie passa entre les trois sorciers .

Les deux adultes furent projetés dans un souvenir, comme s'ils étaient rentrés dans une pensine. Pris par surprise et effrayé, Harry était en train de tenter de bloqué le flot d'images qui voulaient sortir toutes seules, il combattit quelques instants, il ne voulait pas s'exposer de la sorte, il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il avait vécu !

Malheureusement la question de Lucius était encore fraiche dans son esprit pour le plus grand désarroi du jeune homme, les deux plus âgés purent revivre une partie de la conversation de la réunion des sadiques diplômés.

**Flash Back**

_-Avant que vous ne vous retireriez, et que commence l'autre réunion, je souhaiterais traiter d'un dernier point avec vous, surtout avec vous jeune fille !_ Albus pointa le menton vers Ginny , qui heureuse d'être au centre de l'attention répondit avec minauderie.

_-Oui Professeur_ ? Ponctua t-elle avec un sourire mutin, le directeur de Poudlard ne rentra pas dans son jeu que l'homme trouva soit dit en passant "pathétique".

_\- Je souhaiterais que vous portiez toujours ceci. _Dumbledore sortit de sa robe bariolé, un bijoux en forme de Griffon, celui-ci fait en or blanc avec des yeux qui étaient ornés de deux aigues marine, le tout se balançant au grès d'une chaine en argent massif.

Admirant l'objet pendant quelques instants le directeur était très heureux du travail qu'il avait accompli pour qu'il lui soit utile mais aussi un peu triste de se séparer d'un objet qui était inestimable à ses yeux aillant appartenu à un membre de sa famille sortant de ces réflexions.

Il le tendit à la jeune Weasley qui s'en empara avidement, le passant autour de son coup. Le pendentif se mit à luire d'une légère couleur rouge puis s'éteignit tout aussi doucement.

_-Ce que je viens de vous donner ma chère et un pendentif sur lequel j'ai lancé un sortilège qui s'appelle « donnes-moi-ta-place », je voudrais que lors de la bataille finale qui devrait se passer dans deux ans maximum, que vous ne lâchiez pas d'une semelle votre futur mari . Il y aura un duel entre le mage noir et le jeune monsieur Potter au moment où vous-savez-qui sera affaiblit appuyez sur le griffon et dites « Albus le moment est proche » j'apparaîtrais à côté de vous. _La matriarche Weasley était inquiète pour son petit ange et voulu être rassurée sur le sort de sa fille.

_-Mais directeur ce ne sera pas dangereux pour elle, je ne voudrais pas que ma fille se fasse attaquée ou blessée, pire encore se fasse tuée ! Tout ça par ce que cet imbécile de Potter n'aura pas su la protégée ! _Albus s'attendant à ce sursaut de protection maternelle lui répondit en lui faisant un doux sourire de papi gâteau.

_-Ne vous en fait pas Moly, j'ai ajouté un sort de protection au collier donc votre fille sera protégée lors de la bataille de la plupart des sorts._

_-Que ferez-vous quand vous apparaîtrez à côté de moi professeur ? _Heureux de répondre à cette question, il eut un air satisfait, sce positionna confortablement dans le fauteuil et répondit d'une voix calme détendue comme-ci il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

_-Et bien je vais tuer Harry et achevé le seigneur des ténèbres, tout le monde pensera que Harry aura sacrifier sa vie pour "le bien de tous" , moi celui qui aura sauvé la situation je serais encensé comme héros pour le reste du siècle minimum vue que cela fera le deuxième mage noir que j'aurais défait et vous ma chère Ginny vous serez la veuve la plus riche et la plus adulé d'Angleterre._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir de l'entrer qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler d'effort cette cher Walburga Black dans ces insultes toute plus imaginatives les unes que les autres .

Molly se précipita dans la cuisine pour aller préparer du thé aux nouveaux arrivants, Fudge, Ombrage , Croupton et Percy prirent la poudre de cheminette en direction du ministère, et le directeur de Poudlard envoya Ronald et Ginevra à l'étage en récoltant pour sa peine que bouderie et caprice des deux adolescents, jusqu'au moment où Minerva McGonagall les vit et ne se priva pas pour les éjecter manu militari dans leurs chambres.

Pendant ce temps Harry profita du passage d'Hestia Jones par la porte d'entrer pour sortir furtivement un nœud dans la gorge.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Horrifier par ce qu'ils venaient de voir les deux serpentards se regardaient dans les yeux ne sachant quoi dire ou même penser, mais ce fut une voix dangereusement sombre et basse qui les fit revenir sur terre à toute vitesse, surtout qu'elle venait du jeune homme qui leur arrivaient au niveaux des épaules.

_-Sachez messieurs que si vous soufflez mot à qui que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de m'entrainer à la magie noir sur vos carcasses !_ Surpris par le ton utilisé, Severus comprenait pourquoi le jeune Potter réagissait ainsi, mais il était Le professeur le plus Honnis de l'histoire de Poudlard, il aimait son titre de chauve-souris des cachots donc ce n'était pas un de ses élèves et surtout pas un "Potter" qui pourra le menacer !

_-Monsieur Potter, sachez que votre vie privé m'indiffère, mais menacez moi encore une fois et je vous transforme en ingrédient pour potions ! _Harry était soulagé mais aussi un peu déçu, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Peut-être par la réaction de la terreur des cachots et le regard brillant sur le visage de Lucius lui confirmèrent que aucun des deux hommes ne se préoccupaient vraiment de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre bien au contraire et à en juger par le regard amusé du patriarche des Malfoy celui-ci appréciait plus la joute verbal qui se jouait entre le "garçon-qui-a-survécu" et le maitre des potions.

-_Harry que ce passe-t-il ?_ Ce fut la mère Malfoy qui brisa le silence en regardant tour à tour son mari , le parrain de son fils et son futur fils .

-_Rassurez-vous, il ne se passe rien !_

-_Bon, d'accord. _Répondit-elle, elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, mais accepta tout de même les dires du jeune Gryffondor.

-_Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps à nous consacrer ? On pourrait peut-être manger tous ensemble au manoir Malfoy qu'en dis-tu ?_ Le jeune garçon se sentit pris au piège de ses grand yeux couleur glacier qui le suppliaient de dire oui.

Après un signe d'approbation de sa part, Harry fût récompensé par un immense bonheur qui se reflétait sur le visage de Narcissa. Sans crier gare le brun fût embarqué par le plus jeune des blonds. Draco, toujours égal à lui-même, avec son petit air hautain empli de suffisance. Cependant il y avait un je ne sais quoi de changer en lui, comme une étincelle de joie tel un feu d'artifice qui brillait par intermittence, et de cela Harry en était abasourdis.

Après avoir dit au revoir à l'un de ses chargé de compte , tout le petit groupe composé de quatre Serpentard et un Gryffondor se retrouvèrent pratiquement bras dessus , bras dessous à l'extérieur de la banque. Un "pop" plus tard et tout ce petit monde se tenait devant une immense grille en fer forgée qui étaient magnifiquement ouvragé de dragons.

Un magnifique jardin s'étendait à la vue de notre héros. Alors qu'ils empruntaient l'aller qui menait à l'imposant manoir Malfoy, le jeune Drago était en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Il souhaitait vraiment que le brun et lui deviennent amis. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait toute ces farces, se disait-il avec un léger désespoir. Sans oublier les quolibets saupoudrés d'humiliation.

**Je suis foutu il ne voudra jamais être ami avec moi, en y réfléchissant bien, même moi je ne serais pas ami avec moi ... Bon qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui tendre la main une fois de plus et espérer qu'il la serre pas comme la dernière fois !**

Bien loin des tourments du blond, le jeune monsieur Potter, lui, était en pleine admiration du savant mélange de beige, de bleu clair et d'argent que l'on voyait dans le hall d'entrée. Un elfe de maison apparu devant le maître des lieux pour récupérer cape et manteau, tout en expliquant les quelques menus problèmes que le manoir avait rencontré pendant l'absence de leurs maitres. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius quand la petite créature tenta de lui expliquer un incident impliquant un paon avec un niffleur qui apparemment était éprit de l'animal aux multiples couleurs royales.

Une fois débarrassé, Harry fut conduit dans un salon somptueux. Parsemé de décoration allant du vert émeraude au vert de gris, quelques touches d'argent çà et là et un parquet de bois sombre complétait à merveille se tableau enchanteur. Harry devait avouer que Narcissa avait un goût exquis en matière de décoration vu l'aperçus de la demeure ancestrale des Malfoys qu'il avait eu jusque-là.

Une fois installés, la maitresse de maison fit appel aux elfes pour servir quelques rafraîchissements et quelques encas.

Drago avait choisi de s'asseoir prés de Harry, sous le regard de celui-ci franchement étonné de l'attitude totalement différente du jeune blond. Alors que Severus et Lucius, eux, avaient pris place le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé pourquoi l'incident de la banque s'était produit et ils ne voulaient pas en refaire l'expérience. Narcissa, elle, s'était installé dans un fauteuil juste en face de son fils, heureuse de voir celui-ci tenter un rapprochement avec son désormais filleul de cœur et même plus, si le jeune homme l'acceptait naturellement. Les invités n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour se voir servir une tasse de thé bien chaud avec quelque macaron délicieux.

Levant les yeux sur son entourage, le regard du survivant fut attiré par un tableau fascinant, qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. La scène été pleine de tendresse et d'amour, ce qui soit dit en passant, étonnait quelque peu le Gryffondor. Oui, qui aurait cru que la famille Malfoy montrerait, a tous, une scène qui ne les faisaient pas paraitre nobles et hautains mais plutôt chaleureux et accessibles.

On y voyait Narcissa enlacée par son mari et un jeune Drago, qui gigotait dans les bras de sa mère. Intrigué, Harry regarda plus attentivement les yeux du Patriarche, sur la peinture quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il le sentait.

Au moment où il comprit ce fut la voix emplie de tristesse du jeune Malfoy qui répondit à ses interrogations silencieuse. Ayant vu le malaise du petit brun, ainsi que ses regards insistant entre Lucius et le portrait familial, Drago avait décidé de dire à voix haute ce que le jeune brun avait compris tout bas.

-Oui Harry, tu as compris... Lucius n'est pas mon père, mais mon oncle.

* * *

**NDA:** Alors tout d'abord MERCI ! Merci de me suivre , de me reviewer , de me lire que dis-je ? D'être tout simplement là! Cela me fais, et je ne le répéterais toujours pas assez, vraiment plaisir :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :D A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

**RAR:**

**Brigitte26** : Non pas encore la syncope mais qui sais avec un peut de chance XD , merci pour le commentaire

**Lesacrosdelamercerie**: et oui il faut bien en apprendre un peut plus sur ce vieux cinglé XD merci pour le commentaire

**LouSpell**: je confirme trop de bonbon au citron nuit gravement à la santé XD merci pour ta review

**Yuki-Jiji**: Alors elle t'a plu ? merci pour le commentaire ;)

**NonoPourVousServir**: J'espère que tu as aimé :D Merci pour la review

**Kelorus**: ... Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**Marabeilla**: Merci cela me fait plaisir ^^ j'espère que tu as trouvé la suite a ton goût :)

**Madinouchette**: Effectivement le pop-corn n'est pas de trop ^^

**Noname**: Les grands esprits se rencontre XD Merci pour ton commentaire

**Guest**: j'en suis heureuse :) et j'espère que la suite a été apprécié ^^ merci pour ton commentaire

**Ariane**: j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ;) merci pour ton commentaire ^^


	12. Chapter 12 ça vous en bouche un coin!

**Disclamer comme d'habitude, correcteur Kelorus ( merci à lui ) ... Bonne lecture ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ça vous en bouche un coin hein !**

_-Oui Harry, tu as compris Lucius n'est pas mon père… mais mon oncle._

Ebahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry avait remarqué la différence entre le tableau et la réalité. Effectivement, alors que Lucius arborait des yeux d'un gris orageux. L'homme du tableau avait un doux regard lilas.

La gorge un peu serré, Narcissa prit sur elle d'expliquer au petit brun. Il avait un air, un peu perdu, remplis d'interrogation et de doute. Il était sur le point d'apprendre, l'un des plus grands secrets de la famille Malefoy.

-_Harry, je sais que nous pouvons te faire confiance donc…_

\- _Un instant Narcissa, navré de vous couper mais …. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que l'on peut me faire confiance ? _Harry laissa passer une seconde avant d'argumenter.

_\- Si cela se trouve, je suis un espion de Dumby… Et tout ce que vous avez vu jusque-là n'était que fumisterie pour endormir votre vigilance ! _Il fixa son regard dans les yeux bleu glacier de la dame du manoir, tout en continuant de la chapitrer.

_ -Et l'un de mes buts... Serait de gagner la confiance de l'une des plus puissantes familles de sang pure du Royaume Unis ?! _Harry n'en pouvait plus, lui qui avait fait confiance aveuglément, lui qui s'était vu se faire poignarder dans le dos un nombre incalculable de fois, ce retrouvais devant des personnes qui lui faisait confiance sur un coup de tête !

**EH bien, on me disait souvent que les Serpentards étaient rusés, intelligents et voir fourbes ! Je crois que l'on peut ajouter naïf à la liste ! Moi qui croyait que la palme de la crédulité appartenait à Gryffondor … Quoique en y regardant de plus près, Ron est un griffon, sa sœur aussi et le vieux glucosé n'en parlons pas. Lui a eu été le président Griffon en puissance ! Et ils n'ont rien d'innocent! Je pencherais pour cruel et machiavélique mais en aucun cas ingénu ou candide… **Plongeait dans ces pensées, Harry ne vit pas les réactions que son monologue avait provoquées sur son auditoire.

Narcissa ainsi que son fils affichaient des petits sourires en coin, ajouté à une lueur de malice dans leurs yeux si semblables. Tandis que Lucius, lui, c'était redresser légèrement dans une posture fière qui prouvait l'appréciation qu'il avait envers le compliment détourné fait par Potter.

Le maître des Potions était quant à lui, égale à lui-même. Bien que l'on pouvait voir l'amusement au fond de ces prunelles d'obsidiennes.

\- _Mmmh, Mmmh Harry?_ La dame attendit que celui-ci lève les yeux vers elle pour continuer.

_\- Tout d'abord, tu devrais peut-être reprendre ton souffle. _Fit-elle remarquer gentiment sous le ricanement de la chauve-souris des cachots.

\- _Ensuite, tu m'as posé comme question, "comment je pouvais te faire confiance?" Et bien c'est simple mon jeune ami, quand tu regardes le tableau au-dessus de la cheminé qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

-_C'est une question piège ?_ Demanda le jeune homme qui avait une impression, fugace certes, que l'on tenté de se payer sa tête.

Pour toute réponse, Harry reçu un reniflement made in Snape. Puis résigné à jouer le jeu, il se tourna et regarda attentivement la peinture, après encore quelque seconde d'hésitation, il commença à la décrire.

\- _Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de scène, vous avez l'air heureux tous les trois. Je vous vois vous, Lucius avec des yeux lilas et Drago bébé qui gigote et ris dans vos bras. Tien, il a les yeux qui hésite entre la couleur bleue glacé et lilas, je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant._

_-Vois-tu Harry, normalement si nous ne pouvions pas te faire confiance, la scène que tu verrais dans le cadre serait celle-ci._

Après un mouvement de baguette de la part de la matriarche, le petit brun vit la scène changer pour devenir plus froide et hautaine ou on pouvait voir Narcissa la tête haute avec une expression méprisante sur le visage, Lucius qui avait repris le regard de couleur orage et Drago qui devait fêter à ce moment-là c'est 12 ans. Droite et fiers toute la famille imposait le respect par leur posture.

Harry n'aimait pas cette image, il préférait largement le tableau qu'il avait vue quelque seconde avant. D'un autre mouvement de poignet la maîtresse de maison remis le tableau comme il était et se tourna vers le jeune homme pour continuer son histoire.

-_Notre manoir à une petite particularité. Chaque personne qui entrera à l'intérieur de ces boucliers se verra scanner et juger par la magie ancestrale des Malefoy. Si le tableau se montre sous son vrai jour, notre invité est digne de confiance. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors …_

_-Et si je comprends bien le vrai tableau est celui d'un Lucius aux yeux lilas ? _Alors que la dame du manoir ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, elle fût coupée par Snape et un de ses sarcasmes légendaires.

_-Monsieur Potter, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez un cerveau et surtout que vous vous en servez de temps en temps, même pour signifier des évidences!_

_\- On ne vous a pas sonné Professeur ! _Répondit le jeune brun excéder.

_-Un peu de respect espèce de cornichon malappris…_

_-Chauve-souris!_

_-Morveux !_

_-Bâtard graisseux !_

_-Amibe !_

_-Allons, allons, bien que cette joute me plaise et m'amuse au plus haut point! Soyez en assuré. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous comportez comme des enfants ? Bon pour Harry, vue son jeune âge cela peut se comprendre… Mais toi Severus serais-tu par miracle retombé en enfance ? _Les deux bruns jetèrent un regard peu amène vers l'homme qui avait osé les infantilisés.

Alors que Narcissa et Drago étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable après cette scène, qui était pour le plus jeune des Malefoy, tout bonnement épique.

Lucius se tenait près d'eux avec un sourire amusé et un regard un brin moqueur. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le maître des Potions remarqua le ridicule de la situation.

**Décidément, ce sale môme me fera toujours tourné en bourrique ! Et en plus il ose me ridiculiser…** Alors que le professeur avait semble-t-il décidé de trouver une insulte des plus imaginatives pour identifier le Griffon et le coiffer au poteau.

Harry lui, était médusé de la facilité qu'il avait depuis quelque temps à parler avec le maître des Potions. Il voulait y réfléchir un peu plus tard…

_-Donc comme je le disais, la magie ancestrale des Malefoy scan chaque sorciers et les juges. Nous faisons confiance au manoir, il n'a jamais failli et a protégé la famille depuis plusieurs siècles._

Revenue de leurs hilarités, Narcissa avait un doux sourire sur le visage avant de reprendre ces explications, elle avait attendu d'avoir l'attention de tous. Une fois fait, après une légère inspiration, elle reprit son récit.

_-Alors par où commençait… Déjà je dois dire que je suis heureuse, de te voir et surtout de pouvoir te parler sans faux semblant. Plus d'une fois j'aurais voulu te dire combien ta mère me manquait, ou combien les frasques de ton père m'avaient énervé à l'époque... Voudras- tu que nous en parlions dans un avenir proche ?_

Acceptant silencieusement, il regarda Narcissa qui se plongeait dans ces souvenirs. L'ambiance bonne enfant avait disparue pour laisser place à un silence lourd. Drago et Lucius se tenaient droit, le visage impassible, alors que le maitre des potions avait la même posture, on pouvait voir des éclats de tristesse transparaitre dans ses yeux d'obsidiennes.

-_Maintenant, Harry je vais te révéler l'un des plus grands secrets de la famille Malefoy... A cause d'une malédiction qui pèse depuis plusieurs générations maintenant..._

_-Une malédiction ? _Surpris le jeune brun regarda chaque personne du salon, pour voir si on ne lui faisait pas une blague de mauvais goût.

-_Effectivement, une malédiction. Donc, à cause de celle-ci tous les Malefoy naissent avec un jumeau! _Elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme.

-_ Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu et je le comprends tout à fait. _Ajouta t'elle compatissante.

_\- Il y a fort longtemps, alors que les sorciers fêtaient le 200tième anniversaire de l'école Poudlard. Une Nymphe noir jeta un sort des plus funestes. Folle de chagrin, elle vouait une haine profonde pour la dernière fille née Malefoy. La jeune sorcière avait séduit le promis de la belle naïade qui celle-ci, pour se venger, hurla au vent la malédiction suivante :_

_Vous qui avait la beauté des Vélanes sans en être _

_Je vous condamne à connaître la perte,_

_Plus aucun de vos descendant ne sera femme,_

_Par deux vous commencerez votre vie, _

_Mais dans la solitude, la mort vous emmènera fini,_

_Seul l'être des quatre Royaumes pourra briser,_

_L'enchantement que ma haine aura tissé._

-_Pendant des siècles, nos ancêtres ont cherché cet être des quatre royaumes, en vain comme tu peux t'en douter. Au fil des années une tradition c'est instauré._

-_Un instant, que veut dire « des quatre royaumes » ? _Demanda un jeune homme brun, pendu au lèvre de la mère de Drago.

_-C'est une bonne question, qui malheureusement n'a pas de réponse… Il y a bien eu des théories, beaucoup ont été rejetées car elles étaient incongrues, d'autre ont été étudiées puis ensuite oubliées avec le temps._

_-Et quelle est cette tradition ? _Narcissa avait eu peur de cette question. Elle prit sa tasse de thé pour se redonner contenance, sans vraiment y arriver.

Voyant le chagrin fugace de la jeune femme, Harry se sentit coupable de son indiscrétion. Mais il souhaitait vraiment savoir, surtout que si Lucius et Drago avaient des jumeaux, où étaient-ils ?

Apercevant lui aussi ce moment de faiblesse de la part de sa « pseudo » femme, Lucius décida de poursuivre le temps qu'elle rebondisse.

\- _Donc à chaque génération des jumeaux naissaient, dans la communauté magique on annonçait que ce n'était que des enfants uniques._

_-Pour quelle raison ?_

_-Mon aïeul avait peur que si, il y avait trop de mort, disons, publique. Notre peuple nous rejetterait pensant, à raison, que nous étions maudits ou que nous portions le mauvais œil. Alors quand l'un des garçons était à l'école, l'autre était au manoir avec des précepteurs. La plupart du temps la supercherie ne durait que quelques années, car les enfants mourraient jeunes._ Après quelque seconde, Narcissa repris le récit tout en cachant son moment de faiblesse.

_\- Pour les jumeaux Orion et Lucius, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit._ Jetant un coup d'œil à la toile Harry demanda d'une petite voix.

-_C'était Orion n'est-ce pas ? _En indiquant du menton la peinture qui surplombait le salon.

-_Oui … _

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez dit que "quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit" _Exaspérer par l'attitude du jeune Griffon, le maître des potions décida de mettre le holà.

-_POTTER! Veuillez je vous prie, cessait ses questions incessantes, bien que pertinentes, elles ne font que nous faire perdre du temps. Qui soit dit en passant, le mien est précieux. Donc si vous continuer je vous lance un sort de silence, quoi que... pourquoi attendre ! SILENCIO_

Voyant Harry gesticulait dans tous les sens, Severus était pour le moins satisfait, ce retournant vers Lucius, il lui intima d'un geste de poursuivre son exposé. Narcissa fit les gros yeux à Severus pour son manque de patience et donna un sourire contrit au jeune homme nouvellement muet, qui arboré une allure grognon assez enfantine. Elle fit signe à Lucius qu'elle reprenait le récit en le remerciant pour son intervention.

-O_ui, Harry, tu as deviné. Orion était le jumeau de Lucius. Il faut savoir que pendant plusieurs générations les jumeaux vouaient à mourir, succombaient avant leurs majorités. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas pour le père de Drago. D'ailleurs à l'époque Abraxas Malefoy, voyant aucun de ces fils mourir. Fut persuadé que la malédiction était rompue, pourquoi il avait pensé cela, restera à jamais un mystère. _Voyant que Harry ne s'agitait plus, le professeur de Potion fit un discret mouvement de baguette pour le libérer du sort de silence avec un informulé. Tous avaient vu la manœuvre, enfin tous sauf Harry qui lui était pendu au lèvre de Narcissa.

-_Enfin bref, après la majorité des jumeaux, leur père décida de fiancé l'ainé avec une jeune femme de bonne famille anglaise, pendant que le plus jeune devait aller étudier des pratiques obscures à l'école de Durmstrang. _La mère de Drago s'accorda un instant pour prendre une gorgé de thé, il était difficile de pensée à son bien aimé sans montrer de tristesse, mais avec le temps, elle avait pu passer outre et elle arrivait enfin à être nostalgique de cette époque heureuse.

-_Orion et moi nous avons été fiancé près d'un mois après leur anniversaire. Lors de la première rencontre arrangée, j'avais déjà des sentiments amoureux envers lui, d'ailleurs je l'avais mentionné auprès d'Orion._ Un sourire doux-amer apparue sur le visage de Madame Malefoy.

-_Cependant, quand je lui ai dit celui-ci c'était mis dans une colère noire arguant que mon amour n'était pas pour lui mais pour son frère. Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'inconsciemment je pouvais déjà les différencier._

_-Et je le lui ai prouvé !_ Voyant l'air interrogateur du jeune brun elle décida de faire preuve de bonté d'âme et de lui divulguait ce que très peu de personne savait.

_\- Sache d'abord, à quel point j'étais heureuse d'être la promise d'Orion. Quand j'ai su que j'allais me marier avec lui, je n'en montrais rien mais je sautais littéralement de joie, intérieurement cela va s'en dire, une lady de sang pure se doit de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire de connivence.

-_Mais … _Harry portait par l'élan de sa curiosité avait prononcé ce mot d'une voix enrailler. Surpris du son qui était sorti de sa gorge, il se tourna vers le professeur de Poudlard, lui jeta un regard peu amène et continua ça question lentement, comme pour ne pas attirait une nouvelle fois l'attention du cauchemar des cachots.

-_Mais comment avait vous réussit à le convaincre_ ? Demanda le jeune homme brun avide d'en savoir plus.

-_Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais j'arrivais à les différencier grâce à mon ressentit envers eux. Lorsque j'étais près d'Orion, je me sentais pleine de bonheur, j'avais la douce impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. A contrario quand j'étais près de Lucius, je n'avais qu'une seule envie l'étrangler tellement il m'exaspérer. _

_-Pour prouver mes dires auprès de mon fiancé je lui ai donné l'accès à mes penser par le billet de la légilimencie. _Un petit air doux apparue sur le visage de Narcissa.

_ Voyant que je disais vrais, Orion voulut m'épouser immédiatement en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait enfin épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis c'est quatorze ans et tout ça avec le style des Malefoy. _C'est avec un rire léger qu'elle clôtura son monologue non sans ajouté qu'elle avait était très fière à cette époque et surtout très heureuse.

-_D'ailleurs quand je lui avais tout raconter, j'avais avoué que je pensais devenir folle a force de joué la girouette émotionnelle… _Plonger dans ces souvenirs elle esquissa un doux sourire qui était tout de même légèrement teinté de tristesse.

-_Après mon aveu il me prit dans ces bras et m'emmena au manoir pour exiger un mariage dans l'heur. Il ne fut pas exposé naturellement « un Malefoy ne fait pas de mariage à la sauvette » mais son père était aux anges de voir l'un de ces fils se pliait avec autant d'enthousiasme à son désire._

_-Et moi j'étais aussi très heureux que mon frère nage dans le bonheur ! Rajouta Lucius avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux gris._ Après avoir adressé un regard qui en disait long au maitre des lieux, Narcissa pris une grande inspiration puis d'une voix légèrement tremblante continua car elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, elle ne trouverait pas le courage pour terminer son histoire, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était Serpentards.

_-après deux ans de mariage, j'ai mis au monde la génération suivante des Malefoy, seulement voilà ce fut des jumeaux, bien que très heureuse de la naissance de mes deux beau garçons la famille s'inquiéta aussi. Il était possible que la malédiction n'était pas lever enfin de compte. _Une larme au coin des yeux de la belle dame blonde commença à apparaitre ce qui fit craindre le pire pour Harry. Tournant la tête une nouvelle fois vers le tableau, le jeune brun comprenais ce qu'était la tragédie et le deuil, mais savoir que cette famille la subissait à chaque génération, Harry en avait le cœur qui saigne rien que dit pensée.

-_Malheureusement, c'était le cas, le bébé que tu vois sur la peinture est enfaite un mélange de Drago avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus comme les miens, et d'Hélios mon petit soleil avec ces yeux couleur lilas comme son père. Il … Il y a eu une … Attaque de Dumbledore, à l'époque déjà nous étions considéraient comme des Mangemorts puissants, donc voulant couper tous les appuis du Lord Noir, le directeur de Poudlard nous a attaqué au manoir et ... et._

_-Mon frère et mon neveux Hélios sont mort lors d'un effondrement de plafond. _Expliqua Lucius en voyant les difficultés de la mère de Drago.

-_Depuis je joue le rôle du père de Drago ainsi que le mari de Narcissa._ La position raide, le regard dure, Harry avait la net impression de retrouvé le Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois, sur le chemin de traverse.

-_ Je suis vraiment désolé des pertes que vous avait subies et vous assure que je n'en soufflerais mot a personne._ Après cette déclaration, un silence pesant tomba sur le salon troublé par quelques oiseaux qui pépier dans le jardin qui s'étendait derrière les vitres. Transformé en moment de recueillement, chacun pensait aux personnes qu'il avait perdue.

**Tout ça pour une stupide guerre !** Ce dit le jeune Griffon.

Après quelques minutes, un air malicieux sur le visage, Narcissa brisa l'atmosphère avec une déclaration des plus étonnantes.

-_Merci Harry, de ta sollicitude cela me touche énormément… Oh au faite, je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais ta mère … Lily avait un faible pour Lucius !_

_-PARDON ? _Le regard surpris de Severus, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert de Lucius sans compter sur l'air ahuri d'Harry valait tous les galions du monde selon la jeune femme.

\- _Oui elle aussi pouvait les différencier, elle avait le béguin pour Lucius et s'énerver souvent contre Orion… Pensant qu'elle était en train de devenir folle elle préféra s'intéresser à un garçon qui ne la faisait pas se sentir comme une girouette et je n'ai pas besoin je pense de te préciser que c'était ton père l'heureux gagnant du cœur de Lily n'es ce pas jeune Monsieur Potter._ Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres quand il acquiesça, un doux silence s'installa teinter de souvenir heureux mais aussi douloureux, ce fut Drago qui ramena tout le monde sur terre avec une question qui fit perdre totalement la parole au jeune Gryffondor.

-_Heu Harry est-ce que maintenant tu vas devenir mon amis… enfin je souhaiterais que tu devienne plutôt mon frère mais je comprends que ce soit trop brusque, je ne voudrais pas te forcer.._

**Mais qui est cet être timide et peut sûre de lui juste assis à côté de moi ? Depuis quand Malefoy était comme ça ?**

-_Malefoy ? Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?_

-_Ne m'appelle pas MALEFOY, appel moi Drago ... S'il te plait. _Voyant la lueur triste dans les yeux du jeune blond, Harry décida d'accepter cette quasi supplique.

-_Bon d'accord, Drago, alors dit moi pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?_ Le jeune Potter s'attendait à la réaction habituelle de sa Némésis, mais il en fût pour ces frais quand il vit son ennemis d'école lui répondre avec une toute petite voix.

_-La dernière fois, je t'ai tendu la main et tu la refusé en faveur de la belette, ça m'as fait très mal et je ne veux pas de nouveau souffrir, je t'aime bien Harry, alors la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me remarque ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu était de te charrier ou te faire des blagues, voir même t'insulté carrément… Alors j'ai joué le jeu, je suis tellement désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras peut-être un jour, enfin aujourd'hui je souhaite juste que tu acceptes de me parler de temps en temps, je … Je …_

**D'où sort cet être adorable à côté de lui ? Par Merlin mais quel idiot je fais…**

N'y tenant plus Harry pris le jeune garçon dans ces bras et lui soufflas tout bas.

-_Merci, merci grand frère de ne pas m'avoir abandonné !_ Au bord des larmes le jeune blond agrippa de toute ces forces au brun, après avoir pris quelques instants pour se ressaisir Drago se redressa dans une posture Malefoyenne qui lui ressemblait plus.

-_Bon maintenant jeune Potter c'est à vous de tout nous raconté dans les moindres détails avant que je ne décide de vraiment vous transformer en ingrédient à potion pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps !_

**Tien je ne savais pas que Snape pouvais être aussi curieux ! Bon et bien Harry… Quand faut y aller … faut y aller.**

Le jeune brun pris son courage à deux mains et avant de commencer demanda un serment inviolable de la part de chaque membre de la pièce. Le jeune Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sa mère, elle, prit un peu plus de temps bien que l'on pouvait voir au fond de ces yeux d'un bleu de glace la curiosité la dévorer puis Lucius et Severus pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le plafond et jeta le sort du serment en même temps que le reste de la famille Malefoy. Le Gryffondor lança plusieurs sorts d'intimité très sophistiqué autour de la pièce.

Une fois fait, le rouge et or débuta son récit. Au début, Harry parlait d'une voix faible, comme-ci il ne souhaitait pas faire part à son auditoire de toute la souffrance que cette histoire faisait ressurgir. Plus le temps passé plus la voix du jeune brun devenait forte, emplis de colère, de rage et de tristesse, il déballa tout. La conversation, qui avait de temps en temps l'aspect d'un monologue, dura près de deux heures et demis, dans un sens il trouva cela assez libérateur, comme une sorte de thérapie de groupe, mais dans un autre il était étrangement lointain et même si cela faisait encore mal, il savait qu'il allait se venger et cette simple pensée lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Cependant, il garda tout de même quelque secret, tel que sa créature magique ou con ascendance incroyable, pour lui il n'était pas encore nécessaire dans parler pour l'instant…

Il prit sur lui de montrer quelque pan de son plan de destruction de Dumbynator, qu'il avait l'intention de retourné à Poudlard et de joué le Gryffondor malléable tout en expliquant à la belle Narcissa pourquoi il souhaitait faire cela. Sur le coup Lucius le gratifiât d'un regard étrange en le traitant de serpent déguisé en Griffon. Et cette réflexion lui fit un bien fou, ajouté à un sourire limite niais il remerciât le patriarche de la famille blondie pour son compliment des plus appréciable.

Finissant son thé il se tourna vers madame Malefoy et lui fit la dernière révélation.

-_je me présente à nouveau, je suis Gabriel Malvolio Black actuel chef de la très ancienne et très noble famille Black, Dame Narcissa Black-Malefoy accepteriez-vous de devenir ma tutrice jusqu'à ma majorité qui à lieux en juillet prochain ?_

-_Avec joie, mon cher, je serais la gardienne de vos secrets, de votre bien être et de votre développement… Moi Narcissa Black Malefoy déclare ce jour être la marraine de Gabriel Malvolio Black que magis magistra m'en soit témoin…_

Harry fut invité par la matriarche a resté au manoir Malefoy pour le reste des vacances, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre en arguant qu'il souhaitait enfin connaitre réellement sa famille moldu.

Drago, lui était triste du départ de son nouvel ami mais tenta de ne rien montrer, seulement voilà les adultes n'étaient pas dupe et offris au deux garçon un miroir à double sens qui leurs permettraient de converser sans avoir besoin de chouette ce qui serait pratique pour Harry, qui était tout le temps surveiller par l'ordre du poulet griller.

De retour chez les Dursley, le jeune homme se fit assaillir de question par son oncle et sa tante. Aillant promis de faire partager ces souvenirs de la scène, Harry lança un sort pour les diffusée dans la télé pendant que Dudley était partit chercher des boissons et du pop-corn.

Quand le jeune Gryffondor pris le chemin de sa chambre il fut appelé par sa tante.

-_Harry, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Avant d'ouvrir la porte de ta chambre ferme les yeux !_

Après avoir ouvert la porte et les yeux il eut une surprise de taille. Des travaux avait été fait, sa chambre était plus grande, plus lumineuse, tous les meubles été neuf, les barreaux à sa fenêtre avaient été enlevé et Hedwige avait un piédestal magnifique, ce retournant il remarqua les deux adultes sur le pas de la porte, très heureux il les remerciât mille fois pour ce cadeau.

Ce soir-là il avait pu avoir une vie plutôt banale, pour une fois ! Il avait parlé à un ami pendant des heures et c'était coucher dans un lit moelleux, c'est le sourire au lèvre que Harry partit dans le pays des songes.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la bibliothèque des Princes leur descendant était en train de faire une recherche pour comprendre le phénomène qui c'était produit dans la banque.

Snape était un bon légilimens mais pas à ce point-là et après en avoir parler à Lucius, il en était venu à la conclusion que le mieux était de chercher, mais avec le peu d'élément, Severus était pratiquement sûr de ne rien trouvé.

Alors que le maitre des potions était en pleine réflexion, Lucius lui, était en train de subir l'endoloris de son maître pour ne pas avoir répondu à son appel immédiatement, une minute de retard injustifié était inadmissible pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard avait finis de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son bureau, il avait subi une humiliation des plus cuisante dans la banque de Gringotts. Ce fut grâce à ses chers bonbons au citrons qu'il put retrouver son calme, au bout du dixième engloutit il commença fomentait un plan de vengeance contre les gobelins.

Ce réveillant de bonne humeur, Harry réfléchit à la suite des opérations, puis ce rappelas qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait découvrir qui était ces ennemis et ces amis. Il demanda à sa tante Pétunia une cargaison de fraise avant de lancer un nombre important de sortilège « _ydych chi'n fradwr »_ Après avoir rédigé plusieurs plis avec le parchemin dûment ensorceler, il demanda à Hedwige de partir les livrait, les premiers était pour toute la famille Weasley, Harry savait qu'en faisant cela il se faisait du mal, mais il devait savoir.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que sa fidèle amie était partis livrer ces lettres quand il décida de prendre son déjeuner en l'attendant, en y réfléchissant il avait donné beaucoup de travaille à l'animal. Quand Hedwige était partis elle portait les lettres de toute la famille Weasley mais aussi celle d'Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Hagrid.

Tout a ces pensées pour décider quoi cuisiner il fut surpris par un immense bruit qui le fit sursauté, ce retournant vers l'endroit du vacarme, Il vit un grand sac de toile brune avec des taches humides bordeaux frappé contre la vitre.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment il se dirigeât doucement vers l'objet et l'ouvris délicatement.

C'était en pleure, à genoux par terre que la tante Pétunia retrouva son neveu devant le cadavre de sa chouette plusieurs lettres accrochées à sa patte et un mot dans les mains du jeune dévaster de chagrin, elle le prit dans ces bras et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le parchemin que fixait le fils de sa sœur.

_Cher bébé Potter_

_J'ai ouïe dire que Sirius se sentait seul alors j'ai décidé d'envoyer ton animal stupide auprès de lui j'espère que tu me remercieras de ma gentillesse._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Après l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa tante, Harry se ressaisie et regarda les dernières lettres qui avait été livré par sa chouette…. Il pouvait maintenant compter parmi ces alliés, Arthur, Charlie, les jumeaux pour ce qui était de la famille Weasley.

Triste de s'apercevoir que ce ne fut pas le cas de Bill, il passa à autre chose quand il remarqua l'écriture minuscule de sa meilleure amie Hermione, les gribouillis de Neville et les point fantasque sur les « i » de Luna.

Il avait bien plus d'allié qu'il ne l'avait penser…

L'été passa à une vitesse affolante, il reçut des cadeaux d'anniversaire, de la part d'Hermione il avait reçu le dernier traité sur les animagus avec un petit mot lui disant que peut-être il pourrait s'entrainer pour en devenir un comme son père et son parrain.

De Ron il reçut un livre sur le Quiditch, de la part de Narcissa il reçut une robe de sorcier noir avec des broderie rouge et or représentant un serpent avec un petit mot lui disant qu'il était officiellement invité à venir dînais lui et sa famille moldu au manoir Malefoy, imaginant la scène n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclaté de rire devant sa famille qui se demandais qu'est-ce qui était si drôle dans une invitation à diner.

De la part de Lucius il reçut un cristal d'érébor avec un petit mot lui disant que ceci l'aiderais a trouvé toute les richesses qu'il souhaitais, que ce soit matériel ou sentimental, Harry ne compris pas vraiment à quoi sa servais mais il se promis de faire des recherches au plus vite.

De la part de Drago, il reçut un bracelet représentant un dragon au yeux saphir sentant la magie qu'émettais l'objet, Harry compris tout de suite à quoi il servait, ce fut confirmais par le mot de son grand frère.

_Petit frère _

_Je sais que tu as décidait de jouer le jeu de ces timbrés en puissance alors pour être sûr qu'on puisse se parler en toute discrétion même à Poudlard voici un bracelet de télépathie, le mien c'est un serpent au yeux émeraude à chaque fois qu'on le voudra on pourra se contacter qu'importe la distance d'enfer non ? _

_Drago Malefoy_

Le survivant ne se fit pas prier pour le passé à son poignet et il sentit tout de suite la présence de Drago en périphérie de son esprit.

De la part de sa famille moldus il reçut une vingtaine de vêtement avec une immense forêt noire, le cadeau qui le surpris le plus, pas par le présent en lui-même mais par l'expéditeur était des livres sur les potions avancées offert par nul autre que Severus Snape avec un mot lui spécifiant que cette année il ferait en sorte qu'il fasse honneur à la mémoire de sa mère et qu'il avait préparé un programme de cour supplémentaire.

Harry était heureux, il voulait demander à son professeur des cours en plus mais si c'était lui qu'il le proposait c'était parfait….

* * *

NDA : Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais ma plume a fondu et mon cerveau cet transformer en geler à cause de cette canicule des plus écrasantes sans oublié mais obligation extérieur et autre petite chose toute aussi contraignante. Merci à Kélorus pour la correction même si son ordinateur aussi a du mal en ce moment ...

Je vous remercie de me suivre et à la prochaine

PS: Un grand merci à LoupSpell, Lesaccrosdelamerceri, manon62159, maudinouchette, NonoPourVousServir, brigitte26, geliahs, petite voiture, yaonime et MurielFragg.

PSPS: Certains d'entre vous m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait toujours énormément de fautes dans mes chapitres, j'en suis vraiment contrite et j'espère que cela s'améliore. Dans tous les cas merci pour votre soutient et vos conseils :D


	13. Chapter 13 retour à Poudlard

**Disclamer comme d'habitude, discussion d'esprit à esprit en souligner. Ce chapitre n'est pas corriger par mon Béta donc je m'excuse pour les fautes... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Retour à Poudlard**

Nous sommes le 1er septembre 1996, les oiseaux chantaient dans la cime des arbres, les enfants se préparaient à subir leur premier jour d'école. Les parents étaient soit meurtrit, soit soulagés de laisser partir leurs jolies petites têtes blondes.

Tout Londres se réveillait après un merveilleux été qui fut doux pour la plupart des anglais. Alors que plusieurs hommes d'affaires étaient pressés de prendre le train en direction de Paris, un groupe de jeune femme hystérique souhaitait avoir les premiers billets pour la Flashions-Week de milan qui commencerais le 18 septembre. Tous ces vas et viens devant un jeune homme qui passait littéralement inaperçu.

Harry qui était arrivé avec 3 quarts d'heure d'avance, profitait de ce moment de répit pour boire un thé et réfléchir à la suite des événements. Avant de se dirigeait vers le train d'un rouge criard qui le mènerait inexorablement vers l'école Poudlard.

Il avait convaincu ses tuteurs de repartir, alors que ceux-ci souhaitaient rester avec lui. Même si cette proposition avait déclenché un brasier de bonheur dans son cœur, le jeune homme avait refusé pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Effectivement si on voyait du jour au lendemain la famille moldu de Potter devenir gentille et prévenante envers lui, cela soulèverait forcément des questions.

Après avoir apprécier sa boisson chaude, il prit ces bagages et se dirigeât d'un bon pas vers le quai numéros 9 ¾. Arrivé sur la passerelle d'embarquement, il fit un discret salut à la famille Malefoy et ce dirigeât vers la famille Weasley et la famille Granger. Comme à son habitude Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et vérifia si le jeune garçon été en forme, Moly Weasley fit de même en l'assommant de questions puis ce fut le tour de Ginny qui voulut l'embrasser, mais Harry réussi à se dérober de façon magistral.

Harry savait déjà que l'année aller être mouvementée, qu'il se dirigeait vers un danger certain, mais pour pouvoir réussir à survivre à tout cela, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait apprendre un maximum de chose pour être en mesure de se défendre et de resté en vie.

Installer dans un des compartiments vide du train qui filait à vive allure, le jeune Griffon regardait les plaines verdoyantes de l'écosse défiler devant les fenêtres. Tout en repensant au mesure de sécurité qu'il avait installée chez sa famille. Sortilège de protection, enchantement anti-influence et autre sort avait été jeté sur la demeure des Dursley. En se référant à un de ces livres qu'il avait achetés dans l'aller des embrumes il rajouta une protection venant d'une veille magie qui consistait à placer quatre sachet de pot-pourri sur les points cardinaux de l'endroit que l'on souhaitait protéger.

Pensant encore à l'après midi qu'il avait passé avec son cousin Dudley à jouer au jeu vidéo, Harry sursauta légèrement quand il entendit un coup frappé sur la porte de sa cabine. Il se raidit quand il vit que c'était Ron et sa sœur Ginny qui se présentait tout sourire devant lui.

-_Salut mon pote comment vas ?_ Demanda le jeune rouquin avec un petit sourire en coin.

-_Je vais bien merci Ron, et toi ?_ **C'est dingue comme son sourire peut paraître sincère, mais quand on regarde bien, c'est yeux ne livre qu'une seule information, la cupidité. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide… **Harry réfléchissait à sa naïveté alors que Ron répondait avec un enthousiasme certain.

_-Moi, par Merlin ça vas super, j'ai passé un été ultra chouette. C'est dommage que Dumbledore n'est pas accepté de t'envoyer au terrier, on se serait bien éclaté et pourtant je lui ai demandé pratiquement tous les jours, mais tu sais il avait vraiment à cœur ta sécurité alors…_

Regardant attentivement celui qui se prétendait son meilleur amis, le jeune brun voyait parfaitement l'hypocrisie dans les paroles et l'attitude de Ron.

Pendant ce temps-là, la cadette de la famille Weasley avait réussi à se frayait un chemin puis à s'installer juste à coter du survivant. Tout en s'accrochant à son bras, elle avait commencé un jacassement incessant sur ces vacances d'été tout en ponctuant ces dire avec des petits rire qui paraissait à la limite hystérique au jeune brun. Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'être en présence d'une groupie particulièrement collante qui profitait du moindre prétexte pour ce frottait à lui.

Écœuré par cette attitude vulgaire, il tenta en toute discrétion bien sûre, de se dégager… Mais notre jeune héros avait l'impression de n'être qu'un prisonnier sous l'emprise d'un calamar géant et ce n'était pas franchement très agréable.

Alors que la belette male continué de s'extasier sur les performances de son équipe préférer de Quidditch, le survivant fût sauvé par l'apparition de sa meilleur et plus fidèle amie, Hermione.

Comme à son habitude la jeune femme arrivait comme une tornade, a son apparition notre future elfe de sang repensa à la réponse qu'il avait reçus au parchemin anti-traitre. Alors qu'il lui avait juste envoyé des nouvelles « générale » sur le temps qu'il faisait, son été et autre joyeuseté de ce genre. Elle, elle lui avait envoyé tout un emploi du temps pour faire des révisions de façon efficace, quelque conseil pour se protéger et d'autre petite chose. Dans un sens le jeune brun plaignait vraiment la future dépendance de la jeune Gryffondor.

**Une véritable mère poule…. **Pensa-t-il avec le sourire.

-_Harry, je te cherchais partout… Mais Ron tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était là, tu savais pourtant que je souhaitais le voir à tout prix… Ginny, ton petit copain Seamus te cherche partout à ta place j'irais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne pense à aller draguer Lavande comme il a l'air de vouloir faire … _

Ronald se mit à bafouiller des paroles inaudibles, alors que Ginny lançait un regard mauvais contre Hermione.

**De quoi elle se mêle celle-là ! **La rouquine était furieuse après Hermione, à cause d'elle, Harry savait qu'elle avait quelqu'un, maintenant pour que son plan de séduction fonctionne elle était obligée de quitter l'un de ces petits copains. Pendant que Ginny fomentait un moyen de se venger, Harry lui, remercia en silence l'intervention de sa meilleure amie.

-Re-_Bonjour mione, comment vas-tu ? Tu me cherchais ? _ Fit le jeune brun avec un sourire éclatant et plein de reconnaissance.

-_Eh bien oui, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule lettre de ta part pendant les vacances…._

_-QUOI ? Tu as écrit à Hermione et pas à moi ? _Fit le jeune rouquin la bouche pleine de bonbon au multiple couleur, qui commençait déjà à avoir les joues enflammait par la jalousie.

-_Je …_

-_Et moi Harry pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit nous sommes amis aussi ! _Déclara la cadette Weasley qui caresser littéralement le bras du jeune Potter avec sa poitrine. Réussissant enfin à se libérer de cette sangsue Harry allait pour répondre.

\- _Je n'ai pas pu… mais c'est pas grave, alors Hermione comment c'est passé ton été ? _

_-Oui c'est vrai ça « Hermimi » pourquoi tes pas venu à la maison, on t'a invité pourtant ! _ Grinçant des dents à ce surnom ridicule, la jeune femme commença par expliqué que pour une fois c'est parent avait souhaité la garder avec eux, surtout suite au événement du ministère.

A cette mention, Harry se figeât, il venait de réalisé que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de son parrain. Mais avec tous les évènements qui se sont enchainés depuis début juillet, cela ne l'étonnait qu'a moitié. Ce n'ai pas qu'il n'aimait pas Sirius néanmoins il avait des plans de vengeance à ourdir et cela lui prenait le plus claire de son temps de réflexion. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal cela lui évité d'avoir un peu trop d'idée noir.

Alors que Ron continuait à agacer la jeune femme aux cheveux indomptable, Harry lui sentit un léger échauffement autour de son poignet. C'était Drago qui le contactait par le biais de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

-_Salut petit frère, alors la cervelle de la belette mâle ne s'est pas encore liquéfié ?_

-_salut grand frère, non pas encore, mais si je la voie sortir de ces oreilles je te le dirais, promis._

_-Attend ! Ho l'horreur, si c'est effectivement le cas cela voudrait dire que depuis le début il avait un cerveau. A non je refuse de penser ça, ce serais un crime de lèse-majesté que de laisser ce genre de créature nous pourrir le QI général de notre beau pays, je vais en faire des cauchemars rien que d'y pensée !_

Drago ne se gêna pas pour continuer d'insulter, Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Pendant que la pauvre Hermione tentait d'expliqué un sortilège de troisième année au rouquin qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de finir la totalité de ces devoirs de vacance. Tout d'un coup Harry n'en pouvait plus, il s'excusa auprès de ces camarades, prétextant une envie pressante et sortis rapidement de son compartiment.

Courant presque dans le couloir du train, il entra en trombe dans la cabine des Serpentards de 6ème année. Tous c'étaient levés pour pointer leurs baguettes sur l'importun qui avait osé s'introduire sur leur territoire. Tous, à part Drago qui avait un sourire de triomphe sur le visage, voyant l'expression de son grand frère, Harry ne put plus se retenir et explosa de rire.

-_Franchement…. Grand-frère … tu … tu avais vraiment besoin de dire CA ?_ Ce fut avec un calme olympien que Drago lui répondit avec un brin de malice dans ces yeux.

-_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ..._

-_Je parle du faite que tu es dit je site « Si la belette savait vraiment se servir d'une brosse il ne se brosserais pas les fesses mais les cheveux ! », comment veut tu que je garde mon calme si tu me balance ce genre de truc !_

-_Au moins j'ai réussi à te faire venir dans mon compartiment, non ?_

-_Attend c'était ça le but ? Espèce de … Espèce de …. Serpentards !_

-_C'est un compliment je crois non ?_ Demanda Drago de façon candide, n'en pouvant plus devant les mimique d'ange intouchable du blond, Harry éclata de rire une dernière fois avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond.

-_Tu m'as manqué !_ Un sourire un coin sur Malefoy, les joues légèrement rose par le plaisir d'avoir enfin un frère, il lui répondit d'une voix douce.

-_Mais, on se parle tous les jours !_

-_Ce n'est certainement pas la même chose !_ Tout à fait d'accord avec le petit brun, Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, resserra légèrement son étreinte avec une affection toute fraternelle puis rougie de plus belle quand il remarqua enfin les expressions de ces amis.

On aurait dit que Blaise Zabini avait avaler une mouche, Théodore Nott, bien que d'habitude impassible il affichait l'aire de quelqu'un qui avait été touché par la foudre et Pansy Parkinson affichait un regard rêveur, ce qui fit pensait au jeune Malefoy que quand sa meilleure amie le voulait elle pouvait tout à fait rivaliser en bizarrerie avec Luna Lovegood qui était à Serdaigle.

Harry ce repris, et Drago fit les présentations cela ne dura pas longtemps car le Gryffondor devait repartir pour ne pas attirait de soupçon, mais avant de prendre la tangente il fit promettre au jeune homme blond platine de ne plus lui faire ce genre de blague sinon les autres aller le prendre pour un fou.

Après le départ de son griffon préférer, Drago expliquas dans les grandes lignes ce qui c'était passé pendant l'été, sans pour autant brisé son serment. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son groupe d'amis pour comprendre et il ne fut pas déçu, ils avaient compris que Drago cachait quelque chose mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Dans la grande salle du collège Poudlard, tous les élèves avaient une faim de loup. Le choipeaux avait comme d'habitude chanté une chanson et les premières années qui étaient toujours aussi impressionnés par le plafond magique purent être répartis dans leurs différentes maison. Cependant quelque chose distinguât cette rentrée de toute les autres. Le discourt du directeur mit l'école sens dessus dessous.

-_Mes chers enfants, je souhaite la bienvenue au nouveau élèves de cette année et je suis ravis de revoir les plus anciens. Voici quelques points de règlement, il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Ensuite Monsieur Rusard m'informe que la forêt interdite et comme son nom l'indique « interdite » de plus elle est plus dangereuse que jamais, je plein la pauvre âme qui si aventurera._ Regardant toutes les tables en face de lui, Albus se réjouissait d'être une fois de plus le centre d'intérêt, il ne se lassait jamais. Car pour lui cela était tout à fait normale, il était le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle et bientôt de tous les temps.

-_Nous avons des changements dans le corps enseignant, le professeur Slughorn deviens le nouveau responsable de la classe de potion. Et le professeur Snape celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme avait dû le remarquer Madame Ombrage resteras au poste d'inquisitrice et aura comme fonctionne de faire régné l'ordre dans l'école alors je compte sur vous pour être discipliné. C'est sur cette dernière note que je vous souhaite bon appétit._

Pratiquement tous les élèves avaient perdu le besoin de manger après avoir entendu ce discourt pour le moins dépriment. Quelque murmure s'entendait ici est là pour faire savoir le mécontentement de voir la chauve-souris des cachots en tant que prof de DFCM. Ou encore la vague de rébellion à la simple mention du nom d'Ombrage.

De retour dans le dortoir des griffons, notre jeune héros décidât de ne pas prendre part à la fête qu'il faisait tous les ans pour la nouvelle année et monta ce coucher. Après avoir enfilé un pyjama il lança un sort de glus sur les baldaquins de son lit et un sort de silence pour être sûr de sa tranquillité. Une chose était sûre Harry n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver dans les mains du bonbon rose.

-_Dolores, ma bonne amie. Avez-vous déjà des plans pour avoir Potter en heure de colle ?_ Demanda le directeur en regardant son interlocutrice au-dessus de ces lunettes en demis lune.

-_Oui effectivement, mon cher Albus. Je compte le punir dès demain dans la grande salle lors du déjeuner, vue son tempérament emporter j'aurais tôt fait de le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements._

_-Et aller vous utiliser votre nouveau gadget ? Demanda le directeur qui avait hâte de voir l'ingéniosité de la sous-secrétaire d'état se mettre au travail sur le corps et le moral du survivant._

_-Je l'ignore ... Mmmh le souhaitez-vous Albus ? _Etant assise sur le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore elle décroisât puis ensuite croisa ces jambes dans un geste équivoque.

_-Bien sûr ma belle Dolores que je le souhaite ! _ Voyant tout à fait le manège de la femme mûre, il savait qu'elle faisait en sorte de le titiller mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré l'an dernier, il adorait ces petits jeux qui s'était installé entre eux.

_-Alors il faudra me convaincre de le mettre à profit. _ Prononçant le dernier mot d'une voix rauque, cette fois Albus n'avait plus aucun doute, il devait passer à la casserole mais dans un sens cela ne le dérangeait pas vue que c'était la seule femme qui voulait bien de lui depuis plus de 20 ans.

_-Venez avec moi ma chambre est juste en haut … _Ravis d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait elle ajouta d'une voix de crécelle qui se voulait séductrice.

_-Je savais que vous seriez attentif à tous mes besoins mon cher Bubus, hihihi _

* * *

**NDA** : Un grand merci pour votre soutien, beaucoup d'entre vous mon dit « HO non pas Hedwige » et si malheureusement HEDWIGE, j'en suis triste croyait le bien mais cela était nécessaire et vous le comprendrais bien plus vite que vous ne le pensait .

MERCI à :

Brigitte26 / les acrosdelamerceri / Harry-sterek 1968 / LoupSpell / Manon 62159 / Petit-cœur-de-rose / Carliste et tous les autres pour votre soutien et vos commentaires cela fait très plaisir :)

bientôt


	14. Chapitre 14 Premier trimestre à Poudlar

**Disclamer: Ce chapitre non plus n'a pas été corrigé, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes... Je vous conseil de lire attentivement le NDA de la fin bientôt :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 Premier trimestre à Poudlard**

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient commencés, un mois que les élèves ainsi que les professeurs souhaitaient déjà les prochaines vacances. Un mois ou les étudiants de l'école Poudlard croulaient sous les devoirs, contrôles et autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Harry lui avait réussis par miracle à s'évitait une heure de retenue spéciale Ombrage alors que dès le premier jour de classe ce n'était pas passé loin.

_Flash-Back_

Assis autour de la table de Gryffondor, tous les élèves appréciaient ce début d'année avec le sempiternelle emplois du temps avec 80% des cours en jumelage avec Serpentards et c'est bien la première année ou Harry était heureux de ce fait, il pourrait voir Drago plus souvent sans éveiller les soupçons.

Au moment où il allait se lever pour retourner à la tour et chercher ces affaires pour le premier cours de la journée, il percutât par mégarde le professeur Snape qui passait par là.

-_Monsieur Potter, comme à votre habitude vous ne fait pas attention à votre environnement, 30 point en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir avec moi pour vous apprendre à ne pas marcher sur vos professeurs._

-_Mais…_

_-Professeur Snape, je suis la charger de discipline dans cette école et je sais que votre temps est précieux, souhaitait vous que je prenne votre place pour apprendre à ce jeune homme les bonnes manières ? _Dans un belle ensemble Severus et Harry se retournèrent vers la voix nasillarde qui les avaient interpellés.

Ce tenait devant eux, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état au ministère de la magie, responsable du département du contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et Inquisitrice responsable de la discipline dans l'école de Poudlard. Cette femme était aussi surnommée le bonbon rose à cause de ces tenus vestimentaire qui ne comportait que des tailleurs d'un rose fushia à carreau blanc.

-_Ma chère Dolorès, je vous remercie pour cette proposition fort intéressante et généreuse, mais je souhaiterais appliquer moi-même les heures de retenus que je donne, sinon vous en conviendrais cela ne serais plus du tout amusant n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Dans ce cas je rajoute une heure de retenu à monsieur Potter pour faire bonne mesure et …_

_-Non je ne pense pas, car dans le règlement de l'école il est bien spécifié qu'il est interdit de punir un élève deux fois pour la même faute, sinon je ne me serais pas gêner depuis le temps, je puis vous l'assurer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, madame Pomfresh m'attend à l'infirmerie, à cause du retour des élèves dans l'école, un coquelicot à fait une tentative de suicide sur une pâquerette et l'infirmière souhaite une potion anti-déprime florale._

Dans un mouvement de cape Snapienne, le professeur de potion passa les portes de la grande salle avec un port de tête qui aurais fait pâlir la reine d'Angleterre elle-même.

Abasourdi par ce que venait de dire le professeur Snape, Ombrage ne broncha pas quand Harry pris la poudre d'escampette tout en remerciant mentalement le maitre des Potions pour son aide inespéré.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était pas passé loin de la punition au collier et pensait déjà à un moyen d'y échapper ce qui il le savait déjà ne serait pas aisé.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

...

Deux semaines après la rentrée, notre jeune héro avait réussie à entrainer sa meilleure amie dans la salle sur demande pour lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé pendant les vacances d'été. La réaction d'Hermione fut pour le moins explosive.

_Flash-Back_

Dans un salon confortable au couleur des Gryffondors, la plus brillante sorcière de la génération de Harry était en train de tournée comme un lion en cage. Furieuse elle avait les joues rouge, manifestation d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

_-Oh par Merlin Harry ! Mais comment tu vas faire ? est-ce que ça vas ?_

_-Oui, je …_

_-Oh je te jure que vais aller dire ma façon de penser aux deux rouquin qui nous servait d'amis ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?_

_-Et bien …_

_-HA oui laisse-moi deviné, tu voulais encore tant sortir tout seul c'est cela ! Combien de fois je vais te dire que tu n'es pas seul hein ?_

_-Je …_

_-Ou tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? _

_-Hermione…._

_-Harry James Potter je devrais te faire frire sur un bucher sacrificiel de la chasse au sorcière pour avoir douté de moi !_

_Mais non c'est…. _

_-Quoi que je peux te comprendre en fait vue ce qui nous sert de directeur et chef du camp de la lumière… _

_-Oui …_

_-Camps de la lumière me fait pas rire, ils sont aussi, voir plus cruelle, que le pire des Mangemorts à tous les coups…_

_-Peut-être…_

_-Mais j'y pense en fait tu ne m'as rien dit par lettre par ce que tu pensais qu'elle serait peut-être interceptée c'est cela ?_

_-Eh bien oui…_

_-Certes tu as raison, mais cela m'attriste tout de même j'aurais voulu t'aider et tu le sais ! _

_-effectivement…_

_-Et donc tu as sur le dos cette affreuse bonne femme, ce bonbon rose ambulants, il faut que l'on s'en débarrasse au plus vite, je suis sûre que les jumeaux pourront nous aider, bien que… est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance vue reste de leur famille ?_

_-C'est bon j'ai…_

_-Oui, je suis sûre que l'on peut leurs faire confiance, ils ont toujours été de ton côté, donc cela devrait aller. On ira les voir à près au lard, à la prochaine sortie, c'est dans deux semaines je crois ? _

_-Effecti…_

_-On se rejoindra dans leurs magasins, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment ils ont eu les font pour le faire! _

_-…_

_\- Enfin bref, pour Ginny laisse-moi faire, je peux te garantir qu'elle ne t'approchera pas de sitôt !_

_-Non, je…_

_\- Il faut que je lui parle au plus vite, cette, cette, cette gourgandine ne t'embêtera plus, je peux te le garantir !_

_-Heu, Herm…_

_-Cependant ton plus grand danger pour l'instant c'est le bonbon rose il faut que tu l'évite a tout pris … _

Fin du Flash-Back

Après cette conversation, qui on peut le dire était plutôt à sens unique, Harry était partit de la salle sur commande avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Effectivement grâce à l'imagination débordante de la jeune femme, notre elfe de sang avait maintenant plusieurs idées de vengeance pour le moins exotiques contre la plupart de ces ennemies… Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Notre jeune héros lui avait presque tout dit les malversations de Dumbledore, les futures tortures d'Ombrage, la participation du ministre de la magie à sa destruction sociale, la cupidité de Ron, Ginny et leur mère Molly. Seulement il y avait une chose qu'il avait tenu à garder secret, son arbre généalogique et par là même son future statut d'elfe de sang.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait en parler à personne à croire qu'il attendait la personne idéale pour dire ce que d'autre ne sauront peut-être jamais.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant quelques instants, il avait souhaité le dire à deux personnes en particulier cependant le jeune homme ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi eux et pas les autres car les réponses qui lui venait n'était pas vraiment à son goût.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, le survivant était pratiquement tous les soirs dans la Bibliothèque en train d'étudier toute sorte de sujet. Celle-ci avait comme à son habitude une ambiance feutrée, avec des milliers d'étagères de part et d'autre de table étude, on voyait sous le plafond haut des dizaines de livres qui se baladais pour retourner à leur place d'origine.

Madame Irma Pince, charger de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, était revêche contre toutes personnes qui ne donnaient pas le respect qui était dû au livre, accès à la connaissance et à l'évasion. Certains élèves disaient même que c'était de la faute de la bibliothécaire que l'on ne pouvait plus manger de chocolat dans ces lieux pour évitait, selon elle, de salir les livres et Hermione était tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

Pourtant, un soir alors que la bibliothèque allait fermer, madame Pince fit une chose qui était en totale contradiction avec ses règles et ses principes. Elle laissa Harry rester après le couvre-feu et commanda un sandwich au cuisine ne voyant presque jamais le jeune homme au soupé de la grande salle, elle le trouvait amaigrie et il était hors de question pour elle qu'il fasse un malaise dans son domaine. De plus elle avait commencé à avoir de l'affection le jeune homme en le voyant bucher sans relâche et amasser un nombre impressionnant d'information et de connaissance, parfois même elle lancée une petite blague au jeune homme. En faisant référence à lui comme le jumeau de la meilleure amie de celui-ci.

…..

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris la cape de mon père ? **

Harry, après avoir mangé avec appétit le repas commandé par la bibliothécaire était resté pour lire encore deux chapitres sur un livre qui parlait des lois qui régisse les créatures magiques. Celui-ci était très passionnant.

Voyant l'heure, il avait décidé de rentrer à la tour des griffons pour se coucher. Mais au lieu de tomber comme à son habitude, à cette heure-là, sur son grand frère ou même sur Snape qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui donné des retenues, même plus qu'avant, il était tombé sur le bonbon rose en personne. Et ce trouvait dans le bureau rose tapissé d'assiette à l'effigie de chat de toutes les races. Avec une Dolores Ombrage, assise dans son fauteuil, passablement ravie de sa prise de la soirée.

**Dumbledore va être content, je le tien enfin et nous pourrons voir les souvenirs de ce moins que rien humilier pendant des semaines…** pensa la charger de discipline avant de commençais à asticoter le jeune brun.

-_Monsieur Potter, en plus d'être imbus de votre personne, vous pensez surement que les règlements et autre lois ne s'applique pas à vous je présume ? _

**Ne répond pas Harry, ne répond pas, garde ton calme !**

**-**_Pas de réponse, laissais moi deviné, votre intelligence est si limitée que vous avez perdu par miracle la faculté de communiqué verbalement ?_

…**. Ne répond pas **

-_Ou cela doit venir de l'éducation de vos parents… mais j'y pense ce ne peut pas être le cas ils sont mort ! _Excéder Harry n'arriva plus à se contrôler et commença à répondre avec un ton de colère explosive.

\- _Je vous interdit d'insulter mes parents ! Espèce de …_ en voyant le sourire sur le visage d'Ombrage il s'arrêta net.

Heureuse, elle était heureuse, Harry avait enfin craqué. Elle lui avait fait perdre son calme, il était temps que ce jeune impudent comprenne qu'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte se disait-elle en son fort intérieur, et si elle pouvait s'amuser en même pourquoi pas ….

_-50 point en moins pour Gryffondor Monsieur Potter pour insulte envers le personnelle enseignant et une semaine de retenu tous les soirs avec moi et nous allons commencer tout de suite !_

Elle sortit son nécessaire à torture avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir une lueur de folie dans les yeux qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Voyant le collier de contrôle qu'il avait entendu parlé et les plumes de sang, il pâlit visiblement. Et cela n'échappa pas à son bourreau qui se délectait de la situation.

-_Monsieur Potter, vous allez mettre ce collier autour de votre cou…_Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien elle reprit avec un regard plus dur.

-_Monsieur Potter, si vous ne m'obéissez pas je vais devoir sévir et croyez le bien j'ai l'appuis totale du ministère en matière de punitions. Donc vous avez fait en sorte de me faire répéter je rajoute 20 point en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenu… Souhaitez-vous que j'augmente encore votre châtiment ? _Aillant peur de parler, Harry secoua la tête et amorça le geste pour mettre ce qu'il savait être un cauchemar.

-_Bien je vois que vous pouvez obéir aux ordres en fin de compte. _Voyant le collier accrocher à la gorge de l'élève, elle était pratiquement au ange, cela faisait

-_Maintenant asseyez-vous prenais la plume et écrivait ceci « je suis un être insignifiant et grotesque » !_

Après avoir accrocher le collier, Harry sentit un léger gène dans sa magie, puis pris la plume comme demandé, mais au moment où il allait amorcer le geste pour l'écrire pensant que cela aurait pu être pire il se bloqua devant le parchemin.

Il lui était impossible de marquer quoi que ce soit, il avait beau ordonner à son bras d'écrire rien ne se produisait, en pleine panique il fût stopper dans ces pensées par le petit rire méprisant de Dolorès et toute l'horreur de la situation lui vin par les moqueries de celle-ci.

-_Oh c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous dire en quoi le collier est intéressant, à part son côté esthétique qui vous va très bien soit dit en passant, je suis ravi d'avoir choisie l'apparence « collier de chat » quand je les achetais. Demain je viendrais avec une formule qui vous donneras des oreilles de l'animale en question, vous serez comme cela plus supportable pour moi j'en suis sûre, en attendant voici la fonction de ce collier… _Harry savait déjà certaine chose sur le collier grâce à sa séance d'espionnage au Square Grimmaurd, mais il supposait, à raison, que le bonbon rose y avait fait des modifications.

-_Au bout de 2 minutes si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ordonne le collier t'enverra une décharge de douleur comme un millier de doloris pendant 5 secondes, ce n'est pas beaucoup je te le concède mais nous ne voudrions pas que tu te transforme en légume comme les parents de Neville n'est-ce pas ? De plus j'y ai ajouté un sort assez formidable je dois dire ! Le porteur du collier ne peut faire les choses que s'il pense que c'est vrais. _Voyant l'aire perdu de l'élève, Ombrage continua son explication.

_-Par exemple si je vous dis d'écrire que vous êtes un monstre, vous ne pourrez le faire que si vous le pensiez vraiment, donc temps que vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes grotesque et insignifiant, vous ne pourrez pas l'écrire et vous recevrez des décharges de douleur toute les 2 minutes temps que vous n'écrivez pas ! _

Horrifier par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry mit toute sa volonté pour écrire ne serais ce que quelque mot avant d'avoir la première décharge de douleur. Malheureusement pour notre jeune héros tous ces efforts furent vain et au bout de 20 minutes de ce traitement, il abandonna toute volonté et ce laissa bercer par les vagues de douleur successive.

L'heure de retenue terminée, le jeune brun était en position fœtale devant une Dolores particulièrement ravie de cette première séance.

-_Monsieur Potter je vous attend demain à 20H dans mon bureau, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. _Pendant qu'elle partait vers ces appartements d'un pas presque guilleret, Harry lui commençait tout juste à sortir du brouillard de douleur constante qui s'était installé dans son esprit.

Harry se caressa délicatement la gorge ou il y avait le collier, avec pour seul pensé comment faire en sorte de plus subir cette torture. Il devait faire en sorte de changer ces penser et bien il le ferait, il était sûr de pouvoir trouver une formule ou même une potion pour tromper ce maudit collier.

….

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, courbaturer de partout, Harry avait pris Hermione avec lui pour rechercher un moyen de moins souffrir à la prochaine séance de torture, plonger dans leurs livres il n'avait pas vue que la plus jeune fille de la famille Weasley les avait suivis.

Alors qu'il était assis à une table tous en dévorant un livre sur le cristal d'Erébor avec le vain espoir de s'en servir contre le collier ou même mieux contre Ombrage elle-même, la jeune rouquine s'accrocha à son bras en aillant la ferme intention de le tirait vers l'extérieur.

-_S'il te plait Ginny, je suis en train d'étudier ! _**Et lâche moi à la fin ça fait mal !**

**-**_Aller vient Harry, il fait beau tu ne vas pas te transformer en Serdaigle j'espère ! _** De quoi, mais en quoi ça la regarde, ola je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon masque bien longtemps aujourd'hui, Ombrage ne m'a pas raté il faut dire.**

**-**_Mais non j'ai juste envie d'étudier ! _Elle le regarda avec un regard de chien battu, une larme coin des yeux. **Et bien dit donc elle n'a rien à envier sur le jeux d'acteur de son frère, elle est parfaite pour son rôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait manipuler son monde. **

_-Aller, s'il te plait, je suis ta petite amie, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! _ Une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage elle venait d'achevé le tableau de la jeune femme innocente ou on lui donné merlin sans confession. Harry en avait par-dessus la tête, il vit Hermione approcher pour dire sa façon de pensait à la jeune Ginny, quand notre Gryffondor préféré eut une idée. Regardant dans la direction de sa meilleure amie, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas intervenir. Il regarda la jeune Weasley dans les yeux et commença à parler tout en jubilant d'avance au coup de massue que la jeune rouquine aller recevoir.

-_D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Ginny ?_

_-Oui Harry !_

_-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'es demandé de sortir avec toi ? je me trompe ? _

_-Je .._

_-De plus je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Mais, mais nous, nous sommes embrassés plus d'une fois …_

_-A bon ça fait de nous un couple ? Dans ce cas, tu as été en couple avec plus de la moitié des mecs de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, non ?_

_-Tu … tu …. TU ME TRAITE DE FILLE FACILE ! _

_-Chuuuute on est dans une bibliothèque ! Surveille la hauteur de ta voie _Répliqua, le survivant en voyant Madame Pince les fusiller du regard.

-_Et non je ne traite pas de fille facile, je te faisais juste remarqué à quelle point ta logique n'était pas bonne. _Réalisant qu'elle perdait du terrain elle commença à changer d'attitude.

-_ Tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi ? Sniff, Sniff tu ne m'aime plus ? Sniff _**Décidément, je suis bluffé c'est vraiment une actrice hors pair ! **Médusé par ce qu'il voyait Harry resta figé pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle prit elle comme une victoire.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui la bouche en cœur pour pouvoir les collés sur celles du jeune brun. Ce reprenant attend il rejeta la jeune femme d'une main ferme et lui asséna le coup de grâce.

-_Ginny, je suis désolé, mais je ne t'aime pas, en prime-je ne t'ai jamais aimé de ce fait je ne souhaite pas sortir avec toi !_ Sur ces entre faits il se leva pour aller rangeait son livre quand il remarqua que la scène qui aurait normalement dû être priver ne l'était plus du tout.

Dans la ranger principale on voyait le Professeur Snape, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, le professeur Flitwick, Cho Chang et Susanne Bones.

Tout ce petit monde avait des expressions diverses et varier allant de la moquerie pour Drago à la pure colère venant de Ron, un sentiment de travail bien fait était sur le visage d'Hermione et Luna était comme à son habitude totalement dans la lune.

Ce fut l'expression du professeur de Potion qui laissa le jeune homme perplexe, effectivement Severus affichait à l'égard de Harry une expression de fierté mêlé d'un soupçon de tendresse, alors que quand son regard d'onyx se posait sur Ginny on y voyait mépris, dédain saupoudrais d'une pointe de haine. Je jeune griffon n'avait jamais vue son professeur aussi expressif.

-_Monsieur Potter, je ne peux que saluer vos efforts pour avoir refusé d'être distrait dans vos études 10 point pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle_ _Weasley il est scandaleux de faire étalage d'autant de perversité, auriez-vous oublié que vous êtes censé être une étudiante et non pas une gourgandine de la pire espèce ? 100 point en moins pour Gryffondor… et un moi de retenu avec Rusard vous remettra dans le droit chemin et calmera vos ardeurs, Monsieur Potter suivait moi dans mon bureau._

Sans attendre de réponse de son jeune élève Severus se détourna de la scène qu'il venait de voir. Il avait l'impression que sa rétine serait à jamais brulé par la vision de cette jeune femme pendue au bras de Harry.

Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en fait si mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

La première chose qu'il avait souhaité en étant témoin de cette séquence était d'envoyer un avada kedavra à la rousse qui avait posé ces mains sur le survivant.

**Je deviens fou, tout simplement, moi Severus Snape ressentir de la jalousie, en faveur de cette insupportable gamin, hors de question !**

Installer dans son fauteuil en face d'un Harry curieux, le maitre des potions commença à expliquer pourquoi il lui avait demandé de le suivre.

-_Monsieur Potter, je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi vous ne mangez presque rien ces derniers temps, Drago est venue à moi plusieurs fois maintenant pour que je vienne à votre aide … _**En fait il s'est juste plein que tu ne lui disais rien, mais m'a curiosité est trop forte alors crache le morceau salle gamin.**

**-**_Monsieur, vous vous souvenez que quand j'ai été invité chez les Malefoy, pour prendre le thé tout ce que je vous ai expliqué ?_

_-Oui, j'en ai le souvenir … Insinué vous que je sois trop vieux pour me rappeler de certaines choses ? _

_-Bien sûre que non, loin de moi cette idée monsieur, je voulais juste vous faire remarquer que lors de l'été dernier je vous ai expliqué, certes pas en détail, ma situation actuelle ! Je ne mange pas beaucoup dans la grande salle pour éviter les confrontations avec notre charger de discipline, malheureusement hier soir j'ai n'ai pas vue l'heure passé alors que j'étais dans la bibliothèque. Résultat elle m'a surpris alors que le couvre-feu était passé._

D'un seul coup très inquiet pour le jeune homme, Severus se précipita sur lui pour le regarder sous toute les coutures à la recherche de la moindre blessure ou égratignure sur le corps du jeune homme. Ahurie par le spectacle que donnais son maitre des potions Harry laissa faire pendant quelque instant avant de rassurer son professeur.

-_Monsieur, ne vous en fait pas. Je n'ai subi que des mini Doloris, par le biais du fameux collier dont je vous ai parlé. Les seules séquelles que j'ai aujourd'hui son des courbatures et quelque bleu mais c'est tout._

_-Monsieur Potter, pour combien de temps avait vous des retenues avec elle ?_

_-Heu, pendant deux semaines…_

_-Elle a fait fort donc vous allez subir son courroux pendant ce laps de temps ? _Harry savait que c'était une question rhétorique mais il y répondit tout de même en hochant la tête.

-_Et bien soit, après chaque séance avec elle, venait me voir pour que je vous donne quelques potions antidouleurs. _Severus se détacha du jeune griffon pour ce dirigeait vers des étagères pleines de fiole en tout genre, pris une de celle qui était à sa droite et l'a tandis que jeune brun au regard émeraude.

-_Voici pour aujourd'hui, je présume que vous devez aller la voir ce soir_ ?Après la confirmation muette du jeune homme, Snape continua

_-Vous viendrez me voir après pour que je vous soigne, mais avant tout raconter moi ce qu'elle a inventé exactement ..._

* * *

NDA : Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Pour ma part je meurs de chaud c'est dingue à quel point on peut regretter l'hiver parfois XD.

Vue les prochaines difficultés techniques que je vais rencontrer, je vous informe que je ne publierais mon prochain chapitre que le 7 septembre, cela me permettra de prendre quelques vacances en même temps et d'avancer dans l'histoire surtout !

Je répondrais tout de même au review et message que vous pourriez m'envoyer ^^.

En parlant de cela voici les réponses au review du chapitre 13 :

**Brigitte26** : A qui le dit tu « beurk, beurk, beurk », j'ai fait cela car je voulais vraiment qu'il paresse totalement antipathique et je pense avoir réussi XD Merci pour le commentaire et à bientôt

**Natacha Nicole** : Ombrage et Voldy je garde l'idée pour une autre histoire peut-être, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt.

**Lesaccrosdelamerceri **: « pauvre Harry il est pas sortis du manoir » je ne te le fais pas dire mais il va bientôt faire le ménage chez c'est ennemi hihihi, merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt.

**loupSpell **: « Eurk beurk... j'ai une vision horrible dans la tête maintenant.. Merci beaucoup XD » de rien XD, j'espère que la suite t'a plu, merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt

**TeZuKa J** : de rien cela me fait toujours plaisir surtout quand je vois que mon travail est apprécié ) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Pour finir Merci à tous ceux qui me suive et me soutienne même dans l'ombre. Je vous retrouve Tous à la rentrée prochaine avec la suite et fin de l'histoire )

À bientôt

Lisadora

PS : j'ai modifié le synopsis pour le couple Harry et … Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué maintenant c'est le cas. Et oui comme certain était proche de la vérité XD. C'est un HP/SS/LM, pourquoi vous le dire maintenant ? Et bien un peu pour me faire pardonné mon absence ^^

Bye Bye


	15. Chapter 15 Punitions, torture et

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( dommage) mais sont la propriétés de la délicieuse , la superbe , la magnifique J.K ROWLING.**

**Date du prochain chapitre dans le NDA à la fin de celui-ci.**

**Je tien a informé que ceci est un YAOI/BL donc une histoire avec des relations entre HOMME donc toutes personnes ne pouvant supporter ce genre de littérature est prié de passer son chemin.**

**ATTENTION une scène de torture noter XXX**

**UN GRAND MERCI à ****WOUPELAIL ma nouvelle BETA qui a fait un travaille extraordinaire :) **

**Je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose , je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Punition, torture et … châtiment ou pas**

Dumbledore était extatique, cela faisait plusieurs jours que son chargé de discipline ramenait de nouvelles images dans sa pensine. Des souvenirs montrant le survivant dans des moments parfaits pour lui et sa cause. Humiliations, tortures physiques et psychologiques, rien n'était épargné au jeune garçon, les souvenirs de Dolores étaient de véritables délices pour le vieux siphonné.

Le directeur avait décidé d'attendre que le jeune homme soit au plus bas. Il fallait, pour que son plan fonctionne, que le jeune Harry soit détruit mentalement. Le programme était simple : devenir le seul et unique soutien du morveux.

Au début de l'année, il avait tenté de l'amener à se confier à lui, malheureusement en pure perte. Le gamin s'était montré plus que réticent envers le vieux directeur. Celui-ci avait vu aussi dans le comportement du jeune sorcier de la méfiance et parfois même, dans le regard du jeune Harry, du mépris. Dumbledore ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour que le jeune sorcier soit ainsi, en tout cas rien fait devant lui, il en était certain, à moins que…

**C'est peut-être le sort que j'ai lancé devant lui au 4 privet drive, il a peut-être pu l'identifier humm… Ou il m'en veut un peut à cause du testament… Surtout de ne pas y être aller… ou c'est ce lord black qui sort de derrière les botrucs qui l'a monté contre moi… c'est certain ! Quoi que... Non ! Les Dursley ont été formels, personne n'est venue parler ou prendre le jeune homme… **Se disait le vielle homme chaque fois qu'il voyait le griffon brun garder ses distances.

Cependant, le dirlo avait un autre problème sur les bras. En plus du jeune Monsieur Potter qui était plus que froid, les Gobelins n'étaient pas le moins du monde accommodant envers lui non plus. Il avait pourtant proposé quelques avantages à ces « stupides créatures », comme disait Albus, le directeur avait également fait jouer son statut de « plus grand sorcier du siècle » et même de grand manitou du Mangenmagot mais les gardiens de l'économie du monde magique n'en avaient cure et lui refusaient toujours la tutelle du jeune Harry ou même de lui donner des informations sur son nouveau gardien, ce lord Black.

Furieux, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir gain de cause, mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Harry : sans aucun résultat. Il avait, par dépit, demandé au ministre de la magie Fudge de faire pression contre la banque mais sans succès. Arguant qu'il était impossible d'aller contre les volontés d'un défunt surtout quand son testament avait été rédigé sous Magis Magistra.

**Et Fudge qui avait abondé dans le sens des gobelins pour ne pas perdre leur pseudo soutien, quel veracrasse celui-là !**

Dumbledore fulminait, il avait besoin de la fortune des Potters et des Blacks pour ses plans. Toute sa stratégie reposait dessus, comment pouvait-il fomenter une prise de pouvoir sur le monde magique anglais sans avoir l'appuis des plus grandes familles sorcières de la société ? Et le seul moyen pour les avoir de son côté était simple… Les acheter !

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand on toquât à sa porte de façon brutale. Faisant un effort pour remettre son masque de papi gâteau, il ordonna à la personne qu'il avait fait mander d'entrer dans son bureau.

-_Miss Weasley, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je vous attendais, prenez place je vous en prie, un bonbon au citron ? _La jeune femme refusa d'un geste la proposition tout en s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'on lui montrait.

_\- Dites-moi comment cela se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Potter ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu quelques mots il y a quelque temps. _Contrite, elle commença son récit avec des trémolos dans la voix, voix dans laquelle on pouvait toujours entendre une certaine pointe de colère.

-_Professeur, il m'a rejeté, je ne peux plus l'approcher, il est tout le temps avec Hermione, Neville ou même Luna, j'ai bien tenté de lui mettre de nouveau de la potion d'attraction mais… elle est sans effet. « Sniff... Sniff... » À croire qu'il prend un antidote tous les jours ou pire qu'il a développé une résistance naturelle._

_-Je ne pense pas que cela aille jusque-là miss, mais il est vrai que c'est étrange… avez-vous tenté d'avoir des alliés dans le cercle du jeune Potter, comme votre frère, il pourrait peut-être vous aider ?_

_-Humm …. Professeur, depuis la scène dans la bibliothèque…. Ron n'est plus trop…. Ami avec l'autre abrutit..._

_-Que dites-vous !?_

_-Hum... Hum… je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit…En fait _

_pour tenter de tout remettre dans l'ordre…. Mon frère s'est énervé… Et il a dit que si Harry ne me faisait pas d'excuse et bien… il ne lui… parlerait plus…_

_-Je vois, je présume à votre air que cela n'a pas fonctionné n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Effectivement professeur, au contraire même, on aurait dit que Harry était…. Heureux de ce dénouement. Qu'il s'en réjouissait. _

-_Je vois…._

_-Professeur, je veux être la prochaine Madame Potter ! Comment je peux faire si on ne sort plus ensemble ? _

_-Laissez-moi réfléchir…_ Le regard d'Albus se faisant lointain, la jeune Ginny était impatiente de connaitre les nouveaux plans du directeur.

Elle était excédée de voir le comportement des autres élèves envers elle depuis qu'elle avait eu ce revers à la bibliothèque. Même ses amies s'étaient moquées d'elle tout en inventant le sobriquet des plus dégradant de : « Madame Potter est une tapineuse empotée ».

**Et tout ça à cause de cet emmerdeur de Malefoy ! Je vais lui faire payer à lui et à sa perruque décolorée !**

Elle était pratiquement prête à faire n'importe quoi pour redevenir madame le « Survivant ». Sauf peut-être le meurtre, et encore pour certains, elle ferait surement exception, comme cet élève de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle, car si même Potter la rejetait : c'était qu'elle n'était pas si bonne que ça… Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit avant de recevoir un sort de Chauve-Furie.

-_Miss Weasley… Miss Weasley __vous m'entendez?_

_-Oui pardon professeur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_-Effectivement. Comme je vous le disait, j'ai bien une solution pour votre problème, mais tout d'abord, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à porter un enfant à votre âge ?_

_-Un enfant ?_

_-Oui, celui de monsieur Potter !_

__-Je... Vous… Vous voulez que je porte l'enfant d'Harry, mais comment faire ? J'avais déjà du mal à le faire rester avec moi alors que l'on sortait ensemble et maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas vous voulez que je couche avec lui ? Impossible ! _**Il est vraiment frappé celui-là !**_

__-Je vais me procurer le matériel génétique nécessaire à la procréation. Si vous acceptez, bien sûr.__

_-Hein, le matériel génétique ? C'est quoi ça ?_

**Je suis entouré d'imbécile et d'incapable, quoi qu'heureusement, sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi malléables... **Se disait le directeur, tout en répondant à la question, si élégamment posée, de la jeune fille.

-_Le sperme, très cher. Je vais me procurer le sperme du jeune Potter._

_-Mais professeur, vous avez oublié un détail, il ne sera pas marié avec moi, cela ne servira à rien d'avoir un enfant sans que ce soit légitime ? Je me trompe ?_

_-Pas totalement jeune enfant, il est vrai que si votre union n'est pas légitime votre enfant seras considéré comme un bâtard et donc se retrouvera sans rien, mais il existe une règle, très rarement utilisée de nos jours, qui dit que si le père est fiancé avec la mère et qu'il meurt avant le mariage; la mère aura de quoi être confortablement entretenue et tout reviendra à l'enfant à ses 17 ans, sauf si le dit enfant à un parrain magique respecté, donc moi, et que celui-ci fasse en sorte que la mère et l'enfant ne manquent de rien ! Dans ce cas de figure c'est le parrain qui hérite de tout, le temps, naturellement, que l'enfant grandisse. **Sauf si celui-ci meurt…**_

_-Professeur, quand vous dites « le parrain fasse en sorte que la mère et l'enfant ne manquent de rien » est-ce ce que je pense ? _

_-Oui miss, vous allez devoir m'épouser ou épouser la personne de mon choix ! _

**Heurk, Heurk Heurk ! Épouser Dumbledore, je préférerais me faire marcher dessus par un troupeau de sombrals, plutôt que d'être la femme de ce vieux machin… Oh, mais il a dit « ou la personne de son choix » ...**

**-**_Et à qui avait vous pensez, Professeur ? _Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

_-Et bien à moi bien sûr, il est hors de question que je prenne le moindre risque quant à la question de l'héritage de Harry... _Voyant la tête déconfite de la jeune fille, Albus se posa des questions sur cette réaction jusqu'à qu'il réalise.

-_Je vous rassure Miss, vous serez dans un mariage libre, vous pourrez fréquenter qui vous souhaitez..._Vue la tête que lui renvoie la rouquine, il réalise que ce n'est pas le fond du problème.

_-Professeur, ce n'est pas cela qui m'ennuie mais plutôt le type de cérémonie que vous allez choisir._

_-Et bien une union sorcière cela vas s'en dire. _**Petite idiote…**

_-Oui certes, mais... cette union … elle doit forcément être consommée ! Non ?! … et je … Je ne veux pas … vous vexer professeur… Mais vous n'êtes pas trop mon type... (NDA tu m'étonne des fois j'ai horreur de mon imagination) _

_Voyant enfin ou se situait le problème, le directeur de Poudlard lui répondit, bien qu'un peut vexé, bon d'accord : très vexé, qu'il comprenait que la jeune fille de 15 ans ne souhaitait pas être dans un lit avec un vieux croulant de 115 ans._

_-_Miss Weasley, effectivement l'union se doit d'être scellée mais je vous rassure, je demanderai à Severus une potion de rajeunissement lors de notre nuit de noce, comme ça vous ne serez pas incommodé par le physique que me donne mon âge avancé. Et j'étais assez beau garçon lors de mes jeunes années, je peux vous l'assurer ! Mais je préfère être clair, cette cérémonie ne se fera qu'à la condition que vous soyez enceinte de monsieur Potter et que celui-ci soit dans l'incapacité de vous épouser, ce qui est dans nos plans. __

_**Donc si je comprends bien, il faut que je tombe enceinte de Potter et que j'épouse un vieux schnock pour être à la fois célèbre et riche… qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, parfois.**_

_-Et bien soit, j'accepte, comment allez-vous récupérer le sperme de Harry ?_

_-Oh pour cela j'ai une très bonne amie qui a, on peut le dire ainsi, un collier magique…_

_…_

Harry était fatigué. Installé dans son lit du dortoir des rouges et ors, il ressassait toutes les punitions, plus inventive les unes que les autres, qu'il avait subi à cause du crapaud rose, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, elle avait de la suite dans les idées et ce soir était le dernier soir des deux semaines de colles.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune sorcier ne vit pas quand l'un de ses camarades entra dans la chambre pour venir prendre des affaires de cours et fut surpris par le bruit mat d'un livre qui tombe. Harry se redressa en sursaut, baguette pointée vers la source du bruit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-_Ah ! Harry, du calme ce n'est que moi : Neville ! _

-_Oh pardon… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment._

_-Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas_. Le rassura-t-il d'un sourire innocent. _Hermione m'a dit au fait…_

_-Que t'a-t-elle dit ? _

_-Et bien ce que tu faisais tous les soirs… Depuis bientôt deux semaines._

_-Ah… Je..._

_-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je n'ai rien dit à personne, bien que je soupçonne Luna d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle nous a dit. _Dit-il avec de nouveau un léger sourire empli, cette fois, de tendresse. _Mais bon tu la connais ! Hermione était venue me voir pour savoir s'il y avait une plante pouvant permettre de flouter les penser, un peu comme un bouclier d'occlumancie. Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle souhaitait combattre... Je suis désolé, ça n'existe pas, j'ai pourtant cherché partout, mais rien à faire…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave Neville, j'ai réussi à survivre jusque-là, j'y arriverai encore j'en suis sûr, mais merci pour tes recherches, ça me fait drôlement plaisir._

_-De rien... Par contre, j'aimerais savoir. Elle te torture bien à coup de mini doloris ? Comment fais-tu pour être relativement en forme le lendemain ? _

_-Tu ne veux pas savoir, Nev, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir… Surtout toi !_

_-A bon si tu le dis…_

**Comment je pourrais lui dire que c'est la terreur des cachots, son cauchemar personnel, qui m'aide. Impossible, déjà il risque de s'évanouir avant même que je finisse la phrase « c'est le professeur Snape qui m'aide, avec des potions » ...**

En pensant à cela, pourquoi le maître des Potions l'aidait-il ? Le jeune elfe avait bien posé la question au tout début mais sans trop de résultats.

__FLASH BACK__

_ Alors que le professeur de potion était assis à _son imposant bureau, Harry, lui, était près de la cheminée, dans l'attente que les immondes, mais néanmoins très efficaces potions fassent leurs effets.

Harry venait de passer le troisième jour de punition avec la sous-secrétaire d'état adoratrice des chats et cette fois-ci elle avait choisi un châtiment assez inattendu et dégradant.

S'il n'écrivait pas une centaine de fois « je suis un être dénué d'intelligence et devrais être enfermé à Nurmengard pour devenir le jouet anti-stress de Grindelwald », il se voyait affublé de vêtements plus grotesques les uns que les autres et fouetté une dizaine de fois avant d'être guéri à moitié par un sort incorporé dans le collier. Le principe était simple le fouet qui flottait derrière lui était lié au collier qu'il portait à chaque séance, les coups pleuvaient si le temps imparti s'écoulait sans qu'il n'ait écrit une seule lettre.

Le maitre des potions, lui, attendait. Il attendait que le jeune homme lui raconte la séance du jour. Severus savait que cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour le garçon. Vu les quelques traces de sang qui parsemait le dos de sa chemise blanche en arrivant. Il serait facile, au directeur des Serpentards, de faire en sorte que le survivant crache le morceau. Mais pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, il voulait qu'Harry se confit à lui, sans qu'il soit dans l'obligation de lui forcer la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier se mit à table, expliquant à son professeur la phrase à écrire et les effets du collier de cette séance. Snape savait par les différents silences de son élève qu'il y avait beaucoup de détails qui étaient omis sciemment, il comprenait vu la situation.

Plus le jeune monsieur Potter parlait, plus une colère frisant la rage apparaissait au creux du ventre de la terreur du cachot. À la fin du discours de son élève Severus avait toujours son sempiternel visage impassible, mais au tréfonds de lui-même il traçait des plans, réfléchissait à des recettes et pensait à toutes sortes de représailles contre l'horrible bonne femme.

-_Professeur, vous allez bien ?_

Effectivement, alors que Snape était profondément embourbé dans ses pensées funestes, il avait commencé à devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude et cela avait inquiété Harry ce qui, soit dit en passant, était un sentiment bien étrange à ressentir envers son professeur de potion.

-_Je vais très bien Monsieur Potter ! _**Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour être entouré de cornichons pareils, il me demande si moi je vais bien alors que c'est lui qui sort d'une séance de torture. Bon, certes pas digne du seigneur des ténèbres, mais tous de même.**

_-Monsieur, je me posais la question… Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? _

_-…._

_-Aux dernières nouvelles, vous me détestiez… Vous êtes différents depuis le thé chez les Malefoy …_

_-…. _**Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?**

**-**_Vous ne répondez pas ? Dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez pas de raison particulière, un peu comme si vous vous ennuyiez et vous vous êtes dit un matin, « Que faire aujourd'hui, Oh bin tien si on aidait ce cornichon de survivant ? » Ou un truc, comme « Voyons si la loi de Murphy peut se transformer en loi de Harry » c'est ça ?_

__-Monsieur Potter calmez-vous, je vous prie. Premièrement, je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton avant que l'envie me prenne de vous utiliser comme gouteur officiel pour les potions de premières années. Deuxièmement, pourriez-vous, au nom de Merlin, m'expliquer qui est ce Murphy et dans quelle justice utilise-t-on sa loi et enfin je vous aide pour différentes raisons qui me regardent, mais sachez une chose Monsieur Potter ; je ne vous trahirai jamais.__

___-Je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous croire, pour ce qui est de la loi de Murphy ….___

___FIN FLASH BACK___

__Alors que Harry repensait à cette conversation, un doux sourire apparu sur son visage. Remarquant cela Neville le regarda, émerveillé. Pour lui le survivant était un surhomme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé dernièrement, ce qu'il avait déjà appris lui était amplement suffisant pour encenser son ami. Le laissant à ses réflexions, le jeune Londubat pris le livre qui était tomber au sol, le reste de ses affaires au pied du lit et parti vers son cours de botanique avancé. Avant de fermer la porte de leur dortoir, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry qui avait commencé à pleurer silencieusement. Choqué, Neville se jura sur l'instant qu'il aiderait son ami dans toutes les épreuves et même contre cette horrible bonne femme.__

__….__

__-_Monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez fait demander ?___

___-Oui ma cher Dolores, j'ai une question à vous poser. Avez-vous pu rajouter des heures de colles à notre bien aimé survivant ?___

___-Et bien, non, malheureusement. Il est très difficile de le piéger cette année. Sans compter qu'il garde un peu plus son calme, cela en ait très frustrant…___

___-Oui j'imagine. En tout cas je vous félicite, vous avez fait preuve d'une imagination débordante en matière d'humiliation. Je me suis délecté des costumes, punitions et torture que vous avez concoctés, c'était du grand art. _Rougissant un peu à la flatterie, elle remercia Albus avec un petit air aguicheur sur le visage.__

___-Vous me flattez, merci …___

___-Donc, si je me souviens bien, il ne lui reste que ce soir comme retenue ? ___

___-C'est exact, j'ai pensé à une méthode de torture à base d'acide qui cautérise les plaies tout en continuant à ronger les chaires, je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de le voir se tortiller de douleur.___

___-Quelle beau programme, mais puis-je vous suggérer une autre idée ? ___

___-Bien sûr cher ami…___

___-Voici une formule pour votre collier, _lui dit-il tout en lui montrant un grimoire. __

__-_Ooh, mais c'est du pure géni Albus. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais j'aurais vraiment tort de ne pas le torturer sur ce plan-là aussi, hihihi. Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ?___

___-Dites, je verrai ce que je peux faire.___

___-Je souhaiterais envoyer une copie des souvenirs au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait voir son ennemi dans cet état.___

___-Non, je suis désolé, mais cela ne va pas être possible.___

___-Ah bon, je ne vous cache que je suis un peu déçue, mais tant pis je ne le ferai pas… ___

___-Au fait, prenez ceci. ___

__Dolores prit le bocal que lui tendait le directeur de Poudlard tout en se posant des questions. Pour elle, les seuls cadeaux qu'une femme devait recevoir étaient des fleurs et des bijoux. En aucun cas, sur sa liste de présent acceptable, il n'y avait de bocal en verre vide.__

__-_Merci Albus, je... je suis touchée…___

___-Mais qu'allez-vous vous imaginez Dolores ? Ceci vous permettra de recueillir le fruit de la torture sur le jeune homme. Ce récipient est enchanté, il préservera toujours son contenu. _Ajouta le vieux citronné avec un pétillement dans les yeux qui ne disait rien qui vaille, Ombrage rougissant de honte en réponse à sa réflexion idiote.__

__…__

__-_Monsieur Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir à l'heure ! Comme quoi la discipline et le châtiment sont des méthodes dès plus efficaces pour des moins que rien tel que vous. Fermez la porte, approchez et mettez le collier, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, à mon grand désarroi. ___

Le jeune homme ferma la porte, traversa le bureau, empoigna avec un certain dégout le fameux collier et se le mit, sentant immédiatement la contrainte, il regarda droit dans les yeux de l'horrible femme et attendit ses nouvelles instructions.

__Ombrage serrait les dents en voyant le mutisme obstiné du jeune garçon. Elle qui souhaitait lui rajouter une semaine pour tester plus en profondeur la nouvelle technique de torture, elle était déçue.__

Faisant quelques gestes avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaitre le bocal d'Albus devant le jeune homme, un tableau derrière elle et inscrivit sur celui-ci «_ Je veux lécher les fesses du ministre Fudge même si je n'en suis pas digne_ », voyant la phrase inscrite sur le tableau elle se délecta de la surprise et de la peur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'un vert horripilant du jeune brun.

-_Monsieur Potter, veuillez baisser votre pantalon, mettre votre pathétique appareil reproducteur au-dessus du pot, vos mains sur mon bureau et penchez-vous. _Elle fit apparaître un fouet derrière les fesses dénudées du jeune homme et lui expliqua les règles de la retenue de la soirée, appréciant les légers tremblements qui parcourraient le jeune sorcier. En remarquant ces réactions, elle se fustigea. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt à cela ? Vue les réactions de Potter, c'était cette méthode qu'il fallait utiliser pour le briser…

**XXXX**

-_Bien monsieur Potter, vous connaissez les règles. Dites 50 fois la phrase qu'il y a au tableau…_

Au bout d'une minute, alors que le sorcier tentait en vain de prononcer les paroles, le fouet claqua violemment sur le séant de celui-ci. S'attendant à la douleur qui aurait dû être un mini doloris, il hurla de surprise, de douleur, de honte et de peur mêlés. Le jeune homme venait de ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir dans cette situation.

Apercevant les premières réactions de sa victime, Dolorès se mit à rire de façon sadique.

-_On aime la douleur à ce que je vois ! _Se moqua-t-elle en_ v_oyant le membre du brun se tendre au-dessus du bocal. _Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?_

Pour toute réponse elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir de sa victime.

_ -Oui je sais, tu pourrais me dire que ce n'est pas le cas, comme tu l'as fait ces deux dernières semaines, mais je vois tes membres trembler pathétiquement. _

Il détourna les yeux.

_\- Tu vois, la seule douleur que tu auras aujourd'hui sera le fouet. Je vais te regarder avoir du plaisir et avoir des orgasmes encore et encore sans que tu ne puisses t'en empêcher, tu veux savoir ? _N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse à sa question, la chargée de discipline continua son petit discours. _Je ne serai pas la seule à voir ta déchéance. Je vais envoyer une fiole au seigneur noir avec mes souvenirs de ce soir et il les regardera pendant la prochaine réunion des Mangemorts. Ce serait amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? _Ricana-t-elle en voyant un frisson de dégout parcourir le jeune homme alors qu'il gémissait de plaisir.

_-Tous te verront te tortiller comme une pauvre petite chose, te faire fouetter les fesses et aimer ça en plus. _Ricanant en voyant le Survivant secouer désespérément la tête de gauche à droite, elle continua : _J'aurais aimé voir la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres, peut-être qu'il se moquera, peut-être qu'il le regardera en boucle ou mieux qu'il se fera plaisir dessus ! Quelle idée intéressante tu ne trouves pas ?_

Coupée dans son monologue par un cri de plaisir, elle regarda de façon malsaine la semence d'Harry couler en long jet dans le bocal alors que cela ne faisait que 5 minutes que la séance avait commencé. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le traiter de pervers, d'éjaculateur précoce et plein d'autres sobriquets qui seraient blessant pour n'importe quel jeune garçon normalement constitué. Dumbledore avait eu une idée lumineuse, la formule sur le collier était une pure merveille. Non seulement il envoyait des vagues de plaisirs, mais à chaque coup de fouet ; la vague de plaisir se concentrait sur la prostate du cobaye. Alors même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment excité par la situation, il lui était impossible de ne pas jouir.

-_Pourquoi pleurez-vous Potter, cela devrait être agréable ? Non ? Regardez, vous venez de prendre du plaisir pour la deuxième fois ! _**Le voir tous simplement se tortiller n'est pas drôle …. Ah oui je sais !**

**-**_Mon garçon, je vais te mettre un nouveau sort qui fait que tu es obligé de me dire ce que tu ressens en ce moment et regarde-moi bien droit dans les yeux pour que je puisse voir ta déchéance._

Après un coup de baguette magique, le bureau se remplit de mots décousus, de sanglots et de hurlements.

-_Pitié, pitié, je vous ... en prie …._

_-Oh, mon cher Monsieur Potter, l'heure de colle ne fait que commencer et je vais me faire plaisir aussi ! À chaque coup de fouet le collier envoie la vague de plaisir, donc si je rapprochais les coups qu'est-ce que cela ferait à votre avis ? Oui une minute d'intervalle c'est trop long je vais m'ennuyer. Disons… toutes les 15 secondes ?_

-_Non, Non, NON, NOOOOON !_

Dolores Ombrage était satisfaite. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment envoyer les souvenirs à lord Voldemort, elle était sûre que Dumbledore lui donnerait une récompense pour ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux et à chaque jouissance du jeune garçon. Elle l'insultait, faisant en sorte de graver dans sa mémoire qu'il serait à jamais un moins que rien, une amibe, un esclave.

**XXXX**

Alors que le bocal était rempli à ras-bord, elle lança, avec une moue de dégout, un sort de nettoyage et parti après avoir congédié le jeune garçon qui ne savait plus trop où il était.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la tour des Gryffondors. Se demandant s'il ne devrait pas faire un effort pour aller à l'infirmerie vue son état, il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, car il rencontra le professeur Snape sur le chemin de la Tour.

-_Potter, les cachots ne sont pas dans cette direction !_

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre au maitre des Potions, le jeune brun préféra se taire et laisser l'adulte continuer son monologue.

-_Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner des potions revigorantes et cicatrisantes._

_-Mais, je …_

_-Pas de mais ! Je vais contacter Miss Granger pour qu'elle puisse vous raccompagner dans votre dortoir._

_-Bien Monsieur._

Le professeur avait été inquiet et en voyant son élève dans cet état dans les couloirs. Il était furieux ! Harry avait survécu à ces deux dernières semaines avec un peu plus d'aplomb que ce qu'il montrait ce soir. Severus avait peur que la séance qu'il venait de vivre soit la dernière goutte d'eau avant de faire déborder l'amphore. Remarquant les difficultés à se mouvoir du jeune brun, Snape envoya un patronus à la jeune miss Granger pour la prévenir et lança un Lévi corpus sur le jeune survivant.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions, celui-ci chuchota le mot de passe pour faire apparaitre une pièce sombre, composé d'un bureau en bois sombre faisant face à la porte, avec des étagères de potions sur tout un pan de mur. Devant la cheminé se trouvait deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air plus confortables que pratiques. D'un coup de baguette magique, il transforma les dit fauteuils en canapé et déposa tout en douceur le jeune garçon qui s'était évanoui pendant le transport.

Alors qu'il lançait un sort de diagnostic sur son patient de fortune, il entendit trois coups timides à la porte. Grognant contre l'importun qui osait le déranger, Severus alla ouvrir la porte à toute volé pour se retrouver face à Hermione Granger pâle comme un linge et Harry suspendu dans le vide.

Surpris par cette vision il se retourna prestement pour voir que lui aussi avait un exemplaire de Harry dans son canapé. **Oh par merlin, voilà qu'ils sont plusieurs ….** Reprenant un visage impassible, il regarda la jeune Gryffondor et fit remarquer d'une voix froide et mesurée tout en l'invitant à entrer : -_Miss Granger, bien que je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez tambouriner sur ma porte comme un hippogriffe en pleine charge, je ne pensais pas rencontrer le jumeau de monsieur Potter, surtout que celui-ci, aux dernières nouvelles, était fils unique…_

_-Professeur, merci de m'accueillir aussi tard. Je souhaite tout d'abord vous remerciez pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à Harry ce soir et je …._

_-Épargnez moi vos ronds de jambe, Miss, vous parlez au directeur de la maison Serpentards tout de même ! Maintenant, veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai, non pas un, mais deux Harry Potter dans mon bureau et inconscient de surcroît …_

_-Et bien pour tout vous expliquer, celui qui est dans votre canapé, c'est Neville monsieur, ce n'est pas Harry… _

_-Racontez-moi tout cela dans les détails Granger !_

_-Bien Monsieur…_

_FLASH BACK_

Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, avait déniché un livre qui pourrait être utile à son meilleur ami, lui qui voulait devenir un animagus comme son père et comme son parrain. L'ouvrage expliquait de façon simple les bases pour trouver son animal totem et la méditation nécessaire à la transformation.

Elle sentit une main se posait délicatement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le livre qui tomba sur le sol dans bruit étouffé par la moquette rouge bordeaux. Elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de vitupérer contre l'intrus, quand elle remarqua son identité. Neville, les mains levées en signe de paix, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la regardait avec un petit air désolé pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait infligée.

-_Neville, tu m'as fait peur !_

_-Désolé, mione ... Ce n'était pas le but, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais... heu en privé s'il te plait ! _Fit-il, regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait les oreilles indiscrètes et en tendant la main en ajoutant : _Tu veux bien venir avec moi jusqu'au cours de botanique ? _

_-Heu, oui, bien sûr, d'accord. _

Elle prit la main du jeune homme pour se dégager du fauteuil et suivit le jeune sorcier qui ne commença à parler qu'au détour du troisième virage.

-_Hermione, je suis allé chercher mes affaires pour le cours de botanique avancé et j'ai trouvé Harry dans le dortoir, il allait mal… je souhaiterais l'aider, au moins pour ce soir._

_-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? _

_-Et bien, savais-tu qu'en Amazonie centrale il y a une plante appelée fongicus mimétisa qui permet d'incarner pendant deux heures la personne que l'on idolâtre ? _

_-Non, je ne la connaissais pas, mais où veux-tu en venir ?_

_-Et bien, je pourrais prendre la place d'Harry ce soir, comme ça il ne subira pas la dernière séance et vu ce qu'il a subi jusque-là, on peut s'attendre au pire avec l'autre bonbon rose donc… _

_-Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne sais effectivement pas ce que l'autre folle fera à Harry, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle TE fera si elle apprend que tu t'es substitué à lui et tu sais encore moins ce qui lui arrivera à lui quand elle voudra se venger…_

_-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, je ne serai pas pris ! En plus, j'ai la plante à portée de main grâce à la serre tropicale que le professeur Chourave a installé près de la forêt interdite. Il faudra juste trouver un moyen de garder Harry à distance. Tu veux bien m'aider ?_

_-Oui d'accord, j'irai prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve et lui ferai boire dans son jus de citrouille. Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu seras à la merci de cette horrible bonne femme, et tu ne pourras rien faire…. Tu es vraiment sûr ?_

_-Oui Hermione, je veux le faire…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

_-Et voilà professeur, vous connaissez toute l'histoire. _

**Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait peur de moi dans le couloir, quand je l'ai trouvé…**

_-Miss Granger, je ne vous cache pas que la stupidité des Gryffondors me laisse toujours sans voix, même après tant d'années de métier. Donc monsieur Potter va dormir jusqu'à demain matin… Je vais soigner le jeune monsieur Londubat en attendant._

_-En fait Monsieur, Harry devrait se réveiller bientôt je n'ai mis que quelque goutte dans son verre…_

_-Bien alors, allons-nous occuper du héros agonisant…_

Petit à petit, on voyait le visage de Neville réapparaître en même temps qu'il reprenait des couleurs. Severus n'en revenait pas, il savait que les Gryffondors étaient répartis en fonction de leur courage, frisant parfois la stupidité, mais là, savoir que Neville Londubat avait fait cela l'avait fait remonter dans l'estime du professeur, d'un dixième de pourcent, mais c'était déjà un miracle en soit.

-_Monsieur, Harry se réveille._

_-Oui et Londubat aussi, nous allons pouvoir commencer._

_Le jeune Londubat, se sentait mal, souillé. Il avait fait cela pour protéger Harry et avait réussi, mais à quel prix ? Après avoir repris ses esprits, il raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il raconta tout ce que Dolores Jane Ombrage lui avait fait, mais passant certains détails sous silence, il avait trop honte pour le partager._

_Les réactions de son auditoire étaient mitigées. Hermione était devenue pâle et n'avait plus fait un geste depuis le début du récit. Harry, lui, était dans une rage noire. Alors qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage, on s'entait les vagues de magie montrer son indignation, sa fureur, mais aussi sa culpabilité. Le professeur Snape, lui, était égal à lui-même, il montrait à tous un visage impassible, bien qu'un observateur avertît pourrait remarquer les légers tremblements de ses jambes et sa façon de tenir sa baguette jusqu'à en avoir les jointures des doigts livides. _

-_Neville, pourquoi tu as pris ma place !?_

_-Je voulais t'aider Harry ! Je voulais te protéger comme tu le fais tout le temps pour moi… J'ai pensé que j'allais juste recevoir quelque doloris, pas avoir l'impression de m'être fait violer jusqu'à mon âme._

_-Mon ami, je crois que je peux t'aider à atténuer la douleur._

_-Comment ?_

_-Dans l'un des livres que j'ai eu cet été, il avait une formule de transfert de souvenirs, je souhaiterais que tu me donne les souvenirs de ce soir. Moi, je les verrai comme spectateur et toi tu ne te souviendras que d'une chose… de m'avoir aidé. Tu acceptes ?_

_-Je… Oui j'accepte. _Le jeune homme se redressa avec difficulté tout en regardant Harry psalmodier une formule avec de grands gestes de sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de Neville.

Hermione et Severus étaient restés en dehors de l'histoire, car dans un sens cela ne les regardait pas, mais le maître des Potions réservait une surprise pour cette chose qui ressemblait à un crapaud en forme de bonbon rose. Certes il ne pouvait pas la tuer, mais que la vengeance sera douce tout de même ! Car on le disait souvent, la mort n'était qu'une délivrance.

_La jeune fille, elle, avait du mal à se remettre de ce récit, mais quelque chose la chagrinait._**Pourquoi prendre le bocal, ce n'est pas logique… Oui bon elle s'est moquée de lui en lui montrant ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais après elle aurait pu le jeter …. Je ne comprends pas...**

Des cantiques de noël se faisaient entendre à chaque coin de rues, les couleurs rouges, vertes et ors étaient placardé dans pratiquement chaque maison de Pré-au-lard, c'était déjà les fêtes de fin d'année. Alors que les élèves procédaient à leurs achats de noël et que les professeurs chargés de la surveillance étaient dans le pub de Madame Rosmerta, quelque chose de louche se passait dans une ruelle sombre. Juste derrière le magasin le plus en vogue du village, deux têtes rousses et une tête brune étaient en train de fomenter le coup du siècle.

-_Je t'assure, ça va marcher, ça fait un mois qu'on travaille dessus…._

_-Et c'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre…_

_-Ne t'en fait pas…._

_-On est les meilleurs…_

_-En matière de farce…._

_-La preuve, c'est notre …._

_-Magasin, qui fonctionne…._

_-D'enfer, d'ailleurs …._

_-Merci Harry d'avoir …_

_-Investi !_

_-De rien les gars. _Répondit le survivant avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Puis, retournant au sujet principal, Potter demanda encore quelques précisions pour administrer la punition que méritait la sous-secrétaire d'état et, par la même occasion, faire mauvaise pub au ministère de la magie.

-_Dit Fred ?_

_-Oui George ?_

_-La seule chose que je trouve dommage c'est que l'on ne pourra pas voir les effets en direct…_

_-Ouais c'est dommage, on devrait peut-être réfléchir à ce que les Moldus appellent une « tévébision »._

_-Heu Fred, cela s'appelle une « télévision » et ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, faudra y réfléchir._

_-Oui, en effet _Dirent-ils ensemble, tout en ajoutant : _Bon on va devoir y retourner, alors Harry tu n'oublieras pas la formule qui va avec la potion d'accord ?_

_-Aucun problème ! Merci encore infiniment les jumeaux._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, tu es tout de même notre petit frère de cœur._

Sur ces dernières paroles qui firent chaud à Harry, les propriétaires du magasin « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », vitrine la plus populaire du chemin de traverse et aujourd'hui aussi de Pré-au-lard, partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de leur commerce.

Notre héros, lui, regardait la fiole que lui avait confié les deux Weasley. C'était une toute petite bouteille d'un vert clair et ornée de quelques filigranes d'argent sur le bouchon et le goulot. À l'intérieur on pouvait voir un liquide ambré qui ressemblait à de l'ambroisie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait un air machiavélique sur le visage. Au moment même où il était ressorti des souvenirs de Neville, il s'était juré de faire vengeance. Certes, tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait bien avant n'étaient pas joli, joli, mais tout ce que son ami avait dû subir sous son apparence avait été tout simplement ignoble et le jeune brun ne savait pas s'il s'en serait sorti aussi bien que l'avait fait son camarade.

**Maintenant je dois trouver un moyen pour lui faire boire… Humm, les vacances de noël sont dans une semaine…. Mais oui, je sais…. Parfait !**

* * *

**NDA:** Bonjour à toute et à tous , un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lise encore après cette longue période d'absence ^^ Je remercie encore une fois la super Woupelail pour son magnifique travail, j'ai décidée que si je souhaite des chapitres de qualités, il faut du temps, donc par concéquent la prochaine parution sera le 21 septembre.

Merci à **Viroce, **Pouika, **holybleu,** TeZuKa j, **Enora-Yuna**, brigitte26,** LoupSpell, **lesaccrosdelamerceri pour vos reviews cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bientôt Lisadora

PS: Ceci est un message pour le "GUEST" qui m'a laissé ceci "L'orthographe et la grammaire sont en option? Dommage, l'histoire est sympa mais trop pénible à lire avec toutes ces fautes et erreurs..." c'est trisssste , tu apprendra la delicatesse un jour ( enfin j'espère) ...


	16. Chapter 16 un(e) de moins

**Disclamer: Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et pourtant j'ai supplié le père noël... mais rien à faire XD**

**Ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant heurter votre sensibilité et vous donner des images bizarres dans la tête ( XXXX ) au début et à la fin de la scène, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS.**

**Je remercie la magnifique ****Woupelail ma béta qui a fait un travail formidable :) **

**NDA en fin de chapitre **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 un(e) de moins**

_6-2-4-4-2 _

Le code de la cabine téléphonique n'avait toujours pas changé après tout ce temps. Harry savait que la société sorcière britannique était très conservatrice et le fait que rien ne change jamais était un doux euphémisme.

Le jeune elfe haïssait littéralement le ministère de la magie, ce lieu qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs extrêmement douloureux.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il se réjouissait d'être parmi cette assemblée de journalistes. Son seul regret en réalité était de ne pas avoir les moyens de montrer en direct ce qui se préparait et pour se consoler Harry se disait qu'il y réfléchirait pour la prochaine fois.

-_Monsieur Potter, ravie de vous revoir, cela faisait une éternité… _Entendit-il Cornélius Fudge le saluer à quelque pas seulement de Rita Skeeter qui ne ratait pas une miette de leur échange.

-_Monsieur le Ministre, enchanté de vous revoir, Miss Ombrage m'a convié à votre conférence de presse pour une nouvelle réforme concernant l'éducation. Je ne pouvais, en mon âme et conscience, manquer l'exposé de vos plans qui, je suis sûr, seront révolutionnaires. _**Merci, grand frère grâce à toi je parle comme un véritable Serpentard… **

Décontenancé par le langage délié du jeune Griffon, le ministre se contenta d'avoir un sourire niais placardé sur son visage avant de prendre congé du Survivant.

Montant sur l'estrade qui était prévue pour son discours, Fudge se demanda comment Ombrage avait pu inviter le cloporte qui se prenait pour un héros. Mine de rien, l'avoir au ministère lors de l'un de ses communiqués de presse était en totale contradiction avec l'image que le ministère voulait véhiculer sur le garçon-qui-à-survécu. **J'en parlerai avec Dolorès après…** Reprenant contenance, Cornélius lança un « Sonorus » et capta l'attention de son auditoire avec un raclement de gorge avant de commencer.

-_Sorcières, Sorciers, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour parler de notre futur. Nous, Ministère de la magie, avons décidé pour le plus grand respect des traditions et coutumes ancestrales du peuple sorcier de nommer Dolorès Jane Ombrage grande inquisitrice et chargée de discipline à l'école Poudlard. Miss Ombrage a pris ses fonctions dès le début de cette année…._

_-Monsieur le Ministre, Miss Ombrage avait déjà un rôle similaire l'an dernier, pourriez-vous nous dire quel est vraiment la différence ?_

_-Et bien Miss Skeeter, le véritable progrès sera que Madame Ombrage ne donne pas de cours cette année, ce qui lui donne beaucoup plus de temps pour faire de véritable miracle avec nos enfants…_

_-Depuis la prise de poste de la sous-secrétaire d'état à Poudlard, nous avons enregistré une nette amélioration du niveau des étudiants et leurs moyennes générales s'en sont trouvé augmentées de plus de 30 %._

_-Monsieur le Ministre, qui a eu l'idée de mettre de nouveau Miss Ombrage au poste de chargée de discipline ?_

_-Et bien Monsieur Scribtout, cela a été une décision rendue par tout le cabinet ministériel mais j'ai l'honneur d'en avoir été l'instigateur._

_-L'an dernier, certains élèves ont accusés Miss Ombrage d'avoir des méthodes d'éducations et de disciplines moyenâgeuse ! Que répondez-vous à ces allégations ?_

_-Le ministère, dans sa grande sagesse, a une confiance immense envers la sous-secrétaire d'état. Et lui donne carte blanche pour mener à bien la mission délicate qui lui a été donné qui est de montrer le droit chemin à la génération future. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que les fortes têtes existent et que des méthodes plus drastiques seront employés, dans le seul but de les sauver d'eux même. _

_-Le ministère va-t-il opérer d'autre changement dans le système éducatif actuel ?_

_-Pour répondre à cette question je vais faire appel à Mademoiselle Dolorès Jane Ombrage pour exposé les attentes et les buts qu'elle s'est fixée pour cette année ! _

Quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans le grand hall d'entrée du ministère. Ombrage, fière d'être le centre de l'attention générale, se dirigeât vers le pupitre que le ministre venait de laisser.

Pour Dolores c'était le commencement de la gloire et de la reconnaissance. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : être respectée par ses pairs. Et pour cela elle avait appris qu'il fallait être puissant. Il lui fallait une image irréprochable. C'était pour cela qu'à l'époque de sa première année à l'école elle prétendait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la descendante de la Famille Selwyn, famille de sang pur ô combien respectée.

Elle avait renié sa mère moldue, son frère cracmol, puis finalement son père, qui lui, n'était pas assez intelligent selon elle pour gravir les échelons. Alors que tous savaient que son père, Orford Ombrage, était tout simplement heureux de sa situation et n'éprouvait aucune ambition.

Que de malversations, magouilles et propositions scandaleuses pour arriver devant ce pupitre. Oh oui elle avait triché, volé, détruit de multiples carrières au sein du ministère et vendu jusqu'à son âme pour réussir. Aujourd'hui, tous ces sacrifices étaient sur le point de payer, comme lui disait sa mère quand elle était petite et qu'elle voulait un gâteau. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » et sa mère, toute moldue qu'elle soit, avait raison au moins pour cela.

**J'espère que ma veille ennemie de Moly me regardera à la une du journal de ce soir et qu'elle s'étouffera de jalousie ! Cette espèce de gorgone.**

Émettant son petit raclement de gorge pour faire taire les derniers bavards, Dolorès commença à expliquer ses projets à plus ou moins long terme pour le système de l'éducation. Contournant habilement certaines questions qui pouvaient prouver qu'en fait elle détestait les enfants. Elle réussit avec brio à faire passer une décision vide de sens comme vitale.

Tournant la tête vers la droite de son auditoire, elle aperçut le jeune monsieur Potter, près d'une cheminé. Elle eut un choc quelle cacha grâce à son sang-froid.

**Mais comment il a pu se libérer de mon bureau… et où est le collier. **

Harry jubilait, il avait remarqué la réaction de sa tortionnaire quand celle-ci l'avait aperçu. Il avait enfin la possibilité de se venger, de faire justice à Neville et de protéger, par la même occasion, tous les élèves de Poudlard. Car même s'il avait réussi à ne plus avoir de retenues, ce n'était pas forcément le cas des autres étudiants, surtout les premières années.

Le survivant attendait patiemment son heure. Il voulait que le châtiment soit immortalisé à jamais. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'alliaient. Hermione avait fait des recherches sur Ombrage, parcours scolaire, parcours politique, tout avait été passé au crible. Suite à cela, Drago avait trouvé la plus grande peur de cette chère Dolorès et avait émis des idées de vengeance par centaines. Harry se souvenait des multiples disputes qu'il y avait eu entre sa meilleure amie et son frère de cœur.

Quand l'héritier Malefoy avait su ce qui était arrivé, seul un « stupéfix » du professeur de Potion avait pu l'arrêter tellement il était fou de rage. Une fois remis, le blondinet vitupéra contre son parrain, prit de la poudre de « cheminette » tout en baragouinant dans sa barbe inexistante puis hurla sa destination, qui n'était autre que le manoir ancestral des Malefoy.

Sous le regard médusé des plus jeunes de la pièce et impassible du maitre des Potions, ils virent quelque minute plus tard, Drago Malefoy accompagné de son père, qui était tout aussi froid que Severus avec une pointe d'arrogance en plus. Le patriarche exigea de connaitre toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails, Hermione commença à se rebeller face à cet ordre.

-_Monsieur, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez connaitre nos problèmes actuels ? Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas ! De plus je pense que votre fils vous a déjà fait un résumé !_

_-Mademoiselle Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un membre du conseil d'administration de cette école en plus d'être un parent d'élève ? Donc je vous confirme, jeune fille, que cela me regarde ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée, pourriez-vous, je vous prie, me raconter tous les faits et je vous saurais gré de n'oublier aucun détail. _

Suite à cette petite mise au point, la jeune fille commença le récit des derniers évènements. Lucius avait été furieux lorsque que Drago était venu le voir pour lui dire tout cela. Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé de la jeune rouge et or, une haine féroce contre une certaine créature ressemblant à un batracien rose voyait le jour au fond de son esprit. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait ou entendait ce genre de chose. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas un enfant de cœur et être à son service laissait des traces indélébiles sur votre âme. Mais savoir que Harry avait subi tout cela, sans qu'il ait pu le protéger, lui était très douloureux. Sans comprendre pourquoi cette situation l'énervait, Lucius prit sur lui d'aider les jeunes à fomenter une vengeance parfaite.

En moins de quelques heures ce jour-là, un superbe châtiment avait vu le jour, mais certains détails étaient encore à mettre au point. Ce fut Neville qui proposa d'aller voir les jumeaux pour la fabrication de ce charme si particulier.

En moins d'un mois, les jumeaux avaient fabriqué une potion activée par un sort. Cette potion avait pour but de faire faire à la personne visée la chose qu'il avait le plus honte d'avoir déjà fait, mais en plus exagéré.

Après quelque jour de conseil stratégique, ils avaient trouvé la manière de faire ingurgiter le breuvage au bonbon rose. C'était pour cela qu'en ce moment même un épouvantard sous polynectar était relié au collier ensorcelé dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Voyant que le discours de son bourreau était presque terminé, notre jeune héros se préparait à jeter le sort qui allait mettre enfin un terme aux agissements de cette horrible bonne femme.

-_S'il vous plait Miss Ombrage une photo pour la gazette du sorcier !_

_-Miss Ombrage, Sorcière Hebdo, regarder par ici !_

Harry se mit juste devant sa cible, prit sa baguette et fit un léger geste en forme de huit horizontal et, avec un sourire des plus magnifique, récita la formule qui allait sceller le sort de Dolores : « Ad verecundiam reveals ».

XXXXX

Alors que toutes les personnes étaient focalisées sur Dolores, un son très particulier se fit entendre dans tout le hall du ministère. Plus le son se répétait plus les voix des différents journalistes se taisaient tel une vague de silence qui s'abattait sur tout le ministère.

-_Miaou_

Figée par ce bruit, Dolores vit avec horreur une vingtaine de chat se précipiter sur elle, formant un amas de fourrure gigotant au-dessus d'elle. On voyait de l'extérieur ses bras se débattre de temps en temps dans la montagne de félin qui l'encerclaient de toute part.

Les Aurors qui étaient chargés de la sécurité lors de la conférence de presse tentaient en vain d'éloigner les bestioles de leur victime, sans résultat. Cinq minutes plus tard une Dolores essoufflée se retrouvait adossé à une sorte de barre en métal.

S'éloignant de son support et relevant la tête sur l'assistance, elle se focalisa sur les Aurors et commença à les injurier, eux qui étaient à bout de souffle après avoir lancer des dizaines de sorts. Dans un silence profond, toute la population du hall du ministère la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de moquerie et, pour certain, de dégout.

Affolée par ces regards qui n'aurait pas dû être pour elle. Dolores regarda derrière son dos pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi les gens avaient changés si brusquement de comportement envers elle. C'est là qu'elle vit un panneau flottant avec des photos sorcières, la montrant dans une tenue de soubrette qui montrait la plupart de ces attributs féminin, avec comme accessoire des oreilles de chat sur la tête et une queue placée juste au-dessus de son fessier.

Sentant un courant d'air lui frôler la peau, elle baissa les yeux pour voir avec horreur qu'elle était affublée d'une tenue similaire, mais avec tout de même quelques différences. Comme par exemple, les grelots de noël qui pendouillaient accrochés aux extrémités de sa poitrine, le chapeau ridicule de mère Noël qui était avec les oreilles de chat et la queue était entourée de rubans rouges et blancs avec quelques filigranes d'or sur le dessus où il y était écrit « Joyeux Noel ».

Honteuse de son accoutrement, elle voulut se cacher, mais rien à faire. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Dans un moment de pure détresse, elle parcourut la distance pour rejoindre la barre de fer qui lui avait servi d'appui. Au moment même où elle la toucha, des projecteurs se mirent en action avec une musique aguichante en fond. Tortillant de tout son corps, elle offrit aux journalistes, qui avaient des regards carnassiers, et aux membres du ministère, qui eux avaient des regards dégoutés, une danse aguicheuse sur fond de musique de Noël.

Alors que la musique se finissait, elle eut, pendant une seconde, un sentiment de soulagement en pensant qui tout était fini. Ce ne fut, hélas, pas le cas. À sa plus grande honte, elle plia le corps, tout en maintenant son équilibre et accrochée à la barre de strip-tease, présenta son arrière train tout en criant haut et fort :

-_Je suis une vilaine fille, donner moi la fessée! _

À peine avait-elle fini de hurler qu'une ribambelle de lutin apparurent derrière elle pour lui donner ce quelle souhaitait avec l'aide de sucre d'orge renforcés.

XXXXX

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure elle se fit ridiculiser par les lutins, plus espiègles les uns que les autres, pour ensuite être laissés là, devant tout le gratin de la société sorcière.

Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Ce fut grâce à Lucius, qui avait lancé un sort de silence autour de lui, qu'il put exploser de rire en toute sécurité sans attirer l'attention de son entourage. Quand le jeune garçon eu retrouvé son calme, ce fût monsieur Malefoy qui pris la décision de le renvoyer à Poudlard contre l'avis d'Harry.

-_Monsieur Malefoy, ma mission n'est pas encore terminée ! Il me faut la détruire totalement !_

_-Ne vous en fait pas monsieur Potter, je me charge de lui porter le coup de grâce, mais vous filez avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit aussi hilare, car je peux vous assurer que les Aurors ne sont pas aussi stupides que je le souhaiterais et feront vite le rapprochement entre la situation et votre air de jubilation._

_-Bien, mais puis-je compter sur vous pour …._

_-Monsieur Potter, Harry, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'elle ne se relèvera jamais de ce que je lui réserve et grâce aux effets de la potion, ce sera d'autant plus un jeu d'enfant. Je vous laisse lire les journaux des prochains jours, vous verrez cela vaudra le détour._

Résigné, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène et il vit avec humour que du gui était apparu au-dessus de Dolores avec une pancarte « Seul un baiser d'amour me libérera de mon sort ». Il était persuadé qu'il ne verrait pas l'horrible bonne femme avant un bon moment.

Entrant dans la cheminé, il nomma sa destination avec bonheur. Il était sûr que ses amis, qui avaient décidés de rester au château pendant les fêtes, l'attendaient de pied ferme pour entendre toute l'histoire.

….

Un silence mortel planait dans la grande salle de Poudlard en ce matin du 24 décembre, celui-ci s'était imposé grâce au gros titre de la gazette du sorcier du jour.

**_Dolores Jane Ombrage montre son véritable visage au monde sorcier_**

_Le 23 décembre était organisé, comme chaque année, une conférence de presse dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie. Le ministre Fudge nous a présenté les réformes et améliorations qu'il comptait faire appliquer avec l'aide de sa sous-secrétaire d'état Dolores Jane Ombrage._

__Il nous informait de la nomination au poste de grande inquisitrice et chargée de discipline de Dolores Jane Ombrage, cette illustre figure emblématique du ministère, qui depuis le début de l'année scolaire ___obtient, il faut le dire, des résultats satisfaisant quant à l'amélioration des notes des étudiants. Après une présentation assez brève de la part du ministre. Miss ombrage nous a expliqué qu'elles sont les réformes qu'elle souhaitait mettre en application dans le plus grand respect des traditions ancestrales de notre société._

_Seulement voilà, mes chers lecteurs, peut-on vraiment faire confiance à une gourgandine ? A-t-on vraiment envie de laisser à ce genre de personne, affectionnant les déguisements vulgaires, l'éducation et par là même l'avenir nos enfants ? _

_Vous, vous demandez surement de quoi je veux parler ? Et bien vous aurez votre réponse en double page de ce journal, exceptionnellement un sort de contrôle parental a été intégré pour que nos chères petites têtes blondes ne puissent être choquées par ce que vous allez voir. _

_Pour vous l'expliquer simplement, la sous-secrétaire d'état nous a montré, à moi et mes collègues sans compter le cabinet ministériel au grand complet, ses talents dans une danse que les Moldus appellent __« pole-dance ». Pour vous chers lecteurs __je me suis forcée de regarder jusqu'au bout cette prestation d'une vulgarité sans borne et surtout qui fut horrible pour moi, votre dévoué journaliste. Suite à cette démonstration de Miss ombrage, elle a réussi à être libérée grâce à un chat qui lui « léchouillât » les orteils amoureusement. J'ai tenté d'avoir une interview de madame Ombrage, en vain. Le ministre Fudge, rouge de rage, nous a promis __qu'il ferait une déclaration aujourd'hui pour dénoncer « cette infamie ». Votre chère reportrice vous promet qu'elle vous donnera en exclusivité, dans une édition spéciale, les mots du premier Ministre, ce soir !_

_Rita Skeeter _

Harry contenait tant bien que mal son fou rire, contrairement Hermione et Neville qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Drago, lui, était égal à lui-même, bien qu'un observateur averti verrait les mains du jeune blond trembler légèrement au-dessus de son assiette de pouding. Le professeur Snape, lui, avait pris le journal, commencé à lire la première page et s'était levé avant même d'avoir fini, s'excusant auprès de la tablé avec une histoire de potion sur le feu.

….

**_Le Premier Ministre et la Sous-secrétaire d'état crient à l'injustice…_**

_Mes chers amis, chose promise, chose due, voici une édition spéciale. Alors que vous attendiez tous le fin mot de cette histoire, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que je ne vous apporte que plus de flou._

_Miss Dolores Ombrage avec le soutien du premier ministre nous a informée peu avant midi quelle comptait mandater une enquête. Voici quelques extraits de la conférence de presse…_

_Q : Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier pendant la conférence de presse ?_

_R : J'ai été la victime d'une farce horrible pour me discréditer, moi et mon travail !_

_Q : Alors vous n'avez jamais fait ce genre de prestation de votre vie ?_

_R : Bien sûr que non, je suis une personne respectable et respectée à travers le monde sorcier !_

_Q : Pourtant Miss ombrage, tout le monde sait que pour qu'un sort de contrainte comme celui que vous semblez avoir subi fonctionne, il faut avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine pour lequel on est contraint. Et vous avez fait preuve d'une certaine dextérité pendant votre petite démonstration..._

_R : Je ne vous permets pas d'entacher ma réputation de la sorte !_

__Q : Vous avez fait appel aux Aurors pour mener l'enquête, où en sont-ils?__

_R : Dans le respect des procédures en vigueur, des tests m'ont été infligés, ainsi, des examens approfondis on put prouver que c'est une potion alliée à un sort qui m'ont fait subir tout cela._

_Q : Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_R : Et bien par ordre du ministre et du conseiller Malefoy, je suis assignée au ministère le temps que les services de l'ordre fouillent ma maison et ensuite je serai assignée à résidence et protégée là-bas le temps de l'enquête !_

_Q : Une fouille pourquoi ? _

_R : Nous devons connaitre le lieu où j'ai été exposé pour trouver des indices._

_Q : Vous avez besoins d'une protection ? _

_R : Oui, car si on a réussi à me manipuler, la prochaine fois on pourrait vouloir me tuer et le ministre Fudge, dans sa bonté d'âme, a pris la décision de me protéger au mieux des capacités du ministère. _

_ Mes chers lecteurs, moi Rita Skeeter reste sur la brèche pour vous donner les dernières nouvelles. _

Un autre silence avait envahi la grande salle lors du déjeuner, mais un silence différent. Le directeur semblait satisfait des évènements. Les autres professeurs étaient soulagés de ne pas voir la détestable Miss Ombrage pendant un certain temps. Certains élèves qui restaient pour les vacances de fin d'années lançaient de multiples théories sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Alors que Drago, Hermione, Harry et Neville étaient livides.

Harry était inquiet, il n'avait pas donné le coup de grâce à Ombrage qui consistait à un sort d'aveux des plus gros méfaits de sa vie. Il avait dû partir, car il n'avait pas pu garder son sang-froid. Et cette erreur aller apparemment lui couter très cher. Il aurait dû continuer selon le plan. Maintenant par sa faute, même les jumeaux Weasley étaient en danger.

Un hibou grand-duc brisa le silence du repas pour se poser devant le sombre professeur des Potions. Tendant la patte d'un mouvement si majestueux qu'Harry ne fut pas étonné quand Drago lui glissa au creux de l'oreille que l'animal appartenait à Lucius. Curieux de nature, le survivant scruta le visage de Snape pour tenter de voir un changement dans son attitude, changement qu'il repéra grâce à un léger tremblement des mains du maitre des potions. Quand Severus regarda enfin Harry, il lui fit un léger signe de la tête avec des yeux qui s'emblait lui dire que tout irait bien. Le jeune elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de croire en lui ou plus tôt en son interprétation.

…

**_L'asile compte un patient de plus_**

_Mesdames et messieurs, c'est une bien triste histoire que je vais vous apprendre en ce matin de noël. On s'est joué de nous mes amis. De quelle manière me direz-vous ? Et bien, j'ai la tristesse de vous apprendre que Madame la sous-secrétaire d'état, grande inquisitrice de l'éducation et chargée de discipline à l'école Poudlard, j'ai nommé Dolores Jane Ombrage, est en fait une fumiste de la pire espèce._

_Vous ne me croyez pas ? En voici la preuve. Lors de la fouille de la demeure de Miss ombrage, les enquêteurs ont trouvés dans les petites affaires de notre soi-disant victime des dossiers compromettant concernant des mœurs légères avec plusieurs partenaires, des chantages odieux et des projets infâmes pour nos jeunes. Selon des fichiers trouvés dans le bureau, Miss Ombrage avait le projet de transformer certains jeunes en esclaves obéissant avec des objets tel que des colliers de soumissions._

_Des preuves de tortures sur des Moldus ont été trouvés dans la cave, des traces du sortilège cuisant tel que le doloris a été découvert un peu partout sur les lieux._

_Suite à ces découvertes, le bureau des Aurors a engagé un psychologue pour étudier le cas de Miss Ombrage. Moi, Rita Skeeter, j'ai pu avoir en exclusivité les impressions du docteur Mentis._

_« Comme vous le savez fort bien Miss Skeeter, je ne peux vous donner de détail précis sur l'état mental de ma patiente Miss Ombrage. Cependant je peux vous affirmer ceci, ma patiente souhaite ardemment être aimé et dans son esprit perturbé, l'amour ne vient qu'avec la puissance et pour avoir cette puissance, elle est prête à tout : flatter, s'incliner, détruire, torturer et se vendre corps et bien._

___Ce qui nous inquiète, moi et mes collègues, c'est que ce comportement a vu le jour chez Miss Ombrage dès sa première année d'étude, ce qui démontre que l'école de Poudlard ne fait pas le maximum pour préserver la santé physique et mentale de ses élèves. Il serait bon de voir le Directeur actuel de notre chère école pour vérifier cela, surtout qu'en ce moment même l'un des élèves n'est autre que le ____Survivant, titre parfaitement mérité vu le nombre de fois où ce jeune homme a été exposé au danger !_

_Et voilà, depuis maintenant une heure madame Ombrage a été internée dans l'aile spéciale des maladies mentales à Sainte-Mangouste avec sa magie scellée et sa baguette mise sous clé dans un coffre spécial auprès des Gobelins. _

_Moi, je me pose des questions. Le premier ministre n'a pas hésité à soutenir miss Ombrage, serait-ce de la loyauté mal placée venant de Cornélius Fudge ou un autre arrangement sur l'oreiller ? Aurait-il lui aussi bénéficié des talents particuliers de notre ex-sous-secrétaire d'état ?_

_Vous voulez savoir ? Votre dévouée reporter fera en sorte de vous donner les réponses, fois de Rita Skeeter._

Harry était extatique, Lucius avait réussi et avec brio. Depuis qu'il avait vue Dumbledore se ruer vers son bureau alors qu'il y avait des pâtisseries aux citrons pour le petit déjeuner, le jeune griffon était heureux. Ils avaient réussi à évincer le crapaud rose.

_**Un de moins ! … **Se disait notre héros avec un sourire plein de joie placardé au visage._

* * *

NDA: Bonjour ou bonsoir, alors cette punition ? je sais vous vous dites "MAIS OU ELLE VA CHERCHER CA?" c'est exactement la même chose que ma super Béta, woupelail, a demandé XD, le prochain chapitre sera le 5 ou 6 octobre ^^. Je répond aux reviews juste après ne sachant plus si je les fait ou pas dsl . à la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure ;)

RAR:

lesaccrosdelamerceri: "C'est Lady Londubat qui va être heureuse... notez l'Ironie..." je ne te le fais pas dire XD, je ne répondrais pas à ta question car la réponse seras plus tôt que tu ne le crois :D

Pouika: "Merci pour ce chapitre !" merci de le lire ;)

Harry-Sterek-1968: je t'es répondu, je m'en souviens ce qui prouve que je n'ai pas encore perdu toute ma tête XD Merci beaucoup pour cette échange :) j'espère que la punition t'a plu ;)

shishi-sama76: alors ? merci pour ce commentaire ^^

kirei13: merci à toi de me lire en espérant que ce premier pas vers la vengeance d' Harry t'a plu :)

Holy bleu : oui pauvre Neville mais ne t'en fait pas je vais le choyer ;)

Isa : merci cela me touche énormément !

lady mai Shakespeare: merci beaucoup :D

Faisdeslettres: bonjour, vue la taille de ton commentaire j'ai décidé exceptionnellement de le traité différemment un genre de question/ réponse :)

**J'apprécie la remise en question par rapport à Dumbledore et Ron qui sont des personnages limites dans la saga originelle. **Merci c'est gentil :)

**J'espère que tu seras gentille avec Hermione.** oui je le serais, de plus je compte la transformer en guerrière des temps modernes XD (je plaisante ... ou pas)

** J'ai beaucoup aimé la reprise du film, dans ton premier chapitre. La scène où Lily dit à Harry qu'elle l'aime est tellement émouvante... **Merci je suis ravi de savoir que l'effet que j'ai souhaité donner a été perçu ;)

** Maintenant que Harry est Lord Black, va-t-il laisser l'ordre du poulet grillé au square?** Non je ne pense pas car mon Harry souhaite tout de même rester profile bas

** J'ai hâte de connaître les raisons de la haine de Sevetus étant donné que dans le testament des Potter il est dit qu'il n'est pas leur ennemi...** ( comme tu as du le comprendre c'est une haine de jeunesse)

** Pourquoi vouloir un Harry gay? Pas avec la belette, je comprends mais rien ne va dans le sens de l'homosexualité, à l'origine. D'ailleurs Dumby est censé de ne pas être homophone puisqu'il est gay. ..** un Harry gay est l'un de mes péchés mignons je ne dit pas que par la suite je n'écrirais rien sur un Harry totalement hétéro mais pour l'instant... héhéhé. Pour se qui est de Dumby, je voulais le rendre totalement antipathique et quel meilleur moyen que de le rendre intolérant ?

**Je viens de terminer le 15ème chapitre et je trouve le délai de 15 jours honnête : même si l'inspiration est là, il faut travailler le style. Texte se corrige et rare sont ceux qui peuvent partager leur premier jet. Ce laps de temps est également ****nécessaire pour que le correcteur puisse faire son travail...** effectivement ^^

**J'ai hâte de lire la vengeance préparée par les deux rouquins et Harry même si j'aurais aimé une plainte de la part de lord Black pour torture et viol. (**et non pas de plainte car j'ai préféré l'option Vendetta )  
** Par contre, j'avoue que l'idée d'une relation à trois me gêne, c'est très dans l'air du temps mais je trouve ça glauque, désolée... **( je peux comprendre ton ressenti la dessus j'espère que tu pourras passer au dessus de cela pour lire le reste sinon ce n'est pas grave je ne me vexerais pas :) )

Et voilà les amis j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre, cela me permettra aussi de savoir jusqu'où je peux aller avec mon imagination, car des scènes dures, des scènes drôles et des scènes rocambolesques sont attendu, il faut que je sache ci vous tiendriez le coup ou pas ^^ A bientôt

Lisadora


	17. Chapter 17 les meilleurs plans ont une

Bonjour , bonjour

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais on va dire que les circonstances font qu'il est hors de question que je publie le dernier chapitre sans un re-maniage sévère et j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il sera bon mais je fais au plus vite vous pouvez me croire ! En attendant merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'ont laissés des commentaires ect ect , cela me touche énormément et me fait grandement plaisir !

Bon Week-end à tous et à très vite

lisadora

* * *

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE

Alors, déjà désolé du retard, je dirais bien que cela ne recommencera pas, mais ce serait un mensonge éhonté donc je ne le dirais pas XD. Ensuite j'ai hésité à vous publier le nouveau chapitre avec ou sans correction et donc pour faire en sorte que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps. J'ai pris la décision de le publier tel quel. J'espère sincérement avoir corrigé le maximum de fautes. Mais on le sait tous aujourd'hui mon orthographe est naze^^ Ma conjugaison est au ras des pâquerettes et ne parlons même pas de certaines de mes syntaxes qui sont, on peut le dire, chaotique. Ne nous étendons pas la dessus ... Pour une fois je vais répondre au review avant le chapitre.

lesaccrosdelamerceri: merci beaucoup

LoupSpell: je lui réserve effectivement quelques surprises XD mais pas pour tout de suite

Brigitte26: OUI je suis a 100% d'accord ^^

Pouika: je suis ravi de savoir que la punition te plais ^^

Holybleu: Ravie de le savoir :) voici la suite que tu attendais^^

FaisdesLettres: de rien pour ce qui est de Dumby je te répondrais ceci, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et sa tombe bien je sais très bien cuisiner des surgelés XD

Naina24: merci beaucoup

TeZuKa j : Merci, merci beaucoup

Geliahs: merci pour tes mots d'encouragement cela ma touché ;)

et enfin Guest: je suis ravie de savoir que mon style te plais en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^

Merci à vous tous et toutes qui me suivaient dans cette aventure qui deviens de plus en plus palpitante^^ Des surprises vous attend, accrochez-vous à vos écrans sa vas secouer XD

Alors sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant sincérement qu'il vous plaira :) Par contre la suite, c'est pas pour tout de suite XD

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **Les meilleurs plans ont des failles

Dans le grand bureau du directeur, plusieurs choses n'étaient pas normales. La première : les tableaux, véritables pipelettes en temps normale, respectaient en ce jour de l'an un silence des plus inquiétant.

La seconde : le phénix, magnifique oiseau que beaucoup convoites et d'autres jalouses, était aujourd'hui d'une humeur maussade faisant ressentir par les trémolos de son chant toute la tristesse que l'animal éprouvait. Mais ce n'était pas tout, sur le sol était éparpillé, en des milliers de morceaux, les différents bibelots et autres curiosités qui normalement faisaient le charme du bureau directorial.

Dans tout ce capharnaüm se trouvait, le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le visage rouge de colère, les traits du visage déformés de rage et les mains tremblantes en tentant de garder un minimum ça magie sous contrôle. Depuis qu'il avait lu l'enfermement d'Ombrage dans les feuilles de choux de la gazette du sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard était hors de lui.

**Comment osent t'ils ces punaises décérébrées ! Je n'ai en aucun cas autorisé pareil enquête ! Encore un coup d'Amélia… Elle et sa justice à deux balles grrr !**

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua le désastre que ça magie avait provoqué. Pris de panique, il porta son attention à une partie de l'étagère en face de son bureau, là où était entreposé le fameux bocal. Il fut rassuré de constater que celui-ci était intact.

Pour Dumbledore le fait de perdre Dolores n'était pas en soi une catastrophe mais plutôt gêne vue qu'elle était parfaite pour certaine tâche, que l'on jugerait, ingrate. Fudge avait mis sa réputation en danger pour celle-ci sans le savoir….

Mais qui aurais pu deviner que Dolores avait des buts cachés et quand plus elle avait été assez stupide pour garder des preuves de ses méfaits chez elle à la vue de tous. Surtout qu'elle avait accepté avec joie la perquisition des Aurors.

Alors qu'il tentait de trouver des réponses à ses questions, le choipeaux commença à se moquer du directeur, par des sobriquets tous plus ridicule que les autres. Ce fut au moment où l'artéfact magique le traita de citronnade avarier tout juste bon à déboucher les sanitaires qu'Albus n'en pu plus, leva sa baguette devant l'objet et lança un « destructum » pour le faire taire.

Sans surprise, le sort ricocha contre le chapeau magique pour revenir sur le lanceur qui dû se baisser à toute vitesse pour éviter le jet de lumière. Pris en plein fou rire, le choipeaux recommença ses calembredaines de plus en plus imagées.

Furieux, Albus lança un autre sort, mais cette fois-ci de silence pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de ricochet, regarda l'objet de malheur avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux puis partit vers la grande salle pour aller finir ces pâtisseries au citron qu'il adorait tant. Tout en passant devant la victime de son sortilège, le vieux citronné ne se priva pas à lancer à son tour quelque moquerie bien sentit envers « ce vieux bout de cuire moisie ».

Alors que le directeur de la prestigieuse école Poudlard passa le pas de la porte, le choipeaux commença une conversation télépathique très intéressante.

-_Poudlard mon ami peux-tu m'aider ?_

_-Bien sûre, que puis-je faire pour toi ? _

_-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me venger de la bassesse des hommes ?_

_-Oui si tu le souhaite, mais sache que je ne suis pas trop d'accord. Il est normal qu'il t'ait puni vu que tu te moquais de lui ! _

_-S'il te plait mon ami, il n'est plus digne de diriger cette école, tu sais ce qu'il a fait subir à plusieurs de tes élèves._

_-Effectivement, attends un instant…_

Une énergie bienfaitrice apparut tout autour de l'artéfact cabotin qui lui rendit la parole, alors qu'un grand « BANG » se faisait entendre dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

-_Non de MERLIN ! Abrutit d'escalier ! Aie… ma hanche_

Dumbledore, endolorie sur tout son séant préféra se diriger vers l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Il était hors de question, pour lui, d'arriver sur les lieux comme un vieillard pris d'arthrite ! Il avait une image à préserver.

Tout en passant une main sur sa hanche endolorie, il se souvint de l'horrible scandale qui l'avait un peu plus tôt mis dans tous ces états. Si les différents services de la justice découvraient, qu'il faisait partie des personnes profitant d'un de ces fameux avantages en nature sa réputation serait ruinée.

**A moins que … il suffit juste de couper la tête du serpent. Qui est en lice pour devenir directeur du département de la justice magique après cette peste de Bones ? **… **Je crois que c'est Pius Thicknesse.** **Humm, il m'avait semblé, qu'il était du côté de Voldemort, je pense qu'avec la bonne carotte je vais pouvoir faire avancer cet âne dans la bonne direction… ****Dans ma direction … Hm. Après l'infirmerie j'enverrais un hibou à la banque je pense avoir gardé assez de patrimoine pour faire ce dernier pot-de-vin ! … Il me faut vraiment la fortune de cet avorton ! Il faudra avancer les choses avec la jeune Weasley !**

Pendant que le directeur était en train de se dirigeait en claudiquant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le choipeaux lui expliqué à son ami Fumseck et à sa meilleure amie Poudlard pourquoi il agissait avec Dumby de cette façon en omettant rien de ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de ce vieux dingo de directeur. Poudlard et Fumseck très concentraient dans la conversation, n'avait pas vu un personnage illustre se glisser dans le tableau de l'ancien directeur Black.

-_Mes amis, pourquoi t'en de fourberie et d'insulte envers mon illustre professeur?_

_-Dragonneau* espèce d'insolent trouvez-vous un autre tableau à parasiter ! (*NDA : petit clin d'œil à SAB) _

-_Allons un peu de tolérance envers ce jeune homme, il a tout de même aidé notre cher directeur à combattre Grindelwald ! _

_-Aidé, c'est beaucoup dire il a juste élevé quelques animaux bizarres !_

_-Heum ! Heum Excusé moi mais, mes animaux ne sont pas bizarres comme vous le dites, mais tous simplement incompris et fantastiques, en attendant pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi avoir fait chuter Albus, Poudlard ? _

_-Choipeaux veux-tu leurs dires ?_

_-Bien sûr mais à la condition qu'ils ne divulguent rien !_

_-Nous ne dirons rien ! _Promis intensément l'un des anciens directeurs tout en ayant l'accord de chaque personne de la pièce.

_-Le directeur est mauvais, pour cette école et pour ces élèves, au début je pensais que c'était mon imagination et pourtant il est allé de plus en plus loin et maintenant il a même fait du mal à un élève et c'est inacceptable n'est-ce pas mes amis ?!_

Alors que le choipeaux expliqué tout ce qu'il savait des machinations du vieux fou, il fut coupé par Derwent, un des anciens directeurs de l'école de magie.

-_Je pense qu'il faut l'arrêter !_

_-Eh bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas devenu directeur à cause de vos beaux yeux, vous avez eu une cervelle à une certaine époque ! _

_-Comment ça! A une certaine époque ? _Demanda Armando Dippet prédécesseur d'Albus au poste de directeur légèrement amusé par la réparti de son confrère et alors que l'ancien directeur Dippet allait ajouter quelque chose, Derwent eut une exclamation, il venait juste de comprendre la boutade de son collègue Armando. Ne trouvant cela pas vraiment drôle il commença à bougonner contre les directeurs décrépis pleins de poussière. Riant des répartis pleine de venin de Derwent, Black allait pour évacuer ce parasite de Dragonneau de son tableau lorsqu'il entendit une insulte particulièrement dégoutante parlant de strangulot et d'épouvantard, il fit volte-face pour faire face.

-_Je ne vous permets pas vile créature des ténèbres mal dégrossies…_

_-Quoi espèce de mollusque avarié_

_-Messieurs …_

_-primate écervelé..._

_-Charogne décrépite_

_-Messieurs …_

_-Veracrasse écrasé_

_-Fange de chaudron…_

_-SILENCE ! _

Honteux de leurs comportements, ils se turent l'un et l'autre devant l'aire sévère de la dame qui représentait la magie de Poudlard et les mines comiques des autres.

_-Bien choipeaux, s'il te plait peux-tu continuer !_

_-Vous voyez le pot là-bas, avec le liquide blanc ? _

Après avoir expliqué ce que contenait le fameux bocal, tous dans la pièce, chaque directeur, Norbert Dragonneau mais aussi Fumseck et Poudlard elle-même étaient livides. Puis le chapeau expliqua ce que Dumbledore souhaitait faire avec cette chose immonde, et les plans pour la mère porteuse.

Une explosion d'exclamation outrée se fit entendre, et n'importe qui que serais passé devant la porte du bureau aurait pensé que quelqu'un se battait dans la pièce. Suite à cela, toutes les personnes ayant entendu les plans tordus du directeur ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce fut le phénix qui pris les devants, en deux battements d'ailes il fonça dans la vitrine qui exposait l'objet de sa colère et brisa la vitre avec une force phénoménale, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il pouvait soulever une charge très lourde. Prenant le bocal dans l'intention flagrante de le briser il fut stoppé par l'incarnation de Poudlard, d'un geste de la main elle demanda aux majestueux animaux de lui remettre l'objet de sa fureur et de se reculer.

Reposant le bocal avec un air de dégout, elle agita l'air juste au-dessus du récipient, une lumière instance s'échappa de celui-ci et le liquide prit quelque paillette dans le processus.

-_Mon cher Fumseck, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que le bocal reste intact. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il ferait pour avoir de nouveau ce qu'il y a là-dedans !_

_-Gente dame puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez fait ?_

_-Eh bien, …._

_…._

_-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_

D'un coup de baguette magique, la carte des maraudeurs apparut, montrant chaque impasse, chaque passage secret, chaque personne qui déambulait dans le château, unique vestige d'une époque remplie de rire, de blague et de farce en tout genre. Harry étudiait la carte pour une raison bien précise, espionné son grand frère. Et il trouvait amusant de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait le blondinet était dans les parages d'une certaine brune née moldus.

…..

-_Drago tu es sûre que ça va ? _

_-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas et toi ça va ? _

_-Je vais bien, excuse-moi grand frère mais ces derniers temps tu ressembles à un poulet qui a trouvé un canif alors tu veux me dire ce qui te rend si fébrile et maladroit ? _

_-C'est quoi un canif ? _

_-Drago ?_

_-Oui bon, c'est juste que je me demandais tu crois que Granger déteste les sangs purs ? _

_-elle t'a dit quelque chose dans ce sens ? Quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? _

_-Non ! Non pas du tout c'est juste que je me posais la question je n'aimerais pas la gêner dans vos relations tu sais, je …_

_-Tu t'en fais pour elle s'est nouveau ça !_

_-NON je ne m'en fais pas pour elle mais pour toi si la situation devient trop venimeuse tu pourrais mal le vivre et je ne veux pas que tu sois dans un environnement malsain avec moi c'est tout… Oh! fait en parlant de sa est-ce qu'elle m'en veut toujours tu crois ?_

_-À quel sujet ? _

_-Eh bien, quand je les insultais de sang de bourbe ? _

_-OUA sa date un peu non ? _

_-Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec nous c'est tout !_

_-Je pense qu'elle t'a pardonné, surtout après l'épisode de son coup de poing !_

_-Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, s'il te plait je ne me suis toujours pas remis de l'affront. _Déclara l'héritier Malefoy en relevant le menton.

Harry explosa de rire face à la mimique toute Malfoyenne de son ami et commença à vouloir tester son grand frère …

**-**_Dit moi Drago, tu veux que tout se passe bien entre nous pas vrais entre toi, Hermione et moi ? _

_-Oui, je le souhaiterais beaucoup._

_-Hm j'ai bien une idée, en plus cela fait longtemps que j'y pense…_

_-A oui quoi ? _

_-Eh bien, il est vrai que Ron la poursuit pour sortir avec, alors cela ferait une pierre deux coups tu vois…_

_-Oui, mais de quoi tu parles..._

_-Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous sorte avec elle !_

_-A bon tu crois ! je …_

_-Et ce sera moi bien sûre !_

_-QUOI ! NON ! enfin je …_

Voyant la tête que tirait Drago, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il manipulait quelqu'un et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes adoraient cela.

Un léger rictus apparu sur les lèvres du survivant avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

-_Alors, grand frère tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux ? _

_-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas on te trouvera une petite amie à toi aussi _

_-Mais je croyais que tu la voyais comme une sœur _

_-Je sais, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais la rendre heureuse. Et en plus sa règle mon problème avec les chasseuses de maris une pierre trois coups si on peut dire. A moins que tu es une meilleure idée, cela vas s'en dire !_

_-Je, je crois que je serais un meilleur choix pour elle par ce que …_

_-Quoi, tu doutes de moi ? _

_-Non _

_-Alors tu te dis que je ne la rendrais pas heureuse ?_

_-Si ! Si bien sûre _

_\- Alors c'est peut-être elle qui n'est pas faite pour moi?_

_\- Elle est merveilleuse !_

_-Mais alors pourquoi ? _

_\- Parce que je…_

_-Et en plus moi je l'aime bien ! donc tout est bon ? _

_-NON, par ce que moi je l'aime vraiment !_

_-A oui ? vraiment…_

Drago suite à sa déclaration se figea sur place, puis remarqua l'air de chat repu sur le visage de son petit frère il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire manipuler.

-_Espèce de petit …_

Colérique le blond se mit à pourchasser le brun dans toute la pièce pour enfin finir sur lui dans le canapé. Le jeune brun pris d'un fou rire tonitruant qui était contagieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entra dans la pièce et retrouva ces deux amis pliés en deux sur le tapis, riant aux éclats. La jeune femme était ravie de voir Harry dans cet état, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas tous simplement souris.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour connaitre le sujet de son hilarité, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue, et demanda aux garçons toute leur attention.

-_J'ai croisé le professeur Snape en allant dans la tour Gryffondor il avait l'air plus en colère que d'habitude vous savez pourquoi ? _

_-Non, mais mon parrain n'aime pas trop les fêtes de fin d'année ça doit être cela. _Répondit Drago qui tenta de reprendre contenance en face de la jeune fille. Pour lui un homme et surtout un Malefoy ne devait pas se montrer sous un jour aussi lamentable.

Harry voyant le manège de son grand frère se promit de l'aider un peu, bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire… Reprenant la conversation en vole il répliqua.

-_Si tu veux j'irais lui parler après les cours de potion de demain, il devait me donner des cours particuliers pour parfaire ma magie, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y mettre à cause de l'autre folle qui ressemble à une barbe-à-papa sculptée en forme de crapaud._

…..

_TOC TOC _

**C'est toujours quand on ne veut pas les voir que les cornichons viennent…**

_TOC TOC _

**A mais j'y pense je ne veux jamais les voir c'est peut-être pour ça…**

_TOC TOC TOC _

**Pffff**

_-Entrer !_

D'une voix sèche qui claqua dans la salle, le professeur de potions invita à contrecœur l'importun qui osait le déranger, alors qu'il lisait pour une fois un article passionnant venant d'un maitre des potions de Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée. Certes, le maitre en question avait plus de 120 ans mais apparemment il gardait les idées claires, pas comme une certaine personne qui lui servait de patron. Et avaient aussi des idées révolutionnaires qui pourraient l'aider à fixer une potion particulièrement versatile.

Quand il releva le nez du parchemin il découvrit le jeune monsieur Potter, attendant patiemment que le professeur lui donne l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Regardant droit dans les yeux qui lui rappelaient de moins en moins sa meilleure amie, il commença les hostilités.

-_Monsieur Potter, j'aurais dû me douter que seul quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun respect pour le repos des gens viendrait me déranger pendant l'intercours. Alors faite vite, j'ai plus intéressant à faire que de vous écouter. Par exemple, lire l'intégrale de l'histoire de la limace phosphorescente à travers les âges, qui si vous ne le saviez pas, sont en 5 volumes._

Alors que Harry avait pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression que Snape plaisantait. Ledit professeur était tout de même heureux que le jeune brun soit venu le voir. Certes il le cachait sous une couche de sarcasme et un air impassible mais tout de même cela lui faisait plaisir, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Voir le Survivant avoir meilleure mine que lors du règne de l'autre mégère était pour Severus un grand soulagement. Il se disait pour cacher ce sentiment qu'il avait enfin la paix et pouvait préserver ces chères potions d'un Gryffondor stupide au possible qui n'avait qu'une ambition être au cœur du danger.

Cependant se voiler la face n'était pas forcément une bonne décision. Il avait remarqué que l'absence du jeune Harry dans ces appartements le soir lui manquait même si le jeune homme ne venait à lui que pour se faire soigner. Le maitre des potions espérait donc que le jeune Potter était venu à lui pour une raison qui lui permettrait de continuer ces quelques joutes verbales dont ils avaient le secret tous les deux, car Severus avait, par la force des choses, dû s'avouer à lui-même qu'il en était devenu friand, voire même dépendant.

Sorti de ses pensées par la voix légère du jeune sorcier, Snape garda son regard d'onyx braquait sur les éclats émeraude.

-_Professeur, désoler de vous déranger dans une activité si … Cruciale !_

Severus nota l'ironie de là réparti en haussant un sourcil Snapien.

-_Je souhaitais juste, prendre de vos nouvelles car il est venu à mes oreilles que vous étiez d'une humeur plutôt… joyeuse. Je me suis demandé si vous n'était pas tombé malade tous simplement !_

_-Mon humeur a chuté dans le froid glacial depuis votre entré dans cette pièce jeune homme, je vous dis cela même si cela de ne vous regarde pas !_

_-Eh bien, je suis ravi de savoir cela ! Oh ! et je souhaiterais savoir si, si vous vous souveniez de votre proposition lors des vacances d'été._

Voyant l'air interrogateur de son professeur Harry poursuivit ces explications même si dans un sens, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela lui fit mal de lui rappeler une promesse.

-_Vous m'aviez proposé de faire des cours particuliers avec vous. A moins que vous ayez changé d'avis, bien sûre._

**Eh bien, pour une surprise !** il était vrai que ce fait était sorti de l'esprit du maitre en potion, mais il y voyait son avantage. Pouvoir se défouler sur Potter pendant un bon moment.

-_Que voulez-vous apprendre…. Ne me dite pas les potions vous n'avez même pas le niveau de première année !_

_-Je souhaiterais en effet faire potion mais aussi DCFM, magie du sang et magie noire… je crois que vous excelliez dans ces matières non ? _

_-Pas au passé Potter, j'excelle toujours dans ces matières, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi la magie du sang ? Je peux comprendre votre désir pour la magie noire, mais pour l'autre …._

_-Vous comprenez mon envie de connaitre la magie noire ? _

_-Potter ne me prenait pas pour un idiot vous avait non pas un mais deux mages surpuissants qui veulent votre peau pour diverses raisons, et qui en plus avaient tous deux une connaissance dans la magie blanche et noire des plus impressionnantes. Il serait franchement idiot ne pas en apprendre plus sur la matière qui vous fait défaut, vu vos adversaires !_

_\- Effectivement, navré de vous avoir posé cette question. Pour ce qui est de la magie du sang, je pense que ma mère l'a utilisée pour me protéger de Voldemort. Donc je souhaiterais en savoir plus en tout cas, plus que ce que j'ai lu dans les livres._

_-Eh bien, soit je le ferais._

_-Merci Professeur !_

_-Je vous verrais les mardis, jeudis et un week-end sur deux selon vos progrès. Disparaissez._

Heureux de ce dénouement Harry ne se fit pas prier et partit sans demander son reste. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, vu son retrait stratégique précipité c'était le visage de son professeur qui avait un petit sourire en coin et un regard qui en disait long.

…..

Harry était en sueur, jamais il n'aurait pensé que les cours de magie du sang était si rude et pourtant avec le professeur qu'il avait, il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien que le jeune homme doive bien avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement les cours. Alors qu'il avait toujours du mal avec les potions

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la réflexion, tout en posant la question.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry appréciait les cours de magie noire et de sang alors qu'il détestait les cours de potion.

Alors qu'il allait commencer une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ce fut d'une voix coupante que le professeur répondit à son élève un peu trop franc pour son propre bien.

-_Bien, je ne savais pas que vous appréciez mes cours Potter, je vais faire en sorte à l'avenir qu'il soit barbant et rébarbatif, vous en seriez plus heureux j'en suis sûre et peut-être que cela fera en sorte que vous ne posiez plus de question aussi idiote !_

Reprenant sa respiration, le plus âgé darda un regard dur sur la silhouette frêle en face de lui.

_\- Mais pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que pour cette discipline qui est la fabrication des potions, il faut être attentif au moindre détail, être intransigeant avec soi-même, ce qui fait qu'à la longue, on l'est aussi avec les autres. _

En voyant les sourcils froncés de son élève, il prit sur lui d'approfondir le sujet.

-_Vous souvenez-vous Potter, dû discourt que j'ai fait lors de votre première année ? _

_-heu non je me souviens plutôt de mon humiliation pourquoi ?_

_-Bon, je vais vous le répéter, __Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions,_ dit-il tout en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux avec un rictus moqueur il continua dans sa lancé.

\- _je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteilles, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, je vous fais grâce de la fin bien que vous traiter une nouvelle fois de cornichon serait un pur bonheur pour moi._

_-Ouah c'était du mot pour mot ! Avouer, vous le dites chaque année c'est ça ! Bin ça alors vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'imagination je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Bon même si ce voyage dans mes souvenirs me rend un peu nostalgique pourquoi m'avoir resservi le discours spéciale première année ?_

_-Un sort mal fait en cours de sortilège ou de défense, on peut le soigner avec une potion ou même un contre sort, mais une potion de soin mal faite entraîne la mort du patient, monsieur Potter ! Il n'y a pas de seconde chance avec cette science. Donc il faut faire preuve d'organisation, de rigueur et d'intransigeance avec soi-même pour réellement réussir dans cette matière_

Comprenant le discours de la chauve-souris des cachots, Harry fit en sorte d'être d'une concentration extrême, dans tout ce que le maitre des potions lui demandait de faire, puis petit à petit sans comprendre vraiment comment, le jeune homme se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus le cours qu'il vivait.

Après avoir étudié pendant plusieurs jours avec le professeur. Une sorte de routine c'était installer dans la vie de notre jeune héros.

Le matin il se levait, bien plus tôt que tous ses camarades de dortoir et aller se doucher, puis rejoignait Hermione qui l'attendait toujours avec quelques anecdotes sur sa lecture de la veille qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de lui racontait sur le chemin de la grande salle, ensuite après un petit déjeuner c'était les cours. Alors que certaines leçons étaient simples, d'autres étaient légèrement plus compliqués mais Harry faisait en sorte de se concentrer, il était hors de question pour lui d'être encore manipulé sous prétexte qu'il était ignorant. Il se rappelait encore l'histoire du bouclier que le dirlo citronné avait mis sur la maison de sa famille.

Après des cours enrichissants pour la plupart, il partait avec Hermione et Neville pour un bon déjeuner qui était la plupart du temps ponctuée par des farces ratées de Ron qui avait décidé d'éloigner Drago d'Hermione. Mais voilà ce que le rouquin n'avait pas pris en compte c'est que Harry avait les oreilles qui trainaient partout et il prenait un malin plaisir à faire capoter les plans du rouquin.

Un soir particulièrement joyeux, Harry était mort de rire en entendant la dernière aventure de son frère de cœur.

\- _Je n'y crois pas tu as tenté d'être gentil avec elle ?_

_\- OUI_

_\- Et tu dis qu'elle a fui à toutes jambes. _

_\- OUI_

_-C'est trop drôle !_

_-Non ça ne l'est pas !_

_-Si ça l'est… j'ai trouvé un boulot super pour toi plus tard_

_-Ah oui quoi ?_

_-Bourreau !_

Dans un hoquet de surprise la réponse de Drago fusa

_PARDON !_

_-Ben oui, même quand tu tentes d'être gentil avec les gens ils ont une peur bleue s'est parfait pour toi !_

_-Tais-toi ! _

_-Bon d'accord, mais tu avoueras que c'est comique non ? _

_-Bon un peu … Mais alors un tout petit peu… Alors tu vas me dire ce que l'autre a prévu demain ou quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

_-Harry, demain c'est la sortie au village du Pré-au-lard, à tous les coups l'autre belette aura prévu un mauvais coup, aller Ste plaît !_

_-Bon d'accord alors voilà…_

_…._

Cela faisait bien un mois que les Vacances de noël étaient passées, neige et givre fondait petit à petit avec l'apparition du printemps qui s'annonçait particulièrement doux. Le sol cogneur n'avait blessé aucun elfe de maison alors que ceux-ci tentaient une fois encore de faire adopter à l'arbre des décorations toute plus ridicule les unes que les autres pour fêter la floraison des fleurs. Les sirènes avaient une humeur de fête en voyant les traces de glace disparaitre de plus en plus de la surface du lac noir et les élèves pensaient déjà aux vacances d'été.

Aujourd'hui était un jour, que Harry craignait particulièrement… Le Saint-valentin. Toutes les jeunes filles en âge de s'intéresser aux garçons commençaient à glousser dans chaque couloir, dans chaque virage que comptait le château, tout simplement parce que ce jour fatidique tombait un samedi, et que c'était le jour de la sortie au village de Près-au-lard.

Harry était persuadé que le directeur avait fait exprès pour l'exaspérer.

Accompagné d'une Hermione passablement énervée, d'un Neville mal à l'aise et d'une Luna… égale à elle-même, donc toujours dans la lune, notre jeune héros vagabondait dans l'aller central du village qui s'était vu pour l'occasion habillée de petit cœur et d'angelot pire que lors de l'année où Lockhart avait enseigné.

_-Comment ose-t-il se crétin peroxydé, cette espèce d'emplumé, ce blondinet à la petite semelle. Je te jure Harry, Malefoy va payer, je te le garantis._

_-Mione, pourquoi tu es comme ça depuis toute à l'heure ?_

_-Il a préféré accompagner Susan Bones au lieu de nous, il sort avec elle ? _

_-Pourquoi tu serais jalouse ?_

À la question que posa son meilleur ami, la jeune fille se retourna furieuse, on aurait dit que ces yeux marrons étaient emplis d'un orage fulgurant vu le nombre d'éclair qu'ils lançaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par une explosion qui se fit ressentir.

La boutique de Mme Pied-dodu était en ruine alors que les passants, élèves et touristes courraient pour leurs vies. Des jets de différentes couleurs apparurent de toute part ponctuée par des rires qui ne disaient rien qui vaille au Survivant national.

Plusieurs dizaines de capes noirs étaient en train d'avancer à pas conquérant sur l'avenue marchande ou résonnaient des hurlements. En quelques instants un bataillon de têtes brulés, fonçant comme un seul homme dans le mur que formaient les Mangemorts, c'était formé avec presque une majorité de Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle eux tentaient de trouver des stratégies pour pouvoir faire rentrer en sécurité les plus jeunes et les plus vulnérables au château. Les Pouffesoufle eux, avaient choisi de venir en aide aux blessés. Et même certains Serpentard aidé à l'effort de guerre en prenant en traitre les Mangemorts avec quelque sortilège de leurs crus tel que « furonculs » ou le « montruatus ».

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry parti à la recherche de son grand frère. Il savait que le jeune homme serait en compagnie de Susan pour aider celle-ci à choisir un cadeau pour son fiancé. C'était la première fois que Drago faisait ce genre de chose, mais il faudrait dire aussi que Susan n'avait pas choisi la personne la plus facile, car Theodore Nott était tout de même assez taciturne.

Quand le jeune brun réussit à retrouver son frère de cœur, celui-ci était acculé dans une ruelle sombre par deux Mangemorts alors que le blond tentait de protéger Susan et des jeunes de deuxième. Equilibrant le combat Harry se mit côte à côte avec l'héritier Malefoy et ensemble réussir à se débarrasser des assaillants puis emmenèrent le petit groupe à l'abri.

Sur le chemin des trois ballets Harry vit un autre groupe prêt à se faire décimer alors que le professeur Flitwick baignait dans son sang. Prouvant par l'emplacement de son corps qu'il avait tout tenté pour protéger ces élèves. Tout en demandant à Drago de continuer son chemin avec le groupe, le survivant lui se dirigea vers le Mangemorts qui prenait plaisir à la situation.

\- _Trembler pauvre vermisseau, car je vais vous manger héhéhéhé_

_-Je vous en prie non, pitié sniff, sniff_

_-Oh ma toute petite sache une chose, la pitié c'est nul hahahahah Enfin pas que ça va te servir vu que tu vas mourir _

_-Non je ne crois pas, Expéliarmus_

Lançant le sort, Harry éjecta le Mangemorts contre un mur et ordonna à tous les étudiants d'aller se cacher, un deuxième sort pour l'immobiliser et le jeune monsieur Potter parti pour sauver d'autres personnes en difficulté.

Pris dans un combat avec une capuche noire particulièrement tenace, il évitait temps bien que mal les sorts qui devenaient de plus en plus virulents. Le sbire des ténèbres exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir atteindre le golden boy il détourna sa baguette au dernier moment pour blesser un touriste qui courait pour sa vie. Furieux le garçon-qui-a-survécu commença à jeter sort sur sort pour vaincre son adversaire. Il prit malheureusement trop de risques et ne vit pas le sort qui l'atteint par-derrière. Se retournant de surprise, les ténèbres l'emportèrent avec une image d'yeux rouge et de canine. Il avait été attaqué par un vampire.

…..

_On a eu qu'un seul des deux objectifs…_

_Tu crois que le maître sera tout de même content ? …_

_Mes petits je suis heureux, vous avait eu Potter…._

_Oui c'est vla..._

_Nous n'avons pas réussi à le tuer …._

_ENDOLORIS …_

_Haaaaa …._

_Vous aviez des ordres simples pourtant ….._

_HAAAAA …._

_FINITE …._

_Il était protégé …_

_Comme-ci il le savait …._

_Nous avons un espion …._

_Si c'était le cas il l'aurait protégé lui aussi…_

_Combien de mort…_

_Quatre dans nos rangs …._

_Les professeurs Slugorn et Flitwick sont morts ..._

_Dommage j'aimais bien Slugorn ..._

_J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille …._

_Maître pourrais-je jouer avec ? …._

_As-tu été sage ma Bella ? ….._

_Oui Maître…._

_Soit, __je te laisserais jouer avec mais il te faudra partager ….._

_Mais Maître …._

_CRUSIO ….._

_HAAA MAÎTRE …_

_Comptes-tu me désobéir ? …._

_NON MAÎTRE HAAAAA …._

_FINITE …._

_Alors…._

_Je suis à vos ordres mon maître ..._

_Tu partageras Potter avec Vladimir Immortalis…._

_Merci Maître …._

_C'est sa récompense pour l'avoir capturé …._

_Oui maître ..._

_Attention je vous interdis de le tuer …._

_On peut lui couper quelque membre …._

_BELLATRIX …._

_Je vous demande pardon Maître…_

_D'ailleurs Greyback ! …._

_Maitre ? …._

_Tu surveilleras, HARRY POTTER ne doit pas mourir ! …._

_Et je souhaite qu'il reste entier..._

_Oui Maître …_

_Bellatrix tu viendras dans mon bureau ce soir, tu as besoin d'être puni …_

_Pas dans votre chambre maîtresse ?..._

_Non tu ne le mérites pas …._

_Oui mon Maître …._

_Mmm, Mmm ..._

_Maître, Maître ? …._

_Oui Quedvers ?_

_Il se réveille maître ! …._

_-_Ah Enfin, Bonjour Potter cela faisait longtemps !


	18. Chapter 18 Mais Pourquoi moi ?

**Disclamer: Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent... Pour l'instant XD je pense faire un braquage de personnages bientôt ^^  
**

**Ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant heurter votre sensibilité VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS.**

**pas de**** béta pour ce chapitre désolé pour vos yeux :) **

**NDA en fin de chapitre **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **Mais... pourquoi moi !

_-Ah enfin ! Bonjour Potter cela faisait longtemps ! _

Une odeur nauséabonde, savant mélange de moisie, pourriture, urine et d'autre chose, qu'il ne souhaitait pas identifier agressa les narines de notre jeune héros, celui-ci avait le sentiment distinct que le destin ne l'aimait pas mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Ouvrant les yeux sur le monde, Harry découvrit, en face de lui, celui qui se prenait pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, lui souriant de façon sinistre. Voyant la face de serpent toujours aussi horrible, le jeune homme pensait à juste titre qu'il était mal barré.

Faisant un tour d'horizon, il vit, pour son plus grand déplaisir, la folle qui avait tué son parrain et sa chouette. Un homme d'une stature noble qui donné à Harry un sentiment familier. Et enfin Greyback qui toujours égale à lui-même.

Après cette petite inspection de son entourage, Il fit un check-up. Remarquant qu'il était attaché contre un mur de pierre froide, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi les ecchymoses qu'il avait récoltées lors de la bataille avaient été soignées. Bien que, il en ait une petite idée.

-_Alors Potter, bien dormi ? _

**Bon mon vieux, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, redresse la tête, bombe le torse et advienne que pourra !**

**-**_Je dois avouer que non, j'ai des courbatures partout, il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas très confortable comme position !_

_-Oui effectivement, les cachots manquent cruellement de confort, je penserais à les améliorer un jour !_

Quelque ricanement se fit entendre derrière le seigneur noir, alors que celui-ci arborait un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.

-_Dit-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être entre mes mains ?_

_-Pas grand-chose je dois dire !_

_-ENDOLORIS !_

Le sort ne dura pas plus d'une minute, mais le jeune sorcier avait eu l'impression que cela dura pendant des heures. Une souffrance qui donnait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs de l'intégralité du corps en ébullition. Comme détaché de son enveloppe corporelle, Harry entendait en continu son propre Hurlement emmêlé avec le rire hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui reprit la parole quand Voldemort eu la bonté de lâcher l'emprise du sort impardonnable.

\- _Alors bébé Potter, tu aimes chez moi ?_

_-C'est chez vous ici ?_

_-Eh oui, bienvenue dans le manoir des Lestranges, bien que ton sang impur n'a rien à faire dans cet endroit !_

_-Mes amis, il est temps que je vous laisse vous amuser, mais n'oubliait pas mes instructions ! _Rappela le seigneur des ténèbres à ces Mangemorts.

_-Bien maître ! _Dit une Bellatrix toute guillerette avec la voix d'une gamine. Une fois son maitre hors de porter d'oreille.

-_ ENDOLORIS !_

_-FINITE, Bella, Bella, Bella n'oublie pas ! Nous sommes deux à partager ce jouet ! _Une voix grave traversa la pièce et donna des frissons au Gryffondor.

Braquant un regard rouge incandescent à l'attention du jeune pendu au mur, l'homme que Harry avait reconnu comme étant le vampire qui l'avait assommé a près-au-lard, s'exprima d'une voix veloutée emprunte de froideur.

-_Dit-moi jeune Harry, quel est la pire douleur que tu n'aies jamais ressentie ? Attention je veux connaitre une douleur qui n'a pas été provoquée par un sort, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! _

Happé par l'influence de ces yeux le Griffon ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'une voix monocorde.

-_C'est quand mon cousin Dudley m'avait frappé à coups de batte de baseball dans les reins et que j'ai dû ensuite aller dans le jardin désherbé les mauvaises herbes à la main._

_-Ooo amusant comme idée OSTRIA BRISEL !_

Un rayon jaune ocre frappa de plein fouet le bassin d' Harry en lui provoquant une douleur atroce dans les reins, pire que sa dernière expérience avec son cousin. En entendant la folle s'excitait sur ce genre d'idée qu'elle trouvait lumineuse. Harry poussa un soupir mental en se demandant si, il allait survivre avec ces deux-là.

Bien que le jeune homme demeurait persuadé que Voldemort voudrait le tuer en personne, il n'était pas vraiment certain que sa importe au seigneur des ténèbres que celui-ci soit en un seul morceau voir assez saint d'esprit lors de sa mise à mort.

La torture dura des heures, rivalisant d'imagination ces deux bourreaux avaient, il devait bien l'avouer, de la suite dans les idées. Au moment où le maître en personne passa le pas de la porte de son cachot les deux Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent pour s'incliner bien bas.

_-Je vois qu'ils se sont bien amusés avec toi ! _Voir son ennemi dans un si pitoyable état était une douce vision pour Voldy. Le mage noir devait bien admettre que ces plans échoués à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à ce jeune freluquet et pourtant là il était à sa merci. Le seigneur des ténèbres était, littéralement, aux anges.

Harry, était à peine réveillé pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête. Il n'était pas en état pour subir le moindre interrogatoire, il avait mal à des endroits de son corps totalement improbable et la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait c'était à dormir. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le départ de certain sbire du mage noir, dont son laquais préféré, la folle qui l'avait réduit à l'état larve.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se délectait, bien qu'il était un peu déçu, il avait l'intension de faire encore hurler Potter. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne lui donnerait au plus, que quelque gémissement pitoyable de douleur qui ne serait franchement pas drôle du point de vue de Voldemort.

Dans sa gentillesse « légendaire » (noté l'ironie) il décida de requinquer le héros national avec un sort de son invention un léger sourire en coin, le lord agita sa baguette provoquant une légère lumière bleu ciel autour du corps de son prisonnier.

Entendant de nouveau les cris du survivant, Voldy se rappela que le sort en plus de remettre quelqu'un sur pied rapidement avait la propriété d'augmenter la douleur déjà existante.

**J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir, bof bas tant pis ! **Attendant patiemment que le jeune brun arrête de Hurler, il lui expliqua par le menu ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-_Je souhaite connaître tous tes secrets, alors, jeune Harry tu vas m'y aider ! Bien nous allons commencer LEGILIMENS !_

Alors que notre héros voguait entre les assauts mentaux du mage noir, les sorts fourbes de Bellatrix et la curiosité malsaine du vampire. A Poudlard l'ambiance était morose. Le château avait revêtu sa tenue de deuil pour honorer la mémoire des professeurs qui sont morts en protégeant de leur corps leurs élèves.

Affichant un visage de circonstance, tous les professeurs étaient inquiets de la disparition du Survivant, mais plus encore de la réaction manifeste de Dumbledore. Pour les élèves, le directeur avait l'air triste et affecté alors que pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, ils voyaient une étincelle de joie qui n'avait rien à faire dans le regard du vieil homme surtout dans les circonstances présentes.

**Bon le gamin est entre les mains de Tom, donc je n'ai qu'une chose à faire… Attendre ! Attendre qu'il soit brisé. Attendre qu'il supplie pour ça vie ! Attendre pour le sauver. Comme ça le morveux me mangera dans la main… C'est encore mieux qu'avec Ombrage, bien que cette fois je ne puisse pas en profiter, mais ce n'est pas grave je piquerais les souvenirs de Potter lui-même ça devrait être divertissant, et le gamin sera une marionnette parfaite. Bon il y a toujours un risque que Tom le tue avant l'heure…. **

**Mais je le connais, je l'ai tout de même étudié…. Il voudra profiter de son avantage, se repaitre de la souffrance de son ennemi de toujours. Et si je me trompe et bien je n'aurais qu'à tourner ça à mon profit ! Voyons voir et si… Et si j'accusais ce fameux lord Black d'avoir vendu sa pupille, Hm le Mangenmagot serait obligé de se manifester et résulta vu que j'en suis le grand manitou j'aurais gagné une somme rondelette. Oui la chose à faire était tout simplement d'attendre héhéhé.**

Severus Snape n'en croyait pas ces antennes de légilimens, Dumbledore était un pourri ! Ça oui, il l'avait compris lors de ce fameux après-midi où il avait bu le thé chez les Malefoys en compagnie d'un Survivant pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Cependant là, alors qu'il s'était branché sur le cerveau du vieux dirlo, il découvrait ce que le pourrit au citron voulait faire et comment il avait l'intention de profiter de la situation. Cela rendit fou de rage le maitre des potions.

Minerva Mcgonagall était une personne plutôt intègre. Elle ne privilégiait jamais ces lions, bien que le favoritisme flagrant de son collègue, le professeur Snape lui en est donné l'envie. Elle savait pourquoi il faisait cela. La maison Serpentard étant là moins apprécier des quatre maisons, il voulait, à sa manière, remettre toutes les chances à égalité.

Le professeur de métamorphose devait avouer qu'elle avait toujours suivi son directeur, juste, bon et protecteur. Elle le respectait de façon pleine et entière. Lui donnait une confiance presque aveugle.

Mais aujourd'hui elle doutait. Elle doutait de l'intégrité mentale du directeur de Poudlard. Surtout quand elle vit un léger sourire en coin apparaitre sur le visage du vénérable alors que l'école enterrait des collègues et amis. Puis comme pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, elle fixa son regard sur le maitre des potions pour découvrir que derrière le masque de froideur habituelle, il y avait une rage palpable qui crépitait dans le corps de la chauve-souris des cachots.

La seule manifestation qui trahissait le professeur de potions était de léger éclair au fond du regard d'obsidienne. Grâce à cela, le professeur Mcgonagall vit combien Severus avait du mal à garder ses sentiments sous clé et pour elle, cela voulait dire que des choses se tramaient. La question était quoi ?

….

Trois jours… Trois jours qu'il subissait les assauts mentaux d'un mage noir mégalo, trois jours qu'il supportait les sorts cuisants saupoudrés de rire sadique d'une folle alliée. Trois jours qu'un vampire sadique utilisait son corps pour faire des expérimentations hasardeuses. Harry voulait tenir pour plusieurs raisons. Entre autres trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Cependant plus le temps passé, plus il doutait de pouvoir sortir un jour de cet enfer.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était, quant à lui, excédé par l'échec répétitif de ces tentatives d'intrusion mentale et plus il échouait plus les sorts devenaient violents. Voldemort ne comprenait pas, avant il pouvait entrer dans la tête du jeune sorcier à tout moment, mais aujourd'hui il était bloqué par une sorte de mure, rempart contre ces attaques mentales.

D'ailleurs Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Voldemort n'y arrivait pas ? Comment ? Pour quelle raison ? Le vampire qui s'appelait Vladimir avait réussi à le contrôler plus d'une fois avec son regard cependant, alors que celui-ci réussissait, le seigneur des ténèbres lui échouait à chaque tentative.

Voldemort en avait assez, ce morveux insignifiant avait encore réussi à le contrer, lui le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, se faisait mettre en échec par cet ersatz de sorcier futile et insipide. Prenant une décision il leva ça baguette pour mettre fin à cette mascarade et par la même occasion à la vie de cet insecte nuisible.

Vladimir voyant son jouet être bientôt cassé par son maitre décide de l'interrompre.

-_Mon seigneur, je sais comment faire en sorte que notre victime soit assez brisée pour que vous puissiez entrer dans son esprit !_

_\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour briser ce garçon Vlad ? _

-_Maître, laisser moi punir cette être impure…_

_-ma chère Bella, laissons-le s'expliquer et si ce qu'il me dit ne me satisfait pas …. Oh, je sais, je t'offrirais un magnifique collier en canine de vampire quand dit tu ?_

Vladimir eu un frisson de dégout et d'appréhension, alors que la mangemorte était au ange et sautillait telle une enfant dans un magasin de Chocogrenouille, effectivement Vlad savait pertinemment comment on faisait ce genre de collier et il ne voulait en aucun cas être le prochain fournisseur, encore moins pour cette peste de Bellatrix.

-_Maitre, je peux lui lancer une brume écarlate …_

_-Une Brume écarlate …. J'ai entendu parler de ce sortilège il est spécifique au vampire et j'ai entendu dire que les vampires ne devaient utiliser cette technique que si toutes les personnes qui en sont témoins doivent mourir, aurais-tu dans l'idée de me tuer mon cher suceur de sang préférer ! _La voix profonde et froide du seigneur des ténèbres se réverbéra sur les murs des cachots tel un vent glacial annonçant les pires sévices.

-_Effectivement, mon maitre nos lois nous interdit normalement de le faire mais je suis prince de mon clan, sans oublié un renégat la seule allégeance que j'aurais ces auprès de vous !_

_-J'aime l'entendre, explique-moi, montre-moi je veux voir ces effets sur notre jeune cobaye._

_-Bien mon maitre, rapprocher vous de Potter pour que vous puissiez apprécier le spectacle, mais surtout ne bougeait pas sire._

Voldemort approcha comme demandé, bien qu'il avait eu une certaine envie de lancer un petit doloris au vampire pour lui apprendre à lui donner des ordres.

Capturant le regard du jeune sorcier qui pendait au mur, Vladimir plongea ces yeux carmins dans les deux perles émeraudes qui reflétait douleur, tristesse mais surtout de la détermination.

-_Harry, Harry dit moi qu'elle est ta plus grande peur ? _

_-Je …. Les détraqueurs_

_-Oh tu as peur de la peur elle-même intéressant… _

Le vampire pris sa baguette et se trancha l'avant-bras droit. Un filet de sang coula de la coupure mais alors que le liquide carmin aller rencontrer le sol, celui-ci se transforma en gaz qui s'éleva dans l'atmosphère et tournoya autour de la pièce englobant toutes les personnes présentes.

L'air déjà glacé du cachot se refroidissait de plus en plus, des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissaient par intermittence dans la brume, tel des fantômes hésitant à se montrer. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, Harry commençait à sentir le désespoir s'insinuer par tous les ports de sa peau, chaque effleurement des créatures provoqués des souffrances qui allaient crescendo associés à ces souvenirs les plus affreux. Au fil du temps, le jeune garçon avait l'impression que chaque souvenir était déformer, chaque sensation était amplifiée, chaque image lui montrait à quel point il était insignifiant, plus il subissait, plus son esprit s'effritait.

Voldemort voyant l'efficacité du sort de brume, commença à se demander quel autre application ce sortilège pouvait bien avoir, tout en imaginant des Moldus prostrés dans un coin de la pièce en hurlant ou même murmurant un seul mot « pitié ». Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du lord en même temps que celui du vampire il y était presque, et comme il était resté connecté avec le jeune sorcier il se délectait de sa souffrance et l'augmentait parfois au centuple.

Harry commença à hurler mais s'arrêta brusquement, une image particulièrement terrible l'avait fait réagir. Jamais, au grand jamais Severus lui aurais fait cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, voir le maitre des potions le lacérer avec un poignard tout en jubilant, était pour lui inconcevable. Dans son fort intérieur, le survivant avait cette certitude, Snape ne lui ferait jamais de mal pour le plaisir. Et cette idée inébranlable, cette confiance quasi-aveugle le libéra de l'influence des créatures. Il tourna d'abord son regard vers celle-ci, en leurs lançant un sourire en coin, puis se tourna vers le jeteur de sort. Et alors que le vampire chercher ce qui avait sauvé l'insecte en face de lui il se mit dans une colère quand il entendit sa victime lui dire avec un petit ton fatiguer mais moqueur.

-_Raté … Tu y repasseras pour me faire plié… _Le jeune Potter savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver son bourreau, mais le courage Gryffondor fleurtait parfois avec la stupidité comme le disait souvent la chauve-souris du cachot.

-_A oui on va voir ça ! _La rage de Vlad se communiqua dans la Brume et celle-ci recommença à attaquer avec plus de violence. Alors que le début de la séance était versé vers le mental, là on voyait que le corps du jeune garçon était attaqué aussi… Des plais apparaissait et était soigné dès l'instant provoquant à chaque déchirure une torture intolérable. Il était hors de question pour le vampire de ne pas réussir son entreprise, de quoi il aurait l'air devant son maitre et surtout avec comme témoin cette folle qu'il exécrait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui jubilait, il avait fait apparaitre un fauteuil rembourré, et c'était installé pendant l'accalmie dans celui-ci pour pouvoir apprécier toute la splendeur du spectacle. Encore une journée magnifique, remplis de hurlement, de sanglot et de sang. Bien qu'il voyait son vampire y aller plus franchement, il n'avait pas le cœur à l'arrêter en si bon chemin, voir le survivant se tortiller au bout de ces chaines était parfait.

Un elfe de maison apparue devant le maitre et commença à trembler avec les yeux globuleux exorbité.

-_Maitre, Maitre, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy monsieur, vous cherche, il aurait des informations importantes à vous communiquer._

_-Bien retourne auprès de lui et dit lui que j'arrive en espérant que c'est vraiment important. Fenrir surveille bien mes deux Mangemorts qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise tu veux… Oh et Vlad continue à le briser j'ai hâte de voir le résultat._

Dans une envolé de cape qui ne valait pas le moins du monde celle de Snape, le sorcier sortit de la cellule en passant dans une ouverture crée par le vampire et remonta dans les escaliers avec comme tempos les hurlements de Potter qui reprenais.

**Ahh quelle douce musique….**

Au 6ème jour alors que Harry hurlait pour une énième fois, il vit une chance. Une chance de s'échapper mais pas forcément comme le jeune brun aurait souhaité. Vladimir l'avait détaché, pour pouvoir se nourrir sur le jeune homme en pleine agonie. Le vampire savait d'expérience que la morsure pouvait faire très, très mal et il voulait le faire subir au jeune garçon tourmenté. Enlaçant sa victime par derrière, il lui fit pencher la tête pour découvrir son coup, appréciant les frissons du corps de sa victime, il planta les crocs sans prévenir dans sa chair tendre au niveau de la carotide et bue de tout son soûl.

Mais voilà Harry été trop faible, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang à cause des pales copie de détraqueurs qui se trouvaient dans la brume écarlate. Il commençait à tirer sa révérence quand un grand fracas se fit entendre dans les cachots. Fenrir Greyback avait entendu le cœur du prisonnier ralentir, il était dans une rage noir, le lord lui-même lui avait dit que si Harry mourrais tout un village de loup-garou serais décimé en compensation, et cette abrutit de vampire mettait ces petits en danger ! Dans une rage folle ! il commença à se transformer et attaqua le vampire pour lui faire lâché prise.

Harry tomba face contre le sol, sonné. Il se retourna pour voir l'équivalent d'un combat de titans, avisant la porte de sa cellule, il voulût doucement ce dirigeait vers elle. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait partir sans être vue des deux créatures magiques, cependant, voilà Harry n'avait jamais de chance. Il avait été repéré par le loup-garou qui avait perdu le contrôle de son loup. Pour empêcher le jeune homme de s'enfuir il fit la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver, l'attraper par les chevilles et le balancer de l'autre côté de sa cellule. Ainsi, au moment où Harry se sentit partir, il eut un sursaut de clairvoyance, le vampire l'avait mordu avant de mourir.

**S'il vous plait Merlin, Morgane, Godric ou tout autre entité bienveillante du monde magique faite que je ne devienne pas un foutu vampire !**

Lorsque cette dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit, on pouvait voir une larme coulée sur la joue meurtrie d' Harry avant qu'il ne soit happé par l'obscurité.

* * *

Mesdames et messieurs

Bonjour ou Bonjour que sais-je! et oui voici que se finit cette fiction , alors qu'il aurait pu être le plus puissant il est mort dans un dernier râle de douleur à cause d'un vampire trop gourmand..

Non je plaisante XD

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et merci pour votre soutien ^^ je tiens à dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé car j'ai voulu vous donner cet instant le plus rapidement possible XD.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

Lisadora


	19. Chapter 19 ce qui ne tue pas nous rend

**Disclamer: ****_Ça y est! ENFIN il m'appartient, HARRY EST A MOI HAHAHAH! oui bon certes c'était dans mes rêves. Mais il était tellement beau ce rêve sniff donc non toujours pas à moi c'est pô juste..._**

**pas de**** béta pour ce chapitre désolé pour vos yeux :) **

**NDA en fin de chapitre **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort ?**

Du blanc, si les sentiments avaient des couleurs, la paix serait le blanc pur avec quelques reflets d'un bleu très claire. Allongé dans une salle où la blancheur immaculée rayonnait de chaleur, Harry entendit une voix, douce, accueillante comme une mère qui parlait à son bébé, à la fois protectrice et chaleureuse.

_-Mon enfant..._

_-Humm_

_-Il faut que tu retournes dans ton monde maintenant._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Des personnes t'attendent ..._

_-Pourquoi m'aider ?_

_-Car tu es devenu mon héritier ..._

_-Je ne comprends pas !_

_-Tu comprendras avec le temps..._

_2 Semaines avant la morsure__._

Alors que dans la grande salle de Poudlard, la vie reprenait son cours. Certains professeurs étaient pour le moins dubitatifs, quant à l'attitude de leur directeur. Notamment les professeurs Mcgonagall et Chourave.

Un soir très tard, les deux femmes s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour pouvoir en discuter en toute discrétion.

\- _Pomona ma chère, je suis navré de vous avoir convié à cette heure aussi tardive._ Prenant place autour de la table basse dans les appartements de Minerva. Pomona indiqua à sa collègue qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. D'un coup de baguette, son hôtesse fit apparaître un service à thé et quelque biscuit en invitant Madame Chourave à se servir.

\- _Ma chère, je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet…._ Reposant sa tasse de thé, le professeur de métamorphose plongea son regard dans celui de sa collègue avant de continuer.

\- _N'avez-vous pas remarqué un comportement étrange, chez Albus ou bien chez Severus ?_

_-Non! Pas que je sache…_Prenant son temps pour réfléchir le professeur de Botanique grignota un petit biscuit sec avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Bien que… maintenant que vous m'y __faites__ penser, j'aie remarqué qu'Albus était plus indolent que vraiment triste lors de l'enterrement. C'était comme si le directeur n'en avait en fin de compte rien à faire d'avoir perdu des amis. _

_-Effectivement, maintenant que vous le dites, moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est que pendant le repas d'hommage, le vieil homme avec les yeux qui exprimaient de la joie. Et ne parlons même pas de Severus, qui était dans une colère noire !_

_-Comment cela, il n'a rien dit ! En êtes-vous sur Minerva ?_

_-Oh oui, ne dit-on pas que dans la colère rien ne convient mieux que le silence* croyait-moi ma chère quand je vous dis, qu'il était dans une rage noire, on pouvait voir, lors du repas, des éclairs sortirent littéralement de ces yeux sombres._

_-En parlant de lui ! où est-il ? Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis la mise en terre de nos amis ! _

_-Je ne sais pas, j'espère juste qu'il est parti pour trouver un moyen de libérer se pauvre Potter… Et le cas échéant qu'il réussira à le sortir de là où il est ! _

_-Ooh triste enfant, le jeune monsieur Potter attire vraiment les problèmes, mais soyez sans crainte ma chère Minerva, j'ai la conviction que ce jeune homme s'en sortira une fois de plus. Comme vous l'avez dit lors de sa première année ce garçon a une chance insolente._

_-Que Merlin vous entende, Pomona, que Merlin vous entende._

…

Alors que ses collègues étaient bien au chaud autour d'une tasse de thé, Severus lui jouait les épouvantails dans un champ en plein milieu de l'Ecosse. Bien qu'il soit très efficace pour éloigner les corbeaux. La chauve-souris des cachots n'était pas dans cet espace de campagne pour la beauté de la nature, mais bien pour rencontrer son meilleur ami, Lucius.

Un crack se fit entendre, alors qu'il regardait avec attention la lisière de la forêt qui bordait les cultures de blé. Severus lui agrippa sa baguette magique en attendant de voir plus nettement la silhouette de son ami. Le lord sortit des sous-bois avec prestance. Le dos droit, la posture fière, Lucius Malefoy était pour Snape l'incarnation de la noblesse des sang-pures.

\- _Lucius, il n'est pas habituel que tu me donne rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi, comment dire, champêtre. Et bien que je sois ravie de te voir, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi je patauge dans la gadoue ? _

_-Je suis navré pour tes chaussures mon cher, mais je crois que tu as perdu __notre cher survivant__ !_

_-Je ne les pas __perdus__, je les momentanément __égaré!__ Nuance !_

_-Oui certes. Je voulais te mettre au courant, Harry est dans les cachots de Lestrange et le maître, Bellatrix, Vlad ainsi que Fenrir sont en train de s'amuser à ses dépens. Bien que, j'aie cru comprendre que le loup n'était présent que pour baby-sitter les Mangemorts préférés du seigneur des ténèbres. _

_-J'ai besoin que tu me donnes toutes les informations qui pourraient mettre utile pour sortir monsieur Potter de cet endroit, Lucius…. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?_

_\- Oui je pourrais, mais l'aider à s'échapper ne serai pas aisé, je peux te le garantir._

_-Nous verrons…._

…_._

_Le jour de la morsure 15 heures avant_

_-Tu as bien compris n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui monsieur !_

_-Bien …_

Fébrile. Severus se sentait fébrile, il avait grâce au renseignement de son ami Lucius, trouvé un moyen de libérer le jeune brun des griffes du seigneur des ténèbres sans que celui-ci ait un doute sur la loyauté du maître des potions.

En deux semaines il avait préparé un plan, certes il avait encore beaucoup de zone d'ombre mais la chauve-souris des cachots était pour une fois prudemment optimiste. Il lui suffisait à lui et à ces complices d'attendre le moment propice.

_Le jour de la morsure 10 minutes après _

_\- ENDOLORIS …_

_-Bande d'incapables, amibe, EXPEDIMENTA ! …. Cornichon sans cervelle, vous l'avez tué ! _

_-Maître, j'ai failli, je mérite la mort…_

_-Ooh non Fenrir, la mort est bien douce comparée à ce que je te réserve. D'ailleurs, il est possible que je fasse aussi payer la facture à ta meute. Et tout cela dû à ton échec._

_En haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots des Lestranges, Severus était anéanti. Le bout de conversation qu'il avait pu entendre lui avait enlevé tout espoir de pouvoir libérer Harry._

**Non, je suis arrivé trop tard … **Se disait-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux d'obsidiennes.

\- _Je suis navré, mais il n'est plus question de sauvetage, le survivant est mort._

_-Pardonner, monsieur Snap, professeur, mais monsieur se trompe. La magie de monsieur Harry est toujours là, monsieur Harry est toujours vivant._

_-Dans ce cas… s'il te plait pourrais-tu suivre notre plan ? _

_-Bien sûr monsieur. _

Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore un peu vaseux, il tomba sur un spectacle des plus étonnants. Fenrir Greyback, Vladimir Immortalis et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient à genoux, la tête contre le sol dans une position de prosternation totale, devant un Voldemort habillé d'un simple peignoir de chambre vert et un pantalon de pyjama de grand-père. Et si le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, il aurait trouvé la situation assez comique.

\- _Fenrir, mon loup. _Appela Voldemort. Le maître attendit que l'homme lève les yeux vers lui avant de continuer.

\- _Tu devais le garder en vie… Que s'est-il passé ?_

Voyant une ombre étrange dans un coin de sa cellule, Harry se désintéressa de la conversation pour pouvoir distinguer la forme familière qui si profilait.

Le jeune homme reconnut Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui appartenait autrefois à la famille Malefoy, il se souvenait, qu'il avait décidé de s'engager à Poudlard mais ensuite la créature avait disparu.

Tout doucement l'elfe de maison s'approcha pendant que le seigneur des ténèbres était en train de torturer les deux Mangemorts qui avaient soi-disant tué le jeune Potter.

Dans un murmure Dobby commença un de ces monologues dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- _Monsieur Harry Potter, est mal en point, maître Harry a besoin que Dobby le sauve, le jeune maitre doit rester calme le temps que Dobby nous sort de là ! Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur n'a pas à s'inquiéter Dobby gère._

Chuchotant des instructions, Harry toujours plongé dans un semi-coma fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour respecter les demandes de la créature qui tentait de l'aider. Au moment où Dobby s'apprêtait à transplaner, un gémissement de douleur du jeune homme se fit entendre dans toute la cellule.

Se tournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le seigneur des ténèbres tomba sur un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix. Une petite créature qui mesurait à peine 1m20 portait un jeune homme de 1m60 comme une princesse. Au moment où l'elfe de maison claqua des doigts pour disparaitre, Harry en profita pour enregistrer la face de serpent de Voldemort prise de stupeur et de rage mêlée. Même dans un état cotonneux, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre occasions de voir son ennemi ainsi.

_2 Semaines après la morsure _

**Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis devenue un foutu vampire, elfe ce n'était pas suffisant hein ? Vacherie de destiné ….** Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux de peur que les derniers évènements dont il se souvenait, ne soient qu'un rêve et qu'il soit encore attaché à ce mur froid.

**Bon alors faisons un scanner, canine ok, bien que pas si longue que ça... doit être par ce que je suis un jeune vampire à tous les coups… c'est l'une des parties de mon corps qui grandit avec le temps…. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ! J'aurais vraiment dû écouter en cours ! Le corps froid ok enfin presque, j'ai froid ça c'est sûr mais bon on ne va pas chipoter… Ensuite… Ah oui le cœur… je ne le sens pas donc ok… Quoi que…. Un instant …. Quel ait ce bruit ?... Un tambour ? ….. Non, c'est autre chose… mais oui c'est mon cœur… Il …. Il … Il bat ! Je ne comprends pas ! Les vampires sont des morts-vivants, ils n'ont pas de palpitant qui fait du tango ! **Réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes tout en tentant de ramener les quelques souvenirs de ces cours de DCFM à la surface de sa mémoire, la conclusion de ces réflexions ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

**Alors cela veut dire que je ne suis pas une sangsue surnaturelle ! Génial ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? ... Peut-être… la dame dans la pièce blanche… Qui sait ! **Le jeune homme pris une inspiration profonde et remarqua quelque chose qui le fit ouvrir les yeux assez rapidement.

**Tiens-je ne sens plus les odeurs du cachot Lestrange, je suis dans un lit…. Par Merlin, où suis-je ?**

Posant son regard tout autour de lui, il fit un inventaire rapide de sa chambre actuelle. La chambre était faite de couleur chaude, un lit à baldaquin avec des tentures bordeaux, on aurait dit une parfaite petite chambre de Gryffondor, si, il n'y avait pas eu les quelques décorations de serpent en argent sur la commode et les quelques couvertures et rideaux d'un vert sombre.

Près du lit, un homme s'affairait avec plusieurs potions, Harry avait reconnu l'antibiotique, le repousse os, l'antibactérien ainsi qu'une potion pour refermer les plaies. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Des potions de nutrition, de croissance et des fortifiants étaient aussi si la petite table de soin. Dans un sens cela amusa le jeune brun de voir que même la chauve-souris des cahots pouvait jouer les infirmières, cependant dans un autre, il redoutait le goût infect des potions que le professeur allait sans nul doute l'obligé à avaler.

N'arrivant pas à garder les yeux ouverts, le jeune rouge et or se rendormit avec une douce chaleur dans son cœur et une senteur de pain d'épice caché par les volutes des potions.

**POV SNAPE**

_Dobby a réussi à le sauver ! Salazar soit loué, vu son état, pas étonnant que Voldemort __ait__ cru à la mort du gamin._

_Fracture multiple, blessure plus ou moins profonde sur pratiquement tout son corps et la morsure du vampire !_

_Quand un vampire mordait un sorcier jusqu'à l'exsanguination, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, soit le sorcier meurt soit il se transforme. Mais dans le cas d'Harry, je ne sais pas, son cœur bat toujours et les différents sorts de diagnostic me prouvent que le jeune homme s'était retrouvé sans une goutte de sang dans ces veines. _

_Décidément, ce gamin ne fera jamais rien comme les autres, bien que pour une fois je ne vais pas me plaindre. _

_**Fin POV**_

Alors que Severus allait pour donner les dernières potions du jour à son patient, il fût interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Snape ouvrit celle-ci de façon brutale pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son ami de toujours. Lucius Malefoy.

\- _Je viens aux nouvelles, comment se porte Monsieur Potter ? _Laissant l'aristocrate entrer dans la chambre, Severus se dirigea vers son matériel de soin avant de commencer à répondre.

\- _Il guérit lentement, il n'a pas encore repris connaissance totalement._

_-Totalement ?_

_-Oui, je sais qu'il se réveille mais il ne reste conscient que pendant quelques instants._

_-Bien, c'est déjà une belle amélioration. Je ne suis pas en reste pour ce qui est des infos du jour, le maître est furieux tous les Mangemorts qui passent dans ces parages se retrouvent accroupis sur le sol en hurlant de la douleur provoquée par le doloris._

_-Cela a l'aire reluisante. _

_-Effectivement, il ne fait pas bon vivre au manoir Lestrange, je peux te le garantir. _Après un léger silence où les deux Serpentards regardaient le Griffon dormir. Lucius se leva, regarda une dernière fois le corps étendu dans le lit et pris congé de Severus arguant un travail qui ne pouvait attendre d'avoir ces lumières. Il fût stoppé par une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre venant de son meilleur ami.

\- _Merci Lucius de nous avoir aidés, merci de lui avoir donné un toit, merci pour tout._

_-De rien mon ami, ne t'en __fais__ pas, je suis sûr que dans très peu de temps, notre cher survivant national, sera sur pied, surtout avec les bons soins qu'il reçoit de ta part. _

_-Au fait es-tu allé au conseil d'administration de l'école qui se tenait hier soir ? _

_-Oh oui, et tu seras ravi d'apprendre que la tête de Dumby quand il a su qu'Harry n'était plus dans les griffes du seigneur des ténèbres était impayable. _

_-Il __l'a__ su comment ? _

_-Par une petite lettre anonyme chantant les louanges du Lord Black pour avoir libéré son pupille…_

\- _Bien joué, lui qui voulait accuser le fameux lord Black pour négligence… _

_\- Oui je trouvais cela amusant de dire que c'est Harry qui s'est sauvé lui-même._

_-Je trouve cela assez cocasse, je l'avoue… Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois donner les dernières potions revitalisantes à Potter avant de retourner à l'école. Pour exercer ce métier très envié de Professeur pour cornichon décérébrer. _Un petit gloussement de son interlocuteur lui répondit avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre se refermer en douceur.

….

Patientant tant bien que mal derrière son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard se remémorait la réunion du conseil d'administration qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. Surtout qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Harry ni du ce fameux lord Black.

Albus avait pris une décision, si effectivement Harry était vivant et bientôt de retour en bonne santé. Il faudrait un moyen pour le ramener dans son giron. Et quel meilleur moyen que de lui offrir une chose qu'il a toujours souhaitai. Une famille. Avec ce nouveau plan, il avait une longueur d'avance.

En effet, si Harry avait de meilleurs sentiments pour Albus tout rentrerais dans l'ordre et le survivant pourrait se faire manipuler jusqu'à la mort. Si le jeune homme se montrait encore une fois suspicieux envers lui, il n'aurait qu'à le tuer et suivre le plan qu'il avait construit avec l'aide de la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Tout en pensant à elle, Dumby sentit sa présence derrière la porte de son bureau et d'un coup de baguette il ouvrit le passage à la jeune fille et l'invita à entrer. Lui montrant un fauteuil et des rafraichissements, il patenta le temps que la jeune femme s'installe confortable pour commencer l'entretien.

\- _Miss Weasley, je vous ai convoqué pour vous demander si vous étiez toujours intéressée, de porter l'héritier Potter ?_

La jeune fille regarda son directeur en faisant semblant de réfléchir un instant, pour elle il était hors de question de revenir en arrière depuis que Harry l'avait rejetée elle vivait un enfer de raillerie.

Quand le survivant avait été enlevé, elle avait voulu faire tourner la situation en sa faveur en se faisant passer pour une sorte de veuve éplorée.

Mauvais calcul, sa vie aujourd'hui était devenue pire. Donc si, il fallait qu'elle tombe enceinte de ce bon à rien de Potter à son âge pour avoir gloire et fortune et par là même se venger de ses camarades. Eh bien, elle le ferait… et elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau de ces chères anciennes amies.

_-Bien sûre professeur, je serais ravi de devenir l'une des filles les plus riches d'Angleterre voire même d'Europe. Seulement j'ai quelques doutes…._

_-Lequel mon enfant, je me flatte d'être d'une grande sagesse, je suis sûre que je pourrais dissiper vos craintes._

_-Je m'interroge, normalement pour faire un bébé il faut être deux et Harry est dans les cachots de vous-savez-qui !_

_-Ne vous en fait pas ma chère, j'ai réussi à récupérer le sperme d'Harry, donc la conception pourra se faire._

_-Mais les autres ne vont pas trouver ça louche que je tombe enceinte alors que le père présumé n'est même pas là ?_

_-Saviez-vous miss, que certaines femmes moldu, ne pouvaient concevoir à cause de leur corps trop étroit, soient elle faisait des fausses couches soit l'accouchement était dit à risque et pouvait entrainer la mort de la mère et de l'enfant._

_-Je vous assure professeur que dans ma famille nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de problème, et ma silhouette n'a rien d'étroite je vous l'assure._

_-Je ne mets pas en doute votre morphologie Miss Weasley, je vous expliquais juste l'histoire __d'une potion__… Donc pour en revenir à mon histoire, il n'y avait pas que les femmes moldus qui avaient ce genre de problème, les sorcières également. Maître Trouvetou potionniste de renom, alors qu'il allait perdre sa femme en couche eût une idée. _

_-…. _

\- _Il créa une potion permettant à la période de gestation d'un_ _fœtus d'être divisé par deux. Sans qu'il n'y ait des séquelles durables pour l'enfant et la mère._

_-De séquelles durables, cela veut-il dire que qu'il y en a eu ?_

_-En effet mais rien qui ne doit vous inquiéter…. mais l'avantage, si nous utilisons en plus cette potion, tout le monde pensera que vous êtes tombé enceinte bien avant la disparition de notre jeune monsieur Potter._

_-Cependant si, il revient il niera sa paternité…_

_-Vous avez mis le doigt dessus Miss Weasley, il nous suffit qu'il ne revienne pas ! Bon maintenant que tout cela a été éclairci auriez-vous un autre doute..._

_-Eh bien oui professeur, devrons-nous vraiment nous marier ?_

Excédé par ces questions à répétition, surtout à la dernière qui fût dite avec un visage rempli de dégout. Le directeur commençait à perdre sa patience et répondit sèchement.

\- _Ginévra Weasley, je souhaiterais savoir si, il est possible que lors de notre dernière conversation vous ayez par mégarde égaré votre cerveau ? Arrêter cet air affecté je vous prie, je vous ai dit que oui vous serez mariée avec moi, oui nous allons consommer notre mariage pour le sceller afin de récupérer tous les titres et richesses de Potter, oui je prendrais une potion de jeunesse lors de notre nuit de noce et enfin que ce serait un mariage libre que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous serez adulé, riche et célèbre, vous serez la mère de la nouvelle lignée Potter ce n'est pas rien ! Sans oublier que vous serez la femme du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, alors je répète ma question que voulez-vous de plus ?_

_-Rien professeur, tout sera parfait je pense ! Quand souhaitez-vous que nous fassions le nécessaire ?_

_-Je vous donne rendez-vous demain ma chère, comme ce sera samedi, personne ne remarquera votre absence pendant l'après-midi. _

_-Bien Monsieur … À demain_

…

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Harry voyageait entre rêve et réalité. Il se savait en sécurité mais ne connaissait pas sa localisation. Pourtant son instinct lui disait qu'il était bien entouré.

Il entendait parfois son professeur qui bougonnait pour un oui ou pour un non. Alors qu'a une certaine époque, il aurait mal pris les remarques acerbes concernant son intellect, aujourd'hui, Harry était plutôt amusé par la répartit et l'imagination du directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Cependant Snape n'était pas son seul visiteur, il avait aussi reconnu Malefoy senior à plusieurs reprises, expliquant la situation dans le camp de Voldemort. Et parfois un petit « pop » se faisait entendre annonçant la visite de Dobby, racontant ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Un coup à la porte apprit au jeune brun, que le maître des potions venait pour lui donner les breuvages infects qui aideraient à le soigner. Quand le professeur entra une légère odeur de pain d'épice se mit à flotter dans l'aire, mais pas seulement, il avait aussi une volute d'une odeur agréable, une légère pointe de vanille, que le survivant avait identifiée comme appartenant à Lucius Malefoy.

Le jeune sorcier sentit les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui. Ils discutaient d'un sujet assez intéressant pour le garçon, la déchéance sociale de Cornélius Fudge après la débâcle de Dolores Ombrage. Apparemment, la théorie d'Harry était juste, c'était bien Lucius qui avait glissé les dossiers incrimine dans la maison du crapaud rose et vu ce qu'il savait et entendait, le contenu de ces fichiers était tout particulièrement brillant.

Plongé dans ces pensées, Harry ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'on le touchait. C'était certainement Severus qui prenait son pouls de façon Moldu ce qu'il trouva cela d'ailleurs étrange mais bon passons. Ensuite ce fut un autre touché que le survivant ressentit au niveau de son front après avoir passé la surprise qu'avait provoquée la main de Monsieur Malefoy, il remarqua qu'il avait chaud, chaque articulation le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et sa tête allait exploser. Au loin des hurlements de douleur avec des voix paniquées qui l'appelaient désespérément puis ce fût le noir avec quelque nuance de rouge. (NDA : j'ai vraiment pensé arrêter le chapitre ici mais je me suis dit que vous m'en voudriez à force de vous laisser sur votre faim alors voici la suite XD)

…

Lucius et Severus ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Dans l'intention de continuer les soins du jeune patient, ils étaient venus ensemble, car le maitre des potions voulait avoir l'avis de l'aristocrate sur un fait qui l'avait légèrement perturbé. Les cheveux d' Harry avaient poussé de façon rapide en moins d'une nuit. Arrivé dans la pièce l'atmosphère était lourde. Une chaleur étouffante régnait en maitre entre les quatre mures.

Voyant l'air littéralement crépité, Severus se précipita au chevet de son patient pour le voir trembler comme une feuille, il prit son poignet pour vérifier les battements du cœur de jeune homme et fit une grimace en remarqua le pouls erratique du petit brun. Lucius lui voyait Harry sué à grosses gouttes, lui touchant le front pour jauger sa température, Lord Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à toucher une fournaise.

Préoccupé par l'état d'Harry, les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant toutes les horloges du manoir Malefoy sonnaient en même temps. Un rapide Tempus de la part de Snape apprit aux deux hommes qu'il était 16h15, le propriétaire des lieux se leva du chevet du patient et partit dans l'optique de vérifier de quoi il retournait son ami décida de l'accompagner pour avoir lui aussi le cœur net.

Quand un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ce précipitant la peur au ventre ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et tombèrent nez-à –nez avec une boule de lumière rouge qui entourait le survivant. Baguette à la main, les deux hommes lancèrent de multiples sorts pour tenter de comprendre le phénomène après avoir compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rejoindre le jeune homme. Sentant la magie augmenter de façon exponentielle le professeur de potions lança un bouclier tout autour de la chambre pour absorber le trop-plein de puissance provoqué par ce phénomène pour le moins étrange, effrayant mais aussi magnifique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le rouge opaque de la sphère parfaite commença à fluctuer. Hésitant entre l'opaque et le transparent, on voyait au fil du temps des couleurs s'ajouter au rouge carmin déjà présent. Tourbillonnant autour du corps d'Harry qui flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit. Les spectateurs pouvaient admirer la transformation du jeune sorcier grâce au partit les plus translucides du bouclier.

Ce fut Lucius qui comprit ce qu'il se passait et été ébahi. Agrippant le poigner de son ami il lui fit baisser sa baguette arguant que cela ne servait à rien.

\- _Mon ami, il est en train de recevoir son héritage. _

_-Mais il n'aura 17 ans que dans quelques mois _

_-Je sais…_

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, les deux hommes impuissants face à cette situation espéraient que le survivant ne souffre pas longtemps.

_-Par contre la couleur de la sphère principale m'intrigue, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un héritage avec une aura rouge._

_-Décidément Monsieur Potter, vous ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. _

Au bout de quelques minutes, la magie disparut, les couleurs absorbées par le néant laissant un corps inconscient sur le lit. Severus remis de son choc bien avant son compagnon se précipita vers le jeune homme et tomba sur une créature où le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était « magnifique ».

…

_-Votre Altesse. _

_-Oui Valefor** _

_-il y a eu un réveille !_

_-Amène-la-moi, mon serviteur, amène-moi ma proie._

_-Mon prince, ce n'est pas une femme qui est l'héritière, mais un homme._

_-Je n'ai que faire de son genre, bien au contraire il serait plus amusant de le briser, amène-moi ma PROIE._

_-Sire…. Il a déjà trouvé ses compagnons, ils ne sont pas encore liés mais cela ne saurait tarder…_

Un grand fracas de verre retentit dans le hall du palais et un grognement de mécontentement fit éco contre les murs de marbre.

\- _Trouve un moyen pour que je l'ai entre mes mains ou sinon tes chers voleurs iront rôtir dans mes geôles._

_-À vos ordres majesté. _

* * *

_*Citation de Sapho poétesse de la Grèce antique _

_**Valefor est un démon issu des croyances de la goétie. Représenté par un lion avec une tête d'âne, il a de très bonne relation avec les voleurs. _

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs Merci infiniment de me suivre cela me fait toujours très chaud au cœur sachez le, et vos commentaire me permette de ne pas lâcher l'histoire et me mette du baume sur mon âme d'artiste. Merci à tous infiniment. _

_Réponse au reviews_

_**Brigitte26:** l'auteur accepte les beuglantes mon adresse heuuu 4 privet drive XD _

_**lesaccrodelamerceri:** je ne torture pas beaucoup, enfin presque ... et se n'est pas pour le plaisir, enfin presque XD _

_**LoupSpell:** Dumby paiera ne t'en fait pas mais tout d'abord il faut savourer sa chute héhéhé_

_**Pouika:** de rien ce fût plaisir _

_**Holybleu:** merci :)_

_**Lilith86150:** Ravie que cela te plaise, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura aussi plu :) _

_**Bloodynirvana:** Héhé merci ça me touche beaucoup _

_**Faisdeslettres:** Merci beaucoup, j'ai vue que tu avais compris ou je souhaitais en venir ( en partis XD) et merci pour ce petit mot d'encouragement l'entraînement j'en ai grâce au chapitre , réflexion il en a (enfin je crois) , qualités (j'essaie mais ce n'est pas toujours facile) , maturité merci mais j'essaie d'arrêter sa donne des aigreurs estomac XD MDR . Merci infiniment ^^_

_**choco97:** merci pour ton commentaire il m'a fait plaisir :) _


	20. Chapter 20 Me pardonneras-tu ?

**Disclamer: Je vous informe que les personnages de Harry Potter sont a JK rolling, par contre les tortures et autres joyeusetés c'est tout moi XD **

**pas de**** béta pour ce chapitre désolé pour vos yeux :) **

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre et NDA IMPORTANT **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 20** Me pardonneras-tu ?

Tout aller de mal en pis dans le monde sorcier. Le ministre Fudge se faisait le plus petit possible depuis le scandale de Mademoiselle Ombrage. Il cherchait un moyen de redorer son blason, Cornélius était pratiquement sûr que le vieux directeur de l'école de magie ne l'aiderait pas cette fois-ci. Il devait bien admettre qu'après avoir abondé dans le sens des Gobelins, lorsqu'il était question de l'héritage Potter, cela n'avait pas été l'une de ses plus grandes idées.

Nous étions le samedi après-midi et le ministre de la magie se retrouva dans le bureau directorial vide avec des tableaux qui se bagarraient sur une histoire d'hippogriffe amoureux. Laissant échapper un soupire de frustration, Cornélius questionna les tableaux récalcitrants sur les activités de Dumbledore. L'unique réponse qu'il reçut était que le professeur était parti en compagnie d'une jeune élève sur le chemin de traverse et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils reviendraient.

Après avoir entendu un sermon concernant l'utilisation judicieuse des hiboux pour prévenir d'une visite. Le ministre s'en fût excédé d'avoir été sermonné comme un enfant pris en faute, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette pour se dirigeait vers son bureau au ministère.

Il était temps pour lui de trouver une solution par lui-même, ce qui ne serait franchement pas aisé. Arrivé dans son bureau il eût une sorte de révélation, un de ces conseillers ne l'avait jamais trahi et celui-ci avait une fourberie exemplaire. Lucius Malefoy serait pour lui l'homme de la situation. Voulant se rendre directement chez lui il se souvint de la remontrance qu'il venait de recevoir et décida qu'il valait mieux contacter le lord par hiboux avant d'arriver chez lui sans prévenir et de ce le mettre à dos.

….

Tranquillement installé dans la salle à manger principale du manoir Malefoy. Severus, Lucius et Narcissa prenaient le thé tout en entretenant une conversation légère quand un elfe de maison apparut devant la maitresse des lieux.

-_Madame Narcissa, Madame Narcissa, monsieur Harry est réveillé et souhaite voir le maitre des potions. Missa est venue tout de suite après avoir donné à manger au jeune monsieur Harry. Monsieur Harry a dit qu'il avait faim alors Missa a donné à manger comme madame Narcissa l'a demandé …_

_-Merci, Missa tu peux disposer._

Après la disparition de l'elfe de maison, le professeur se leva élégamment de son siège pris congé de ces hôtes d'un signe de tête et dans une envolé de cap disparue au détour du chambranle de la porte. Etant moins empressé, les deux blonds suivirent le brun pour avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme.

Arrivé devant la porte, on entendait distinctement le maitre des potions bougonné contre les jeunes hommes qui s'attiraient des ennuis comme un sport olympique. Poussant le battant de la porte entre ouverte, lord et lady Malefoy entrèrent dans un bel ensemble en fixant le corps du jeune garçon.

Lucius était abasourdi, bien que le jeune fût toujours très séduisant, avant sa transformation on pouvait penser qu'il était d'une beauté accessible, alors qu'aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'être devant un ange.

Harry avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance au profit d'un visage profilé aux traits fins. Les cheveux noirs en bataille c'étaient transformés en une chevelure auburn qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. On pouvait deviner sous les draps du lit des muscles déliaient, une silhouette avantageuse tout dans la finesse et la grâce. Ce jeune homme devant les yeux de Lucius incarnait la perfection.

Arrivant plus près, le lord remarqua les oreilles du jeune sorcier qui pointait adorablement à travers le voile fin créé par sa coiffure, cependant le plus beau fut la couleur des yeux du survivant, un mélange savant entre plusieurs nuances de vert rendant son regard irréel et lumineux.

La chauve-souris des cachots n'arrêta ces sorts qu'au moment où il fut satisfait du résultat qu'il obtenait. À part une fatigue qui pouvait s'expliquer par les épreuves qu'il venait de subir, le garçon était tout à fait guéri. Le jeune Harry n'avait pas encore touché à son repas attendant patiemment que le maître des potions finisse son diagnostic.

\- _Je vois que vous, vous êtes bien remis Monsieur Potter._

\- _Oui professeur, merci pour votre sollicitude._

_-Épargnez-moi vos boniments Potter et manger pour reprendre des forces._

_-Bien monsieur._

Prenant une inspiration, Harry se mit à faire honneur à son repas, qu'il trouvait délicieux, tout en regardant les autres occupant de la pièce s'installer confortablement dans les fauteuils et chaises mises de part et d'autre de la chambre. Il s'attendait à subir d'un instant à l'autre un interrogatoire. La question était, voulait-il y répondre ?

\- _Monsieur Potter, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous avez les cheveux auburn ? Et pourquoi vous avez les oreilles pointues ?_

_-Professeur… Je _Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait à leur parler, Narcissa brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Vous avez reçu votre héritage c'est cela ? _Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix Harry hocha positivement la tête. Harry hésitait toujours à parler, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance mais tout de même c'était un secret énorme… Plongé dans ces pensées, il sursauta quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de la chambre.

Narcissa pris sa baguette et d'un gracieux mouvement de poignée elle libera le passage pour l'animale portant un message. Se posant devant Lucius, l'oiseau présenta sa patte et repartit sans demander son reste après avoir été soulagé de son fardeau.

Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, le grand blond s'excusa prétextant un parasite qu'il devait expédier et partit de la chambre avec de grande enjambé.

Le silence s'éternisa dans la pièce, Narcissa dégustant un petit four avec son thé. Harry en regardant les motifs complexe de son couvre lit, aucun des deux n'avait vu le regard exaspérer que leur jeta le maître des potions. N'en pouvant plus, Severus s'adressa au jeune homme pour briser l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

\- _Potter ! n'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous jugerons pas ! Cependant, quelque chose m'intrigue, votre anniversaire c'est bien le 31 juillet non ? _Encore une fois le jeune homme acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête plus prononcé cette fois.

\- _Alors, pourquoi par Salazar, votre héritage est-il apparu ?_

_-Je… je …. Ne sais pas professeur, il est vrai que cela n'est pas normal._

_-En effet ce n'est pas normal…. _Un bruit venant de la poste leur fi relever la tête, étonné Narcissa demanda à Lucius pourquoi se retour rapide. Pour toute réponse, le lord expliqua de façon succincte qu'il devait juste se débarrasser d'un parasite. Severus repris le court de la conversation comme si personne n'avait interrompu l'échange entre le professeur et le jeune brun.

_-Bien maintenant Monsieur Potter auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de nous dire ce que vous êtes au juste…._

_-Je suis un elfe de sang …_

_\- UN QUOI ?_

Toute la pièce tomba dans un silence de plomb après cette révélation. Aucun des spectateurs n'était au fait de l'existence des elfes de sangs mais rien que le nom ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

\- _Pourriez-vous nous éclairer, jeune homme ?_ Demanda la seule femme de la chambre. Qui avait dit que la curiosité ne rimait pas avec Serpentard ?

\- _Eh bien voilà, il faut d'abord que je vous explique quelles __sont__ mes ancêtres…_

…_.._

Dans une salle d'attente du département de maternité de Sainte Mangouste, le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de la jeune Ginevra Weasley attendaient patiemment la venue du gynéchomage, ami de longue date au directeur de Poudlard.

Gini était impatiente. Elle était arrivée ce matin-là, dans le bureau du professeur avec la détermination d'un Griffon pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Richesse, pouvoir et célébrité …. Certes il fallait pour cela qu'elle porte le gamin de Potter, mais bon ! On n'avait rien sans rien.

De plus le professeur l'avait encore rassuré sur certain point. Entre autres l'éducation du mouflet, ayant peur de ce le coltiner jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, elle avait demandé l'air de rien comment le directeur de Poudlard voyait l'éducation du futur héritier.

Celui-ci avait répondu de façon concise, la demoiselle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'insurger, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Encore moins un môme venant de ce moins que rien de Potter, qui l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Un son de pas la fit sortir de ces pensées. Une femme d'un certain âge arrivait dans leur direction.

\- _Albus, que je suis heureuse de vous voir !_

_-Maria, moi aussi je suis heureux, comment allez-vous ? Votre mari ? Vos enfants ?_

_-Oh ! je suis même Grand-mère aujourd'hui mon cher ! _Dit-elle avec un certain plaisir.

\- _Mes félicitations, c'est que du bonheur pour vous et je vous souhaite réellement le meilleur._

_-D'ailleurs que me __vaux votre visite cher ami__._

Faisant un geste de la main en direction de la jeune fille pour l'invité à se lever, Dumbledore commença à expliquer ce qu'il attendait de sa vielle amie. Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé, Maria était dubitative.

Pourquoi une jeune fille de 15 ans souhaitait être inséminée par le sperme de son petit ami et ensuite faire accélérer sa grossesse, c'était absurde. Si une jeune fille voulait un bébé il suffisait d'une nuit d'amour avec l'être aimé… Mais bon la médicomage n'avait pas bien le choix, elle avait une dette envers le vieux sorcier.

Cependant une chose était sûre, elle allait faire des tests sur le sperme. Il fallait qu'elle ait le cœur net sur les intentions du directeur. Elle connaissait les lois… Combien de fois des jeunes filles avaient voulu utiliser cette méthode pour obliger au mariage de pauvre garçon innocent, ou même forcer un contact …. Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse en garder le compte.

Les invitants à la suivre jusqu'à la salle d'examen, Maria demanda à une des infirmières de lui préparer le labo pour des tests de viabilité. Fronçant des sourcils le directeur de Poudlard voulut savoir à quoi servaient ses tests, mais ne souhaitant pas contrarier son amie préféra attendre le bon moment pour lui poser des questions.

Installé sur la table d'examen, la cadette de la famille Weasley n'en menait pas large. Laissant les adultes discuter de son avenir et des protocoles à respecter pour sa prochaine grossesse, elle se raidit en entendant la professionnelle de santé expliquer les différents effets secondaires de la potion d'accélération.

Elle paniqua quand elle prit connaissance de l'un d'entre eux, la fatigue elle pouvait l'accepter, tout comme l'irascibilité, la baisse de mobilité momentanée mais le fait qu'elle risque d'être défigurer lui fit peur.

Voyant l'état émotionnelle de sa patiente. Maria lui expliqua en détail comment cela pouvait arriver, avec force détails tels que les boutons, le pus, les plaies sur une grande partie du corps ainsi que l'urticaire qui pouvait se développer. Affoler la jeune fille regarda son directeur qui avait l'air en colère mais pas contre elle, plutôt contre la médicomage qui lui faisait part des risques qu'elle allait encourir.

Après l'exposé exhaustif, Maria décida de laisser la jeune fille réfléchir sur les conséquences et partit faire les tests sur le bocal que lui avait remis Albus. En entrant dans le laboratoire, elle ne fit pas attention au regard de ses collègues qui devaient se demander à juste titre pourquoi elle souhaitait faire des examens poussés sur un bocal. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du récipient pour enlever les sorts de protection et préleva un petit de la substance blanche pour analyse. Après ces premières observations la médicomage ne put se retenir à exploser de rire et reconnut là le sens de l'humour de son vieil ami Albus, elle referma le bocal, sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers sa salle d'examen s'attendant presque à voir l'étudiante explosé de rire quand la praticienne ouvrirait la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis en faisant un grand sourire et se lança.

\- _Albus, décidément vous êtes un sacré farceur._

_-De quoi parlez-vous ma chère ?_

_-Eh bien, vous savez bien !_

_-Pas vraiment dites-moi…_

_-Savez-vous que votre amour pour les gâteaux aux citrons va trop loin Albus, _Dit-elle en explosant de rire. Après avoir récupérer un semblant de calme elle ajouta avec un grand sourire.

\- _Il est hors de question que j'insémine cette jeune fille avec de la crème pâtissière au citron. _Prise dans un nouveau fou rire, elle ne vit pas le professeur Dumbledore devenir blanc comme un linge, ni le manque de réaction de la jeune fille qui attendait sur la table d'examen.

Une fois calmée, elle regarda son ami s'attendant à trouver son sempiternelle regard pétillant mais ne trouva qu'un regard dur et effrayant.

\- _Maria, vous êtes sûr que ces de la crème pâtissière au citron ? _

_-Oui effectivement Albus, dois-je comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague de vôtre … _Avant même de finir sa phrase un sort d'impérium la frappa de plein fouet. Le regard vide, l'expression de son visage figé et son corps bougeant par automatisme elle fulminait intérieurement.

\- _Bien ma chère Maria, dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert sur le bocal que je vous ai donné ! _Comme un automate, la médicomage répondit aux interrogations du jeteur de sort.

_-Le bocal contenait de la crème pâtissière au citron avec un sort pour la rendre blanche laiteuse. _

_-Qui a fait ça ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu identifier la signature magique._

**Nom mais ce n'est pas vrai ….. Si je retrouve la personne qui a saborder mon plan ! ARG comment je vais faire maintenant ! Une idée… il me faut une idée ! Ah oui !**

\- _Est-ce qu'une potion d'adoption par le sang fonctionne sur un fœtus ?_

_-Oui si la potion est prise vers la fin de la grossesse._

_-Pourquoi à la fin de la grossesse ?_

_-Sa violence pourrait déclencher le travail._

_-Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir un conflit si on mélange la potion d'adoption avec celle pour accélérer la gestation ?_

_-Oui, un mélange des deux pourrait tuer la mère et l'enfant._

**Oui donc en fin de compte ce n'est pas une bonne idée … quoi que !**

**-**_Est-ce que le bébé sera en danger si la potion d'adoption est donnée après la naissance ?_

_-Il n'y aura aucun danger pour l'enfant et ne gardera aucune particularité physique de ses parents biologiques._

_-Bien dans ce cas prélevé moi du sperme et inséminé Miss Weasley avec … Ensuite donné lui la potion d'accélération._

_-Oui monsieur !_

La praticienne se mit à l'œuvre et agita sa baguette en tous sens. Elle récupéra le liquide séminal auprès D'Albus pour ensuite l'implanter dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Une fois fait, la gynéchomage fit boire la potion d'accélération à sa patiente qui elle aussi gardait une expression passive, Maria avait compris elle n'était pas la seule sous impérium.

Une fois le travail terminé, après avoir confirmé que la jeune fille était enceinte par un simple sort de détection. Dumbledore lança un puissant sortilège d'oubli sur la médicomage ainsi que sur la patiente et transplana avec celle-ci devant les grilles du château.

\- _Que s'est-il passé directeur ?_

_-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? _

_-Non, j'ai beau réfléchir je dois avouer que c'est assez flou._

_\- Déjà, félicitation Miss vous allez être maman !_

\- _ô ben… merci, j'en déduis que tout s'est bien passé ?_

_-Oui effectivement, je pense que vous ne vous souvenez pas à cause de la potion d'accélération… Surement un effet secondaire…_

Voyant la jeune fille acquiescée, Dumbledore fit un petit sourire en coin et raccompagna Gini dans le château en parlant de leur avenir commun. Et pendant que la jeune fille déblatérait sur la magnifique robe en soie d'acromentule qu'elle souhaitait s'offrir. Albus, lui fomentait un nouveau plan dans son esprit.

**Bon il va falloir faire vite, déjà le cristal d'éternité* je vais l'utiliser pour que la magie de Potter rassemble tout le sang qu'il a perdu dans l'école… **

**Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir depuis sa première année il doit y en avoir des litres… **

**Ensuite je vais faire la potion d'adoption, je devrais peut-être demander à Severus … **

**Bien que non, je ne suis pas mauvais en potion et je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de questions sur le cristal…. **

**Si ce n'est pas triste de l'utiliser pour ça…. **

**Lui que l'on ne peut utiliser qu'une seule fois…. **

**Moi qui voulais absorber sa puissance avant la bataille finale pour vaincre Voldemort et tuer Harry …. **

**Bon je trouverais un autre moyen. **

…..

Allongé, tranquillement dans son lit, en pleine convalescence. Harry regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Plongé dans ces souvenirs, il ressassait ce qui lui était arrivé, alors qu'il était aux bons soins de Voldy. Morose, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte de sa chambre avait été ouverte, ni que plusieurs personnes le regardaient ébahi par t'en de beauté.

_-Humm Humm ! _Surpris le survivant tourna la tête tellement vite qu'on entendit dans le silence de la chambre ces vertèbres craquer.

\- _Drago ? Comme je suis content de te voir !_

Heureux de l'accueil, le jeune blondinet sauta sur son petit frère avec la folle ambition de l'étouffer dans un énorme câlin. Câlin qu'il lui fût rendu par le jeune elfe. Narcissa, elle, vit tout de suite qu'il y aurait possiblement un problème. Pendant que Drago tenait entre ces bras le jeune Harry, Lucius et Severus regardaient la scène avec un mélange de colère et de jalousie. La seule à avoir remarqué que le masque de froideur des deux hommes était tombé fût la belle Narcissa.

Passant plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry se sentit bien, il avait l'impression d'être entouré de sa famille. Le seul point noir sur le tableau en ce beau dimanche après-midi était qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu à l'instar du Serpentard blond l'autorisation de sortir de l'école.

Alors que les conversations aller bon train plusieurs pops se firent entendre dans la chambre. Six elfes de maisons passablement stressaient étaient apparue devant un Lucius médusé.

\- _Maitre Lucius, Maitre Lucius VITE _

_-Que se passe-t-il !_

_-Maitre Lucius, Monsieur Harry doit partir, vite, vite !_

_-Expliquez-vous !_

_-Maitre, le seigneur des ténèbres arrive, Maitresse Bellatrix est dans le salon les aurores ont fait une descente au manoir Lestrange vite vite, Missa a appelé les autres elfes, pour que monsieur Harry puisse partir vite vite !_

Alors que la créature venait de finir l'explication faisant blanchir toute l'assistance, la voix criarde de cette chère Bellatrix se fit entendre en bas des escaliers du hall d'entrée.

\- _Narcissa, Lucius venait aider notre maître !_

Ce retournant vers le survivant Drago le prit dans ces bras, lui glissant au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien, puis ensuite se redressa pour reprendre son masque de froideur aristocratique. Harry était stupéfait en moins de deux secondes les trois blonds avaient adopté une impassibilité et une froideur toute Malefoyenne. Puis Severus demanda à Missa de conduire le jeune homme ainsi que lui-même au manoir des Princes, demeure familiale de Severus, un endroit en sécurité pour la chauve-souris des cachots et le jeune survivant.

Au moment même où Harry, Severus et Missa disparaissaient, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur une Bellatrix passablement énervé et le seigneur des ténèbres toujours égale à lui-même. Dans l'esprit de Lucius, il remercia mille fois ces elfes de maisons pour leur efficacité et leurs loyautés, Harry était sauvé.

…

Arrivé dans le salon du manoir Prince, Severus claqua des mains pour faire appel au domestique de la demeure.

\- _Que peut faire Kiri pour le Maitre !_

_-Kiri, prépare nous deux chambres de préférence en face de mon laboratoire et du thé aussi._

_-Bien Maitre !_

Après avoir donné ces instructions, le maitre des potions se retourna vers son patient pour remarquer que celui-ci était subjuguer par la demeure des Princes.

\- _Alors Monsieur Potter que dites-vous du manoir ancestral des Princes ?_

_-Superbe Professeur !_

Et ce n'était pas exagérer, Harry se trouvait dans une pièce ou se mélangeait à la perfection les tons de bleu nuit sur les boiseries et le gris clair des pierres apparentes. Une grande cheminée dominait tout un mur. Des arabesques tout Autour de l'âtre lui donné un petit air moyenâgeux. Canapé et fauteuil mit de part et d'autre d'une petite table basse faite de bois sombre était disposé en face du feu qui rendait le tout chaleureux. Severus se dirigea vers le fauteuil alors qu'il montrait à son invité le canapé pour que celui-ci le cas échéant puisse s'allonger . Il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry était toujours alité.

_-Bien maintenant que nous avons fait les amabilités d'usages, nous allons patienter un instant le temps que Kiri fasse votre chambre._

_-Monsieur ?_

_-Oui Potter ?_

_-Je pense que __vu__ le niveau d'intimité que nous avons partagée lors de ma convalescence vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler Harry qu'en dites-vous ?_

Pris au dépourvue par cette question, Snape prit quelques instants pour rassembler ces pensées.

_-De quelle intimité parlez-vous ?_

_-Vous m'avez soigné l'intégralité du corps et vous êtes resté à mon chevet pendant mon coma. Alors je persiste, vous devriez m'appeler Harry, en plus à chaque fois que vous dites « Potter » j'ai l'impression que c'est une insulte._

_-Soit, Harry..._

_-Merci Professeur. _

_-Severus… _Voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux verts irréels, le maitre des potions ajouta,

\- _Severus c'est mon prénom, Harry… _

\- _Severus. _Répéta, le jeune homme avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- _Harry, je voulais aussi m'excuser._

_-Et de quoi ? _

_-Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas être venue vous sauvez plus tôt. Je… _

_-Un instant je vous coupe, ne pas être venu me sauver plus tôt ? De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_\- Si j'avais récupéré les informations plus vite, si j'étais venue un jour en avance, si j'avais deviné que vous étiez chez les Lestranges, si _

_-Severus, est-ce que tu connais ce dicton moldu qui dit « avec des si on peut refaire le monde » ? _

_-Oui je le connais parfaitement._

_-Donc vous comprendrez, que je ne pardonnerais rien, car il n'y a rien à pardonner. En plus dans ma cellule il y avait, un vampire, une folle alliée, un loup-garou, le seigneur des ténèbres sans compter sur les incarnations de la brume écarlate, vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand-chose avant une bonne diversion et si vous aviez tout de même essayé, vous seriez mort, vous et Dobby !_

Soulagé et surpris par les sages paroles du jeune homme, Severus se leva du fauteuil, contourna la table basse, se planta devant la cheminée et commença d'une voix douce à poser des questions au garçon, sur sa capture et son séjour dans les geôles des Lestranges. Harry en profita pour interroger l'homme sur la situation à Poudlard et la réaction de Dumbledore.

S'ensuivit une très longue conversation qui dura pas loin de quatre heures, Harry fut rapidement fatigué et plongea dans les bras de Morphée pour ce reposé. Voyant le jeune homme dormir, Severus fit plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, donna quelques potions pour permettre à son patient de se remettre le plus rapidement possible.

Raccompagnant le jeune homme dans la chambre que Kiri avait préparée, Snape eut un petit sourire en coin. Le garçon l'avait compris, il avait aussi fait preuve de maturité. Décidément il continuait de l'étonner de jour en jour.

Quelques jours passèrent, alors que Harry se remettait doucement, Severus fût obligé de quitter son patient pendant un week-end. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour soi-disant avoir des nouvelles sur la captivité et le sauvetage d'Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé pratiquement tous ces Mangemorts à la recherche du survivant.

\- _Ah ! mon garçon, merci d'être venu… asseyez-vous je vous en prie … Bonbon aux citrons ?_

**Encore avec ces foutus bonbons mais étouffe-toi avec vieux timbré**

\- _Non !_

_-Bien, comme il vous plaira ! Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Harry? _

_-Non, pas la moindre, par contre je peux vous dire que le seigneur des ténèbres le recherche activement…_

_-Oui j'en avais entendu parler… _Comme plongé dans ces pensées, le directeur de l'école avait collé son menton dans ces mains jointes au-dessus de son bureau. Pour reprendre sur un tout autre sujet.

\- _Severus, j'ai Horace Slugorn qui m'a informé qu'il avait perdu la recette de la potion de sang, vous savez celle que l'on utilise pour adopter un enfant…. Auriez-vous une copie par hasard ?_

_-Etrange, il y en a pourtant la description à la bibliothèque ou chez Fleury et bots …_

**Toujours réponse à tout celui-là… Pourquoi je le garde lui déjà ? **

**A oui par-ce-que c'est un des meilleurs maitres en potion et c'est un espion assez efficace… Et je dois encore inventer un bobard… Tout ça à cause du faite que, à chaque fois que je veux consulter la recette elle disparaît que ce soit dans mon bureau ou dans la bibliothèque à croire que le château est contre moi !**

**Bon réfléchissons…**

_-Enfaite, Horace a été un peu étourdi et a perdu la recette, par contre aller dans un magasin ou à la bibliothèque... Je ne vous cache pas que les gens pourraient se faire des idées et il ne veut pas se tourner en ridicule. Donc il m'a demandé, de plus étant vous-même un maitre des potions, j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être quelques conseils pour la réussir parfaitement cela aiderait un de vos confrères._

_-Comme vous le souhaitait Albus, je vous la ferais parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. Ce sera tout ? _

_-Oui merci mon ami, je vous laisse rejoindre Voldemort._

_-hufm_

Dans une envolée de cape, Severus sortit du bureau. Des questions plein la tête, le maître des potions savait que son prédécesseur n'était pas vraiment une référence dans leur domaine, mais tout de même perdre une recette cela semblait louche…

Après quelques pas dans la direction des cachots le professeur de potions eut une idée qui pourrait faire drôlement plaisir au jeune elfe qui l'attendait dans son manoir. Prenant une décision, il changea de direction pour aller à la tour Gryffondor.

**Je vais aller prendre les affaires d'Harry, cela devrait lui faire plaisir, espérons juste qu'il n'y est personne, mais avec le beau temps, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter.**

…..

Revenue dans le salon du manoir Prince, le maitre des lieux ne s'attendait pas à trouver son invité allongé sur le canapé, concentrer sur un livre qui avait l'air, selon l'expression du visage du survivant, passionnant.

Se raclant la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence, il ne put retenir le micro-sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres fines quand il vit le sursaut du jeune garçon.

**Quel courage …. Un digne représentant de sa maison… **Se disait-il en riant sous cape.

Le Gryffondor surpris par la présence soudaine de son professeur rougit légèrement, peut habituer à voir l'homme en noir sourire, aussi petit soit-il.

\- _Bonsoir Harry._

_-Bonsoir Severus. _

S'installant dans le fauteuil au coin du feu, Snape appela l'elfe de maison et commanda un whisky pur feu pour lui et une bièraubeurre pour son jeune invité après avoir reçu son consentement.

\- _Comment c'est passé l'entretien avec Dumbledore ? _Demanda le jeune homme tout en gardant la chope de sa boisson préférée dans ses mains.

\- _Je vous passerais les détails mais il semblerait que l'un de mes collègues souhaite récupérer mon secret de fabrication de la potion d'adoption par le sang !_

_-Comment ça, ce n'est pas la même recette pour tout le monde ?_

_-__Certes__ si, pour la base d'une potion, mais nous, maitre dans cet art, nous pouvons trouver ou découvrir des variantes qui rendent la potion beaucoup plus efficace ou avec un meilleur goût._

_-Ah donc vous savez que vos potions sont immondes mais vous ne donnez pas celle qui __ont__ bons goûts !_

_-Au contraire Harry je prends un malin plaisir à les rendre encore plus infecte._

_-C'est drôle, mais cela ne m'étonne même pas ! _Se regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune homme ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Severus frissonna à ce son si pur qui lui fît chaud au cœur.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que, votre collègue souhaite l'un de vos secrets ?_

_-Albus, m'a demandé la recette avec mes conseils pour le brassage, sous prétexte que soi-disant Slughorn avait perdu sa propre recette et ne souhaitait pas avoir honte en allant la chercher dans une librairie ou tout simplement à la bibliothèque ! _

_-il possible que ce soit une tentative de votre collègue pour améliorer la potion mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même vous le demander ?_

_-Eh bien, il a dû penser que ce serait plus facile en passant par le directeur de Poudlard._

_-Certes… Vous comptez lui donnée ? _

_-Oui mais je ne lui donnerais pas tous mes changements._

_-Je peux le comprendre …_

Après un moment de silence confortable, l'homme en noir se dirigea vers le plus jeune. La posture raide, les gestes figés. Il s'installa à côté de la beauté elfique et lui présenta sa main droite, paume vers le plafond dans un geste sec presque désintéressé et pourtant on voyait dans les orbes onyx une légère pointe de malice.

\- _Je me suis dit que ceci devrait vous intéresser…_

Voyant le tout petit mâle de transport dans le creux de la main de son vis-à-vis, Harry eut une exclamation de joie en reconnaissant ces affaires. Un coup de baguette plus tard et les possessions du jeune homme se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci, juste au pied du lit.

Ayant effectué le transfert, Severus tenta de se relever du canapé, ce fût sans compter sur le survivant qui sauta littéralement sur lui pour le prendre dans ces bras, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Agrippant la taille du maitre des potions le nez enfoui dans la robe noire, Harry se sentait heureux. Tout a son euphorie il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son étreinte lui était rendue, certes avec un peu plus de retenue, mais le professeur Snape avait bien pris le jeune homme dans ces bras et profité lui aussi du câlin.

Réalisant d'un seul coup la situation, Harry se redressa promptement, le rouge aux joues, le regard troublé par ces actions et souhaita à son professeur de potions une bonne nuit, et partit vers sa chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Tous deux allongés dans leurs lits respectifs, repensaient à l'élan d'affection du jeune garçon. Harry lui repensait à l'odeur de Severus ainsi qu'à son sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'il eut été dans ces bras. Snape, lui repensa à la chaleur du corps d'Harry, à son désir de le protéger mais aussi aux pensées licencieuses qui l'avaient assailli.

* * *

*souvenez-vous, le cristal d'éternité est le réceptacle d'une partie de la magie d'Harry qui a été volé par les « larva sanguis » chapitre 6

Alors tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews:

**lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Effectivement encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent héhéhé! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite t'a plu^^

**pouika:** Merci pour le compliment, merci pour le commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**LoupSpell:** Je peux te confirmer que Harry ne retournera pas dans son giron héhé pas le temps, pour la liaison elle se fera certes , mais j'hésite encore à les torturer encore un tout petit peu XD Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

**ShiShi-sama:** Moi l'ange gardien répond à ta prière par ces paroles d'évangile: Triste est le chemin qui est trop enfantin, sans saveur est la victoire trop facile mais je reste tout de même à ton écoute et te répondrait ceci je ferais en sorte de ne pas te faire pleurer devant ton clavier ou peut être de joie ce serait plus agréable:)

A ta première question je crois que ce chapitre y a répondu donc je ne dirais rien XD

A la deuxième aussi j'ai répondu zut alors ...

A la dernière question je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre car cela te donnerais toute l'histoire sauf à ceci non Harry ne retourne pas à Poudlard il n'en aura pas le temps ;)

shiva69140: Je te remercie pour ton compliment qui m'a fait plaisir de plus moi aussi j'adore mon cynisme XD

**Tsuki Banritt**: Merci beaucoup ;) j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**faisdeslettres:** Tout d'abord, merci pour ce compliment :) ça me touche, les nouveau méchants sont enfaites des anciens héhé... Alors la description était à ton goût ? Je suis enchanté de faire en sorte que tu oublies tes 6ème... Et de rien je serais toujours ravis de partager mon imagination débordante :)

**AnnaMerteuil:** Merci pour le commentaire , par contre qui est basilisk-born? est-ce une histoire ? un auteur ?

**Artemis:** Bonjour ou bonsoir et merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ;)

**lololitaoe**: J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce trio XD, je suis ravi que mon histoire t'ai plu :)

Maintenant le** NDA** , Alors tout d'abord MERCI INFINIMENT DE ME SUIVRE ^^ , au début je n'y croyais pas et aujourd'hui 290 followers ,201 favorites je suis trop contente haaaaaaaaa. Donc je me suis dit que peut être cela vous intéresserais de connaitre les futures histoires et pourquoi pas de choisir la première qui sera écrite ... ATTENTION elle ne commencera que quand j'aurais fini la féerie du sang et pas avant, je ne suis pas multi-histoire désolé ...

Premier Sujet: ( DARK Harry , HP/LV)

Dans le froid hivernal du 4 privet Drive, Harry 4 ans est dehors , pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Et quand il avait voulut un bout de pain son oncle l'avait rossé et jeté dehors alors qu'un bonhomme rouge et blanc devait apporter des cadeaux ce soir là, mais apparemment pas pour lui . Malheureux il n'avait pas vue les trois personnes cachaient dans l'ombre, elles approchaient avec précaution. Arrivait devant lui , pointant des bout de bâtons sur lui , la voix d'une femme s'éleva pour lui poser une question...

-_Dit moi petit , pourquoi tu es dehors dans le froid ? _

-_Par-ce-que mon oncle a dit que j'étais un monste ..._

-_Regarde moi dans les yeux._

Après quelque minute la jeune femme se retourna et regarda un des hommes et lui parla:

-_Mon amour j'ai changé d'avis , nous allons l'emmener et en faire notre héritier il sera digne de notre ligné..._

-_Ma chérie c'est un ennemi du maître !_

-_J'ai lu dans son cœur , il sera parfait , de plus les moldus devront être puni pour ce qu'ils ont fait a ce jeune garçon!_

_-Eh bien soit , ma tendre aimé qu'il en soit ainsi._

Prenant le garçon dans ces bras , celui-ci la regarda les yeux écarquillés alors que personne jusqu'à lors ne l'avait touché.

-_A partir d'aujourd'hui tu sera notre fils ... Aller viens nous allons chercher tes animaux de compagnie ..._Ne comprenant pas tout il hocha la tête et regarda ébahi sa nouvelle maman qui il devait bien le dire était belle...

Des hurlements dans la maison se fit entendre, à la voix de son oncle le jeune Harry trembla dans ces guenilles et plongea sa tête dans le coup de sa maman. Après un silence le jeune homme regarda son ex-famille qui était tous par terre au pied de ce qu'il avait compris comme son nouveau papa. D'ailleurs l'homme le regarda et lui expliqua quelque chose qui avait l'air pas très compliqué.

-_Tu vas être mon fils et ceci _Dit'il en pointant son ex-famille.

-_Sera ton cadeau... Qui ta fait le plus_ _mal ? _Attendant patiemment que le garçon lui montre l'homme cachalot vautré au sol , l'homme en noir pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette de l'oncle Vernon et chuchota quelque chose , tout de suite son oncle hurla encore et encore , alors que sa nouvelle maman lui répétait que ceci était la place des moldus , après avoir arrêté le sort l'homme s'approcha de son maintenant fils et lui donna une petite baguette pour enfant, qu'il avait crée avec une branche de l'arbre de noël, programmé pour faire deux choses soigner ou faire mal .

-_Alors mon garçon... _Voyant le jeune garçon se raidir il compris que cette façon de l'appeler n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

-_Alors mon fils , voici une baguette magique pour toi ! Si tu veux qu'il est plus mal tu fais un cercle avec la baguette, si tu veux qu'il est mal tu dois faire un carré avec ... Tu connais ces formes .. Oui ... Parfait vas y pointe la baguette et choisi._

Pour l'homme en noir c'était le teste parfait pour savoir si se garçon était effectivement un digne héritier, près d'une minute plus tard le bambin de 4 ans avait choisi. Et l'homme qui était devenu désormais l'animal de compagnie de la famille se tortillait de souffrance sur le sol. Sa femme avait raison se disait l'homme en soir il serait parfait comme héritier de la famille Lestrange.

**Deuxième Sujet:**(HP/Luna)

Le signe était apparue , la lune flamboyait d'un halo argenté qui ne se produisait que tout les 500 ans, les dieux vont se réveiller, Alors que Voldemort était mort lors dans la bataille nouvelle ennemi, Loki se réveilla dans le corps d'un étudiant et son seul but était d'épouser la réincarnation de la déesse Nanna incarnation du courage et de la lune, et de tuer le mari de celle-ci le dieu Balder représentant de la lumière et du le soleil . Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à les retrouver. Mais il n'abandonnait pas , il trouverait le moyen de les identifier avant qu'il ne se lie à nouveau ensemble. Cette fois Loki avait bien l'intention de gagner.

**Troisième sujet :** Crossover HP/ True Blood (HP/Eric) (Souki/Lucius)

La bataille était un véritable massacre, sort , hurlement et douleur étaient au rendez-vous alors que son ennemis se gaussé de sa faible. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot rassemblant le peut de courage qu'il avait il jeta un dernier sort qui par un heureux hasard avait eu raison du terrible seigneur des ténèbres. Entendant un hurlement a glacer le sang derrière lui alors qu'il était subjugué par les cendres du corps de Voldemort . Le garçon qui avait vaincu se retourna pour voir Bellatrix lui jeter un sort étrange. Voulant l'évité il sauta sur le côté , pour se trouver à distance de baguette de Lucius Malefoy. Alors que le Lord blond s'apprêtait à lui lancer un avada , le sort de Bellatrix lui, l'avait suivi pour s'échouer a ces pied, l'aspirant à travers le sol.

Après une chute de quelque minute , le jeune homme heurta de tout son long une surface dure et ouvris les yeux péniblement devant lui un arbre avec des fruits fait de lumière, tournant la tête il remarqua les vêtements étrange de certain alors que d'autres étaient habillé de façon normale. Se relevant péniblement, il remarqua que sa baguette n,'était nul part , dépité il tourna autour de lui dans l'intention de chercher et se trouva nez à nez avec Lucius dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin presque , lui non plus n'avait plus sa baguette et regardait autour de lui affolé.

Une jeune femme arriva vers eux et leurs serra la main.

-_Bonjour je m'appelle souki et je viens juste d'arriver moi aussi._

-_Bonjour , moi c'est Harry heu ou somme nous ? _

-_Ma marraine la bonne fée Claudine dit que ces le royaume des fées et vue que vous êtes ici vous devez en être aussi !_

-_Heu ..._

**_A vous de choisir le résulta à la sorti du prochain chapitre :) _**


	21. Chapter 21 et boum dans ton coeur

**Disclamer: Je vous informe que les personnages de Harry Potter sont a JK rolling, par contre les autres ils sont a moi :) **

**Béta: shiva69140 pour ce chapitre Merci beaucoup pour le temps que tu as donné :) **

** En fin de chapitre résultat du sondage  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 21** Et boum dans ton cœur

Dans un écrin de verdure surplombé par un bâtiment d'un architecture époustouflante, Harry était là, assis sur une chaise relaxante en train de regarder les canards qui barbotaient dans l'étang en face de lui. Le soleil glissait sa peau avec sa chaleur bienfaisante du printemps, les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement dans les arbres, ceux-ci offraient aux auditeurs attentif un concerto de la nature d'une pureté sublime.

Là somnolant en ce début d'après-midi, le jeune Gryffondor se sentait bien. Toutes les traces de sa captivité avaient été effacées par les soins du professeur Snape. Réfléchit, il avait à cœur de trouver un moyen de détruire ces ennemis.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce havre de paix, le jeune homme s'était plongé dans les études de toutes sortes de magies. Grâce aux livres qu'il avait laissé dans sa malle, ainsi que ceux de la bibliothèque Prince. Il avait pu absorber une quantité incroyable d'information. Apprenant toujours plus sur la magie noire, la magie blanche, la magie du sang sans oublier ces futurs obligations en tant que Lord. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé demander à Lucius des cours pour ce sujet précis cependant par la suite, alors qu'il passait un énième après-midi dans la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé l'équivalent sorcier de « la noblesse pour les nuls* ».

Dévorant sa trouvaille, il avait appris à travers ces pages, les dix façons différentes de saluer, les douze façons de prendre congé en n'omettant pas bien sur les protocoles lors de soirée mondaine, ainsi que le bon maintien etc… etc… Après tout cela, Harry n'était plus du tout étonné de voir tous les sang-pures comme des piquets vue leurs marges de manœuvres.

Repensant à tout cela il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, qu'il n'était plus seul sur la terrasse. Un homme, grand, brun au regard insondable, le dévorait des yeux. Ce délectant des formes de l'elfe de sang, Severus se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Certes, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un corps entre ces bras, effectivement il s'était rapprocher avec le fils de sa Némésis d'enfance. Bon, il était persuadé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, que le jeune monsieur Potter était le portrait cracher de son père plus jeune. Forcé de constater que ce ne fût pas la vérité, il avait révisé son jugement, ce qu'il lui avait rappelé sa remise en question au sujet de Potter sénior il y a 15 ans de cela.

Mais… Il avait changé d'avis, il était resté dans son orbite pour l'aider et le soutenir. Ainsi, il avait pu aider le petit elfe surtout contre le batracien rose. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il était devenu un ami à qui le survivant pouvait se confier. Bon, il avait fait montre d'une jalousie surprenante, surtout quand il avait vu la belette femelle tourner autour du jeune homme, il se l'était avoué, certes, mais il ne parlerait jamais ! Même sous la torture de ce petit incident.

Et aujourd'hui, après le câlin partagé dans le salon au dernier week-end, il était perplexe. Perplexe de ressentir presque chaque soir une envie folle de prendre l'ange auburn dans ces bras pour le mettre en sécurité. Une certaine fébrilité et une légère excitation à chacune des rencontres qui c'étaient produite avec son élève. Et pour ne rien arranger, la façon dont le jeune homme prononcé son prénom était d'une sensualité qui le menait à chaque fois au supplice.

Pour Severus, la situation était inacceptable. Soit il était en manque d'attention d'un tiers, soit il était amoureux. Et pour le maitre des potions, l'amour n'entrait jamais en compte. Donc il prit la décision de laisser le jeune homme ce soir et sortir trouver un moyen de baisser la pression. Cependant, après cette pensée, qui aurait pu paraitre raisonnable, le cœur de la terreur des cachots se serra dangereusement. Rien que de penser prendre un inconnu dans ces bras après avoir admirer son patient sur son transat, avait un goût de trahison.

Bien loin de ces tergiversations, Harry se leva de son coin de paradis, déposa son verre sur la table basse et commença à s'étirer pour délier ces muscles dans un geste d'une grâce qui donnait l'eau à la bouche de son observateur.

Se sentant épié, le regard émeraude chercha la source de cette sensation et se retrouva capturé par deux puit d'obsidienne fascinant. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du griffon alors qu'il se dirigeât sans mal auprès de son professeur de potion.

-_Bonjour Severus, vous êtes rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Tout s'est bien passé avec vos élèves. _

_-je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Harry, je peux vous confirmer que ceux que vous appelez des élèves sont bien des amibes. Et je suis sûre que vous serais ravi d'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui j'ai retiré 50 points à Gryffondor car Monsieur Weasley avait fait une remarque désobligeante à une racine de mandragore…. Ne riez pas jeune impertinent, il faut savoir que ces plantes sont très susceptibles et elles peuvent, si elles vous prennent en grippe changer du tout au tout, ce qui rendra votre préparation complétement obsolète et inutile**. _

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry avait eu du mal au début à retenir son fou rire, mais se fut peine perdu, surtout quand le survivant imagina le professeur le plus honnis de l'histoire de Poudlard avoir de multiple égard envers une plante geignarde.

-_Bon maintenant que vous avez repris votre sérieux, je souhaiterais vous proposer quelque chose. _

Voyant que le jeune était tout ouïe, Severus pris une inspiration et lança.

-_Etes-vous toujours désireux d'avoir des cours de potions avec moi ? _

_-J'en serai ravi ! _

Prévoyant ensemble le planning des cours, la chauve-souris des cachots se demanda pendant une seconde si, il ne faisait pas une erreur. Mais quand il vit le regard brillant de mille feu du plus petit, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte et de surcroît proposa de faire le premier cours dans l'après-midi même.

…

-_Albus, je vous ai appelé pour une urgence. _

_-Dites-moi Poppy ! _

_-Comme vous le savez, le règlement de l'école stipule que si une élève est dans une position que l'on pourrait appeler de délicate je dois vous prévenir immédiatement. _

_-Que voulait vous dire par délicate ? _

_-Miss Weasley attend un heureux évènement. _

_-Vous voulez dire qu'elle est enceinte ! Mais c'est merveilleux. _

Entendant cette réponse totalement irresponsable de son supérieur l'infirmière de l'école se demanda si celui-ci n'avait pas perdu le peu d'esprit qui lui restait dans l'acidité de ces bonbons au citron favori.

-_ALBUS, COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE CA ! ELLE VA AVOIR UN BEBE, NOM D'UN DRAGON, ET VOUS DITES QUE C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! ELLE N'A QUE 15 ANS PAR MERLIN ! _

_-Poppy, allons, il n'y pas matière à s'énerver de la sorte, je peux comprendre votre réaction, mais il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse et une naissance est toujours joyeuse vous ne trouvez pas ? _

Médusé par un comportement aussi cavalier, l'infirmière de l'école préféra, prendre une multitude d'inspiration pour éviter de jeter sur l'heure un sort cuisant à ce qui lui servait de patron et accessoirement d'ami.

-_Dites-moi ma chère comment avez-vous su l'état de la cadette Weasley ? _

_-Elle est venu se plaignant de fatigue et de nausée après un sort au deux de diagnostic, il m'a été simple d'identifier l'origine du problème. _

_-Qui est le père ? _

_-Je vous attendais pour lui poser des questions à ce sujet, vous connaissez le règlement. _

_-Et bien allons voir votre patiente. _

Tout sourire, ce fût une directeur passablement joyeux et une infirmière bougonne qui se dirigeât vers le lit où se reposait la jeune Ginny. Celle-ci était allongé, les mains sur son ventre plat avec un teint livide mais on voyait clairement un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

-_Miss Weasley, comme le veut le règlement de Poudlard, j'ai prévenu le directeur de l'école de votre état…. Vous vous doutez bien que je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions. _

_-Je …. _

_-C'est pour votre bien mon enfant… _Voyant la jeune fille acquiescée, elle commença …

-_selon le test que je vous ai fait subir vous êtes déjà enceinte de 2 mois et demi, vous n'avez ressenti vos nausées que récemment je me trompe ? _

_-Non, madame …. _

_-Bien je me doutais que les femmes de la famille Weasley étaient robustes. Qui est le père de votre enfant ? _

_-Je… Je ne voudrais pas… _

_-Dites le ma chère, ce jeune homme doit aussi prendre ses responsabilités. _

Baissant la tête comme prise par une honte soudaine elle murmura le nom du père, le son sortit de la bouche de l'étudiante et se répercuta sur tous les murs de l'infirmerie.

-_C'est Harry… Madame Harry Potter. _

_-Que…quoi ? _

-_Le père c'est Harry madame…. _

_-Je croyais que vous vous étiez séparés ? _

_-Eh bien oui, mais …. _

_-Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer par le ciel les circonstances de ce résultat? _

_-Poppy, c'est privé, vous devez tout de même respecter l'intimité de chacun. _

_-Albus, cette jeune fille me dit que l'heureux père est monsieur Potter, je suis dans l'obligation de lui poser des questions sur les circonstances, de plus comme elle vient de nous le dire il n'était plus ensemble donc il va falloir que je fasse un test de paternité. _

Devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son infirmière, Dumbledore commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Persuadé que son plan n'avait aucune faille, il se retrouvait devant une situation assez inextricable. Tout d'abord les circonstances de la procréation, comment allait-il faire, il fallait que la jeune fille invente quelque chose mais sera-t-elle assez maline, de ça Albus en doutait fortement.

-_Je suis gênée… _

_-parlez miss, nous ne vous jugerons pas. _Après ces paroles d'encouragement, Ginny plongeât tête la première dans une histoire banale, d'une fête après la dernière victoire de Quidditch de Gryffondor où les septièmes années avaient réussi par n'importe quel miracle à faire entrer de l'alcool. Assez arrosé, la fête battait son plein et de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient rapprochés pour enfin de compte avoir des relations sexuelles dans le lit du Survivant lui-même.

Et pour se venger du jeune homme de l'avoir envoyé balader devant une bonne partie de l'école, elle ajouta quelques détails sordides sur sa performance ainsi que son attitude le lendemain matin. Comme quoi après avoir bien profité de son corps, il l'avait jeté du dortoir en arguant qu'il avait couché avec elle par ce qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle et qu'il se sentait un peu lourd au niveau de la ceinture, donc il en avait profité pour faire une pierre, deux coup.

Partant en larme à cause des hormones, l'infirmière pris la jeune fille dans ces bras pour la réconforter sans voir le visage rayonnant du directeur, qui lui était très fier de son élève, il n'aurait pas mieux fait… C'était parfait. Cette histoire aller faire des gorges chaudes, il en était sûr. Il enverrait dans les plus brefs la nouvelle de manière anonyme à la gazette du sorcier, en ajoutant quelque détail de son cru. Il baissera dans l'estime de la population, il sera obligé d'épousé la jeune Weasley, s'il il revenait naturellement. Et si ce n'était pas le cas Dumbledore sera encensé de prendre l'enfant et la mère sous son aile. C'était tout simplement parfait.

-_….. Vous comprenez, je dois faire le test. _

Rappelait de façon brutal sur terre, le vieil homme sortit de ces pensées en entendant la dernière phrase de l'infirmière. Il devait trouver une parade et vite.

-_Mon amie, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'attendre que le bébé naisse avant de faire le test, Miss Weasley à l'air très fatiguer, nous devrions peut-être la garder en sécurité, maintenant il est possible qu'elle devienne une cible de choix pour Voldemort… _

_-Bien, soit, il en sera fait comme vous le souhaiter professeur. _

…_. _

**Couper la racine en petit dés … Eplucher l'écorce de bouleau…. Ecraser et récupérer le sang de scarabée égyptien…. **

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les deux hommes travaillaient dans un silence confortable seulement interrompu par les bruits de couteau sur la planche à découpée, les tiges sur l'étain des chaudrons et le « blup blup » de la mixture sur le feu.

_-Harry, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur les elfes de sang ? _

_-Heu … et bien que voulez-vous savoir ? _

_-Vous avez lu des livres sur le sujet ? _

_-Oui quelques-uns… Surtout ceux que j'ai trouvé dans le coffre de Merlin, pour résumer un elfe de sang est un être puissant de par sa magie mais faible physiquement, son affinité magique est la magie du sang mais aussi la magie démonique. En fait ce que j'ai compris c'est que l'elfe de sang née d'un mélange parfait et choisira son ou ses compagnons pour être que le protégeras lui et ces enfants. _

_-Ces compagnons ? Il est possible qu'il en a plusieurs ? _

Avec un rougissement que Snape trouva adorable, le jeune homme acquiesça à la dernière question et ajouta deux grammes de poils de Doxy*, et continua son récit.

-_Effectivement, il faut savoir qu'un elfe de sang a un compagnon ou une compagne à vie comme les Veelas et de plus il peut y en avoir plusieurs, cela dépend de la puissance de l'elfe… _

_-Et le dernier était il y a combien de temps ? _

_-Mille ans… _

_-Que me cachez-vous Harry ? _

_-Le dernier elfe de sang était mon ancêtre Anatalia, je vous passerais les détails mais il faut savoir que chez les démons, les créatures magiques comme moi sont très convoité à cause de notre beauté en premier lieu et aussi pour les progénitures … _

_-Je vous demande pardon ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ! _

_-Heum , l'enfant d'un elfe de sang sera puissant que ce soit un enfant de son compagnon ou d'un autre… Bien que d'un autre il sera moins … Enfin vous comprenez… _

_-Oui … _

_-Donc à l'époque, je vous parle de cela il y a… à peu près quatre mille ans les démons les plus cruels ont inventés un bracelet spécial qui bridait la magie de l'elfe comme pour Anatalia et ils les contraignaient à l'accouplement…. _

_-Vous voulez dire, que des êtres de cette puissance étaient relégués au rang d'esclave sexuelle et mère porteuse ! _

_-Heu, oui mais bon je ne crains rien … _

_-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ! _

_-D'un, il n'y a plus eu d'elfe de sang depuis bien mille ans, en deux ce fût à cette période que les portes entre le royaume des démons et nous ont été scellées par Merlin lui-même... Et finalement en trois, je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, donc je suis tranquille. _

Ajoutant des écailles de poisson cailloux, le jeune homme ne vit pas son professeur s'être figer au-dessus de son chaudron, une fiole de bave de dragon entre ces doigts.

_-Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me dire où vous avez égaré votre cerveau aujourd'hui, enfin cette question est dans le cas où vous en auriez eu un, un jour naturellement… _

Piqué au vif par cette réplique, typique de son professeur de potion, Harry se retourna vers l'homme tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter le sarcasme soudain de la chauve-souris des cachots.

-_Je ne comprends pas, professeur pourq… _

_-Pourquoi cette question ? … Je me demandais si vous étiez en train de dormir pendant les cours d'éducation sexuelle de troisième année ? _

Devenant rouge comme une pivoine le jeune homme répondit d'une voix tremblante qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de cours. Excédé par la nouvelle, Severus posa la fiole de bave de dragon sur la table dans un bruit sourd sans en avoir mis dans sa préparation et regarda le jeune homme comme si celui-ci était d'un seul coup affublé d'une seconde tête.

-_Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas que…. Bon vous devez savoir qu'un sorcier peut tomber enceint. Un sorcier lambda utilisera une potion pour l'aider car une procréation normale est pratiquement impossible… Mais dans le cas de sorcier avec le sang d'une créature magique, ils ont une chance sur deux d'être enceint si, ils ont des rapports non protégés avec une personne du même genre… Donc un homme peut tomber enceint et vous ne le sav… _

Voyant le professeur s'arrêter instantanément dans sa phrase Harry s'inquiéta. L'expression du visage de Snape ne lui plaisait guère, ainsi que son regard qui était d'un seul coup hanté. Ni tenant plus, le jeune homme se raclât la gorge pour rappeler le maitre des potions sur terre. Attendant encore un instant, le survivant pris sur lui de se rapprocher de l'homme en noir. Agrippant l'avant-bras de celui-ci il l'appela d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

-_Severus … Severus ? _

_-Vous ne le saviez pas … _

_-Oui Effectivement Severus, mais ce n'est pas grave… _

_-Pas grave ! PAS GRAVE !_ Surpris par l'éclat de voix du professeur, Harry le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-_Harry, tu ne réalises pas que si le seigneur des ténèbres t'avait violé dans les cachots des Lestranges tu aurais pu être en ce moment même enceint de lui … _

_-Je … _

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, le maitre des potions dégagea son bras de la prise choqué du jeune Gryffondor, se retourna devant sa mixture pris une poignée d'yeux de lompe** et les jeta d'un geste rageur dans la potion. L'effet fût pratiquement immédiat, n'aillant pas mit la bave de dragon au préalable la potion devint instable et avant d'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour calmer la réaction en chaine une immense explosion retentit faisant trembler les murs du manoir tout entier.

…

Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge avait dû soucis à se faire, trois fois qu'il tentait d'accéder au manoir Malefoy par cheminette sans aucun résultat. Seule, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen simple et efficace de retourner dans les bonnes grâces du peuple sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Bien que la dernière fois qu'il était parti voir Lucius, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aidé. Il en doutait fortement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus accès à la demeure de son conseillé.

Faisant les cent pas à creuser une trancher dans son bureau, il tentait de trouver une idée… ** Ils ont besoins de quoi ? D'un Voldemort mort…. Oui mais ça je ne peux pas vraiment le faire…. Alors qui peut ? Albus ? **

**Nannnn … Le jeune monsieur Potter ! Il faudrait pour ça le retrouver … Lucius a dit que le garçon avait échappé au seigneur des ténèbres…. Grace au lord Black …. Mais oui bien sur je n'ai cas m'en faire un allier…. Mais pour le rencontrer, pas d'autre moyen que de poser la question aux Gobelins.**

Se stoppant net devant la cheminée de son bureau, il prit une grosse poignée de poudre entra dans l'âtre et dit distinctement.

-_GINGOTTS !_

…_._

Harry qui avait fermé les yeux sous la déflagration, les ré-ouvra péniblement. Protégeant son visage de ces bras, il ne vit pas immédiatement qu'il était entouré d'une sorte de bulle d'un rouge profond qui lui rappela vaguement le jour où il avait pris possession de son héritage. Quand la barrière fût dissipée alors qu'il aurait dû voir un plan de travail en face de lui, il ne voyait que des débris et de la fumée qui lui brûlait la rétine. Pris de panique il commença à chercher frénétiquement Severus. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite il remarqua les gravât du plafond parsemant le sol, les différentes traces de brûlures qui parsemaient les murs ainsi que les fioles brisées sous les étagères fracassées sur la pierre brute qui composé le sol du laboratoire.

Marchant avec inquiétude, il entendit un léger gémissement de douleur qui lui permit de retrouver le professeur dans les gravats d'une ancienne armoire qui devait contenir avant l'incident une bonne vingtaine de manuelle vue le nombre de page qui voletait autour de Snape. Faisant fi des morceaux de verre, le jeune garçon s'agenouilla au niveau de la tête de son professeur, lança un sort de diagnostic sans avoir remarqué qu'il le faisait sans baguette.

Après une rapide diagnostique, il n'était pas trop blessé, apparemment au dernier moment il avait réussi à crée un bouclier pour pouvoir se protéger contre les blessures graves, mais pas contre les bosses, vue celle qui fleurissait à l'arrière du crâne de Severus. Utilisant sa magie pour vérifier que tout allait bien, une réaction inattendue de la part de son noyau magique ce fit ressentir. Harry avait l'impression que ça magie se lovait dans celle de son professeur. A chaque caresse, un gout de sécurité, de sérieux, d'affection et de maison. La magie du jeune homme lui donnait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui, bien qu'un léger manque se faisait sentir.

Voyant que l'homme émergeait des méandres de son inconscient, Harry l'aida à reprendre pied à la réalité en lui parlant le plus doucement et le plus gentiment possible. Enfin réveiller, le jeune homme aida son professeur à se lever et l'emmena dans la chambre de celui-ci pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Allant à la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi soigner Severus, Harry en profita pour calmer les tremblements qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le professeur de potion inconscient sur le sol entouré de débris.

De retour dans la chambre, Harry tomba sur un tableau des plus enchanteurs, la bouche sèche il s'approcha de son futur patient à pas de loup. Devant lui, Severus sans sa robe de sorcier, tout de noir, la chemise à moitié ouverte il était l'incarnation de la luxure pour ce pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair.

-_Tenez, une potion pour vos différentes blessures…. Et celle-ci pour que vous puissiez vous reposer… _

Regardant avec méfiance les deux flacons présentait par son médecin commis d'office, il prit avec précaution le premier flacon et regarda la couleur du liquide, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune anomalie il la but sans rechigner puis fit la même procédure avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve, avant de la boire cul-sec.

Prenant une chaise pour rester à son chevet, le survivant commença à réfléchir.

**Pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction, ça ne me ressemble pas …. **Le regard dans le vague, la posture incertaine. Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

**Severus, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! Pourquoi cette colère soudaine ? Pourquoi votre magie m'a l'air si familière ? Pourquoi ? **Regardant de nouveau l'homme allongé dans le lit, il reprit le cours de ces pensées.

**Mon cher Severus, si, il y a bien une chose que cet accident m'a fait réaliser c'est que je ne te vois pas comme tout le monde, quel est ce sentiment ? Je l'ignore, mais je le saurais un jour tu peux me faire confiance. **

...

Minerva Mcgonagall était inquiète, cela faisait trois jours, que son collègue, directeur de la maison

Serpentard n'était pas venu. Et personne ne savait où il était. Hier soir elle était partie voir Dumbledore dans son bureau dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques informations. Malheureusement en vain. Même le vénérable n'avait pas du tout de renseignement et cela avait l'air de l'agacer prodigieusement.

Retournant dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, le professeur de métamorphose tomba sur une scène des plus étranges.

Albus était devant son bureau, une vasque couleur or devant lui et un cristal d'un rouge strié de vert dans ces mains. Il psalmodiait des paroles incompréhensibles pour elle. Alors que les paroles de Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus murmure les flammes éclairants la pièce se firent éblouissante et un nuage de poussière rouge apparue au milieu de la pièce chaque particule traversait les interstices de la pierre des murs, le cadre de la fenêtre et venaient se rejoindre au-dessus du récipient.

Quand le vieil homme eût fini de parler, toutes les flammes de la pièce revinrent à une intensité normale et le nuage rouge carmin se fit liquide pour se poser dans l'écrin d'or qui était prévu à cet effet.

Par contre la sorcière vit l'état du cristal qui était brisé en de millier de petits morceaux, transformer ni plus ni moins en poussière.

Elle avait entendu, à plusieurs reprise le nom de Harry Potter dans le rituel, pensant que le vieux sorcier faisait un sort pour le retrouver, elle entra dans le bureau en frappant deux coups et proposa son aide ainsi que celle de son ami Pomona pour retrouver le jeune homme.

-_Ma chère en effet c'est un rituel qui me permettrait de savoir si Harry est toujours vivant mais aussi de le localiser, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le jeune homme est introuvable. _

_-Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? _

_-Et bien pour l'instant je n'ai fait qu'une partie du rituel, il faudra attendre pour la suite. _

_-Bien Monsieur, je vais vous laisser alors… _

_-Oh une dernière chose Minerva …. OUBLIETTE ! _

**Navré ma chère amie, mais il est hors de question que vous gardiez ces souvenirs cela pourrait me poser problème à l'avenir… **

-_Que puis-je faire pour vous Minerva ? _

Attendant qu'elle revienne de son état vaseux, il attendit qu'elle rassemble ces esprits pour lui donner les raisons de sa venue.

-_Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles du professeur Snape ? _

_-Non aucune ma chère. _

_-Bien merci Albus …. Je vous laisse… _

_-Bonne fin de journée _

…_. _

_-STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR, VAS-TU ENFIN ME LAISSER SORTIR DE CE LIT ! _ Le hurlement indignait du maître des potions saucissonnait dans son lit, avait eu le mérite de faire fuir les corbeaux qui somnolaient sur le toit du manoir, à défaut d'émouvoir le jeune elfe de sang qui tentait de prendre soin du patient récalcitrant.

-_Allons Severus, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli, fait toi à cette idée et repose-toi. _

_-Espèce de… Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Potter… Si vous me laissiez me lever, je pourrais aller brasser les potions qui me seront nécessaire à un rétablissement total ! _

_-Le laboratoire est sens dessus dessous comment voulez-vous travailler dans ces conditions. _

_-Alors, allons le rangé ensemble, je vous propose un marché, si je me sens mal, j'arrête tout et on revient dans la chambre d'accord ? _

Harry capitula et parti avec la chauve-souris nettoyer le fourbi qu'était devenu le laboratoire. Arriver devant la porte de celui-ci, il fixait avec intensité le dos du maitre des lieux. Severus était en train d'observer les dégâts qu'avait causé son manque concentration et surtout son éclat de colère.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé de la sorte. Mais rien que d'avoir l'image du seigneur des ténèbres touchant Harry de cette manière l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Rage qu'il devait bien s'avoué, était dû au faite qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par le jeune homme. Rien que de l'avoir avec lui pendant ces trois derniers jour son chevet était une véritable torture.

Se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de verre qui jonchait le sol, il entendit le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait bougonner. Et oui, il n'était pas conseillé d'utilisé la magie pour nettoyer la pièce vue le nombre de substance visqueuse et surtout dangereuse qui tachait plusieurs recoins de l'ancien labo et apparemment le Gryffondor apprécier moyennement cette nouvelle.

Se retournant, dans l'intention de demandé un balai au jeune homme, Snape ne fit pas attention au bout de verre qui était dans ces mains et se coupa. Il ressentit une douleur subite sur la pulpe de ces doigts avant de se traiter d'idiot. Levant la tête pour trouver de quoi arrêter le saignement, il tomba sur une scène qui l'effrayait mais aussi l'excitait.

L'elfe de sang raide comme un piquet, les yeux rouges sang qui regardait Severus avec envie, des canines proéminentes. Légèrement apeuré par cette vision, le maitre des potions tenta de mettre de la distance en lui et la créature, peine perdu, un battement de cil et un grognement plus tard, le jeune homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur et léché sa carotide comme si c'était le plus délicieux bonbon. Frissonnant, Snape voulait dire quelque chose, aurait dû dire quelque chose mais avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il sentit une piqûre au niveau de son cou, fermant les yeux s'attendant à une douleur atroce.

Il n'était pas préparé à la décharge de plaisir provoqué par la première sussions du demi-vampire, au bout de quelques gorgées il était au bord de l'extase, mais avant la délivrance la créature s'arrêta provoquant un grognement de frustration sa victime.

Se frottant contre lui dans un besoin impérieux, Harry montrait qu'il voulait plus, plus de plaisir, plus de toucher, plus de tout. C'est ainsi, qu'il glissa à l'oreille du maitre des potions une phrase qui déconnecta le peu de raison qu'il avait.

-_Severus j'ai envie de toi, je t'en supplie… _

Malheureusement, pour le plus grand malheur du plus jeune, le grand brun s'évanoui dans ces bras, suite logique de la perte de sang alors que le professeur était encore en rémission…

* * *

NDA: Et oui , voilà un nouveau chapitre héhé, donc voici la réponse au sondage:

Premier Sujet: Harry fils des Lestrange et en couple avec Voldy **(****8)**

Deuxième Sujet: Harry réincarnation d'un dieux nordique en couple avec Luna **(0)**

Troisième Sujet: Crossover entre Tru blood et HP, Harry en couple avec Eric Northman **(1)**

**LE GRAND GAGNANT EST ... Bébé LESTRANGE héhéhé **je me dois tout de même de vous avertir ce sujet se trache , torture physique, torture psychologique, viol et meurtre rien ne sera épargné aux futurs victimes de notre cher golden boy ou il excellera pour devenir le parfait bras droit du plus pluissans mage noir de tout les temps , vous êtes prévenu hihihi.

En grand merci à :

**lyra phoenix snape riddle**  
**LoupSpell**  
**Lissoow**  
**shishi-sama76**  
**lesaccrosdelamerceri**  
**geliahs**  
**brigitte26**  
**Enora-Yuna**  
**AnnaMerteuil**  
**TeZuKa j**  
**Marabeilla**  
**Pouika**  
**Rome7**  
**NonoPourVousServir**  
**stormtrooper2**  
**Aurelie Malfoy**

Pour vos commentaires( rrépondu en privé) et vos votes à bientôt :)


	22. Chapter 22 le premier lien

**Pour vous remercier d'être plus de 300 followers voici le chapitre 22 en avance merci à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager :) **

**Disclamer: Je vous informe que les personnages de Harry Potter sont a JK rolling ( mais je ne me gêne pas pour les torturer), par contre les autres ils sont a moi :) **

**XXXX délimitant mon tout premier lemon ;D**

**pas de béta pour ce chapitre désolé pour vos yeux :) **

** En fin de chapitre résultat du sondage  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 22** Le premier lien

**Qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ?**

**Je l'ai presque tué !**

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris …. Je …. Nous …. Il**

**Qu'est-ce que je faisais déjà … À oui je bougonnais sur les laboratoires trop sales et les professeurs qui ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient… et je m'interrogeais…. Oui …. Oui sur le pourquoi on ne demandait pas de l'aide aux elfes de maison…**

**Quand j'ai senti cette odeur, délicieuse qui m'appelait… D'un seul coup cette fragrance sublime et enivrante avait été pendant un bref instant… Mon univers….**

**Ensuite en quelques instants… Ce goût merveilleux, sur le bout de ma langue, ce nectar incomparable qui était devenu mon paradis….**

**Et puis… Ah oui ensuite je me suis frotté à Severus sans vergogne et soit dit en passant il avait l'air d'apprécier autant que moi… Mon instinct me dictait d'être sien… et la plus rien, avachie dans mes bras, il était tout pâle….**

**Oh ! par Merlin, Severus je t'en prie pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! **

De retour dans la chambre de Severus, Harry était à son chevet et se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en regardant le corps inconscient de son professeur sur les draps noirs. Choqué par ce qu'il avait fait !

Il ne comprenait pas. Dans aucun des livres qu'il avait lus sur les elfes de sang, il était dit qu'il vampiriserait les humains.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants tout en guettant une réaction de l'homme inconscient, Il en arriva à la conclusion que cela venait du poison de Vlad, qui l'avait mordue dans les geôles de cette déjantée de Bellatrix.

Seulement voilà, aucun des livres qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque Prince, ne mentionnait un vampire avec un cœur qui battait.

Et puis pourquoi maintenant, depuis son réveille dans la chambre d'ami du manoir Malefoy, il aurait dû ressentir l'appel du sang, mais rien. Alors qu'il était entouré de la famille Malefoy au grand complet et de son professeur de potions.

Se rappelant du moment où tout a basculé, il eut un éclair de génie. Il avait senti le sang de Snape coulé de sa blessure, cela expliquait peut-être son comportement. Son odorat lui disait que ce sang était pour lui, rien qu'à lui.

Soudain une idée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit.

**Si Severus avait saigné après l'accident, je l'aurais tué…**

Suite à ce constat déprimant, le garde malade prit un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore feuilleté, en attendant que sa victime soit assez consciente pour se venger de lui. En lui jetant un maléfice de son cru par exemple ou l'utiliser comme ingrédient à potion, pourquoi pas.

Pris par ces pensées il ne remarqua pas immédiatement, que le sorcier plus âgé avait repris connaissance et le regardait de façon discrète.

Snape s'avouait sans aucune honte qu'il avait été plus qu'émoustillé par le traitement qu'il avait subi de son jeune protégé. Bien qu'il préfère être le dominant dans ces relations, il n'était pas contre un peu d'initiative. Mais trouvant le survivant préoccupé à son chevet, le professeur se demanda si le jeune homme avait vraiment voulu de ce rapprochement ou si c'était l'appel du sang qui avait fait son œuvre.

Au regard de la situation, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que le jeune homme avait la beauté d'un ange alors que lui avait un visage ingrat, un nez presque crochu, des cheveux gras, un physique que personne ne lui envierait sans oublier qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé.

Sans doute que l'expression de son jeune élève devait être du regret, à contrecœur Severus mit son masque d'impassibilité et commença à blinder son cœur contre le rejet que le maitre des potions était sûr de subir.

\- _Harry ? _

Le sursaut du jeune homme fit sourire intérieurement Snape, mais une chose le chagrina tout de même, le griffon refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Severus… Je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !_

**Ah ! Le regret, il n'empêche que cela fait toujours aussi mal. **Se disait le professeur allongé en face du jeune elfe

_-Harry, regarde-moi._

Levant les yeux vers son patient, Harry se retrouva avec une légère rougeur en contemplant le professeur en face de lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire au moment même où le jeune homme avait entendu la voix grave de Severus, il avait voulu être dans ces bras et de nouveau gouter au nectar si doux qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques heures à peine.

Mais voilà le jeune elfe avait peur, peur de la réaction du maitre des potions, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'avoir brisé la toute jeune relation de confiance qui se développait entre eux et de retomber dans cette situation ou son professeur le haïssait.

Le maitre de potions n'en revenait pas, la multitude d'émotions que reflétaient les yeux verts irréels montrés à quel point le jeune homme était plongé dans les affres de ces sentiments, inquiétude, désespoir, crainte mais aussi soulagement, tendresse et désir.

Ce fut ce dernier qui décida Snape. Il se racla la gorge pour faire bonne figure et ainsi faire en sorte d'avoir la voix la plus claire possible. Severus savait qu'à cet instant il allait se comporter comme le plus grand des Gryffondors avec une petite touche de Poufsoufles mais attention avec la classe d'un Serpentard car il sentit au fond de lui que si, il ne faisait rien il allait perdre ce qu'il avait construit avec le jeune homme voire même plus.

\- _Harry, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me retrouver sous tes crocs par contre je … j'ai apprécié les sensations… Bien que je préférerais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes la permission avant de te frotter contre moi de la sorte..._

En voyant le jeune homme rougir de plus belle, le professeur eu un rictus de moquerie.

\- _Je peux comprendre que le sang pour les vampires, quoi que ce soit bien la première fois que j'entends parler dans d'un vampire qui a le cœur qui bat mais bon soit... Donc je disais que je peux comprendre que l'appel du sang vous est autant émoustillé et que vous puissiez regretter d'avoir fricoté avec la terreur des cachots… _

\- _NON !_

Debout devant le maitre des potions le souffle court, Harry était paniqué. Bien sûre que non il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé, enfin si peut-être un petit peu, surtout le fait d'avoir presque tué son professeur.

Mais en aucun cas il n'avait de remords pour avoir eu un léger flirt, bon certes des plus passionnés du point de vue du jeune homme, cependant il ne regretterait jamais. Car pour le jeune Harry cela lui avait paru tout à fait naturel et tout son corps hurlait qu'il en voulait plus.

Reprenant ces esprits et prenant la décision de se montrer sans fard à l'homme en face de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et expliqua avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir qu'il n'y avait aucun regret quand il était question de son désir pour l'homme mais plutôt d'avoir failli le tuer.

Ecoutant attentivement l'elfe de sang, Snape n'avait pas besoin de lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que Harry se livrait à lui à demi-mot. L'ancien Mangemorts en était ému. Comment un être qui avait la beauté d'un ange et la pureté d'une licorne pouvait avouer avoir envie de lui. Cela le dépassait.

À la fin du discourt du jeune homme, la terreur des cachots tendit le bras vers celui qui avait eu le courage de dire ce qu'il ressentait, dans une invitation à venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Indécis Harry prit la main que le maitre des potions lui présentait et fut frappé par une vague de magie.

Les yeux dilatés, le cœur battant à cent à l'heur… Le petit brun-roux s'approcha doucement de Severus, perdu dans ces sensations, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était plus, plus de ce mélange de magies entre lui et l'homme sur le lit.

Davantage de ce bien-être et ce plaisir qui le traversait, le faisait frissonner. Plus de cette chaleur qui naissait au creux de ces reins rien quand effleurant la peau de l'être qu'il convoitait plus que tout en face de lui. Il n'avait plus aucune inhibition. Il devait le marquer, il devait être sien. Il devait ne faire qu'un…

….

_-Entrer !_

_-Monsieur Adlec, Monsieur le Premier Ministre Fudge souhaiterait vous parler…_

_-C'est à quel sujet Kréalnok ! _

_-Il souhaiterait savoir ou trouver Lord Black !_

_-Faites-le entrer !_

Ce demandant ce que le premier ministre avait dans la tête pour venir outrepasser les lois Gobelines sur le secret professionnel. Adlec afficha son meilleur sourire de commercial en voyant Cornélius Fudge dans toute sa splendeur.

\- _Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur le premier Ministre._

_-Comme vous devez le savoir, Monsieur Potter a été récemment kidnappé par vous-savez-qui et délivré par son tuteur Lord Gabriel Black. Je souhaiterais que vous me fournissiez son adresse pour que je puisse aller juger par moi-même de l'état de santé de notre Survivant. Ce serait un comble que je ne puisse pas, moi le ministre, apporter mes vœux de prompt rétablissement à notre héros, vous en conviendrez._

_-Avez-vous tenté d'envoyé un Hibou pour savoir si lord Black accepté de vous voir ?_

_-Oui, j'en ai envoyé plusieurs même, mais aucun n'a pu le trouver… _

_-Certes, mais vous n'êtes pas __sans__ savoir que ce genre d'information ne peut être divulgué par notre banque, confidentialité oblige._

_-Je suis le Premier Ministre de la Magie, je vous ordonne de me fournir ces informations !_

_-Monsieur Fudge, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la banque ainsi que les informations de celle-ci son sous la loi des Gobelins. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de m'imposer votre volonté ! _

_\- Monsieur Adlec, il faut que je m'entretienne avec le jeune monsieur Potter dans les plus brefs délais_

_-Est-ce que celui-ci est en danger ?_

_-Pas que je sache, par contre je me dois de savoir si, il est en sécurité, qui me dit que le lord black n'est pas un Mangemort ? _

_-Monsieur le premier ministre, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé entre les mains de vous-savez-qui si, il était vraiment un Mangemort ?_

_-Je … Je … C'est pour cela que je souhaite le voir pour éclaircir plusieurs points et…_

_-Je croyais que vous vouliez voir le jeune Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Fudge ? _

_-Oui ... Aussi, je…_

_-Eh bien, j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses à cette fin de non-recevoir. Car je ne peux vous aider. Au revoir Monsieur le Premier Ministre…_

Adlec attendu de voir la porte claquer derrière l'homme pour prendre un parchemin et écrire une missive au jeune Lord Potter-Black, tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il venait de ce passé, il demandait un rendez-vous avec l'elfe de sang le plus rapidement possible.

….

**Ma chère Rita, **

**Je vous écris aujourd'hui car j'ai des nouvelles des plus alarmantes mais aussi croustillante ! Et je suis sure, que vous conviendrez quelles sont de premier ordre. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le Survivant va être PAPA. Et oui vous avez bien lu….**

Albus était en train de finaliser sa lettre pour la journaliste Rita Skeeter avec une certaine satisfaction. Effectivement, il m'était en place son nouveau plan, offrir une famille au jeune homme pour qu'il lui mange dans la main. Signant sa missive par la lettre A.

Il confia le pli à un hibou de l'école et attendit la venue du professeur Chourave. Une demi-heure plus tard celle –ci se présentait devant la porte de son bureau.

\- _Pomona, ma chère entrée… Je vous en __prie__ entrer, installez-vous … Un bonbon aux citrons ? _

_-Non merci Albus, puis-je savoir pourquoi cette convocation ?_

_-Mon amie, je souhaitais savoir si vous aviez des plans dans votre serre qui serait efficace contre les nausées ?_

\- _Les nausées en voilà une idée ! Naturellement que j'ai de quoi combattre les nausées ! Pourquoi, vous en êtes affligé ? êtes-vous allée voir Pompom ? Vous savez qu'elle n'aime pas quand vous tarder trop ! A croire que vous aimiez la mettre hors d'elle._

Ricanant dans sa barbe blanche, il lui expliqua avec un petit pétillement dans les yeux que ce ne lui était pas destinée. Voyant l'aire choquée du professeur de botanique. Albus prit un malin plaisir à raconter toute l'histoire à cette femme qui était la directrice de la maison des Poufsoufles. Si elle, elle le croyait alors tout le monde en ferait de même.

Après une heure de discussion, le professeur Chourave promis de fournir les infusions pour la jeune élève tout en quittant le bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci se frottait littéralement les mains. La directrice des blaireaux réputait pour leur loyauté et leur honneur venait de partir en croyant dure comme fer que le jeune Harry avait traité une jeune fille innocente de façon absolument infecte.

Qu'il avait hâte de voir les gros titres dans le journal du lendemain. Car il était sur maintenant que la population sorcière croirait son histoire. Et lui serait vu comme le protecteur de la famille du Survivant mais aussi, comme celui qui aura ramené le jeune homme dans le droit chemin avant que, dans un triste duel il ne perde la vie laissant sa fortune au profit de son héritier et de son tuteur, donc à lui !

**XXXXX**

Severus légèrement surélevé s'appuyant de ces coudes sur son lit avait capturé les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec les siennes. Gouttant léchant, savourant cette douceur pour la première fois, il se sentait comme chauffé à blanc. Il avait une envie folle de glisser ses mains sous les vêtements du jeune elfe pour pouvoir savourer le contact de sa peau.

Réussissant à retrouver un peu de sang-froid, le potionniste se m'y assis dans son lit les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en face de lui et le fixa.

\- _Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous arrive mais …._

_-Je te veux Severus… Vite …. maintenant_

Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser il ne put que lui soufflait dans un dernier effort de concentration.

\- _Tu es sure, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter …_

_-Viiite …_

Dans un grondement sourd, le professeur agrippa avec plus de force les épaules du jeune homme et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Explorant sa bouche à volonté, il sentit Harry fondre sous la passion de cet échange et en était heureux.

Avec douceur, il allongea la magnifique créature lovée dans ces bras, sur le lit. Prenant place au-dessus, il admirait avec quelle innocence son jeune partenaire réagissait. Par la maladresse de celui-ci, il avait compris que c'était la première fois pour lui. À ce constat, Severus fut ému et se promit d'être le plus doux possible.

Le déshabillant doucement pour, à la fois apprécier ce moment magique mais aussi donner encore une échappatoire au survivant. Il prit plaisir à gouter chaque centimètre de peau, chaque partit qui se dévoilait à ces yeux. S'émerveillant par sa douceur, il remarqua les différentes cicatrices que l'elfe avait récolté tout au long de sa vie. Les cajolant toutes avec l'idée diffuse de vouloir les guérir par ces caresses.

Une fois dans son plus simple appareil, le grand brun s'arrêta. Admirant la beauté en face de lui, il sentit un profond sentiment de respect, d'admiration et de tendresse pour la magnifique créature qui s'offrait à son regard, sans aucune pudeur le regard d'un vert intense allumé de l'intérieur par un désir impérieux. Les joue rougie d'une passion dévorante.

D'un claquement de doigt, Severus se retrouva nu en face de Harry, celui-ci le dévora des yeux tout en se léchant la lèvre inferieur avec une expression qui ne laissait aucun mystère sur ce que pensait le jeune homme. Et vraisemblablement, Il aimait le spectacle.

-_Harry, dit le-moi si je vais trop vite nous arrêterons. D'accord._

_-Non, ne t'arrête pas je t'en prie, mais je dois te prévenir c'est … hum … C'est la première fois pour moi… Je … tu pourrais me dire ce que je pourrais faire pour … hum … pour … toi ?_

_-Ne t'en fait pas, laisse-moi faire ce moment est pour toi, rien que pour toi mon bel ange._

Reprenant ces caresses là où il les avait laissés. Il tenta de trouver tous les points sensibles du bel homme dans ces bras. La bouche et les doigts occupé à faire durcir les bouts de chaires qui ornais le torse de son bel ange. Severus se délectait des petits gémissements de l'elfe et prenais un malin plaisir à en rajouter pour en avoir plus. Surtout que celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier. Continuant sa délicieuse torture, il se dirigea très lentement vers le fruit majestueusement dressé.

Dans un cri étouffer et ce cambrant d'un seul coup Harry ressentit une chaleur humide sur son membre bien trop sensible, regardant dans une sorte de brouillard de volupté ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme vit pour sa plus grande gêne et surtout son plus grand plaisir, le grand brun faire des vas et viens autours de lui.

Sentant sa langue flatté sa virilité à chaque passage. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du gouffre, n'arrivant plus à articuler un seul mot cohérent et dans une tentative de prévenir de ça jouissance imminente, il agrippa les cheveux de l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir tant de délice, et fut étonné de la texture qu'il y rencontra.

Une douceur tel que la soie, glissait sous ces doigts, pris au dépourvue par cette découverte il n'alerta pas Severus au bon moment et explosa dans l'antre accueillante de son aman. Essoufflé, mortifié Harry tenta de s'excusé, bien mal lui en pris car la réponse de son compagnon le laissa songeur et légèrement effrayé.

_-Ne t'en fait pas mon bel ange, j'ai aimé que tu lâche prise dans mes bras, d'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de te faire voir les étoiles une multitude de fois aujourd'hui. _

En entendant cette menace ou plutôt promesse dites avec une voix grave, sensuelle et pleine de chaleur, Harry n'en pu plus et retrouva toute sa vigueur à la satisfaction du maitre des potions.

Celui-ci pris d'ailleurs tout son temps pour préparer le jeune homme à sa venue. Effleurant son intimité avec les deux doigts qu'il venait de lubrifier. Snape regarda son aman dans les yeux dans une question muette. Comprenant la demande Harry hocha la tête et attendit l'intrusion. Elle fut douce, tendre. Avec patience Severus l'habitua et lui fit ressentir des choses merveilleuses.

Au moment même au le Gryffondor pensait avoir tout ressentit, une décharge de pur plaisir le fit hurler. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que cette petite boule de nerf au creux de son intimité aurait pu lui faire voir le paradis.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis quelque minute, la chauve-souris des cachots s'amusa avec la plus grande délectation avec ce petit point de plaisir jusqu'à emmener sa victime au bord de l'orgasme.

Estimant que son partenaire était bien préparé, il retira ces doigts de cette chaleur accueillante et eu un rictus de satisfaction en entendant le gémissement de frustration de son partenaire.

Regardant Harry qui respirait la luxure, il flatta sa propre virilité pour bien la lubrifier et présenta son membre à l'entré palpitante qui se dévoilait sans honte devant lui. Caressant avec le bout de sa verge les replis attrayants, il attendit que Harry remue légèrement en signe d'impatience pour enfin prendre ce que le jeune homme lui offrait.

Entrant délicatement, il agrippa les hanches du jeune homme, pour conquérir l'intimité de celui-ci avec une lenteur frisant le supplice que ce soit pour l'elfe que pour lui.

Une fois au bout un éclat étrange de vert et de rouge apparue autour d'eux, leurs magies se mariant au rythme des coups de butoir de Severus. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voyageait sur une vague de plus en plus grosse de bonheur et de contentement, il se sentait bien. Presque entier. Et alors que la délivrance les prit en même temps. Un sourire de béatitude apparue sur les deux visages.

**XXXXX**

Essouflé, harry dans les bras de Severus tout deux n'avait pas vue la magie se manifestait autour d'eux mais une chose était sûre, pour la première fois de leurs vie ils pouvaient dire qu'ils se sentaient enfin entier.

...

_-Altesse_

_-Que ce passe-t-il ? _

_-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le garçon il s'est unis…_

_-PARDON !_

-_Il c'est déjà uni avec l'un de ces compagnons votre majesté…_

_-INCAPABLE !_

Accompagné d'un bruit de casse, plus un seul bruit n'était plus haut que l'autre dans le palais. Une ombre gigantesque se faisait voir traversant le hall en long et en large à la lumière des torches.

-_Valefor ! Trouve un moyen pour que je puisse aller dans le royaume des hommes._

_-Mais sire …_

_-C'est un ordre, n'oublie pas à qui tu dois obéissance._

_-Bien votre majesté._

**A suivre**


	23. Chapter 23 réveil et gros titre

**Disclamer: Je vous informe que les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK rolling, par contre les autres ils sont a moi :) **

**Béta: shiva69140 Merci infiniment :) **

**Je suis désolée pour le temps que cela à pris mais il m'ait arrivé tellement de chose que si je devais vous le raconter je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

**Chapitre 23 Réveil et gros titre**

Ronald Billius Weasley, dernier fils de la famille Weasley, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une lumière. Il avait toujours envié son pseudo meilleur amis Harry Potter, depuis son plus jeune âge il avait été bassiné par sa mère comme quoi il était essentiel qu'il soit proche du survivant. Effectivement n'ayant aucune des particularités de ces frères, sa mère disait toujours que au moins il avait l'âge du Golden boy pour le rattraper de sa médiocrité.

Effectivement, chacun de ces grands frères c'étaient démarqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bill était devenu un briseur de sort auprès des Gobelins alors que tout le monde sait que les places à Gringotts sont très rares.

Charlie était un Dragonologiste « magizoologiste spécialisé en dragon » et vivait en Roumanie avec ces chers Norvégiens à crête.

Percy, lui était devenu le secrétaire personnel du premier ministre Cornélius Fudge ce n'était pas rien et répétait souvent à qui voulait l'entendre que le seul moyen de réussir dans la vie était de travailler sans relâche.

Et ne parlons même pas des frères jumeaux, Fred et George, qui étaient devenus depuis peu les heureux propriétaires d'un magasin de farces et attrapes « Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux » des plus populaires auprès des jeunes sorciers.

Sans oublié, bien sur la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginny. Seule fille de la famille, Ron avait développé à son encontre une certaine rancœur surtout quand on voyait qu'elle était sacrément chouchoutée par la mère de famille. Mais depuis peu, le rouquin était extatique, en effet son plan était en passe de ce réalisé.

D'un, devenir célèbre grâce au Golden Boy, effectivement après la dispute dans la bibliothèque, Ron avait quelque difficulté pour cette partie du plan, mais il comptait sur Albus pour arranger cet état de fait.

De deux, devenir riche grâce à sa sœur, et oui un mariage avec Potter la rendra riche et par ricochet lui aussi celui quand Harry aura la bonne idée de mourir.

Et de trois, être envié, quelle est le meilleur moyen d'être envié par tous ces pairs , avoir un bon job pour cela il avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard de favoriser son entrée chez les aurores et avoir une femme belle et intelligente, mais qui serait totalement dépendante de lui. Il avait choisi la sang de bourbe Granger pour porter ces enfants, mais celle-ci l'évitait depuis quelque temps déjà, il se devait de savoir pourquoi.

…..

Harry était réveillé… Depuis quelques minutes déjà. La première chose qu'il avait remarqué était le souffle chaud qui frôlait sa nuque, puis ce fut les deux bras qui encerclaient sa taille dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice.

Il était bien, heureux. Alors que son corps se réveillait peu à peu en lui faisant savoir que certaine partie était douloureuse, le jeune elfe ne regrettait rien. Euphorique. Ceci dit, il était tout de même inquiet, comment son professeur allait pouvoir réagir à la nouvelle situation ?

Le jeune homme était tout de même craintif, même si Severus avait montré un certain entrain, Harry n'était pas persuadé que le maitre des potions accepterait son nouvel état de compagnon pour le jeune elfe de sang qu'il était.

Réfléchissant à tous ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune sorcier avait conclu que Snape devait être son compagnon car à part la prise de sang, tout le reste concordait. Le mélange de magie ainsi que la volonté de se soumettre à son compagnon. Par contre il se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui était pas arrivé bien avant. Ce n'était pas les moments qui avaient manqué entre la chauve-souris des cachots et son élève et pourtant rien. C'était un mystère qu'il aurait voulu éclaircir.

La prise de son professeur se resserra indiquant au jeune homme qu'il était sur le point de s'éveiller. Harry eu un pincement au cœur en sentant l'homme derrière lui se raidir quand il eut découvert qu'il était dans ces bras. Cependant le geste suivant fût tellement empreint de douceur que le jeune elfe se sentit fondre sous la tendresse des lèvres du grand brun qu'il avait posé délicatement sur ça nuque.

-_Mon cher, monsieur Potter ! J'espère que vous êtes réveillé pour m'expliquer pourquoi ces choses, sommes toutes délicieuses, se sont passés hier soir ?_

_-Harry…_

_-Oui je sais que tu t'appel Harry, moi c'est Severus… enchanté…. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_-Es-tu en colère ? _

_-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à une question par une autre question ? _

_-Je…_

Alors que le jeune homme tenta de se dégager de la prise du plus vieux celui-ci, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le projet de son compagnon. Il resserra une nouvelle fois sa prise et après un mouvement de hanche se retrouva au-dessus du jeune Harry, pour trouver quelques larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues.

-_Pourquoi pleure-tu ?_

_-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être … je ne sais pas moi … Heureux, je me dis que peut être tu regrettes… et je _

_-Je vois… et bien sache Harry que je ne regrette rien, et si tu t'avise encore de dire de tel sornette je me ferais un plaisir de te prouver le contraire. _

Harry regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux pour n'y trouver que tendresse avec une pointe de désir, qui enflamma les sens du Survivant. Il était comblé, il ne se faisait pas rejeter. Et dans un sens c'est tout ce qui comptait pour son elfe d'être accepté par son compagnon.

S'affaissant lentement sur le jeune sorcier, Snape lui fit savoir par un léger coup de hanche que la proximité entre leurs deux corps n'était pas pour lui déplaire et qu'il serait ravi d'avoir une activité plus sportive que leur conversation actuelle.

Rougissant de plus belle à la preuve flagrante du désir du plus vieux, Harry commença a débité tout ce qu'il savait sur les compagnons ainsi que sa découverte. Severus Snape, professeur des Potions à Poudlard était son compagnon.

Le maitre des potions exulté littéralement de joie. Le bel ange dans ces bras était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. A cette pensée, Severus eu la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas la vérité, qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et alors que le très beau jeune homme commençait pas à se trémousser dans ses bras, il remisa cette pensée désagréable dans un coin de son esprit pour s'occuper totalement de son bel ange.

Un baiser des plus enfiévré fut échangé entre les deux sorciers. Harry, se sentait bien, transporté. Chaque égard, chaque frôlement, chaque caresse augmentait la chaleur qui explosait dans ses reins. Ce laissant manipuler pour la plus grande joie de son partenaire.

Severus, profita de l'état d'excitation de son amant pour l'explorer de tout son sou. Etant moins dans l'urgence de la première étreinte, il profita éhontément du corps du jeune elfe en face de lui.

-_Au faite, jeune cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un tatouage ? _Lui demanda-t-il tout en continuant son chemin baisé sur le torse de l'elfe de sang.

_-Hum… de quoi tu parles ? _

_-Sur ton bras droit, le tatouage ! _

Récupérant un peu de concentration, il regarda son bras pour voir le basilic qui protégeait à jamais le lion et tourna son regard émeraude vers son compagnon. Et c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'il lui répondit que c'était un héritage de la part de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor.

-_Donc j'en déduis qu'il n'était pas voulu, un peu comme la marque des ténèbres à la différence c'est que tu as reçu une sorte de bénédiction, alors que la marque des ténèbres est une malédiction. _

_-Si tu veux nous pourrions aller à Gringotts, dans le coffre de Merlin je suis sûre que nous trouverions un ouvrage pouvant t'aider à te débarrasser de la marque…_

Levant l'avant-bras devant ces yeux, pour jeter un énième regard haineux vers cette infamie, Severus se retrouva en admiration devant ce qu'il voyait. Inquiet de voir son amour se figer de la sorte. Harry agrippa le bras et le mit devant ces yeux.

Il n'y avait plus rien… Pas la moindre trace d'encre noir, de serpent ou de crâne tout était imberbe, sans la moindre cicatrice. Fermant les yeux le maitre des potions tenta de chercher une quelconque connexion qui serait resté malgré tout. Mais rien…. Par le moindre effluve magique, il était libre. Libre, enfin.

Voyant une seule et unique larme couler de la joue de son compagnon, Harry le serra très fort dans ces bras pour lui montrer par ce geste, toute l'affection qu'il avait à son égard, son soutient mais aussi de partager la joie du grand brun. Il était enfin libre.

Prit dans un élan d'allégresse, Severus s'empara des lèvres tentatrices de son compagnon pour lui montrer toute la joie qui l'habitait dans l'instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la marque avait disparue, mais il supposait à juste titre que cela était grâce à la merveilleuse créature qui était logé dans ces bras et pour le moment, foi de Snape, il avait d'autre projet que de réfléchir à ce genre de chose. Comme par exemple connaitre tous les points faibles qui rendrait son petit elfe extatique.

Après un sport en chambre des plus satisfaisant pour les deux sorciers. Ils décidèrent de discuter plus en détail sur les derniers évènements. Tel que la vampirisation intempestive du jeune Harry, la disparition de la marque etc. etc. Par la même occasion le jeune homme demanda au professeur Snape si, il avait répondu favorablement à la demande du professeur Dumbledore concernant la recette de la potion d'adoption.

Son amant répondit au brun-roux de façon énigmatique affichant un rictus machiavélique et proposa comme réponse de se lever pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité sans pour autant s'appesantir sur le sujet. Ce qui éveilla la curiosité du survivant.

Cependant, Harry avait bien appris une chose en côtoyant Severus tous les jours. Que si, il voulait savoir quelque chose il suffisait de faire preuve de patience et parfois, quand la situation l'exigeait, d'un peu de ruse.

…..

Cornélius était désappointé, il avait fait des recherches pour trouver ce fameux Lord Black. Sans aucun résultat. Pensant que celui-ci serait en contact avec Malefoy, sa femme étant une black il avait envoyé une missive par cheminette pour avoir les coordonnées du tuteur de Potter, cependant elle se trouva une nouvelle fois sans réponse.

Faisant les cents pas, Fudge ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, garder le pouvoir le plus longtemps possible et par la même pourquoi pas révoquer les lois sur les mandats des ministres pour rester en place jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Il l'avait mérité que diable, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'un léger coup sur la porte le fit sursauté, concentré comme il était devant la cheminée de son bureau, a ruminé des projets impossibles sans le concours de personnes influentes. Il n'avait pas remarqué le raclement de la gorge de sa secrétaire lui indiquant par là qu'elle souhaitait son attention.

-_Oui, miss_

_-Monsieur le ministre une personne souhaiterait vous voir _

Espérant dans son for intérieur que ce soit Lucius qui vienne lui répondre en personne, il ne demanda même pas à la jeune femme qui était son visiteur avant de demandé qu'on l'introduise dans son bureau. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux marron se présenta sur le pas de la porte du bureau ministériel, habillé d'un costume trois pièces alliant la mode moldu et sorcière il émanait de cette personne une aura de puissance que Cornélius remarqua immédiatement. Face à l'inconnu le ministre de la magie se trouva bien bête. Car à cause de sa négligence il se retrouvait avec un parfait étranger, certes bien habillé, et il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer sous peine de se tailler une mauvaise réputation auprès de ces futurs électeurs.

-_Je vous en prie, installez-vous monsieur… ?_

_-Sheppard, Jack Sheppard (1), monsieur le ministre… je vous remercie de me recevoir. _

_-Votre nom me dit quelque chose... _

_-je l'ignore c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre monsieur. _

_-Bien que puis-je faire pour vous, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais des affaires urgentes m'appelles et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer._

_-Tout d'abord je vous remercie, pour le temps que vous m'accordé. Je dois vous dire que je trouve votre travail extraordinaire._

_-Je suis flatté, Monsieur Sheppard._

_-Ensuite, vous avez il n'y pas si longtemps émis un souhait. _

Intrigué par le sujet de conversation Fudge haussa un sourcil en signe d'étonnement mais aussi d'attention.

-_Oui, vous souhaitiez garder votre poste… Avoir dû pouvoir et des personnes influentes qui vous soutiendrait…_

_-il est vrais que ce genre d'appui me serait bénéfique, mais comment savez-vous cela ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourriez m'aider ? _

D'un seul coup la température de la pièce se réchauffa de quelque degré. Les yeux de monsieur Sheppard commença à luire d'un éclat inquiétant et un sourire malsain vit le jour sur le beau visage du petit blond.

-_Monsieur Fudge, je peux vous affirmer que je ne suis pas un sorcier… ordinaire. Je peux vous apporter l'appui qui vous conviendrait pour garder votre pouvoir actuel… Cependant, on a rien sans rien n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Oui je comprends, que souhaitez-vous en échange de cette hypothétique appuis ?_

_-Et bien en fait cela vous permettra de l'avoir plus vite au contraire… je vais prononcer une formule très ancienne qui vous permettra entre autre chose d'acquérir plus de pouvoir, cela me permettra de savoir si elle fonctionne sur vous !_

**Plus de pouvoir… intéressant…**

_-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas bien convaincu… Qui me dit que votre formule ne va pas me transformer en macaque ? Hum ? _

_-Je ne me permettrais pas de vous piégé, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs ministres que l'Angleterre magique est connu et dans ces temps de troubles, il nous faut des hommes comme vous, des hommes d'actions qui savent ce qui doit être fait. Je ne suis là que pour vous proposer humblement mon aide…_

Extrêmement flatté Cornélius Fudge accepta la proposition du jeune Sheppard et attendit.

_-Parfait, il vous suffira de dire « oui » quand j'aurais fini de prononcé la formule, je vous ferais un signe de tête pour vous signaler que c'est votre tour. _

_-Bien !_

_-_ _Tha thusa a tha ag aontachadh do bhodhaig a thoirt dhomh a 'toirt seachad d' anam air mo shon Valefor (2) _

Voyant le signal du jeune homme, tout en écartant les bras pour avoir plus d'effet, Cornélius prononça de façon très solennelle.

-_Oui !_

Dans un bruit court et mate le corps du jeune homme s'effondra par terre alors qu'une fumée épaisse et grise sortait de son cadavre pour s'insinuait à l'intérieur du ministre de la magie. On voyait celui-ci se tenir la gorge et se débattre ayant l'impression d'étouffer.

Une fois la fumée disparue, le ministre fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaitre un miroir de plein pied et s'admira sans vergogne.

-_Ce pyjama de chair fera l'affaire, je trouve que la fonction de ministre me va à merveille. _

Au-delà de la porte du bureau ministériel, personne ne remarqua la disparition du visiteur de Cornélius Fudge, la secrétaire qui était encore en train de se limer les ongles avec le dernier article à la mode de sorcière hebdo salua son patron qui une fois de plus passer devant elle sans vraiment la voir et elle ne remarqua jamais qu'il avait des yeux légèrement différents. Pas dans la forme ou dans la couleur, mais plutôt ce qu'il dégageait.

Valefor avait trouvé la personne idéale pour s'infiltrer dans le monde magique.

….

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un adolescent en mal d'amour et pleins d'hormones. Alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés une nouvelle fois pendant une douche commune des plus tendres, Le maitre des potions se retrouvait une nouvelle fois derrière son elfe adoré à lui faire sentir par la force de ces hanches son besoin vital de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêchait, bien qu'il n'irait pas s'en plaindre vue que cette activité était tout à fait à son goût (NDA : tu m'étonne) il avait tout de même la désagréable impression que quelque chose manquait, qu'il devait encore et encore réaffirmer le lien qui les unissait.

Harry lui était aux anges à chaque fois que Severus le prenait, cela faisait tout de même la cinquième fois en quelques heures. Tout d'abord l'union, puis la fois où il s'était réveillé, vain ensuite celle où il avait voulu se lever sans oublié la scène de la douche et enfin dans la cuisine alors que le jeune homme voulait pour une fois faire un petit déjeuné façon moldu.

Sans crier gare, il s'était retrouvé plaquer sur le rebord du plan de travail les mains du potionniste le rendant pantelant de désir et le membre de l'homme aux mains magiques s'insinuant encore et encore sans fioriture vers la délivrance tout en frottant se point si sensible au fond de lui. Après un orgasme qui leurs firent voire des étoiles à tous deux, Harry se demanda si cela aller être aussi intense tous les jours de peur de devenir accros.

Une fois nettoyé et habillé, le couple de nouveau rassasié l'un de l'autre continua la préparation du petit déjeuner à grand renfort de baiser volés pour Severus et de sourire heureux de la part de Harry. S'installant sur la table dans l'optique d'apprécier leurs créations ils furent interrompus par un immense corbeau qui se posa d'un battement d'aile majestueux sur la table. L'oiseau déposa délicatement la gazette du sorcier sur la table et attendit que son maître le récompense d'un bout de bacon avant de penser à repartir vers son perchoir.

Amusé par l'attitude guindé de son propre animal, le professeur ne remarqua pas immédiatement le regard horrifié de son jeune amant. Qui s'était figé en regardant les gros titres.

_**Le Survivant va être papa !**_

_Moi Rita Skeeter, votre très cher dévoué reporter, je vous apporte une nouvelle de première ordre, une nouvelle génialissime, Harry Potter va être père ! _

_Et oui mes chers lecteurs, notre survivant, notre sauveur va être papa ! beaucoup diront que notre élu est trop jeune pour fonder une famille. Mais vous n'imaginerez jamais qui est la mère de la future génération de la famille Potter. _

_J'ai nommé Miss Ginevra Weasley, seule fille de la famille Weasley. Agée de seulement 15 ans attend en effet cet heureux évènement. Et même si la jeune demoiselle est plus jeune que notre héros national, elle est très heureuse nous a-t-elle dit. Même si les circonstances de la conception n'étaient pas vraiment un conte de fée._

_Et oui grâce à une source anonyme, moi votre chroniqueuse préférée j'ai réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. _

_Ce fut lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosé dans la tour Gryffondor que le Survivant à passer un moment des plus agréables avec la jeune Weasley alors qu'il avait rompu dans un immense éclat quelque semaine plus tôt._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout la pauvre jeune fille, le cœur au bord des lèvres avait, après cette folle nuit débridée, espoir que son amour de toujours, celui qui lui avait ravis sa virginité dans un élan d'amour passionné qui n'avait duré que 5 minutes lui offre à son tour son cœur. Comme preuve de respect et d'amour. Malheureusement, pour notre victime les hommes tout héros qu'ils sont reste tout de même des loups ! Car mesdames et messieurs le survivant aurait dit je cites « tu dégage maintenant, j'ai bien pris mon pied, pas besoin que tu me colles, de toute façon je t'ai fais une fleur car tu me faisais pitié à me poursuivre comme un petit chien » _

_Mes amis, nous pouvons dire sans la moindre ambiguïté que ceci est intolérable… _

…_._

Severus, plus jeune maitre des potions du monde de la magie, professeur de potion dans la magnifique école de Poudlard, ex-Mangemort du premier cercle de l'un des plus grands mages de tous les temps, ex-espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix était en ce moment estomaqué, médusé voir même halluciné, pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Il était présentement devant un phénomène qu'il pensait impossible. Son nouvel amant était à la fois littéralement explosé de rire mais aussi extrêmement en colère. Il voyait son amour plié sur la table de la cuisine, des larmes sur les joues et une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Même si le professeur de potion connaissait de par son métier géré les émotions contradictoires de ses élèves en pleine crise d'adolescence. La chauve-souris des cachots se trouvait dans une situation ou il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Alors pour montrer son soutien, il s'approcha de l'elfe pour le prendre délicatement dans ces bras, comme-ci la personne qu'il tenait était la plus précieuse au monde et dans un sens c'était le cas.

Alors que Harry était dans un état lamentable il sentit la chaleur du corps de Severus et commença à se calmer. Il venait de finir de lire l'article de cette peste de Skeeter avec de fort détail sur des évènements impossibles et avait explosé. Alors qu'il s'était fait manipuler, torturer et tous pleins d'autre joyeuseté. Lui Harry était trainé dans la boue encore une fois. Et alors qu'il retrouvait un rythme respiratoire normale au creux des bras de son amant il commença à fomenter un plan. Mais tout d'abord il devait savoir si Severus croyait en se tissu de mensonge.

-_Sev' ?_

_-Oui, Harry ? _

_-Tu as lu, l'article ? _

_-Effectivement, j'ai eu le malheur de le lire et je suis à deux doigts de me lancer un oubliette. _

_-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que j'ai pu faire ça ! n'est-ce pas ? _

D'un seule coup le rouge et or eu une hésitation, après avoir prononcé la dernière phrase il avait senti le corps de son professeur se raidir dans son étreinte et il commença a paniqué.

-_Sev' je t'assure que je n'ai jamais toucher Ginny, je te le promets, je n'ai même jamais pensée à elle de cette manière. Tu me …._

Et alors qu'il tentait de s'expliqué pour une faute qu'il n'avait Harry de retrouva allongé sur la table de la cuisine qui avait était magiquement débarrassé et un professeur au-dessus de lui qui avait un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-_Mon cher Monsieur Potter, je peux vous affirmer que je savais déjà que vous ne connaissiez rien à l'amour physique avant de vous être donné à moi hier soir, de plus je trouve révoltant que tu oses penser, que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Dans ce cas jeune Potter, je vais devoir vous punir sévèrement. _

Après avoir fini sa phrase qui promettait des délices charnels alléchant le grand brun inséra une main experte sous le t-shirt de son amant avec une lueur de luxure dans les yeux et de triomphe au moment au son partenaire émettait un gémissement de pure plaisir.

-_Mais Sev' hummm, si l'enfant n'est pas de moi ? De qui … peut-il … humm bien être ? _

_-A bien y réfléchir peut-être de Neville… à cause du bocal !_

_-Oui peut… peut … être, hum ne t'arrête pas…_

_-Je n'en avais pas l'intention mon cœur…Attend !_

D'un seul coup les mains immobiles sur le torse de son partenaire le professeur des potions explosa d'un rire qui émerveilla Harry.

-_Que se passe-t-il ? _

_-Et bien réfléchis, si effectivement c'est Neville le géniteur l'enfant ne sera jamais accepté ni pour porter ton nom, ni celui Londubat vue que la semence a été prise par la force et qu'en plus il ne s'en souvient pas, mais il y a plus beau !_

_-A oui ? et quoi ? _

_Si c'est vraiment la semence de Neville qui a été utilisé alors pourquoi le vieux fou m'a demandé une potion d'adoption ? _

_-Au mon dieu mais alors l'enfant sera vraiment le mien !_

_-ça m'étonnerais fortement tu vois …_

_-Mais tu as bien envoyé la recette ?_

_-Oui mais avec une petite modification qui si on n'est pas un maitre en potion émérite et bien on ne voit pas le défaut que j'y es ajouté !_

_-Mais alors la potion elle va faire quoi ? _

_-Et bien j'ai ajouté une larme de sirène nordique avant la poudre de bicorne et non après comme la recette l'indique, ce qui fait que la potion deviendra un philtre d'amincissement hé hé hé. _

Et alors qu'il ricanait de concert avec son amant, il recommença son effeuillage, pour trouvé deux petites billes de chair qui lui faisait envie. Le jeune homme qui subissait les assauts de son amour se raidi alors qu'il posait une question.

-_Heu Sev' et si c'est le professeur Slughorn qui fait la potion et qu'il voit le sabotage ? _

_-Et bien, mon adorable petit elfe c'est fortement improbable ! Il faudrait déjà que Dumbledore demande à Horace de la faire, puis ensuite que celui-ci soit assez intelligent pour voir l'erreur et enfin la recette bien que différente et d'une qualité exceptionnelle donc ils voudront l'un comme l'autre suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un elfe de sang à faire monter au plafond !_

…_.._

Alors que la grande salle était en ébullition après les dernières révélations de la gazette du sorcier, Ginny elle exultait. La réputation de Harry était détruite, grâce à ce mensonge éhonté. Pour elle qui voulait devenir la future lady Potter, elle se sentait sereine quant à son avenir. Bon certes depuis sa grossesse elle avait dû aller voir Madame Pomfresh un nombre incalculable de fois pour différentes raisons.

Perte de poids faramineuse, nausée récurrente, saute d'humeur intempestive, apparition de plaies et croutes sur une partie de son corps etc, etc. Elle ne souvenait pas que sa mère, qui avait eu sept enfants, c'était plainte d'autant de désagrément lors d'une grossesse, et cela inquiétait franchement la jeune fille.

Cependant, il y avait un certain avantage à se faire plaindre… Toutes ces anciennes amies la dorlotaient pour, certainement être dans les petits papiers de la future lady la plus riche du monde sorcier. Sans oublier le titre de son futur époux. Et oui il y avait plusieurs Lords mais aucun n'était le « Sauveur » à part lui et Ginny n'était pas bête en tant que femme du Survivant elle aura un poids politique indéniable, il lui suffisait de correctement sortir son épingle du jeu.

Hermione, elle, était dépitée de la vitesse qu'avait les gens à changer d'avis. Elle voyait la plupart des filles de Gryffondors êtres au petit soin pour cette garce de Weasley. Sans omettre bien sûr le frère de la belette qui se pavanait comme étant le nouveau chef de la maison des lions. La miss je sais tout savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de vague. Mais déjà qu'elle était obligée de supporter les deux poils de carotte, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Certes elle avait eu la certitude qu'il était sain et sauf part son petit ami Drago. Mais elle n'avait pu en savoir plus. Et cela plus que toutes autres la rendait folle.

Avec la conviction qu'elle devait coincer son cher et tendre dans un coin sombre pour avoir plus d'information. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le silence s'imposer dans la grande salle. Levant la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle eut une inquiétude alors qu'elle ne voyait pas le professeur Snape à sa place habituelle. Le directeur lui, embrassait du regard toute la salle qui était pendu à ces lèvres.

**Décidément **Ce dit-il

**J'adore avoir toute l'attention sur moi, c'est tout simplement grisant. **Jubila intérieurement Dumbledore

-_Votre attention s'il vous plait, je souhaiterais vous informer une nouvelle qui je suis sûre vous plaira…. Le professeur Snape m'a fait parvenir une demande de congé pour raison personnelle. Je vous présente donc son remplacent jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Monsieur Horace Slughorn. Bienvenue Professeur Slughorn. _

A cette nouvelle étrange, les trois quarts de la salle explosa en applaudissement, pour accueillir leur nouveau maître des potions. Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient heureux de cette nouvelle. A part les Serpentards, Drago et Hermione tous les autres avaient un grand sourire de joie pure sur leurs visages.

Seul Hermione remarqua que le directeur n'était pas aussi heureux de cette nouvelle qu'il voulait le faire croire. Alors que les autres professeurs étaient franchement étonnés par cette information.

**D'ailleurs si j'attrape se petit merdeux, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe… Me faire faux bon à moi, le plus grand mage blanc depuis Merlin. Me dire qu'il a besoin de temps pour lui ! Il a oublié la guerre ma parole…**

**Bon passons de toute façon il reviendra la queue entre les jambes quand Harry sera de nouveau avec moi… En pensant à cela, je trouve que Skeeter c'est surpassé …**

Personne n'avait conscience de l'état d'esprit du dirigeant de l'établissement scolaire et heureusement pour les élèves ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Une chouette grand-duc fendit l'aire dans un hululement perçant et plongeât en piqué sur l'héritier Malefoy. Etonné de recevoir du courrier à la fin du petit déjeuné. Le jeune pris délicatement le courrier et offrit à son porteur un bout de bacon bien mérité.

_Mon cher fils _

_Je me dois de te prévenir, Lucius c'est fait emprisonner par le seigneur des ténèbres._

_Le motif trahison, apparemment le maitre aurait su par un message de Fudge que « ton père » avait aidé Harry. _

_Ne t'inquiète par pour moi je suis en sécurité _

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme_

_Ta mère _

_Narcissa _

Drago n'entendait plus le brouhaha autour de lui. Il se sentait vidé. Il savait que Lucius n'était pas son vrai père, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme figure paternelle. Blanc comme un fantôme il se dirigeât comme un automate vers le premier cours de la semaine. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à son entourage il ne remarqua pas que l'amour de sa vie l'appelait maintenant depuis plus de 5 min et fut étonné de se retrouver plaqué sur un mur d'une salle de classe vide.

-_Drago tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive avant que je ne transforme en veracrasse avec une perruque blonde !_

Sans aucun mot il montra le message de sa mère à sa chère et tendre pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Il remarqua immédiatement le teint de la jeune fille devenir craies au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-_Ooh Drago, je suis désolé pour toi… _ Le prenant dans ces bras, Hermione commença a réfléchir a toute allure. Elle devait certes soutenir son petit ami dans cette épreuve. Mais elle avait peur aussi pour son meilleur ami. Effectivement Drago lui avait dit que Lucius savait exactement ou le golden boy se reposait. Et si le lord Malefoy crachait le morceau ?

Avec beaucoup de tact, la jeune fille réconforta son petit ami à grand renfort de câlins et de baisers. Puis quand le blond se calma enfin, elle commença à parler.

-_Drago, mon petit dragon, est-ce que tu crois que… Lucius peut supporter la douleur de la torture ? _

_-hum je ne sais pas pourquoi cette question ma douce ? _

_-Et bien, je … j'avoue j'ai peur, j'ai peur que ton père explique, certes contre sa volonté, que Harry est au manoir Prince tu vois et je me demandais si nous ne devions pas prévenir Harry et le professeur Snape du danger imminent ? _

-_Tu as peut-être raison, mon cœur. _

_-Tu sais ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Lucius, mais …_

_-Je comprend ne t'en fait pas. On va dire que Voldemort ne fait pas dans la dentelle en terme de torture, en plus je me souviens de la description de l'état de Harry à son retour des cachots de ma merveilleuse tante._

_-Donc c'est décidé, on va lui envoyer un hibou au plus vite._

…_.._

_-Silence_

Voldemort était dans une rage noire. Non seulement il apprenait que son bras droit, le Mangemort qu'il pensait le plus fidèle le trahissait mais en plus son ennemi juré, le cloporte qui ne veut pas mourir aller être papa !

Là, dans la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy, le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa grande mansuétude faisait ressentir à tous son entourage, le plus fort des doloris de groupe.

-_Bande d'amibe inutile, trouvé moi l'incubateur Potter et ramené la moi !_

Alors que tous se relevaient avec difficulté, ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois devant leur seigneur avant de prendre la tangente sans demander leur reste. Une femme qui avait dû dans sa prime jeunesse être d'une beauté incomparable entra dans la salle par l'une des portes latérales.

-_Ma chère Bella, dit moi ma douce as-tu fait parler ton cher beau-frère ? _

S'inclinant en face de Voldemort, elle baisa le bas de la robe du maitre avec tant de dévotion qu'il semblait à Tom que la jeune femme ne voyait que lui à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il trouva cela enivrant.

-_Maitre, je dois vous avouer que je l'ai fait plus hurler que parler…_

_-Oh ma chère, toujours à prendre du plaisir, alors dit moi en as-tu appris un peu plus ? _

_-Non pas grand-chose, par contre j'ai trouvé sa réaction intéressante quand je lui ai dit que bébé Potter aller être papa._

_-Ah oui ? _

_-Oui on aurait dit qu'il était jaloux _

_-Amusant _

_-N'est-ce pas ? _

_-Ma toute belle, tu as mon autorisation pour continuer à t'amuser, mais attention je veux en savoir plus et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer, je me garde cette ultime plaisir est-ce clair? _

_-Oui, Maitre !_

…

Dans la bibliothèque des Princes une scène incroyablement touchante se passer en toute simplicité. Ou l'on trouvait Harry et Severus, le premier allongé sur un canapé la tête sur les genoux du second. Lisant un livre de potion avancé, le maitre des potions profité de sa proximité avec son jeune amant pour lui caresser les cheveux toujours aussi en bataille. Et le jeune elfe, les yeux mi fermé, appréciait particulièrement les doigts agiles de son ainé.

Une chouette de Poudlard fit son entrée dans ce havre de paix et déposa un courrier directement sur le torse de notre jeune ami. Pris par surprise il sursauta face à cet assaut du volatile, et lança un regard noir vers un grand brun qui était en train de rire de sa réaction.

Et alors que Severus avait du mal à calmer son fou rire, il reçut une douche froide quand il sentit la magie de son compagnon exploser de fureur mêlé de rage.

-_Harry…. Que ce passe t'il ? _

Et avant même d'avoir un semblant de réponse, l'elfe transplana devant le regard ébahi du professeur de potion. Celui-ci attrapa le courrier et le lu faisant ainsi la lumière sur le comportement du jeune lord.

_Harry, tu dois te mettre à l'abris Severus et toi êtes en danger. _

_Lucius a été capturé par Voldy pour t'avoir aidé. Il est dans les cachots Malefoy. _

_Ton grand frère _

_Drago_

En lisant la missive de son filleul, Snape se posa une question est-ce que Harry était parti pour sauver Lucius ? Ou pour trouver un endroit sûr ? Mais dans son for intérieur, il savait que Harry était parti sauver son meilleur ami et il en était heureux cependant dans un sens vue la lueur de possessivité et de fureur qu'il y avait eu dans les yeux de la créature magique, il en était un peu jaloux.

….

-_Votre altesse _

_-Oui mon cher Valefor _

_-J'ai plusieurs nouvelle pour vous _

_-Ne me fait plus languir ou je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer qu'est-ce que le tourment dans mes cachots !_

_-J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans le monde des humains, chez les fils de la magie, à un des plus hauts rangs. Il me sera simple de vous trouver un corps pour le rituel de passage._

_-Bien, c'est très bien… Autre chose ? _

_-Oui, l'elfe va être père !_

_-A oui mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Trouve le porteur de la future génération et ramène le dans mon palais. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Les prochaines générations deviendront mes esclaves des leurs naissances._

_-A vos ordres votre majesté. _

(1) Jack Sheppard célèbre voleur anglais du XVIIIème siècle.

(2) Phrase en Gaélique écossais qui veut dire « Toi qui accepte de me donner ton corps renonce à ton âme pour moi Valefor »


	24. Chapter 24 Sauve qui peut

**Disclamer: Je vous informe que les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK rolling, par contre les autres ils sont a moi :) **

**Béta: shiva69140 Merci à toi :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 Sauve qui peut**

Rouge

Le monde était coloré de rouge. Écarlate, la couleur faisait penser à la douleur et au sang.

Lucius voyait cette couleur chaque jour depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans son propre donjon. Il entendait dans les cellules mitoyennes à la sienne les hurlements des différents moldus et sorciers qui avaient eu le malheur d'atterrir dans les griffes des Mangemorts en manque d'amusement macabres.

Et alors que le lord Malefoy subissait lui aussi les humeurs de ses anciens camarades, surtout de cette chère Bellatrix, « belle-sœur » honoraire. Il se demandait comment, par Salazar, il avait pu atterrir dans cette situation.

Il avait été jeter dans cette cellule suite à un message. Celui envoyé par cette imbécile de Fudge. Effectivement pendant qu'il était en train de lécher les bottes de cette affreuse créature qu'il appelait maître. Sa chère belle-sœur était entrée dans la salle d'audience, anciennement connu comme la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy, en brandissant avec un aire victorieux un bout de papier.

_Flash-back_

-_Maître, Maitre regardert, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser!_

-_Ma chère Bella, je suis en pleine audience, dois-je une nouvelle foi te punir pour ton insubordination fortement insupportable._

Frissonnant de plaisir à la voix suave et menaçante de son cher seigneur, Bellatrix pris une expression qui se voulait dans son esprit complètement perturbé contrite et séductrice à la fois. Autant dire qu'elle avait des airs de cocker avec des yeux de hamsters tout en répondant d'une petite voix enfantine particulièrement agaçante.

-_Mais maître, nous avons un traître ! _La réaction du lord fût instantanée à la déclaration de sa Mangemort

-_Pardon ? _Ça magie crépitant autour de lui.

-_Regarder ! _heureuse d'avoir toute l'attention de son maître adoré, elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin légèrement calciné de façon triomphante.

Voldemort agrippa ledit message entre ces doigts crochus et pris tout son temps pour le lire attentivement, Lucius, qui était resté légèrement en retrait de toute la scène, commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal, remarquant que l'aura noir du seigneur des ténèbres l'enveloppait de plus en plus. Suffoquant, il mit une main autour de sa gorge tentant en vain de desserrer la poigne invisible qui l'étranglait. Impuissant, il s'effondra sur ses genoux la vision troublée par des points noirs. Après un moment de pure panique, Lucius convulsa sur le sol de la salle de bal alors qu'il ressentait une douleur intense, qu'il avait malheureusement appris à connaître par cœur, le doloris.

-_Ainsi donc, celui que je prenais pour le plus fidèle, celui qui est mon bras droit sait où est mon ennemi, et ne me l'a pas amené! Traître! Bellatrix?_

_-Oui maître !_

_-Je t'autorise à jouer avec lui et ramène-moi ta sœur pour que je sache si elle est aussi vil que son époux!_

_-Bien mon seigneur, tout ce vous voulez._

Exultant de joie Bellatrix avait mené son beau-frère dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy avant d'aller chercher sa sœur. Qu'elle, malheureusement, ne trouva pas!

Folle de rage, de ne pouvoir satisfaire son seigneur et maître, elle avait annoncé à celui-ci son échec et après avoir subi quelques doloris, elle lui promit de tout faire pour la retrouver.

C'est ainsi que Lucius vit sa pseudo belle-sœur arriver dans sa cellule, le visage déformé par la colère et les yeux pleins de détermination et au premier crucio le monde du lord Malefoy fut rempli de rouge, d'un rouge écarlate synonyme de douleur et de souffrance.

_Fin du flash-back_

Pendu au mur de sa cellule, Lucius se laissait dériver dans les affres de ces tourments, quand d'un seul coup les bruits des cellules voisines c'étaient tu. Un silence inquiétant annonçant une tempête de tous les diables c'était répandu dans cette endroit glauque et malodorant.

Le silence fut brisé par une déflagration de magie, dont la puissance avait fait exploser la porte de la cellule du Lord.

Relevant la tête pour faire face à son visiteur, Lucius ne s'attendait pas à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un être, une être d'une beauté angélique munis d'une aura démoniaque se dressait devant lui. Autour de cette créature enchanteresse, des spectres faisant penser aux détraqueurs, tenait en respect toutes personnes qui en voudraient à la vie de cette pure beauté.

Pour la première fois depuis son héritage, Harry goûtait la puissance nouvellement acquise. Tel un nectar qui grésille à travers lui et où chaque parcelle du corps ressentait cette afflux enivrant. Sa magie se transformant en lave, et le sang pulsait à une vitesse faramineuse dans ces veines.

L'elfe était dans une colère dévastatrice, voir le magnifique lord Malefoy, pendu par les poignets contre un mur, habiller de haillon, le sang souillant la peau parsemée de cicatrices qui n'avaient pas été soignées. Il vit rouge et la créature à l'intérieur du jeune sorcier ne demandait que deux choses. La première, mettre l'homme à l'abri et la deuxième, justice. Déployant son aura meurtrière, Harry s'approcha en douceur du prisonnier, d'un geste de la main il libéra le blond et le pris dans ces bras. Et alors que les fantômes convoqués par ces pouvoirs vampiriques ne faisaient pas de quartier sur les geôliers de l'endroit, le jeune homme transplana avec son précieux paquet en sécurité auprès de son compagnon. Rassuré d'avoir Lucius en sécurité, Harry commençait à émerger de sa transe destructrice pour se poser la question. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi?

….

Dans le manoir prince, un homme était dubitatif. Pourquoi son jeune amant, sa moitié, son âme sœur était partie de cette façon sauvé son meilleur ami. Bon certes il savait que le survivant appréciait le lord Malefoy, il savait aussi qu'il avait souffert entre les mains de Voldemort et de ces Mangemorts. Et comme toute personne censée, on pouvait imaginer que l'elfe ne voulait pas que l'un de ces amis soit en danger. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Assis dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, le maître des potions étudiait un des livres que son jeune amant avait en sa possession sur les elfes de sang. Il se rappelait entre deux pages de lecture le regard lançant des éclairs de puissance, il se rappelait la chevelure auburn de son amant qui virevoltait sous les vagues de magies que son petit corps dégageait.

Severus devant ce spectacle avait trouvait cela, effrayant, hypnotisant mais surtout excitant. Plongé dans ses pensées, regardant un livre sans le voir, il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit un immense fracas dans le hall d'entrée.

Se hâtant vers le bruit, il se stoppa dans son élan subjugué par la vision qui s'imposait à lui. Son amant entourait d'une puissante aura de magie rouge comme en transe, soulevait le corps de Lucius, comme si, il ne pesait rien.

Le maître des lieux dirigeait le petit groupe dans une chambre d'amis situé près du laboratoire, ordonnant que l'on allonge le corps décharné sur le lit pendant qu'il faisait venir d'un accio tout le nécessaire pour des soins. Lançant sort sur sort pour savoir de quoi souffrait le blond. Severus eut un frisson d'horreur doublé de colère froide en voyant le parchemin des symptômes s'allonger de plus en plus. Le guérisseur de fortune se tourna vers le jeune homme et le trouva affalé dans un fauteuil, épuisé.

**Pas étonnant … **Se disait le maître des potions, vue la somme de magie que le jeune avait consommé. On pouvait dire que l'elfe de sang avait fait preuve d'une magie brute puissante.

-_Harry ? que s'est-il passé là-bas ? _

_-Je ne sais pas trop, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est les hurlements des Mangemorts qui était sur mon chemin et la fureur qui m'habitait. _

_-Quelqu'un t'as vu ? Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Bellatrix ? _

_-Non, il n'y avait que du menu fretin quand je me suis pointé là-bas. Ils n'ont pas fait long feu je dois dire. _

_\- Ils sont morts ? _

_-Non, mais ils ne sont pas près de se réveiller, ou de se souvenir de moi héhéhé _

_-Tu as pris un risque énorme ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !_

_-Mais …._

_-Pas de mais, promet le moi Harry. _

Voyant le regard inquiet que son amant lui jetait, il prit un air contrit et chuchota comme si, il ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'entende.

-_Oui, promis, Severus._

Soulager par cette promesse qu'il savait ne servir à rien… N'oublions pas que l'on parle du survivant, aimant à problèmes toutes catégories, suffit de voir qui sont ces ennemis...

-_Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je m'occupe de lui!_

-_D'accord, je te laisse, appelle-moi si tu as besoin!_

Hochant la tête pour acquiescer. La terreur des cachots se retourna vers son patient. Dans un sens il était heureux qu'Harry soit parti le chercher, bien que vu la puissance qu'il avait dégagé il aurait pu au moins se débarrasser des plus dangereux tel que Bellatrix ou même Vlad. Cependant, le grand ténébreux était suspicieux…

**Pourquoi cette perte de contrôle, pourquoi la créature de Harry voulait à tout prix sauver le blond et pourquoi je trouve que c'est tout à fait normal… **

Tout en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de son patient, Severus était plongé dans ses réflexions qui tournait en rond

…..

_-Votre altesse…_

_-Ha, Valefor as-tu des bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ? _

_-J'ai dérobé une position dans le royaume des humains qui nous permettra d'avoir accès à tout ce que vous voulez, mon seigneur !_

_-Bien, Bien, et as-tu trouvé un corps pour que je puisse te rejoindre ?_

_-Je suis presque prêt. _

_-Fait au plus vite, j'ai hâte d'avoir mon futur esclave dans mon lit, d'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci ? comment va-t-il ?_

_-Il… va bien …. Il est en présence de ces deux compagnons mais ne s'est lié qu'à un seul rassurez-vous. _

_-Sépare les, et si, il se lie au deuxième, tués les deux compagnons ! _

_-oui, mon prince._

…_._

**Je suis entouré d'incapable, d'amibe, de charogne et de cloporte. Comment voulez-vous conquérir le monde magique avec ces imbéciles. **

Voldemort, seigneur de la magie noir était furieux, non seulement les crétins qui lui servaient de larbins n'avaient pas ramenés la poule pondeuse de Potter, mais en plus le traître Lucius c'était échappé et comble il ne pouvait punir personne vue que les Mangemorts en place étaient tous dans le coma et que les prisonniers racontaient des choses complétements impossible même pour le monde des sorciers, en tout cas du point de vus de notre cher ami Voldemort.

Envoyant un énième doloris sur l'un de ces sous-fifres il fut lassé des hurlements et appela sa magnifique Bella pour lui poser des questions. Elle lui expliqua avec des simagrées frôlant le ridicule qu'elle n'était pas sur place à ce moment-là et que les seuls témoignages parlaient d'un diable entouré de sang avec des fantômes a ces ordres. En d'autre terme il était impossible d'identifié la créature et la personne qui avait délivré Lucius. Lui demandant ou était sa sœur, il comprit immédiatement que sa petite préférée ne l'avait pas encore retrouvée. Mécontent de cette état de fait, il lui lança un ultimatum.

-_Ma chère Bella, si tu ne retrouves pas ta sœur dans une semaine, c'est toi qui subira mon courroux, est-ce clair ? _

Frissonnant, elle acquiesça et se retira de la salle d'audience sous les hurlements d'un autre de ces camarades qui avait eu l'infortune de se trouver devant la trajectoire de la baguette de son maître adoré.

Après avoir passer ses nerfs sur un Mangemort de seconde zone, le seigneur des ténèbres abaissa sa baguette, assez satisfait de la peur qu'il sentait dans l'atmosphère. Il n'y avait pas à dire Tom adorait les voir se prosterner à ces pieds alors que lui était assis sur son trône seul meuble de l'immense pièce qui avait été la salle de bal du félon Malefoy.

Dérivant son regard au loin, il réfléchit à un moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui c'était de choper Potter, de le détruire, de le faire craquer et devant la population sorcière le tuer de façon spectaculaire pour prouver sa toute puissance. Et si, il pouvait avoir aussi le vieux fou et bien Voldemort que ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Retournant son regard vers ces Mangemorts, il eut soudain une idée. **J'ai le chasseur parfait pour avoir une partie de ce que je souhaite. **

-_Fenrir !_

_-Oui maître !_

_-Rapporte moi Ginny Weasley et je te laisserais t'amuser avec elle…_

Heureux de cette tâche, avec un sourire carnassier, le loup-garou voulu pousser sa chance.

_-Maitre, j'ai une faveur à vous demander !_

_-Dit-moi mon loup !_

_-je souhaite transformer le rejeton de Potter en loup garou…_

Effectivement se serais amusant de montrer à Potter la mort de son enfant pendant une transformation alors qu'il n'aurait même pas un mois, mais il faudrait que la mère reste en vie jusqu'à la naissance…. **Cruel dilemme… moi qui voulait la trucider devant lui alors qu'elle serait grosse … **

_-J'y réfléchirais…_

_-Merci, mon maître. _

…_.._

Harry dans sa chambre, écrivit un message pour Drago et Hermione leur expliquant de façon succincte que Lucius était sauvé et qu'il avait de forte chance que Neville soit le futur père de l'enfant qu'attendait Ginevra Weasley.

Mettant un point final à sa missive et l'accrochant à la patte de l'oiseau qui attendait. Il regarda avec une pointe de tristesse le hibou postal s'éloigner avec la lettre et retourna dans la chambre ou Lucius était soigné.

Il était inquiet, car l'état ou il l'avait trouvé ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir de rémission. Tout à ces réflexions il toqua à la porte de la chambre des soins et entra sans attendre. Cependant, au lieu de trouver un Lord blond alité et un son grand brun s'activé, il ne voyait que deux amis converser autour d'une tasse de thé, bien que le premier était tout de même en mauvaise état.

S'approchant du lit du patient de son compagnon, le jeune homme s'appuya sur le grand brun au chevet du blond avant de posé la première question qui lui était à cœur.

-_Comment aller vous Lucius ? _

Une longue conversation commença entre les trois, Lucius expliquant avec un rythme plutôt lent ce qu'il lui était arrivé et surtout comment il avait atterri dans ces propres cachots.

-_Cette abrutit de Fudge a écrit sa missive comme si je savais où se trouvait le lord Black et avant que j'ai le temps de dire Quidditch j'étais enchainé au mur froid de ma cellule. Croyez moi je vais lui faire passer l'envie de m'adresser la parole à cette sous-espèce de larve. _

Après un léger pouffement de la part du plus jeune, Severus commença à débiter tout le traitement que le grand blond devra subir mais rassura son jeune compagnon que Malefoy serait comme neuf.

-_Après tout ce que tu vécu mon ami, tu vas avoir besoin de repos. _

_-Severus… est-ce que j'aurais des séquelles ?_

_-Dois-je me vexer ? Bien sûr que non tu n'en aura pas… Je suis maître de potion moi pas l'un des cornichons à qui j'ai l'horreur de faire classe. _

Après cette réplique sarcastique, Snape eu la joie d'entendre le doux rire de son jeune amant. Depuis qu'il était dans la chambre avec eux, la terreur des cachots avait l'impression d'être complet. Tout en ayant l'un de ces sourires furtifs, il rapprocha l'elfe pour le caler contre lui.

Voyant, le maitre des potions entourer la taille du jeune homme, Lucius posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres, à savoir ce qu'il se passai entre eux.

Rougissant, Harry ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux avec pudeur alors que Snape lui arborait un petit air narquois. Voyant la perplexité de son meilleur ami, Severus se fit un devoir de lui raconter son nouvel état d'homme en couple.

-_Tu vas être le premier à apprendre, que le jeune Monsieur Potter ici présent est mon compagnon !_

_-Ton compagnon ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas su avant ? _

_-Je pense qu'il y a eu une interférence à cause du venin de vampire…_

_-Du venin de vampire ? Tu parles de la fois ou Harry avait reçu le traitement spécial de Vlad dans les cachots des Lestranges ? _

_-Oui, enfaite, je crois que le coté créature a absorbée le venin ce qui fait qu'il est attiré par le sang de son compagnon avant tout le reste. _

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon narquoise. Il avait bien compris ce que son ami ne disait pas, il avait été mordu. Et le blond savait de source sûre que la morsure d'un vampire pouvait être affreusement douloureuse mais aussi une des choses les plus jouissives qu'une personne pouvait ressentir. Et Lord Malefoy était prêt à parier la moitié de sa fortune que ce n'était pas la douleur que Severus avait ressenti.

Lucius lui était heureux pour son ami et le jeune Harry, cependant il avait une boule au fond de la gorge lui faisant ressentir une légère tristesse ajoutée à une toute petite pointe de jalousie. Il se disait que cela venait sûrement de son séjour forcer au bon soin de ce cher Voldy.

…..

Hermione Granger était heureuse, même si son meilleur ami était au loin, il avait enfin pensé à lui écrire.

Même si son petit copain n'était pas tout le temps avec elle, elle s'avait qu'il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait lui et elle devait avouer que les petits intermèdes dans les salles de classe vide, n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Même si elle avait un emmerdeur collé au basque à chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied dans la salle commune de sa maison, Neuville venait parler avec elle de botanique pour le faire fuir.

Et enfin même si le directeur était un fumier de la pire espèce, elle savait grâce à la missive d'Harry que pour une fois le plan machiavélique du professeur Dumbledore n'allait pas aboutir.

Oui, elle était heureuse. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle était à deux doigts de sautiller dans les couloirs pour rejoindre, au plus vite, Drago. Elle voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant Lucius. La jeune femme avait vue à quelle point son amour était inquiet, même si comme d'habitude il cachait avec brio ce qu'il ressentait.

Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur son cher et tendre en train de s'en prendre à Ron. Elle voulut rester en retrait en se désillusionnant pour ne pas être prise à parti, quand elle vit Seamus Finnigan jeter un sort dans le dos de Drago alors que celui-ci était en train de lancer une réplique bien sentit au roux.

A il avait bon dos le courage des Gryffondors à attaquer avec couardise. Voyant son amour se plier en deux sous la douleur, elle vit rouge et lança toute une panoplie de sort contre les Gryffons. Dean Thomas se retrouva avec une jambe en coton, les cheveux verts et la peau orange avec des points rouges. Seamus avait les cheveux d'un bleu fluorescent, habillé comme Charlie Chaplin. Et le dernier, Ron se retrouva habillé en serveuse à roller, avec une forte poitrine et plus un seul cheveu sur sa tête qui brillait comme un sous neuf.

C'est passablement satisfait, qu'elle regarda les trois imbéciles fuir la queux entre les jambes. Hurlant des insultes et autres insanités. Voyant la scène elle se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment clichés. Se retournant vers le groupe des verts et argents, elle remarqua Blaise tentait d'endiguer la douleur de son petit blond.

Elle approcha de son petit copain pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un _finite incantatem _sous le regard médusé de Blaise et de Pansy.

Le jeune Drago se remettait peu à peu sous le regard bienveillant de tous quand il remarqua enfin que sa petite amie était là devant lui.

-_Hermione ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas témoin de cela !_

-_Et moi je suis assez ravi d'avoir eu l'occasion de me venger un petit peu ! Non mais, vraiment que des imbéciles._

Ricanant à la réflexion, tout à fait justifier de sa chérie, Drago agrippa la taille de son amour pour lui voler un baiser, pendant que ces camarades de maison retournaient dans les cachots tout en lançant au jeune couple des regards entendus.

-_Alors, belle demoiselle, que me vaux le plaisir de votre venu ? _

_-Et bien cher monsieur, j'ai ouïe dire, que le sort de l'un de vos parents vous tenez à cœur et j'ai eu, grâce à quelques menues relations, des informations de première ordre. _

_-Quoi ? _

Rigolant de l'impatience du Serpentard, la rouge et or lui expliqua qu'elle était à sa recherche pour lui dire qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Harry, qui lui disait que Lucius avait été sorti des cachots Malefoy et celui-ci se faisait soigner par Severus.

Soulagé, le jeune blondinet enlaça avec force sa petite amie tout en remerciant intérieurement son petit frère de cœur et son parrain. Après quelques minutes de cette douce étreinte, il entraina la jeune fille dans un coin sombre avec pour objectif de s'offrir quelque minute de tendresse dans ces bras.

….

Cela faisait une semaine que Lucius était soigné par son meilleur ami et par le Survivant en personne. Alité, pendant tout ce temps, il ne prit part à un petit déjeuner normale que le matin du samedi suivant son évasion.

Autour d'une petite table dans la cuisine, le lord Malefoy se retrouvait en pyjama d'un blanc crémeux fait de soie, accompagné du maitre des potions qui lui arborait ces sempiternels robe de sorcier serrés et du jeune elfe resplendissant dans une tunique moldu d'un bordeaux sombre.

Le grand blond était perplexe, pour lui c'était bien la première fois qu'il mangeait dans la cuisine, sans compter qu'il mangeait quelque chose qui avait était cuisiner par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un elfe de maison.

-_Dit moi Lucius que voudrais-tu faire maintenant, pour ton manoir ? Où tes affaires ? _

Regardant pensivement son assiette, il réfléchissait…

**Que faire ! je pourrais faire en sorte que le seigneur des ténèbres parte avec perte et fracas de chez moi … Hum Il faudrait peut-être… A oui !**

-_Je pense que je vais aller voir les Gobelins, j'ai besoin d'un visuel sur mes affaires, avant de prendre des décisions…_

_-Oh, ça tombe à pic on devait y aller avec Severus !_

_-Ah bon pourquoi ? _

_-Et bien, j'ai reçu un courrier de mon conseiller, il était question de mon héritage._

_-Votre héritage, je croyais que cela était déjà fait._

_-Et bien je crois que cela à avoir avec le petit piège que j'ai tendu à Dumby enfin je crois. _

_-Un piège ? _

_-Oui j'avais demandé à Gripsec d'accorder à Dumby à chaque fois qu'il voulait de l'argent venant de mes coffres une sorte de crédit mais avec un remboursement et des intérêts exponentiels. _

_-Très malin…_

_-Merci _

Se levant de table, Snape posa son assiette finie dans levier d'un coup de baguette et se dirigeât vers la porte d'un pas sûre.

-_Bien, je vous propose que l'on y aille cette après-midi, j'ai d'abord une potion à fignoler et toi Lucius tu dois encore te reposer un peu._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tous les occupants de la cuisine allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

…..

-_Monsieur le ministre !_

_-Oh bonjour Hector, je souhaiterais savoir si vous pouviez contacter pour moi quelques personnes, je souhaiterais faire un marché avec certaines personnes de l'ombre._

_-Heu monsieur… je _

_-Ne faites pas votre timide… je sais que vous avez la marque et je me dis que j'ai plus vite fait d'être du côté des vainqueurs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_-Est-ce un piège ? _

_-Non juste un moyen de rentrer dans les faveurs de notre maître. _

_Et bien dans ce cas suivez moi_

Sortant de l'alcôve ou leurs discutions avaient eu lieu, « Fudge » et Hector Greengrasse se dirigèrent vers une cheminée. Dans la flambée provoqué par la poudre de cheminette, personne ne remarqua la destination des deux personnes.

-_Manoir Malefoy…_

…..


End file.
